


Cambios

by Sanjiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día despiertas en el cuerpo del contrario? y no cualquier contrario, sino la persona con la que peor te llevas en tu entorno... Bueno, eso estaban por averiguar el par de chicos pleitistas que buscaban cualquier cosa para confrontarse.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¡Hola a tod@s! Aquí presentando un nuevo escrito de este par que siempre he adorado y amado, ¿Notas, quejas, amenazas? déjenlas en los comentarios por favor jejejeje, de antemano gracias por leer y espero que les guste un poquito lo que les presento.

“¡Oh por Dios!” —esos gritos por poco reventaban los tímpanos de Sanji, quien, como siempre, se encontraba casi en silencio de no ser por un fluido y tanto sucio Jazz proveniente de su lap. —“¡Es un pase incompleto, incompleto señores!” — se complementaba la oración previa; ese partido mantenía a todo el escuadrón con problemas mentales, como el rubio catalogaba a ciertos jugadores de beisbol de la universidad, en la habitación paralela a la propia. —Incompleto tienen el cerebro, idiotas. —refunfuñaba burlón continuando con su tecleo.

Estaba por completar uno de tantos manifiestos de los cuales muchos ya habían sido publicados en varios volúmenes; así era su vida, similar a la de muchos escritores entre textos incompletos, pausados, faltos en chequeo y sobre todo, los extras que carecían de imaginación o inspiración para su término.

Sanji se venía preparando para una profesión que aunque no fuese lo suyo o el talento con el que nació, le atraía por sobre casi todos sus gustos y en realidad le iba bien; ya poseía una pequeña fortuna guardada y sin importar que muchos insistieran que ya estaba listo para lanzarse al mundo por su cuenta, él se mantenía firme en su decisión de tener una profesión certificada la cual le brindase una garantía de vida, de ahí que continuara en la universidad preparándose para ser profesor de letras y todo lo que le conlleva.

Harto en verdad del parloteo sin sentido, del volumen extremadamente alto, de los fuertes golpes a la pared que amenazaban con derribar la misma, se puso de pie, salió de su sala minimalista, en dirección de la salida; no cerró su puerta, neutralizó el pasador de la misma con el seguro garantizándole la entrada sin llave, e inició a golpear con fuerza la puerta de sus vecinos.

Y a como siempre en esas interrupciones quien le abría era Trafalgar Law, el parador en corto estrella del equipo de beisbol semi-pro “Los supernovas” propios de la universidad “Nuevo Mundo”.

— Buenas noches, Kuroashi-ya. — le saludó cordial y meloso, al mismo tiempo burlón y portando una sonrisa que enfermaba a Sanji al punto de golpearlo. — ¿A que debo tu visita?

— No vengo contigo, pero ya que representas al escuadrón de tarados, ¡Dile a tu capitán que le baje al ruido! — mencionó gritando, sabiendo bien que Zoro asomaría la cabeza gracias a ello.

— No es ruido, imbécil, es un partido de futbol americano, demasiado complicado para personas simples como tú. — ahí estaba el cuestionado. Roronoa Zoro, pitcher y capitán del mismo equipo.

Y con esa intervención se preveía una pelea de la cual, los otros dos integrantes del escuadrón que se la pasaba con Zoro dentro y fuera del campo, estrellas también del equipo y prospectos con mucho futuro: Eustass Kid quién era el cátcher y Killer, que se desempeñaba como tercera base.

Aparecerían con la finalidad de capturar el momento en fotos o videos, los cuales eran populares gracias a que Sanji, a pesar de ser demasiado delgado y muy bien parecido, demostraba ser fiero y hábil en cuestiones de pelea arriesgando su físico e inclusive su hermoso rostro, eso creían los que comentaban sus videos en redes sociales.

— El día de hoy es pésimo para peleas, por eso del modo mas atento te pido que le bajes al ruido. — insistía Sanji ignorando completamente a Law, su objetivo era Zoro y poco le importaban los demás.

Killer y Kid se mofaban a lo bajo manteniéndose recargado en la pared frente a las puertas propias del pasillo; sus dormitorios estaban en el mejor edificio de la universidad, después de todo eran las estrellas en varias áreas de la misma, y el guardián del dormitorio Luffy no interfería en sus horarios, mientras cumplieran con sus labores, a él no le interesaba la hora a la que durmieran o se retiraran cada uno a sus alcobas.

— Y a ustedes ¡¿Qué mierdas les parece gracioso?! — cuestionó Sanji a los hermanos, en verdad estaba frustrado al punto de reclamarles y eso, sí lo notaron con ese argumento.

— Tal vez que cuando te enojas una venita se asoma sobre tu nariz, — respondió por instinto el moreno captando la atención de los presentes, Sanji incluido. — Casi en la frente, — señalo a su propia parte. — O que cambias a un tono rojizo del área de las mejillas y orejas, y aprietas los puños al punto de que se tornan casi blancos, o como te paras inflando el pecho tratando de verte mas… grande. — culminó Trafalgar.

Sanji sin quererlo, perdió la testosterona al saber esos datos propios.

Trató de replicar, aunque ya no poseía nada de la furia con la que salió de su alcoba, y lo intentó al tomar una bocanada de tratando de continuar con orden previa aunque, no logró mencionar palabra extra; dio media vuelta y regresó a su sitio dejando a todos los demás con las ganas de ver sus magnificas patadas.

Cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella escuchó como se burlaban pero, ahora a costa de Trafalgar.

— ¡En serio le dijiste eso! — mencionó Kid.

— Yo ni siquiera me fije en lo que traía puesto. — agregó Killer de modo gracioso. — ¿Cómo es que viste todo eso?

— A quien diablos le importa, — farfulló Zoro. — De lo único que debes cuidarte cuando esta molesto es de que aproveche el humo de sus cigarrillos para distraerte y con ello golpearte.

— ¿Cigarrillos? — cuestionó el moreno.

— Si, fuma demasiado me sorprende que no lo hayas notado…

Entre esos dos, ni a cual tenerle más desconfianza, pensaba Sanji escuchando con atención.

— Yo creo que te salvaste de una buena pataleada. — Kid continuaba burlándose del chico de cabello verde. — Como quiera ya es tarde, y nosotros nos vamos. — agregó.

— ¡Espérenme! — musitó Law.

De ese modo, el ruido en la alcoba quedó silenciado brindándole la tranquilidad para avanzar en su trabajo, aunque su curiosidad o imaginación de escritor le obligaba a inventarse las acciones de Zoro una vez que se quedaba solo, ‘Seguramente estará haciendo ejercicio.’— pensaba continuando con su escritura, ‘Bueno, dejemos al chico perdido por su cuenta y, a terminar este libro.’ — agregó centrándose de lleno en sus palabras o algo así, en su segundo pensar analizaba la extraña mezcla del “Zoro Squad” como les decía a cambio de Retrasados mentales.

Si que ese cuarteto de sujetos era peculiar, dos de ellos poseían rasgos sanguíneos Kid y Killer y por consecuencia donde la cabellara escarlata del primero se vislumbraba, al costado aparecía la larga melena chapada del hermano; mientras Trafalgar Law y Zoro eran amigos desde el inició de la preparatoria y la universidad y fue una amistad tan extraña que pareciera que Law un día llegó hasta un costado del otro y dijo “Te falta compañía, y aquí me quedó porque no tengo a nadie mas a quien molestar.” Al menos eso se imaginaba al ver las personalidades que coincidían en poco para tener ese lazo.

En cuanto a Zoro, seguía sin entender el porque de su resentimiento contra su persona, era verdad que al inició de toda la educación en la uní se había burlado de su estúpido sentido de orientación, también era cierto que se mofaba públicamente de que pareciera niño perdido que perdió su correa especial, pero, Zoro también retornaba burlas sobre todo con respecto a sus cejas y su horrendo modo de coquetear con las mujeres que meramente, se aprovechaban y luego lo bateaban peor de lo que ellos hacían con la bola de beis.

Suspirando detuvo su trabajo, cerró su lap y se dirigió ala ventana trasera, esa que estaba aledaña a una pequeña cocina con la finalidad de fumar, a un lado, la ventana de Zoro también estaba abierta, pero a saber que hacía quien sabe, terminó su cigarrillo y culminó su día con su baño diario.

{…}

El furor en la universidad aumentaba conforme los días pasaban y los campeonatos se aproximaban, las pancartas con frases motivacionales para los diferentes equipos se erguían a lo alto y ancho de todo el campus y los ánimos se acrecentaban más y más; los trofeos estaban en disputa en varias ramas, incluidos beisbol, atletismo, natación, tae kwan do y futbol americano, quizás todas merecían el mismo candor que dos de ellas: Beisbol y Tae Kwan Do, pero no se disfrutaban tanto a falta de potencial como en las mencionadas, obviamente el club de Zoro atraía la atención de las femeninas gracias a las personalidades y físico de los jugadores estrellas, pero la de artes marciales, atraía la atención en general por causa de las habilidades natas de Sanji. Ese chico casi bailaba mientras peleaba, presumiendo la ligereza de sus pies que parecieran no tocar el suelo, la silueta fina que poseía y sobre todo, el modo en que pateaba, increíble que poseyera tal fuerza.

Todo eso combinado enganchaba a Zoro a verlo con atención y detenimiento, aunque no era el único; Trafalgar Law desde el inicio mostró un interés muy cargado por el rubio y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, cada vez que tenía oportunidad frecuentaba el dojo y tomaba fotos y videos de sus rutinas, para Sanji ya era habitual y la verdad era que le daba lo mismo, sin embargo el notar a Zoro era un cantar distinto y con ver esa cabellera verde destellar, una distracción le costó una patada que, normalmente, hubiera esquivado sin problema alguno.

¡Bam! Justo en el rostro, cayendo de bruces contra la lona dejándolo dormido del peor modo posible; Trafalgar se sorprendió por tal cosa, Zoro mostró un tic que pareciera decir “Rayos, que golpe.” Y los gritos ahogados de los demás completaron el cuadro en especial por que el oponente de Sanji no era pieza digna de tal hazaña.

El profesor subió de inmediato al ring para socorrerlo, primero girándolo y alzando su cabeza para que pudiese respirar, luego, quitándole el protector bucal para después, apartar el mechón de cabellos del lado derecho descubriendo su rostro completamente y limpiando el sudor al mismo tiempo que analizaba su cara esperando no encontrar algún huesillo fuera de lugar.

— Sanji… — le hablaba, — ¡Sanji! — insistía zarandeándolo y acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas. — Vamos mi dulce chico…

— ¡Lo siento mucho, profesor! — se disculpaba el contrario en la contienda, — En serio no creí que fuese acertar tan obvia patada…

— Son gajes de la práctica. — respondió el maestro intentado hacer sentir mejor al joven.

Sanji abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que un leve quejido se escapaba, mirar a sus compañeros rodearlo y al profesor sostenerlo de ese modo lo paralizó por unos momentos.

— Primero, no debes descuidarte de tu oponente no importa que tan débil creas que se ve, — declaraba el profesor sin soltarlo, — Segundo, ese golpe te dejara un lindo color morado por días. — agregaba sonriendo de modo tierno. — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? — insistía.

A lo que el rubio primero parpadeó consecutivamente mirando el panorama a lo alto para luego asentir; pasó saliva pesadamente degustando un toque sanguinolento para luego ponerse en pie sobando su mandíbula. Trafalgar sonreía triunfal y confiado a lo lejos asintiendo por la fortaleza de ese joven mientras Zoro se mantenía cruzado de brazos, mirando a los lados buscando un culpable para esas acciones, o tratando de excusarse de la distracción.

Pero para Sanji ese par se estaba burlando, ¡¿Qué ganaban con ello?! — pensaba molesto mientras ajustaba su cabellera, o mas bien, sacudía levemente su cabeza y con eso bastaba para que su cabello cayera sobre su ojo izquierdo nuevamente. — ‘¡Ya estoy harto!’ — agregó a su cavilación.

Una vez aclarado ese susto, continuaron con lo propio al mismo tiempo que Trafalgar y Zoro se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo de beisbol el entrenador les mencionó el clima, tal vez sólo les daría oportunidad de entrenar por menos de una hora ya que una tormenta se avecinaba y las nubes negras, junto con relámpagos a la lejanía y truenos así lo evidenciaban, además el fuerte viento y la baja temperatura apoyaban las declaraciones.

Refunfuñando todos los integrantes del equipo corrieron alrededor del campo, hicieron sus ejercicios de calistenia y luego, empezaron a lanzar entre ellos después de todo el pitcher debía soltar el brazo y siempre era ayudado por el moreno circunstancia que propició la plática obligada entre Law y Zoro.

— Que golpe se llevó Kuroashi, ¿No? — mencionó Trafalgar lanzando con fuerza la bola.

— Fue su culpa por descuidarse, seguramente vio a alguna chica y por eso se distrajo. — Zoro demostraba cero interés, hasta que…

— Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías ahí? — preguntó Law.

A lo que el capitán presentó la misma acción que el rubio: La distracción permitiendo que la pelota se le pasara de largo. La astucia del moreno representaba su principal calidad y eso le brindaba la ventaja en la carrera de medicina, que era lo que estudiaba, y precisamente por eso se dio cuenta que acababa de poner el dedo en una llaga que su capitán evitaría por precaución.

— ¡Lo siento! — le gritó estando alejado, ya que la bola en verdad fue lanzada con tal fuerza que se escondió hasta medio campo.

Zoro alzó su guante en señal de “No hay problema” mientras regresaba con la pelota en mano, al mismo tiempo trataba de responderse la misma pregunta ‘¿Qué estaba haciendo YO ahí?’

Podría decir que se desorientó, si, aunque le doliera en el orgullo le evitaría problemas en buscar respuestas, sí, respondería que el edificio se había movido de lugar.

Menos mal el clima le ayudó, la lluvia se desató y con eso el entrenamiento terminó antes, mucho, de lo planeado ahuyentando a la mayoría del equipo, dejando en el campo a los cuatro de siempre viéndose obligados a buscar refugio.

— ¡Maldición! — refunfuñaba Kid acicalando su escarlata cabellera con el afán de quitarle el exceso de agua.

— Bueno ya estábamos avisados. — agregó Killer quitándose su camiseta, exponiendo su físico bien trabajado y al mismo tiempo secando su largo cabello.

— Y que lo digas, pero si nos hace falta entrenar. — aseguraba Law recargándose en la malla ciclónica, esa que rodeaba el Dugout, el pequeño cuartito en el que se atrincheraban los equipos contarios cuando iban de visita o bien, donde esperaban por su turno a entra al campo.

— Es acondicionamiento, no queremos caer por un descuido. — mencionó Zoro.

— Hablando de caídas, ¿Ya vieron el video de Kuroashi? — menciono Kid sonriendo pérfidamente. — La patada que le dieron es increíble, y el modo en que cayó lo es más. — agregó carcajeándose. — No tiene ni tres horas el video en línea y ya tiene miles de vistas y algunos comentarios muy cargados en contra. — insistía el pelirrojo mostrándoles la pantalla de su móvil.

Law mostró una mueca sonriente resignada aunque sus ojos mostraban un temblor al escuchar el golpe del pie contra el rostro de Sanji en la reproducción, mientras Zoro y Killer se sorprendían al mismo tiempo al ver la escena.

— Eso le pasa por estar viendo faldas. — Zoro ni se molestaba en ocultar su descontento.

— ¿Por qué lo odias? — preguntó Killer curioso.

— No es tal cosa, — respondió serio. — Yo solo respondo a sus agresiones.

— ¿Agresiones? — atajo Law.

— Si, sus burlas incesantes…

— Pero tú también te burlas y eres el primero en empezarlas. — Kid también intervenía.

— No pensé que tanto les preocupaba el maldito cejas de sushi. — contestó molesto, cruzándose de brazos el capitán del equipo de beisbol.

— Y hablando del diablo, — le señaló Killer con el índice al rubio en frente de donde se ocultaban de la tormenta eléctrica — Creo que te espera.

A Sanji no le importaba en su momento el agua empapándolo, el lodo que le impedía caminar rápidamente, ni los truenos o relámpagos que le asustaban, no, lo que le motivaba en ese momento era parar las bromas de Zoro y con el video que recién subió a la red, la mayoría de la escuela ya se había reído hasta doblarse de la risa.

— ¡Es hora de zanjar un asunto, maldito andrajoso de mierda! — le gritó señalándolo. — ¿No vienes? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?! O ¿Esperas que tus compinches te salven de esta? — insistía completamente rabioso y provocándolo.

— Ya perdió la cabeza. — musitó Law intentando salir a su encuentro. Pero Zoro le detuvo por el brazo.

La verdad, estaba sorprendido porque Sanji poseía un terror tan nato como su habilidad en pelea a ese tipo de climas, no a la lluvia sino a los relámpagos y truenos; aunque sinceramente no era el momento de fijarse en esos detalles, sus comentarios ya le tenían harto de momento y al igual que el rubio, necesitaba dejar salir la testosterona y que mejor que con una pelea leve, de esas en las que se golpeaban y costaleaban sin mucho daño para luego continuar con las bromas y comentarios obscenos entre ellos.

— No pelearas con él en estas condiciones, ¿O si? — imperaba Killer. — No es buena idea, Zoro.

— Déjalos. — Kid sonreía como maniático mientras preparaba su móvil. — Es el modo en que se entienden.

Los tres se dedicaron a ver las acciones, ya no hubo palabras entre ese par, no las escucharían. Estaban frenéticos, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Sanji mostraba todas sus habilidades con sus piernas fuertes y hábiles, lanzándole patadas al cuello, cabeza, tórax y todas con la misma saña y fuerza, su objetivo era noquearlo o mas; Zoro debía contrarrestar semejante ira arraigada y mientras no se descuidará lo conseguiría ayudado de sus poderosos brazos, claro que el alcance era menor, pero no por eso se acobardaba, al contrario con cada golpe al rostro de Sanji y ver la sangre lo disfrutaba al igual que sentir las patadas del rubio.

Ese par en realidad necesitaban de ayuda para poder sobrellevarse, juntos estarían bien por el resto de su vida, juntos no necesitarían de nadie más, juntos se complementaban a la perfección y aunque no lo recordaran, o uno de ellos lo haya olvidado, poseían un sentimiento escondido, uno que antes sí vio la luz y que les demostró que podían superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar qué.

Con la infancia compartida hasta cuando menos los diez años y una evocación tan pura como la luz del día, que callaban por temor, olvido o simple negación y que en respuesta afloraban, las burlas, intrigas y maltrato de a poco se alejaban de su designio trazado para ellos por el destino, pero como él no permite intervenciones de ninguna clase y tampoco da tangentes a sus planes, estaba ahí para intervenir.

Minutos después de iniciar ya estaban cubiertos de moretones, cortadas y sobre todo, el cansancio les agitaba, además que la lluvia no mermaba.

— Espero… que ya hayas tenido suficiente, cejas de diana. — refunfuñó Zoro preparando su golpe final, en el cansancio lo demostraba.

— Cuando… estés en el lodo… maldito marimo andrajoso… — respondió Sanji tratando de ajustar su guardia, pero sus piernas ya no respondían bien, temblaban al movimiento.

— ¿Marimo? — preguntó curioso Law quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos, a la expectativa.

— Si, así le llamó. — confirmó el pelirrojo que continuaba grabando la pelea.

Un suspiro por parte de ambos se escuchó; brincaron atacándose. Zoro trató de atinar un fuerte puñetazo que Sanji intentó de evitar usando su patada derecha, pero el lodo le trabo la pierna dejándolo sin opción que usar la mano del mismo lado deteniendo el enorme puño izquierdo del pitcher, sin embargo al momento del forcejeó, un rayo que se saltó incluso al trueno cayó justo en sus manos entrelazadas.

La teoría de la relatividad del tiempo es un tema controversial que muchos inteligentes entienden a la primera, pero para la gente promedio es demasiado complicado si se escucha directo de ellos, por eso, cuando aparece una persona y te lo pone del modo mas simple como es: “Cuando pasas el tiempo de modo placentero o disfrutando de lo que te gusta, pareciera que ese va mas rápido, pero, cuando lo pasas con dolor o aburrimiento, un minuto te puede parecer eterno, esa es la relatividad del tiempo.” Y con Zoro, estudiante de criminología con buenas notas, distraído en temas que no sean de su interés propio, popular entre los estudiantes y, Sanji, esa regla aplicó en ese preciso y fugaz instante.

Quien diría que la velocidad de un rayo lograse durar lo suficiente para que pudieran verse mutuamente, por unos leves momentos, separándose de sus propios cuerpos y supieron que era así porque sus figuras parecieron ser fantasmas que se esfumaban, convirtiéndose en humo frente a ellos ¿Tal vez el calor y dolor que sintieron los exterminó y esa sería la ultima vez que se verían? ¿Tal vez estaban a punto de morir?

No lo sabían con certeza lo que si comprendieron a su pesar fue que, ninguno de los dos cumplirían con sus promesas y tampoco, volverían a pelear; les gustaba ese simple factor entre ellos, al igual que mucho del contrario pero, obviamente no dirían nada y ahora que tal vez morirían, menos.

Finalmente el calor insoportable pasó, pero el dolor estancado y la dolorosa respiración les demostró que continuarían con vida, aunque, por el momento y la fuerza del impacto que los lanzó lejos uno del otro, era tiempo de dormir; por unos instantes fugaces lograron verse pareciendo estar frente a un espejo porque Zoro se veía a sí mismo y para Sanji era igual, sin lograr mencionar algo extra, dejaron caer sus cabezas en el agua y tierra mientras la lluvia les golpeaba inclemente.

Ni Killer, Kid o Law se atrevían a moverse estaban atónitos ante tal acto de la naturaleza por separarlos, ¡Nunca hubiesen creído que un rayo interviniera!

— Oh Maldición. — imperó fríamente Trafalgar. — Eustass-ya, la ambulancia, Killer, ayúdame a ver si están con vida.

Con miedo se acercaron solo para constatar que efectivamente, respiraban; se encontraban cubiertos de sangre pero eso era por su pelea tonta.

Presentaban quemaduras graves Zoro en la mano izquierda y Sanji en la derecha, pero no era el momento para chequearlos en ese lugar, con cuidado los cubrieron del agua y aguardaron por las ambulancias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La aventura continua y vaya despertar que tendrán nuestros chicos, todo esta raro en especial las atenciones que reciben, ¿Por qué será?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este escrito espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, comentarios, notas, amenazas y demás son bien recibidas jejejeje

El primero en abrir los ojos de modo doloroso fue Sanji, su cuerpo le dolía peor que en los primeros entrenamientos de Ballet que necesitó para su agilidad y elasticidad; las clases de Bon Clay destacaban por ser de las mas difíciles del país pero, que de realizarse a como era debido, garantizaba el éxito y con él así fue, luego de ese doloroso plan de entrenamientos sus habilidades se impulsaron hasta hacerlo superior a cualquiera en su campo deportivo.

Y ahora, ese maldito dolor le sofocaba y lo mantenía al borde del sueño…

— No te esfuerces, estuvo durísimo el golpe, y de verdad tienes suerte de estar con vida, zoquete. — le mencionaba Kid.

‘¿Qué?’ — pensaba, — ‘¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué golpe?’ — insistía el rubio tratando de hablar.

— ¿Do- donde estoy? — por fin pudo preguntar.

— En el hospital, — le respondió Kid quien mandaba mensajes como loco en su móvil. — Ya nos habías asustado, ¡Tenías dos días durmiendo! El doctor dijo que si presentabas problemas para respirar te entubaría, menos mal, te mantuviste bien.

— ¿Qu- Qué paso? — insistió Sanji, su garganta dolía y su voz apenas si se escuchaba.

— Pasó que estaban peleando y, ¡Un malito rayo los golpeó! — expuso Kid eufórico, luego le mostró el móvil con el video en la pantalla.

Increíble lo que sus ojos captaban, un destello inmenso de luz cayó justo en medio de ellos cuando peleaban los apartó casi al mismo instante para luego, caer en el fango.

— Lo bueno es que los dos están vivos, tienen quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en las manos, bueno, mano, tú la tienes en la izquierda y él, — le señaló la camilla en frente, una que vigilaba Trafalgar. — en la derecha.

— ¡Mal- maldición! — musitó el rubio intentando sentarse a lo que Kid interfirió regresándolo por el pecho.

— No puedes levantarte aún, en serio podrás ser fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero, debes mantenerte sereno y descansando, son órdenes del superior de Trafalgar. — insistió manteniendo la presión en el pecho adolorido del rubio. — Solo duerme, eso sí lo sabes hacer…

Alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse completamente dormido una vez mas, no sin antes cuestionarse ‘¿Por qué el pelirrojo se tomaba tantas libertades con él? ¡Ni siquiera le saludaban al topárselo en los pasillos de la uní!’

Mientras, Trafalgar observaba con mucho cuidado las reacciones en su paciente que de a poco abría los ojos, casi se negaban a hacerlo y con la pesadez que mostraba seguramente caería noqueado una vez mas, pero no, Zoro estaba despertando.

— ¿Tra- Trafalgar? — mencionó quedito.

— Así es, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pasar la saliva le costaba demasiado trabajo, respirar le picaba las costillas y mirar con atención pareciera ser algo nuevo ya que la luz le aguijoneaba los ojos.

— Tranquilo, de verdad no es fácil de superar lo que les pasó, de hecho, es algo completamente increíble y si no lo hubiéramos visto, no lo creeríamos. — le aseguraba el moreno.

— ¿Qu- que paso? — insistió.

— Un rayo les cayó cuando peleaban. — respondió Trafalgar.

— ¿U- un rayo?

— Así es, ya sé que es un tanto difícil de creer pero eso paso, corrieron con suerte según Kureha, al estar peleando y forcejeando, la corriente se dividió en los dos y aunque sufrieron quemaduras graves en las manos, tú en la derecha, ahora podrán presumir un lindo arte corporal momentáneo junto con varios golpes fuertes por su tonta pelea; pero estarán bien con unos días de tranquilidad, así que por favor solo descansa por hoy, yo me quedaré a tu lado. — declaraba amable al punto del coqueteo, pensaba Zoro.

Planeaba en reclamarle pero la verdad su cuerpo se sentía completamente lacio, sin fuerza así que solo cerró los ojos una vez más.

{…}

Por fin luego de dos días extras de sueño, Zoro abría los ojos con un poco mas de energía y aunque su mano derecha punzaba horrendamente y, su cuerpo completo estaba sin fuerza habitual se pudo sentar en la camilla con cuidado, sus costillas también dolían y su rostro se sentía rígido, quizás la paliza que se propinaron en medio de esta tormenta le cobrara factura, miró con atención su mano vendada y le pareció… que no era suya.

Algo en su cuerpo se sentía extraño, aunque con lo que le acababa de suceder, no era de esperarse que la normalidad fuese recuperada como chasquear los dedos; se preparó para ir al baño, así que dejo sus pies colgando a un costado de la camilla, vio sus pantuflas y de modo automático, el mismo que se emplea con el paso del día y, de los días empezó sus movimientos en prestar mucha atención a algo mas que no fuese: Caer delante de las personas.

Apoyó primero un pie mientras miraba en dirección de la enorme ventana de la habitación para luego, el siguiente pero, todo en modo cauteloso; necesitaba sentirse confiado al caminar así que con pasos cortos pero seguros, inició su recorrido.

La burla, la provocación y sobre todo, el poder contemplarlo en varias facetas marcaban su día a día con Sanji, necesitaba verlo en ese estado por dos razones: Una cerciorarse de que estaba vivo, y tan golpeado como él, pero con altas probabilidades de continuar con vida y la segunda: Tener algo de material extra para después, entonces, acercarse a la camilla donde su contrincante se mantenía dormido, era prioridad antes siquiera de ir al sanitario.

Más apenas soltó su propia camilla y se animó a pisar sin apoyo extra, la enfermera llegó y le reprimió:

— No puedes estar fuera de la camilla, y menos para andar merodeando.

— Necesito ir al baño. — mencionó, aunque le dolía la garganta, su fonación presentaba un cambio que por el momento no sabría decir en que o porque, pero era distinto.

— Bien, pero, te llevaré en silla de ruedas y regresaremos de inmediato.

Sin permitirle nada más la enfermera condujo a Zoro por los pasillos, pretendía llevarlo a los sanitarios especiales para los enfermos, sin embargo su compañero de limpieza le mencionó que desgraciadamente, por el mal clima, el drenaje no funcionaba como era debido y los baños presentaban un inmenso taponeado que regresó las aguas negras al interior del hospital.

Dejándole como ultima opción llevarlo aun pequeño baño de emergencia, con solo un inodoro y un pequeño lavabo con el mero propósito de cumplir con las necesidades más básicas, ni siquiera poseía un espejo.

— Yo estaré aquí, a unos pasos de distancia esperándote, no puedes andar por tu cuenta, no al menos hasta que el medico te revise. — mencionó la enfermera parándose a un lado de la puerta, alejándose unos cuantos pasos pero, demostrándole que lo esperaría.

Para el joven reacio de la universidad que lo cuidaran así representaba un golpe en el estómago, mismo que le pareciera pedir algo causándole un mal estar extraño, ¿O eran los medicamentos a los que no estaba acostumbrado?

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que una manguera conectado a su cuerpo le transmitía, cumplió con su necesidad, al momento de asearse lidió con los primeros estragos que le seguirían a largo plazo, usar la mano izquierda no era lo usual y menos, lo esperado; menos mal sus habilidades le permitieron sobrellevar ese momento para después enjuagare la mano y secarla con la propia bata, y todo del mismo modo tan instintivo del día a día.

Asomó la mitad de su cuerpo esperando que la chica se hubiese ido, pero no, ahí estaba revisando su móvil esperando por él, resignado se aproximó hasta la silla y luego de ponerse cómodo empezó con los turbios pensamientos de ¿Cómo le haría con el torneo próximo? Luego de unos minutos de recorrido regresaron a la camilla.

— Listo joven, ahora si me disculpa, debo atender a su amigo.

— No es mi amigo. — respondió tajante trepando a su cama con cuidado, la jodida mano le molestaba para todo.

— Oh, si que es una sorpresa, ya que los otros jóvenes mencionaron que estaban trotando cuando el rayo les golpeó.

— Si bueno, no es exactamente eso.

— Bueno, corrieron con suerte, eso es un hecho, permíteme curarlo y regreso para revisar tu mano, con permiso. — aclaró acercándose a la camilla contraría. — Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? — agregó la cándida mujer.

— Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí, madeimoselle… — alcanzó a oír el beisbolista antes de que la enfermera corriera las gruesas cortinas.

‘¡Típico del idiota!’— pensó hasta que por fin logró recostarse sin mucho esfuerzo, en el instante en que trataba de percatarse de algo extraño en la voz de Sanji, las fonaciones de sus compinches se aproximaban dispersando la rareza que lo seguía y distrayéndolo al mismo tiempo, seguramente le llevaban los comentarios que escuchaban en la escuela; pero, ¿Por qué Killer y Kid esperaban afuera de la cortina que rodeaba la camilla de Sanji? ¿Qué no estaban ahí para verlo?

Analizaba mientras Trafalgar tomaba asiento.

— Menos mal que ya estas despierto, yo sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿Cómo te sientes? — mencionó brindándole una sonrisa plena y muy sincera.

— Bien, ya sabes que no soy tan débil y que esto es nada para mí, aunque si no sana para el campeonato próximo, si me molestará bastante. — respondía confiadamente Zoro.

— Si, eso de antemano se sabe, — respondía Law dejando su mochila de lado y abriendo un contenedor de plástico transparente. — Te traje fruta, manzanas, mandarinas y mango, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Ese comportamiento para Zoro era muy nuevo, ¿Desde cuando su amigo se comportaba de ese modo con él? Y ¿Por qué los otros dos estaban esperando con ansia que la cortina en la camilla de Sanji se abriera?, esta bien que necesitaban la burla pero, tampoco era algo tan gracioso.

Se quedó pensando en eso, mirando atento mientras comía un pedazo de manzana.

Mientras en la cama del susodicho, la actitud típica del ligue estorbaba a la enfermera que no lograba quitarse de encima los ojos de cachorro del rubio, al menos hasta que empezó a sentir el dolor en la mano.

— Lo siento mucho, joven, pero es normal que le duela, es una quemadura de tercer grado y debería de agradecer que no perdió ni un dedo. — mencionaba ella terminando de cubrir la piel herida con pomadas.

— Oh no, mellorinne, no me duele la mano, me duelen mis ojos al ser calcinados por semejante belleza… — declaraba.

La enfermera solo sonreía ante esos piropos, incluso Kid y Killer se burlaban de ello; pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

La enfermera terminó y antes de correr la cortina, le dio unas instrucciones: — Cuidado al moverse, la debilidad en los músculos es pasajera si, pero toma semanas reponerse, la doctora vendrá mas tarde, y si necesitas moverte de aquí, llámame, no es broma ni chiste, presiona el botón blanco y vendré lo mas rápido que pueda, no debes andar merodeando solo por el lugar. — mencionó ajustando la cortina hasta el fondo, permitiendo que sus compañeros rodearan la camilla.

— Ey, menos mal ya estas de vuelta, en la escuela hay un revuelto impresionante gracias al video. — le platicaba Kid tomando la silla y plantándose frente.

— Te trajimos esto. — mencionó Killer parándose a sus pies, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Trafalgar y al paciente enfrente.

Sacó otro recipiente de plástico con las mismas frutas que le dieron a Zoro.

La desconfianza en su mirar no cambiaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta? Díselo al tarado de por allá. — declaró Kid señalando al moreno. — Le dijimos que no te gustaría nada de esto…

— Lo que me sorprende es que estén hablando conmigo… — respondió Sanji.

— ¿Por que no lo haríamos? — Killer se mostraba tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? — iniciaba a enfurruñarse Sanji.

— Escucha, no nos gusta estar en este sitio pero, ya que el equipo y el maestro insisten, tenemos que, así que compórtate y cuando menos agradece. — Kid perdía la poca paciencia que poseía. — Nos vemos luego chicos, este lugar me pone de malas. — agregó tomando su mochila y saliendo dejándolos solos a los cuatro.

Sanji no mencionó nada más, tomó el traste con cuidado, su mano realmente estaba echa puré y le dolía incluso con tratar de moverla.

— ¿Crees que te repongas para antes del campeonato? — preguntaba Killer tomando la silla que su hermano dejo.

— La verdad no interesa mucho, después de todo, casi no uso las manos. — respondía secamente el rubio.

‘¿Con que por eso están aquí? — se cuestionaba internamente — ‘Por los profesores, ¿No? Si que tienen sus prioridades. — continuaba disfrutando en silencio de las frutas y al mismo tiempo mirando de reojo al rubio a su lado, su físico era de admirarse, nunca antes lo había presenciado tan de cerca.

Mientras Zoro no dejaba de platicar con Trafalgar, no miraba al par de rubios en frente por el echo de que si Killer estaba o no coqueteándole no era de su incumbencia, era mejor darles privacidad.

— Tengo que irme, pero por la tarde regresaremos,— mencionó Trafalgar tomando sus mochilas, siempre cargaba con la usual y aparte, una extra donde su laptop se resguardaba, se paró en frente de ambas camillas atrayendo el mirar de ambos y al mismo tiempo, esperando por Killer. — Creo que el medico les dará de alta ahorita que venga, si es así, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo? — le refunfuñaba a Sanji, lo que le causó una mueca muy descontenta, lo que obvio no paso de alto ante Law. — Si, lo digo por ti, siempre tratas de hacer las cosas a tu modo y terminas lastimándote más, recuerda que tenemos eventos importantes en estos días y si ya pareces perro aporreado, con tratar de salir de esto solo, no podrás ni siquiera mantenerte en pie, ¿Entiendes?

Pero ya no esperó por respuesta alguna, salió a toda prisa dejándolos solos; lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió tanto de la alcoba como de su campo de vista, sin embargo la verdadera locura estaba por comenzar.

Al mirarse la primera vez de reojo creyeron que estaban alucinando, o simplemente que habían visto mal; Sanji frotó su ojos con fuerza para después entrecerrarlo con la finalidad de estar seguro de que veía con claridad luego, se miraron una vez más, Zoro parpadeaba consecutivamente intentando aclarar su visión, buscando algo que delatara un reflejo o algo similar, se puso de pie y recorrió todas las cortinas de las camillas aledañas, menos mal eran los únicos inquilinos de esa habitación y como no había nada similar a un espejo, no le quedo de otra que aproximarse lentamente ya que no creía lo que estaba presenciando.

Sanji sintió una bofetada al mirarse en frente, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se trataba de una broma de esos pelafustanes? ¿Los médicos habían permitido eso? Mientras vislumbraba como su propio cuerpo buscaba por toda la habitación; sintió un revoltijo en el estómago ¿Era verdad lo que veía? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡No lo…—

Su frase se vio interrumpida gracias a la enfermera que ahora retornaba para curar las heridas en el cuerpo del rubio; lo regaño antes de obligarlo a volver a la cama para después correr la cortina brindándole privacidad y empezar con su labor.

— ¡Te dije que no puedes andar como si nada por el lugar!— refunfuñó la joven.

Zoro era especialista en soportar dolor, y con ese acto no fue diferente pero, las preguntas que fabricó ante la señorita vestida de blanco delataban un mal que se pasaba por alto ante los médicos.

— Señorita, el joven en frente, ¿Tiene el cabello verde, cierto?

— S-Si, efectivamente.

— Y tiene tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, ¿Verdad?

— Si joven, así es… — respondía continuando con su labor de limpieza y cuidado de la quemada no sin verlo intercaladamente, analizándolo.

— Solo para constatar, ¿Me puede decir el nombre del joven en la camilla de enfrente?— insistió temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

— Zoro Roronoa

— No, ese es mi nombre, quiero saber el nombre del chico enfrente…

— Joven, — mencionó con seriedad tosca. — Tu nombre es Sanji Vinsmoke, el chico en frente es Zoro Roronoa.

Sus pensamientos quedaron estancados, no hubo nada más, — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que le llame al medico? — preguntó la enfermera mientras continuaba con su labor.

— No… es solo… — pero no supo que mas decirle, la miró y asintió para después, con paciencia aguardar a que terminará la chica y saliera solo para observar su cuerpo en frente, obviamente ni tardo ni perezoso se puso de pie y caminó hasta en donde estaba.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?! — reclamó a si mismo, literal, a su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Cómo crees siquiera que voy a hacer algo así, idiota?! — respondió Sanji a su propio cuerpo.

La ridiculez estaba representada en su máximo esplendor, estar gritando frente a un espejo no era de cuerdos, debían tranquilizarse y analizar, seguramente estarían siendo presas de efectos secundarios del medicamento para dolor tan fuerte que les dieron o, incluso del mismo golpe eléctrico.

— A ver, cálmate y siéntate que si la enfermera nos ve así llamara a un loquero. — pidió el de cabello verde, rascándose la cabellera.

El rubio sin muchos ánimos de pelear, obedeció y tomó asiento.

— Solo para constatar, eres el maldito beisbolista cabeza de brócoli, ¿Verdad? — preguntó al de cabellera dorada.

— Zoro, idiota descolorido… — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Esas reacciones desataron el pánico en el de cabello verde, uno que casi le hace saltar de la camilla y correr por el sitio, menos mal, fue detenido por el arte marcialista; lo atajó por la cintura y lo atrincheró contra la camilla cubriéndole la boca ayudado de su mano izquierda, la derecha le molestaba.

— ¡Ssshhh! — susurró demasiado cerca de su propio rostro. — Ya vimos que esto es real, tanto como las malditas quemadas que tenemos, entonces, pensemos que podemos hacer al respecto…

Sanji podía ver con claridad el azul de sus ojos en frente, su cabellera, sus cejas rizadas, el tono de piel, pero… no debía dudar que ahora estaba en el cuerpo que no era el suyo y lo peor, era el cuerpo de una persona que detestaba; por su parte, para Zoro resultó una revelación verse, literal, ajeno a sus movimientos, apreciar su fuerza física, sus ojos sinceros, su peculiar color de cabello resultaba algo memorable.

Tragó saliva y se quedó tranquilo asintiendo.

— Bien, ahora…

— Apenas se levantan y ya están peleando, si que son chicos problemáticos. — mencionó la doctora anciana que estaba entrando en la habitación, interrumpiéndolos y al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndoles en tal postura tan sugerente, con Zoro recargando su posterior en la camilla siendo atrincherado con todo el cuerpo del rubio, sosteniéndolo por la cintura con la mano lastimada mientras con la mano indolente le acariciaba el rostro. — Si tienen ese ánimo de… pelear o lo que sea qué hagan ya están bien para que se larguen a causar problemas a otro lado, este es un hospital y no deben de hacer alboroto.

— Lo sentimos. — mencionó el de cabello verde mientras el rubio chistaba los dientes y regresaba a la silla exhibiendo un leve rubor.

— Como sea, las indicaciones son… — extendió su mano hacia su espalda por sobre su hombro, esperando que le pasaran el transcrito uno de sus tantos pasantes. — Cuidado con los calambres musculares los cuales les atacarán sin algún aviso, — leía pasando las hojas sin mostrar mucho sus emociones. — Si llegan a tener problemas para ver, cualquier molestia por leve que sea, regresen de inmediato el expediente estará abierto y con su antecedente, todos los colegas estarán al pendiente; en cuanto a sus marcas corporales, esas no tengo la menor mierdosa idea de cuando se vayan, así es con los sobrevivientes del relámpago, pueden durar horas, días, o incluso, años…

Lo chicos solo se miraban intercaladamente, pero no mencionaban nada con respecto al cambio de cuerpo, ¿Sería eso siquiera posible?

— Ora, cámbiense de ropa para que se larguen, la universidad pagó los gastos por adelantado.

Luego sin más los dejó solos; a lo que los chicos tomaron como descanso de pocos minutos, la misma enfermera llegó y les retiró los punzos y sueros.

— Por favor, ya no practiquen deporte bajo las tormentas, jóvenes, y cuídense mucho. — declaró llevándose todos los residuos médicos, por extraño que fuese el joven coqueto de cabello verde ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Mientras se vestían miraban de reojo su cuerpo, si que el brazo de Zoro presentaba ese fantástico diseño de un árbol sin hojas de ningún tipo, pero con exceso de ramificaciones, le alcanzaba a cubrir incluso la mitad de la espalda y bajaba por su costillar; y para Sanji fue el mismo cantar, con la diferencia del lado y sobre todo, que en la piel mas blanca se veían esas líneas moradas que le recorrían hasta la pierna completando el diseño.

Tomaron sus cosas personales como carteras, celulares y demás y luego salieron a paso lento del sitio, en silencio, intentado siquiera creer que ahora, Zoro estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Sanji y, el rubio estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Zoro.

— Ey, te dije que me avisarás cuando ya estuvieras listo, no debes esforzarte demasiado. — le replicó Trafalgar a quien creía era Zoro. — Vamos, ‘Kuroashi’ te dejamos de paso, después de todo, son vecinos. — y con ello cambiaba el tono de voz.

— Eres un tonto, — mencionó ofuscado el rubio. — En verdad eres un pelmazo y déjame decirte que estas equivocado. — agregó ante la mirada curiosa del moreno.

— No entiendo…

— Que, con quien deberías de estar siendo todo meloso, empalagoso y molesto es ¡Con Él! — le señaló enojado al de cabello verde.

— Oh no, estas equivocado Kuroashi, Zoro es mi amigo y obviamente no es de mi agrado romántico.

— No idiota, — interrumpía el de cabello verde. — Lo que te trata de decir es que, él es Zoro y yo soy Sanji. — agregó señalándose a si mismo con el índice.

— ¿Qué? — Trafalgar los miraba incrédulo.

— Este no es el mejor lugar para tratar de explicártelo, vamos al dormitorio y ahí tratamos de poner orden. — mencionó el rubio marcando el andar.

Trafalgar dudó de todo su conocimiento medico gracias a la seriedad con que le expusieron tal idea, pero seguramente le estarían jugando una broma, sí era eso… Aunque

‘Aunque… ni siquiera tratarían de compartir un desayuno, ¿Por qué intentarían de hacerme una jugarreta así?’

Lo mejor sería llegar hasta los dormitorios, además estaba seguro de que en un descuido y cualquiera de los dos caería sin ofrecer resistencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law se encontraba en medio de ambos, mirándolos entre tiempos y analizando a profundidad esa extraña situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a KuroKote.93 por la infinita paciencia al leer por mí antes de publicar y señalarme errores; ¡Muchas gracias, cielo!

{…}

Luego de un recorrido tortuoso en cuestiones corpóreas gracias a las costillas dolientes, las piernas cansadas, las quemaduras y demás, sin contar el pésimo don de conducción del moreno que atinaba a caer en los hoyos en la calle o, que intencionalmente (como creían los quejosos) tomaba los bordos con saña intensificando los dolores manteniéndolos doblados al frente.

Llegaron hasta el edificio donde estaban sus dormitorios, subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso fue peor aún que el paseo en el auto y todo porque el elevador estaba en mantenimiento, menos mal llegaron y de modo automático, Sanji se paró en la entrada de la habitación de Zoro y obviamente, Zoro se detuvo en la de su vecino, se miraron de reojo y suspiraron.

Law se encontraba en medio de ambos, mirándolos entre tiempos y analizando a profundidad esa extraña situación.

— Vamos chicos, la broma acabó. — en serio les daba puntos por la creatividad y tal vez se lo merecía por haber molestado a Sanji por tanto tiempo, pero, Zoro también merecía castigo.

— ¡Que no es una jodida broma, maldito! — le refunfuño el de cabello verde. — Ya te dijimos que pasó. — agregó primero buscando la llave en sus bolsillos, pero, ni siquiera eran sus pantalones nunca en ese lapso de sus vidas les quedarían las tallas contrarías y tampoco podrían salir del hospital en bata por lo que ponerse la ropa acorde a su cuerpo era lo más lógico; entonces evidentemente no la tendría.

Por su parte el rubio hurgó con cuidado y luego de encontrar cartera, celular (propio) ya que fue lo único que cambiaron con el mero propósito de revisar sus mensajes, una gran cantidad de dinero, pastillas de menta, cigarrillos y encendedor, por fin salieron las llaves, lo miró de frente para iniciar con el reclamo:

— ¡No puedes escapar y lo sabes! Tenemos que hablarlo y sobre todo, encontrar en modo de salir de esto. — dijo mirándole de lleno y lanzándole las llaves.

Para Sanji fue incomodo ver sus propios ojos azules acosándole pero, fue más doloroso no atrapar las llaves y tenerse que agachar molestando sus costillas en el proceso; sin embargo eso para Law dio la primera leve apertura para creer en lo que ellos le insistían.

— Si claro, déjame preparar sopa de kraken, y tal vez resulte… — respondía amargamente el beisbolista al abrir por fin la puerta. — No molestes por el resto de la tarde.

Pensó en mantenerse a solas, pero con lo que no contaba era con la intromisión del par extra; Zoro no aguardaría con lo que no tenía en ese instante (paciencia) así que lo siguió de cerca y entró al departamento sin esperar nada de echo, soportó la puerta con la finalidad de que Trafalgar entrará también, quien ni tardo ni perezoso obedeció.

Definitivamente era un tema que urgía sacar a flote y cuando menos, mostrarle a Law que no estaban jugando y que verdaderamente estaban en los cuerpos contrarios.

Nunca habían entrado al dormitorio del rubio, en espacio y dimensiones era igual al de Zoro, pero, en este, la cocina estaba mucho mejor equipada, de echo, sacrificó parte de la estancia para poder tener el inmenso refri, la gran estufa y, el precioso comedor dignos de un profesional o, de una gran familia; como sala meramente poseía una pequeña estancia con dos sofá que al acoplarse se formaba una “L” y en medio, una mesa de centro chaparrita donde reposaba una laptop, no había televisión a la vista, pero si un componente pequeño sobre un mueble pegado a la pared lleno de libros varios, al fondo su habitación estaba con la puerta entreabierta y, la derecha de la misma, el baño, y eso Law lo sabía gracias a la habitación de Zoro.

Lo que también resultó ser revelador para el parador en corto fue ver a su capitán desenvolverse en la cocina demostrando habilidades que egoístamente reservó para si mismo; resultaba atractivo y tentador, más que nada hipnotizante al ver semejante maestría en cortar vegetales, mover ingredientes en los sartenes, probar y luego añadir especias y con una mano lastimada entre sus males. Aunque una pregunta clave le estaba ayudando a ver todo en panorama de ambos lados ¿Cuándo era que Zoro había aprendido todo eso? ¿Cómo es que sabía donde y como usar todo lo que estaba en la cocina de Sanji? ¿Lo visitaba con frecuencia? Pero si era así ¿Para que molestarlo con insistencia entonces?

— Si que eres hábil en la cocina, Zoro-ya. — mencionó fascinado Law.

— Yo no lo soy, a mí se me quema incluso el agua, ya te dije que es el cejas de diana.

Por inercia Law giró en dirección al rubio, quien respondió, sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra que aparte de separar la cocina del resto del departamento; soportaba una pecera mediana con muchos de los peces mas hermosos como el ángel en colores contrastantes al líquido, varios saleros, servilleteros y sobre todo, la cafetera y tazas en lo alto; si que la broma la tenían bien estudiada ya él rubio respondía rápidamente si se le relacionaba con la frase.

A lo que Zoro volteó de prisa y lo amenazó con el cucharón; si ya de por si lucía distinto con el delantal en rosa adornado con una cara de panda, ahora, apuntarle con el cucharon en la mano derecha y amenazarlo, le resultaba imposible considerar en serio las amenazas.

— Escuchen mierdosos beisbolistas, están aquí sin invitación, cuando menos podrían tratar de ser útiles y colocar la mesa para empezar a servir. — mencionó el de cabello verde señalándolos por tiempos a ambos.

Law obedeció casi al instante no sin memorizar esa imagen, además, Sanji se veía dolorido y aunque Zoro se notaba en igualdad de condiciones, la “obligación” de preparar comida le ganaba y en su ser se notaba.

Puso tres cubre mesas, cubiertos a cada lado, vasos, servilletas y demás, Sanji poseía todo lo elemental para una cena de gala, y la curiosidad empezó a maquinar, ¿A quien habría llevado ahí antes? Pensaba Law terminando con los detalles.

Mientras su capitán trataba de servir, no obstante el cansancio y dolor empezaron a mitigarlo, tuvo que sentarse; apoyó su brazo sobre la barra desayunador y luego, su cabeza sobre la misma, sudaba helado, y su visión se nublaba además de que su color tostado habitual se desvanecía lentamente.

— Ey, ¿Todo en orden? — escuchó a Trafalgar hablarle mientras le apretaba el hombro. — ¿Necesitas algo en particular? — insistía.

— N- no… — respondió quedito, — S-solo estoy cansado… — agregó sintiendo un punzar en el costado que ocultó. — Me falta servir, pero dame unos minutos…

— Yo lo hago, si quieres espera en la mesa, ¿Te ayudo a llegar? — preguntó.

— No, si puedo, gracias. — contestó pasando a su costado y rozándole el hombro con la mano, lo cual era demasiado extraño ya que su capitán no demostraba debilidades sin importar la situación y mucho menos, daba un tanto de afecto o siquiera intentaba buscarlo… ¿Y si la historia de ese par era cierta? ¿Era posible siquiera pensar en ello y no estar cayendo al nivel de la gente ignorante? ¿Qué seguía, buscar y quemar brujas en la hoguera, cazar troll’s, comer sopa de kraken? Pensaba al inclinarse tratando de ver los ingredientes en la enorme olla que recién había hervido no fuera que un tentáculo gigantesco realmente estuviese siendo cocinado.

En silencio sirvió los platos, menos mal leer de todo le brindó la certeza de qué y como hacerlo correctamente a lo que el rubio meramente acercó la botella de vino, las copas y una jarra con agua natural, luego se sentó a un lado del de cabello verde.

— Bueno, supongo qué tendremos que buscar ayuda, ¿No? — le dijo sirviéndole un vaso con agua y cediéndoselo.

— ¿Y como exactamente planeas hacer eso? No llegaremos con el medico o el personal de la escuela y diremos ‘Ey, un rayo nos golpeó y cambiamos de cuerpo.’ — luego bebió del vaso, sin embargo su color no se reponía algo le estaba afectando.

— Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres? — cuestionó el rubio deslizándole los cigarrillos y el encendedor. — Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero no me gusta ver mi cuerpo débil y así de sonso y supongo que la falta de esto te esta afectando, ¿no?

— De echo, quien lo debería de resentir eres tú, es mi cuerpo después de todo y, no quiero dañar lo que no es mío, si ya de por si pareces perro apaleado.

— Mi cuerpo es fuerte y puede resistir lo que sea, así que no seas niña y si es lo que te hace falta para que recuperes la postura, enciéndelo, es más…

No mencionó algo extra, sacó uno de los cigarrillos y luego de encenderlo y darle la primera calada, lo puso en uno de los ceniceros del comedor, echando un vistazo a todo el lugar, había docenas de ellos colocados estratégicamente mostrándole así que el vicio de Sanji era fuerte, se lo deslizó con cuidado sobre el comedor.

Aun inicio meramente veía el vicio encendido y humeando, trataba de no caer ante el ya que ese cuerpo no era el propio pero, la tentación fue mucha para que su subconsciente resistiera, así que el capitán de beisbol accedió y tomó el cilindro vicioso y dio la primer calada. Law ya había visto todo el panorama y aunque no quisiera creerlo, las acciones de los chicos empezaban a hacerlo caer en la aceptación, antes de precipitarse a creer en ello, le haría a su capitán una pregunta que sería la repuesta para el meollo y al mismo tiempo, marcaría el inicio de esa aventura, bueno, solo de ser cierto, claro.

Sirvió con elegancia los platos, los acomodó en sus sitios y luego de lavarse las manos todos, bueno, la mano en el caso de Zoro y Sanji, empezaron a comer; en ese momento Sanji notó que su cuerpo, al terminó de todo ese trama o se haría alcohólico, o un súper bebedor, y es que así como él poseía el arraigado vicio del tabaco, a Zoro lo poseía el alcohol y no de modo errático o pobre, ¡no! Bien podría beber diez o más botellas de vino y ni siquiera estaría tambaleándose.

— ¡Maldición! Acabarás con mi hígado, maldito. — musitó el de cabello verde antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

— Y tú me conectarás a un respirador para el siguiente mes. — respondió Zoro antes de darle otro trago a la bebida.

— Si que son expertos en sus jugadas, lo admito, les daré el reconocimiento de que casi me hacen caer en su broma, pero de verdad empiezo a molestarme con sus actitudes, Capitán no deberías de fumar ya que te necesitamos entero para los partidos próximos. — mencionó Law dejando sus cubiertos a los costados de su plato con fuerza.

— Ya te lo dije, el cejas de sushi es quien fuma así. — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Qué necesitamos para que nos creas? — preguntó el de cabello verde bebiendo de su copa de vino. — Es más, pregunta algo que solo el marimo andrajoso pueda saber…

La seriedad en ambos chicos le obligó a sacar la carta de triunfo, bastaría una sola mención para que todo su teatro se viniera abajo, de eso estaba seguro, pero… Y si era verdad, ¿Qué haría?

— Que conste que nadie más que el capitán y yo sabemos esto tan vergonzoso que solo con mencionar el nombre de Perona… — y tuvo razón, ni quiera terminó la oración cuando el rubio se puso de pie, sonrojado y exigiéndole:

— ¡Basta! ¡Prometiste no revelarlo! — gritó completamente eufórico, rojo al grado de parecer tomate.

Por inercia Law giró para ver a su capitán quien solo le veía con curiosidad, pero sin la menor reacción negativa.

— ¡No es posible! — Law perdió la compostura y se paro de súbito, arrojando la silla con las pantorrillas y derribándola de inmediato, — ¡Es verdad!— agregó mirándolos con atención, incluso pudo ver sus espectrales figuras encimándose en sus respectivos cuerpos, — ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡No debe ser así! — continuaba exaltado.

— Tranquilízate, te lo dijimos desde el principio, ¿no? — le mencionó su capitán mirándolo seriamente terminando sus alimentos.

— Si pero, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio les creería al par de locos que les acaba de golpear un rayo?! — preguntaba caminando de un lado al otro. — Por si no lo sabían este tipo de incidentes son secuelas de ese accidente…

— ¿Qué tipo de incidentes? — preguntó curioso el de cabello verde.

— Las alucinaciones, tendrán trastornos distintos, entre ellos falta de sueño o exceso de el, miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, o a la oscuridad incluso, tendrán miedo a estar solos… — todo lo que Trafalgar decía incluía un movimiento de manos dramático, incluso le ocasionó una risilla al rubio, una que se mostró nueva ante el moreno y le obligó a frenar sus alegatos.

Con eso estaba seguro que le gustaba Sanji, pero, ¿Ese Sanji era ‘Sanji’? Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó vino directo de la botella y luego de acomodar la silla y tomar asiento, comenzó con las preguntas.

— Fuera de sus evidentes y dolorosas lesiones, ¿Cómo se sienten? Y me refiero a estar en el cuerpo contrario…

— Hasta ahorita, no es… — intentaba el rubio de aclarar. — Bueno, si es pero…

— Decídete, es o no. — interrumpió el capitán de beisbol. — Eres desesperante.

— ¡Jódete, maldito cejas de diana! ¡No estaríamos así de no ser por culpa tuya! — refunfuñó el rubio golpeando la mesa y, lastimándose la mano.

— ¡¿Mía?! — respondió el capitán de Law. — ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste al dojo y solo para burlarte! ¡Tienes lo que mereces, maldito cabeza de musgo! — y también golpeó la mesa y también se lastimó la mano.

— ¡Basta los dos! — espetó Law golpeando el comedor con ambas palmas. — Lo echó, echó esta y nada ganamos con que estén peleando, con ello no regresaran a sus cuerpos y lo saben, entonces ahora, ¿Qué haremos para devolverlos?

— ¿Cómo mierda vamos a saber eso? — respondió el de cabello verde. — No es como si fuese un jodido resfriado… — agregó sentándose, estirando las piernas por debajo del comedor y luego, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— ¿Crees que haya algún antecedente medico? — preguntó el rubio regresando a su lugar y dando un largo trago a la botella de vino, ahí estaba destellando un poco del instinto criminalista de su capitán, Zoro se mantenía como número 1 en esa materia, extrañamente aunque perdiera el sentido de orientación, su lógica y perspicacia junto con su observación le permitían ser el mejor en el área y lo demostraba con creces.

— Podría ser, pero si fuese de ese modo, todos los que lo hicieron público en la antigüedad terminaron en el manicomio, no creo que ustedes quiera caer ahí.

Ambos lo miraron con seriedad, ni por la mente les pasó que ese sitio encajara en la historia, es mas, ni siquiera debería se ser mencionada en esa platica.

— Lo supuse, tendremos que solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta, no sé si quieran que Kid y Killer se enteren. — mencionaba el moreno mirándolos por intervalos.

— ¿De que serviría? — respondió el de cabello verde, — ¿Crees que puedan tener la respuesta para esta porquería? — preguntaba con el cargado y conocido sarcasmo de Sanji.

— No, lo dudo mucho, uno es especialista en mecatrónica avanzada en todas sus áreas y Killer es un programador con gran futuro pero, no creo que tengan posibilidades de ayudarnos.

— Entonces, no lo menciones a menos que sea completamente necesario. — aclaró el rubio.

— Lo que me lleva a preguntarles, ¿Cómo le harán con sus entrenamientos personales y demás actividades?

Con esa mera pregunta Zoro abrió la boca al extremo de que el cigarrillo escapo de su boca, cayendo sobre el costoso comedor, y Sanji, escupió el vino sobre el mismo, evidentemente no habían pensado en ello y ahora, estaban en el dilema de ¿Qué hacer? Se miraron fijamente, casi parecieran preguntarse contrariamente, ‘¿Bastardo, sabrás practicar mi disciplina y mantener el nivel? O ¿Tendré que aprender lo que tú haces?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me resta darles gracias por el tiempo invertido en leer las rarezas que escribe está persona bajo los influjos del exceso de cafeína. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este escrito; muchas gracias la persona que me tiene infinidad de paciencia y tolera todos mis berrinches y me empuja cuando creo que ya no podré: Kurokote93, de verdad que creo que ya habría lanzado la toalla hace rato en estos "líos" en los que me meto yo sola, bueno, me ayuda el café jajajjaa pero me abandona a medio camino, jajajaja...

{…}

Luego de la plática con Law y sobre todo, de demostrarle que no mentían y que efectivamente ahora estaban en el cuerpo contrario, llegaron a la solución más práctica y lógica en ese instante: Continuar con las labores de cada uno.

— ¡Yo no tengo ni la menor puñetera idea de como escribir algo! — mencionaba a gritos el rubio, — ¡¿Cómo se supone que deba completar estos manuscritos?! — insistía delante de Trafalgar quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa, y sus pies apoyados en la banca usada para las sentarse, caminando como gato enjaulado.

Esperaban por el capitán del equipo de beisbol en una de las tantas áreas para comer, estudiar, etc. de la universidad. 

Su espera hubiese sido un poco mas tolerable de no ser porque apenas y lo veían se le aproximaban los curiosos y en números grandes; obviamente sus lesiones y sobre todo, el maldito video que Kid había publicado les lleno de fanáticos que los bombardeaban con las mismas preguntas: ‘¿Te dolió, como se siente, cuando se te quitaran esas marcas? Que envidia, yo también hubiera querido saber que se siente, eres afortunado, y bla bla bla.’ En verdad que Zoro ya estaba harto pero, al estar en el cuerpo de Sanji debía mantener la postura, lo único remarcable hasta el momento era que, el coqueteo típico con las chicas estaba ausente, pareciera que ahora le importaban menos las femeninas.

— Anda, anda que no pasa nada. — le mencionó estirándolo con candor por el antebrazo sano y lo atrinchero entre sus piernas, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio; para Zoro era común ese comportamiento después de todo se la pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, aunque si le llamaba la atención el como ahora se mostraba mucho más expresivo con él.

Se quedo sentado sin decir o mencionar algo, esperando por su cuerpo y a ver que le había ocurrido en todo el día.

Por el contrario a lo usual, el de cabello verde llegó acompañado por un número considerable de chicas bonitas que incluso, ayudaban con las pertenencias como su mochila o el pequeño bolso de su lonche, y eso sí que era algo remarcable; Zoro nunca de los nuncas mostró semejante actitud con las mujeres, sí les hablaba pero con fines prácticos mas nunca se refería a ellas como “Señoritas, diosas, madeimoselle, etc.”.

— Muchas gracias por tan grande ayuda, bellas damas, de verdad que me rescataron. — mencionaba el falso Zoro tomando las manos de las chicas y besándolas con galantería. — Prometo que les prepararé postres bajos en calorías. — agregó con una sonrisa que incluso Law, aparte de desconocer, memorizó.

Mientras el rubio se revolcaba de coraje por semejantes acciones tan degradantes de su parte, ‘¡¿Que rayos crees qué haces?!’ — pensaba asesinándolo con la mirada, lo cual ahuyento a las jovencitas.

La duda se vio en las facciones del moreno de cabellera verde acompañada del característico cigarrillo en sus labios, y todo al ver su cuerpo siendo mimado de ese modo por un hombre como el moreno; no solo se trataba de un hombre sino uno de los que lo molestaban seguido más no mencionó palabra alguna.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, pelmazo?! — le dijo el rubio plantándole cara. — ¡Yo no actuó de ese modo con las mujeres! — le refunfuñó poniéndose de pie y librándose del cariño del moreno.

— Eso es porque eres un idiota, todas las mujeres merecen ser tratadas con cariño. — le respondió de frente el de cabello verde. — Además ¡¿Qué haces recibiendo arrumacos del idiota de Trafalgar?! — agregó señalando al moreno que sonreía sentado sobre la mesita para comer del lugar.

— ¡Y tú deja de reírte que no es gracioso! — le gritaban al mismo tiempo los chicos.

— Hasta que por fin coinciden en algo. — respondió burlón. — Bien, ya hablando en serio, ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? — la pesadez del moreno de cabello verde era evidente. — Ya suficiente había tenido con ir al baño con tu cuerpo y ducharlo, como para enterarme que no comes como debes y que aparte, bebes y bebes peor que cosaco. — agregaba sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

— ¿Baño? — preguntó curioso Law poniendo mucha atención a la siguiente descripción.

— Si, baño… — luego sopló el humo. — Es un asco tener que tocar el… el… — dudaba en continuar, incluso se sonrojaba y aunque agachara la cabeza el sonrojo era evidente en la nuca.

— ¿El que, Kuroashi? — insistía Law apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano, apoyada al mismo tiempo en su rodilla.

— El ¡Pene del marimo! ¡¿Ya contento?! ¡Ya lo dije! — mencionó ante las risillas burlonas de Law.

Juntos miraron al rubio que ni espantado se notaba ante tales palabras.

— ¿Por eso haces tanto escándalo? — mencionó Zoro. — Que tonto, yo hasta la paja mañanera hice para aplacar al ‘Sanjito’. — agregó con tal seriedad que Law inició a carcajearse muy a su pesar, ya que las demostraciones de esas emociones en publico no eran lo propio.

Mientras el cuerpo de Zoro estaba boquiabierto, perdió su cigarrillo con ese comentario y sinceramente no supo ni que responder.

— Dejando todo lo habitual y corpóreo de lado, — mencionó Law raspando su garganta. — ¿Qué tal te fue en las clases, Kuroashi?

— Fue un asco, no entendí ni una puta palabra de todo lo que mencionaron tus profesores, pero, tomé todas las notas que pude. — mencionó mostrándole el cuaderno nuevo, con los apuntes recién tomados. — Espero que no se me haya pasado algo importante. — agregó encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— ¿Y a ti? — preguntó Law al rubio.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Me piden un ensayo de cuando menos 10 páginas sobre el jodido incidente del rayo. — mencionó mostrando un cuaderno nuevo con las notas recientes.

Las caligrafías mostraban el cambio evidente mientras la de su capitán ahora se veía cursiva y muy limpia, la del rubio mostraba un cambio errático con cada letra y los espacios no eran los suficientes; sin contar que uno de ellos tenía que escribir forzadamente con la izquierda aun siendo diestro: Sanji. De ahí que los profesores tuvieran un tanto de contemplación y le brindaran la oportunidad de hacer sus tareas y tomar notas de modo digital.

— Bueno, eso no es problema, las tareas las pueden intercambiar y hacerlas ya sea en el dormitorio de Zoro-ya o en el de Kuroashi, el verdadero problema viene a continuación, ¿Pudiste conseguir el permiso para ausentarte en las actividades de Tae Kwan Do? — le preguntó al rubio.

— El profesor comprendió la situación y pidió que solo trabajara la elasticidad, y unos cuantos ejercicios de fuerza en las piernas.

—Eso es fácil. — respondió el de cabello verde. — Mientras hacemos tareas, puedes hacerlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Si, eso esta bien Kuroashi, — intervino Law atrayendo ese caoba mirar, — El problema es que, nuestro entrenador sí requiere tu presencia y desgraciadamente la mano que usas para lanzar es la que tienes sana, no quiere que descuides las maniobras, ¿Cómo le haremos?

La confusión en ambos chicos se mostró, Sanji podría ser hábil en un montón de cosas pero nunca en su vida había agarrado siquiera una pelota de béisbol y ahora, debía participar con el equipo, no era para nada buena idea. Y para ayudar con la situación, los hermanos ‘Peligro’ como les apodaban a Kid y Killer se estaban aproximando.

— ¡Señoritas! — les saludó Kid. — ¿Cómo se sienten? — insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguno de ellos. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Perdieron la lengua?

— Estamos bien, gracias. — respondió por fin el capitán. Aunque su tono estaba muy alejado de ser lo que habitualmente escuchaban.

— Lo que trata de decir es que, todo esta en orden. — expresó el rubio.

— Bueno, Zoro ¿Listo para la practica de lanzamiento que solicitó el entrenador? ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? — preguntó Killer mostrando verdadera preocupación.

— Eso espero, aunque no garantizo nada. — respondió el de cabello verde sacando otro cigarrillo.

— Eso no es bueno para ti. — Kid trató de quitarle el vicio de la boca, a lo que la pierna del de cabello verde le detuvo por el pecho.

— No lo toques, me calma. — mencionó bajando su extremidad y sosteniéndole el mirar.

Era extraño, y mucho, incluso en sus ojos un destello desconocido se mostraba y para jóvenes que pasaban mucho de su tiempo, sino es que todo el libre que tenían, juntos esas reacciones no eran las propias de su capitán además las habilidades de Zoro por muy bastas que fuesen no incluían tal uso de sus extremidades bajas.

De inmediato el de cabello rubio estiró al capitán de béisbol por la mano alejándolo un poco, desatando otra alarma en el dúo de hermanos.

— Escucha bien idiota, — le refunfuño quedito, evitando que los demás escucharan, — Ese par de chicos son muy buenos amigos por lo que debes tener cuidado en como los tratas en especial porque son muy unidos a Trafalgar y por ende a mí.

— Eso no tiene que ver conmigo, si me toca de modo que no me guste lo patearé hasta el fin de la tierra.

— ¡Imbécil! Estás en mi cuerpo, es por eso que debes tener cuidado, de lo contrario, quien sabe que le pueda pasar a tus amistades. — intentó sobornarlo el rubio.

— Buen intento, pero tú eres lo más cercano a un conocido, así que lo qué hagas no afectará en nada, idiota. — respondió el de cabello verde. — Sin embargo, porque ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de esto, los tolerare del mejor modo que pueda pero, por el bien de tu amistad con ellos, es mejor que los mantengas a raya como puedas y me refiero a que interfieras en su actuar. — agregó.

— Esto sí que es extraño, ¿No lo crees Kid? — aseguró Killer sin dejar de ver al par que cuchicheaban entre ellos. — Usualmente el que fuma es Sanji, ¿No?

— Yo había visto a Zoro-ya hacerlo antes de los partidos o entrenamientos, supongo que no quería que le vieran con el vicio. — intervino Law con la respuesta.

— Creo que el rayo sí les afecto. — mencionó Kid. — Como sea, estamos perdiendo tiempo y Mihawk se pone como loco si llegamos tarde ¡Zoro ¿Vienes o que?! — le gritó.

— Entonces tenemos un trato, ¿Verdad? — preguntó el rubio.

— Lo tenemos. — aceptó el beisbolista extendiendo su mano derecha, esperando el apretón de la misma.

Los demás vieron la escena pero no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino al estadio principal de béisbol, mismo en el que llevaban sus entrenamientos a campo abierto, lo único que notaron era como Sanji caminaba entre Zoro y Trafalgar detonando el mal humor en su capitán impidiendo pasarla bien como de costumbre.

— ¿En serio vas a acompañarnos? — preguntaba curioso Kid a Sanji quien reaccionó tarde y eso, gracias a un codazo leve del estudiante de medicina, casi pareciera recordarle que ese era su nombre y eso era tan manifiesto para Killer como el echo de ver a Zoro fumar como locomotora.

— Si, ¿Si me dejan ver el entrenamiento, no? — le preguntaba a Trafalgar.

— Si, es abierto así que si puedes estar presente, Kuroashi.

— No es por eso que lo menciona Kid, es porque, bueno… — Killer pensaba las palabras que debía usar.

— Siempre te estamos jodiendo. — interfirió el de cabello verde. — De hecho, somos una molestia para ti, y no sabemos ni porque lo hacemos pero, nos agrada el estarte jodiendo, es por eso que preguntan. — y con esas palabras ácidas acrecentaban las dudas en el programador; sus análisis eran los mejores en todo el campus y no había ecuación que no pudiera descifrar o problema matemático que no pudiese resolver, y ese enigma le estaba atrayendo al punto del hipnotismo, solo necesitaba un par de variantes extras para completar el problema y resolverlo.

— ¡Si que estas de mal humor el día de hoy, Capitán! — mencionó Kid abrazando a Zoro por los hombros; mientras en su interior Sanji se revolcaba tratando de patearlo lejos, pero no, debía aguantar y una mano vendada que de vez en cuando rozaba a la propia, le recodaba el trato.

Luego de un largo recorrido a pie por el campus, entre canchas varias, piscinas, gimnasios dispersos y sobre todo miradas de las chicas a esos jóvenes, que extrañamente Zoro babeaba por seguirlas, pero sus compañeros le impedían tal acción con regresarlo por los hombros o, callarlo con un codazo al estómago y sobre todo, la incomodidad notoria en el rubio, que se aplacaba con el contacto de Law al pálido antebrazo, llegaron hasta el campo de béisbol y justo a tiempo ya que estaban por comenzar con el calentamiento y ni tardo ni perezoso, Mihawk, el profesor y entrenador del equipo se acercó hasta Zoro, quien estaba acompañado por Sanji.

— Es un gusto verte bien, Roronoa, ¿Estas seguro que puedes lanzar unos cuantos tiros como práctica? Comprenderé si no es así. — mencionó mirándolo de lleno.

Aunque sus ojos poseían un color tan hermoso capaz de hipnotizar a quien fuese, para Sanji resultaban atemorizantes, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada de ese glaciar.

— Si, esta bien… no hay problema… — respondió de modo entrecortado y fuera de lo usual el chico de cabello verde.

— Estará listo entrenador, solo necesita unos minutos para prepararse. — interrumpió el rubio.

— Que extraño verte por aquí, Sanji. ¿Vienes a correr? — cuestionó.

— Amh, no, solo vengo a ver en esta ocasión, Trafalgar me dijo que no habría problema alguno. — mencionó sosteniendo su mirar.

— Claro que no lo hay, puedes usar las instalaciones como bien te plazca, ya sabemos que tienes un torneo importante en días y si es necesario que entrenes al mismo tiempo que nosotros, no hay problema alguno.

— Gracias, señor. — respondió.

— Bueno, en cuanto estés listo Roronoa, entra al campo y luego de correr las cinco vueltas, empieza soltar brazo con Kid, por hoy y unos cuantos días mas te saltarás el entrenamiento físico, solo para no forzar tu cuerpo.

Luego los dejo solos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?!— refunfuñó el rubio dándole uno por uno los accesorios para el entrenamiento como las pesas estilo canilleras que usaba, una de medio kilo en cada muñeca y un par extra para las piernas de un kilo cada una.

— ¿A que te refieres?— respondió el de cabello verde ya con un cigarrillo encendido, sentado viendo como el rubio acuclillado le abrochaba con fuerza las mancuernas.

— No debes desviar la vista cuando Mihawk te hable.

— Es imposible sostenerle la mirada a ese sujeto.

— ¡Claro que no! Y debes de hacerlo.

— No puedes obligarme.

— Dejen de pelear y entra al campo ya, Kuroashi. — les musitó Trafalgar desde el otro lado de la malla ciclónica. — Están atrayendo mucho la atención. — agregó tomando la pelota del suelo y dándose la media vuelta.

— Bueno, ¿Si sabes que tienes que hacer? — preguntó el rubio ajustándole la gorra.

— Si, he visto algunos partidos, tampoco soy ignorante.

— Bueno, picharas como calentamiento, y eso quiere decir que te pedirán que lances mas curvas que rectas, ¿Comprendes?

Pero el rostro del moreno de cabellera verde evidenciaba que ni de chiste sabía de qué le hablaba.

— ¿Cómo mierda voy a hacer eso?

— Tu codo y dedos te ayudaran. — le mencionó el rubio empujándolo al interior del campo.

Caminó hasta el montículo de modo dudoso en especial por el tipo de calzado que utilizaban en esa disciplina, ¿Quién en su sano juicio les dijo que con picos en las plantas jugarían mejor? No lo entendía pero no pondría en duda nada de los que los otros tres le mencionaron antes de entrar; tomó una de las pelotas que estaban esperando ahí sobre la loma para él y respirando profundo se dispuso a lanzarla, pero, su postura fue un asco; parado con los dos pies sobre el montículo, incluso pisando sobre la pequeña plataforma de madera que se usa para evitar la trampa wild pitch además, lanzó sin su característico desplante al frente ese que usaba como impulso para la potencia: ¡Fue asquerosamente débil!

Tanto que Kid se mofo del inicio al fin de ese tiro.

— ¡Oh vamos! — se carcajeaba poniéndose de pie y atrapando la bola con la mano limpia. — ¡Déjate de bromas y lanza como debes! — insistió arrojando la pelota a un lado, no podría regresársela ya que, el guante no estaba siendo usado, su mano quemada aun no lograba resistir movimientos bruscos.

Pensó en abandonar, pero a las espaldas de Kid un rubio le atraía con señas y le demostraba lo que tenía que hacer a base de poses, miró con atención el manual de como lanzar según un mimo; trató de copiar los movimientos que veía detrás de Kid, era tan cómico ver esa escena. Sanji o copiaba lo que sabía o le mostraba con pasos exagerados lo que Zoro debía hacer y para Trafalgar que calentaba con Killer no paso de largo, de echo ni para el propio Killer y con eso, una línea más a lo raro del comportamiento del par pesadilla se sumaba a la lista. Con ese tutorial en vivo logró lanzar una bola un poco más decente, pero no de las usuales.

— ¿En serio puedes lanzar? — le preguntó Mihawk, todos los presentes veían atónitos como es que pareciera ser un novato. — Es normal que estés adolorido, Roronoa.

Pero él solo agachaba la cabeza, les reventaría a todos el cráneo de poder hacerlo en ese momento, era ridículo pensar que lograría estar en ese sitio sustituyendo al marimo, tenía que darle el crédito por saber siquiera como comportarse ante esa nueva rutina.

— Será mejor que descanses lo que resta de la semana, y dependiendo de como te sientas, analizamos mejor la situación, ¿Qué dices? — insistía el entrenador.

Zoro solo asentía, bajo de la pequeña duna y llegó hasta el rubio que lo miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué me ves? — le preguntó furioso.

— No es fácil de conseguir, y esto me comprueba algo que tal vez ambos sabíamos: El que nuestro cuerpo pueda hacer lo que nosotros le obligamos, no quiere decir que el otro sepa como. — declaraba quitándole el equipo con cuidado, en especial porque sus manos empezaban a doler y es que el clima amenazaba con otra tormenta.

— ¿De cuando acá se llevan tan bien? — preguntaba Killer a Law.

— No tengo idea, tal vez siempre ha sido así y nosotros no lo sabíamos.

— Para nada, vamos, Zoro todo el tiempo se la pasaba con nosotros y Sanji, siempre tuvo la fama de ser el insociable encerrado en su alcoba, tecleando a la velocidad de la luz, tú y yo lo sabemos. — agregaba observando como se marchaban juntos, no sin antes de que el rubio alzara la mano atrayendo a Law.

— Espera, por favor.

Corrió hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Iremos a hacer las tareas de las demás materias, como el listillo necesita menos cosas, estaremos en mi dormitorio, por favor, que los escoceses no vayan el día de hoy, creo que notarían muchos cambios raros.

— Trataré de convencerlos que necesitan descanso, Kuroashi, ¿Estas bien? — le preguntaba Trafalgar al de cabello verde.

— Si, gracias.

— Y tú capitán ¿Necesitas algo? — le preguntó acariciándole los blancos dedos por sobre la maya.

— ¿Alcohol? — preguntó infantil.

Law estaba siendo flechado cada vez mas con las reacciones de Sanji, eso era innegable ya, le gustaba ese hombre.

— Seguro, terminando con el entrenamiento, te lo llevo, ¿Kuroashi, necesitas algo? — le preguntó directo a su capitán con la misma sonrisa que le hablaba al rubio.

— No, gracias, tengo todo lo que necesito en mi alcoba. — respondió alejado de ese par.

— Bueno, pero deben saber que no garantizo nada de que los hermanos no me acompañen, así que es mejor que estén preparados. — agregó antes de regresar al entrenamiento.

Los vieron salir juntos, otra peculiaridad en ellos, aunque lo que llamaba mucho la atención era el echo de que Zoro no pudiera lanzar ni una sola pichada decente.

— ¿Estará listo para el torneo? — cuchicheaban los demás jugadores. — Menos mal tenemos al cerrador estrella Kaku que nos pueda ayudar.

Y sí, ese joven de tez beige claro y cabellera color chocolate en verdad era bueno, sin embargo poseía una debilidad muy grande, sus lanzamientos estaba limitados a cierto número, por eso es que él era el cerrador.

— Démosle un tiempo para que se recupere, después de todo su situación no fue algo simple. — declaró Mihawk.

Apenas terminó su oración la lluvia se desató y de modo torrencial obligándolos a esconderse en donde alcanzaran y de inmediato, todos pensaron en el par que acababa de salir del estadio.

— Maldición. — refunfuñó Trafalgar. — Eustass, por favor cuida de mis cosas…

Y luego salió corriendo en busca de su capitán y el practicante de artes marciales; corrió por casi toda la universidad y como bien pensó, los encontró atrincherados en uno de los tantos espacios del campus, alejados de los arboles y sobre todo, de las estructuras metálicas, el rubio en apariencia estaba bien, pero su capitán demostraba cierto cambio negativo, los truenos y relámpagos le asustaban.

— Menos mal están bien, ¿Kuroashi? — le preguntó el moreno a su capitán. — ¿Qué te pasa? — agregó acuclillándose.

Zoro se mostraba sentado, abrazando sus propias piernas y apretando sus parpados con fuerza.

— ¿Te duele algo? — insistía Law. — ¡Kuroashi! — insistió de modo brusco.

Sanji alzó sus ahora caoba ojos y lo vio de frente, lo cual desató un alboroto en su interior, su capitán nunca hubiese lucido así de débil ante nada, pero, ese no era Zoro, ese era Sanji; el verdadero Zoro estaba de pie a un lado, recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos esperando por cualquier cosa.

— No me duele nada… es… — y luego el destello que lo hizo callar de inmediato, cubrió sus oídos con las manos con fuerza ya que el trueno estaba próximo y cuando se dejo escuchar, un brinco horrendo sacudió el cuerpo de Zoro.

— Esto también es parte de las secuelas, Kuroashi, nada puede dañarte por el momento, estas a salvo. — le mencionaba Law frotando con cuidado sus brazos.

— Capitán, ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó mirando a lo alto; ese porte de militar despreocupado, que demuestra que puede solo con el mundo le quedaba bien a Sanji, pero, obviamente se trababa de Zoro.

— Me molesta la mano solamente, y los oídos un poco, pero fuera de eso todo esta en orden. — respondió mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Todos esos cambios repentinos en ellos estaban matando a Law internamente, ¿A quien se supone que debía cortejar? ¿A quien se supone que debía profesar más atención? Menos mal, los hermanos ‘Peligro’ llegaron a escena.

— ¡Diablos! — refunfuñó Killer, — El agua esta fría. — agregó sacudiendo sus manos a los lados.

— Aquí están tus cosas, — declaró Kid. — Tu celular y laptop están en la mochila de siempre, pero, nos preocupamos así que las enredamos en plástico, por aquello de las dudas. — agregó el pelirrojo. — ¿Qué le pasa al capitán?

— Son secuelas del impacto del rayo, sus tímpanos y piel memorizan el sonido, y la corriente eléctrica antes y durante el golpe causando una reacción similar a la fobia. — trataba de explicar el moreno.

— ¿Le tiene miedo a los truenos y relámpagos ahora? — expresó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

— Es pasajero.

— Bueno, Sanji parece estar bien. — declaró Killer parándose a un lado de su tocayo. — ¿O te duele algo?

— No, nada, bueno la mano molesta un poco. — mencionó mostrándole la extremidad. — Y los tímpanos se estremecen antes de… ¡Eso!— agregó señalando el rayo para luego, cerrar los ojos y ladear su cabeza ligeramente a un costado.

Definitivamente les molestaba a los dos en grados diferentes, tal vez tenía que ver alguna lesión previa al rayo, o simplemente la tolerancia al dolor, pero ambos eran fuertes y rudos, ¿Qué podría ser la causa de que a Sanji (verdadero) le molestara más que a Zoro?

— Como sea no podemos quedarnos aquí, no parece que la lluvia vaya a terminar pronto. — declaró Kid. — Aguarden un poco, tengo una idea. — agregó saliendo del refugio.

— Y seguramente, es una mala. — musitó quedito Trafalgar.

— Ya lo conoces, no siempre tiene las mejores pero, son efectivas. — le defendió Killer cruzado de brazos.

Unos minutos después Kid aparecía con lo que era… ¿Un carrito de minigolf?

— ¡Con esto llegaremos en minutos al dormitorio! — enunció.

— ¡¿Estas demente?! — le gritó Trafalgar mostrándole los colmillos. — ¡No puedes tomar propiedad de la escuela así como así!

— ¡Regrésalo!— apoyó Killer con la misma mueca señalando la dirección de donde venía.

— Este bebé no es de la escuela, — mencionó Kid bajándose y empezando a subir las mochilas de todos en la parte trasera del pequeño carrito, — Este chico malo es mío, es mi propio proyecto para las finales, trabajara gracias a energía tomada del medio ambiente, por ejemplo, ahorita funciona gracias al poco sol que tomó en el día, pero apenas se le termine la energía solar tomará la energía del viento. — declaraba golpeando la carrocería de los costados con cariño evidente. — Anda, suban al capitán miedoso y larguémonos de aquí que tanta agua me pone en alerta y no me gusta estar así. — musitó Kid subiendo al carrito, listo para manejar mientras Sanji se sentó a su costado, Killer detrás del rubio y Law ayudó a su capitán tomándolo por los antebrazos y guiándolo, Zoro quedó en medio de Law y Killer.

Minutos después recorrían de nuevo el campus, atravesando los estacionamientos y túneles hechos para evitar que los estudiantes salieran de la escuela para cruzar la calle, y en todo el trayecto, los truenos obligaban a Sanji a ladear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero para Zoro era peor, se apretaba los oídos con ambas manos y agachaba la cabeza.

Ante todos, ese comportamiento era extraño y muy nuevo.

— Por favor, detén el carrito. — pidió Sanji a Kid.

El pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato, menos mal estaban debajo de uno de los túneles.

— ¿Te importaría cambiar el lugar? — le preguntó a Killer girando sobre su mismo lugar esperando una respuesta.

—Claro que no. — Killer se bajo de inmediato y le cedió el sitio.

Si bien apenas se pusieron cómodos, Sanji no tardo nada en abrazar a Zoro con el brazo izquierdo atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, tratando de tranquilizarlo; los truenos siempre habían puesto de mal humor a Sanji de pequeño y ese comportamiento de buscarlo sin importar el lugar o momento al parecer no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que Zoro no entendía era porque el rubio no recordaba nada de ello.

Mientras Law miraba un tanto triste esa escena, Zoro acorrucado entre el brazo del rubio y apretando con fuerza la ropa tratando de incrustarse en ese cuerpo ajeno y aunque trataba de disimularlo con mucho esfuerzo, no pasaba inadvertido ante Kid; conocía cada facción del moreno y sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, pero no podía hacer nada, no por el momento. Luego de un rato de tratar de eludir la lluvia o cuando menos, evitar de lleno la tormenta por fin llegaron al dormitorio, correr al interior del edificio fue lo mas simple, bueno sobre todo por que Kid, Killer y Law cargaron con todas las mochilas, mientras Sanji socorría al capitán de béisbol para poder entrar con rapidez.

— Les dije que estaban actuando extraños, tal vez siempre han tenido algo que ver y nosotros hemos estado interviniendo. — aseguraba Killer.

— Yo creo que es algo mas antiguo, según una platica antigua con Zoro, ellos se conocen de la infancia, pero al parecer Sanji no se acuerda mucho de eso. — mencionó Kid.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Law. — Eso no lo sabía.

— Creo que casi nadie lo sabe, y con ello, el molestar a Sanji tiene mucho sentido y lógica… — analizaba Killer. — Aunque lo que no tiene mucho sentido, es ¿Por qué ahora Sanji es quien lo quiere acercar más a él?

Y luego los tres guardaron silencio, hasta en un trueno demasiado escandaloso les obligó a entrar casi corriendo al dormitorio, — ¿Estarán en el cuarto de Sanji o el del capitán?

— Se me hace que estarán en el cuarto del capitán. — mencionó Law.

— ¿Tú sabes que les ocurre, cierto? — atajo Kid parándose frente al moreno, estorbándole al paso.

— No sé de que me hablas… — mencionó tratando de esquivarlo, a lo que de nuevo le estorbó.

— No puedes engañarme, te conozco bien, y también sé que el actuar de ese par no es igual a lo de siempre, ¿Zoro fumando y golpeando con las piernas? Es mas tronco que yo tratando de bailar salsa. — declaró Kid con seriedad. — Anda, confiesa y dinos que pasa.

— Vamos Trafalgar, quizás podamos ayudar. — mencionó Killer.

— Es algo tan fuera de lo normal que seguramente no lo creerán. — menciono Law viéndose acorralado.

— Te reto a que nos digas…— insistió Kid ante una mirada salvaje de parte de Law, ¿Traicionaría a los otros dos si les contaba? ¡No! Ellos mismos mencionaron que solo de ser necesario lo podría comentar, pues ahí estaba siendo acorralado y por ende, siendo necesaria la confesión.

Mientras en la habitación de Zoro, el rubio lo ayudaba a recostarse.

— Siempre has sido débil ante los truenos y rayos, tonto. — le mencionaba ante la mirada confusa del beisbolista.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntaba el de cabello verde.

— Que desde pequeño le has temido a los truenos y relámpagos, extrañamente cuando las tormentas atacaban la ciudad, corrías atravesando la calle y entrabas a mi casa, buscándome con el afán de esconderte en mi cama o sala, o incluso en el dojo… — aclaraba el rubio sentado en el borde de la misma, a la altura de la cintura de su compañero, frotándole el antebrazo, esperando por la reacción al ver el destello tan fuerte anunciando el ensordecedor trueno.

Justo a lo esperado, retumbó por el aire llegando hasta donde estaban y por instinto, Zoro saltó a los brazos del rubio y se escondió en su pecho, esperando que lo abrazara.

— ¿Ves? — declaró el rubio acariciando su verde y sedosa cabellera. — Te conozco.

Sanji no creía lo que escuchaba pero, no podía negar que su cuerpo sí rememoraba sus acciones y aunque ahora no fuese el fuerte y ancho pecho de Zoro quien le abrazara el aroma permanecía y lo relajaba, incluso sentía que todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco infinitamente el echo de que se tomen un tiempo de los propios en leer y muchas gracias de antemano por sus comentarios en los cuales me pueden dejar, las críticas, sugerencias, preguntas y amenazas de muerte, jejejeje, nos vemos pronto... espero...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien; antes de todo quiero agradecerle a una linda lectora que me dejo un hermoso regalo en los comentarios, chequeénlo y de paso, denle amor en sus redes, no se arrepentirán.  
> Ahora si, sin más preámbulos les presentó el siguiente capitulo de este escrito esperando que sea de su agrado...

{…}

— ¡¿Que cambiaron de cuerpos?! — gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

— Si, no les puedo decir el porque lo sé, pero puedo garantizarlo al 100 por ciento, Zoro-ya esta en el cuerpo de Kuroashi, y Sanji-ya, obvio esta en el cuerpo de Zoro-ya; es por eso que no pudo lanzar ni una sola bola decente hoy.

— Es por eso que ahora Zoro fuma. — declaraba Killer.

— También es por eso que Sanji nos habla con confianza. — aseguraba Kid.

— Por eso que en el hospital nos veía con odio el capitán y nos preguntaba cosas tan extrañas.

Pues a lo que Law pensó que le responderían con burlas y demás, los hermanos ‘Peligro’ en realidad lo tomaron con sensatez y sobre todo, con seriedad, esperaba que con ello, pudieran aportar ideas de como resolver semejante enigma.

Entraron con toda la curiosidad del mundo y solo la podrían satisfacer si corroboraban la historia de Trafalgar; cuando vieron salir a Sanji de la alcoba de Zoro se quedaron viendo cautelosos, tratando de buscar algo de su capitán en ese cuerpo delgado, pero no había nada, ni el menor de los indicios.

— ¿Estas seguro de que el capitán esta ahí? — preguntó Kid sin miedos.

— Es difícil de creer, pero si. — respondió Law. — Lo siento Zoro-ya, pero se dieron cuenta por si mismos.

— Además ni que lo hubiesen tratado de ocultar tan bien. — mencionó Killer. — Estoy seguro de que todo el equipo de béisbol se percató de semejante patraña.

— Bueno, no pueden negar que es un cambio que pocos creerán sin intentar meternos a un manicomio. — declaró el rubio constatando sus historias.

— ¡Increíble! — musitó Kid. — Aunque yo tengo preguntas y creo que es justo que las respondas.

— Seguro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué se siente estar en el cuerpo del flacucho? — preguntó el pelirrojo mofándose.

— Pues no es nada fuera de lo usual, solo la necesidad de sentir algo en la boca, me imagino que es el cigarrillo, y tengo ganas de beber como loco, el único alcohol que he probado fue algo en la comida con él cejillas pero, nada fuerte. — agregó.

— Pues yo tengo la solución, — mencionó Killer. — Esperen un poco. — agregó saliendo de la habitación de Zoro.

Sus propias alcobas estaban en el piso inferior, junto con la de Luffy; mientras Killer se ausentaba Kid lo recorría marcando un círculo alrededor del rubio, quien de a poco perdía la paciencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! — preguntaba mostrando sus colmillos. — ¡Ya te dije que soy yo! — agregó.

— Es que es demasiado extraño, en serio… debería ponerte a prueba. — mencionaba Kid.

— Basta Idiostas-ya, lo puedes lastimar además, Zoro-ya es tiempo de la curación, ¿Kuroashi se durmió? — preguntó Law acercando todo el material que necesitaría.

— Si, no tolera las tormentas.

Y mientras preparaban todo para la curación, entró Killer casi corriendo con un par de botellas de whisky ante una sonrisa desconocida por parte de Sanji, una que de nuevo encendió a Law quien cubrió su rostro con la mano, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo evidente que por extraño que fuese, molestaba a Kid. Intentando ocultar sus emociones les dio la espalda en busca de los vasos y el hielo, iniciando así la parranda habitual.

Vieron con atención los cuidados a la mano del rubio y se ¡Escandalizaron al ver las horrendas quemadas y los colores tan cargados en la misma!

— Santo cielo, ¿No te duele, Zoro? — preguntó Killer sorprendido.

— Un poco. — respondió el rubio antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida. El alcohol se sentía extraño, raspaba su garganta y le hacia hacer gestos extraños y chistosos para los compañeros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es muy fuerte el alcohol? — se burló Kid.

— Se siente extraño. — respondió apretando la mandíbula. — Conozco su sabor, pero me quema más de lo usual.

— Es porque no es tu cuerpo, — mencionó Trafalgar continuando con las labores. — El que esta acostumbrado al alcohol es el cuerpo de Zoro-ya, tu mente esta en el cuerpo de Kuroashi, ¿Me explico?

— Es lo mismo que con el béisbol, aunque sepas como hacerlo no lanzarías igual de fuerte porque el cuerpo de Sanji no tiene la misma fuerza. — mencionó Killer.

Con esa afirmación Law encontró los ojos azules de Sanji que ya lo buscaban, la misma idea les golpeó al momento exacto, ¿Y si cambiaban de jugadores? Sería lo mas lógico, después de todo como lo acababan de constatar, el saber hacerlo no significaba poder hacerlo.

— Olvídenlo, no funcionará. — interrumpió Kid esa escena. — La técnica de Zoro es impecable al lanzar, y sus dedos ya están curtidos por el cuero y la fricción, sin contar que el codo de Sanji podría mostrar estragos a la larga, además, ¿Qué les garantiza que duraran tanto en el cuerpo contrario? ¿Qué tal si es pasajero? Así como dice Trafalgar que lo son las marcas, que por cierto se ven increíbles. — añadió antes de beber todo el contenido de su vaso.

— También es una buena opción, supongo que tendremos que esperar. — declaró Law terminando de vendar la delgada mano de Sanji. — Listo capitán, no me gustaría pero debo molestar a Kuroashi, las lesiones no se pueden quedar sin su curación, ¿Lo despierto?

— Si crees que es necesario, hazlo. — Killer se mantenía analizando toda la situación, procesándola.

— Toma, — le detuvo Kid brindándole un vaso con hielos y whisky. — No creas que te escaparás de acompañarnos, y de paso, llévale uno al chico patadas locas, tal vez el cuerpo de Zoro necesite un poco. — agregó sirviendo un vaso extra.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea darle alcohol? — mencionó Trafalgar dudando, aunque al ver como su capitán bebía ya a lo usual, negó y tomo ambos vasos luego se dirigió a la alcoba.

Las miradas de Killer conocían las intenciones del moreno con Sanji, pero ahora comprendía un poco la situación tan precaria en la que estaba, si trataba de dar un paso con el rubio, ¿Estaría tomando al capitán? O, ¿Debía tomar el verídico cuerpo de Sanji sin importar que Zoro lo estuviese ocupando?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te acostumbraste? — interrumpió Kid esos pensamientos analíticos al cuestionar al rubio.

— Si, eso parece… ¿Ustedes creen que deba entrenar este cuerpo para lanzar? — insistió.

— ¿Cuánto crees que te tomaría lograrlo? — preguntó Killer.

— No lo sé, el flacucho es fuerte en las piernas, pero sus brazos son punto y aparte. — declaraba abriendo y cerrando la mano sana.

— Deberíamos de ver que tanto logra hacer este cuerpo en nuestro deporte, ¿No? — incitó Kid. — Aunque creo que deberías de ver que tanto aguante tiene en todos tus aspectos…

De pronto el silencio.

— ¿Por qué no vemos si la tormenta no afectó la señal de satélite? — pregunto Killer levantándose y encendiendo la tele, buscando en los canales tratando de encontrar algún deporte que ver.

Así mientras ellos se centraban en la sala y sus acostumbrados encuentros deportivos, Law se sentaba a un costado de la cama y sin tratar de hacer muchos movimientos empezó con las curaciones a la mano de Zoro, las mismas quemadas, las mismas lesiones y los mismos pasos.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. — mencionó quedito Zoro, — En serio no quiero causar molestias, yo puedo hacer las curaciones. — agregó sentándose.

— No te presiones, es parte de mi educación como medico, además, no es molestia, por cierto, te mandó eso Kid, es para mitigar el dolor y la ansiedad por la tormenta, no sabía que les tenías miedo a los truenos y relámpagos… — declaraba Law atendiendo la mano de su capitán con sumo cuidado y cautela, tratando de no lastimarlo.

Sanji alcanzó el vaso con hielos, pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de té frió o algo similar y lo bebió de golpe, le caló solo por lo frío, pero de alguna señal de que fuese alcohol ni sus luces, la garganta de Zoro estaba acostumbrada sin duda alguna.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó Law iniciando a colocar las gasas.

— Me tranquilizaría mas un cigarrillo, pero… — mencionó sonriendo leve, casi obligado a ello.

— ¿Pero?

— No quiero dañar este cuerpo, no es mío y sin importar lo que parezca ahorita, no quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de lastimar al marimo andrajoso.

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? — preguntó Law continuando con sus maniobras.

— ¿A quien?

— A Zoro-ya.

— No entiendo… — se mostró confuso.

— Zoro-ya insiste en que te conoce desde antes de entrar a la universidad pero también afirma que tu no lo recuerdas…

— Si mencionó lo mismo hace un rato, pero lo cierto es que no tengo memorias antes de la escuela de él. — respondió pensativo Sanji, sus manos tiritaban y no por el dolor sino por el aroma proveniente del vaso de Law. — ¿Te tomaras eso? — preguntó casi rogando por una respuesta negativa.

— No, adelante.

Apenas lo mencionó el capitán alcanzó el vaso y lo bebió de golpe, aunque esta vez si preguntó que era.

— Es whisky, — le respondió Law.

— ¡No te creo!

— Claro, nuestro capitán es adicto a la bebida, y supongo que su cuerpo ya estaba en el límite del aguante, en la sala están viendo partidos y bebiendo, si estas en animo, vamos.

— La verdad, quiero ir a mi propia alcoba, tengo cosas que hacer y… — dudó, pero Law sabía la verdadera razón, no estaba cómodo con ellos y ni como culparlo, todos los días de molestas bromas y mal comportamiento le curtieron, entonces, era comprensible.

— Entiendo, solo recuerda que tú cuerpo esta aquí con nosotros y creo que deberías de darnos la oportunidad de enmendarnos, además, creo que el capitán tiene un punto a favor al mencionar los entrenamientos para sus disciplinas y sobre todo, debe hacer sus tareas propias y cuando menos darte orientación de sus materias.

— Otro día. — respondió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida. — Gracias por las curaciones, con permiso.

Luego apareció frente al 'Zoro Squad', los hermanos escoceses le dedicaban ciertas miradas acusantes, pero, esperaron hasta que estuviera mas cerca para comenzar con sus alegatos.

— ¡Mira capitán! El partido de Hockey ya comenzó y como siempre, los pingüinos de Canadá les están pateando el trasero a los americanos. — mencionaba Kid.

‘Ahora, ¿Cómo diablos saldré de aquí?’ — pensaba rascando su cabellera.

— No puedes alejarte, no ahora. — mencionó Law parado detrás de él. — Además te pido que no te molestes.

Por la altura propia Zoro quedaba debajo de Law por 10 centímetros y eso le ayudó a verlo a lo alto y a su espalda, frunció el ceño al tratar de comprender las palabras y fue hasta que salió a la sala que vio su propio cuerpo, sentado en el suelo apoyado en el sofá, riéndose sin control y con la botella en la mano.

— ¡¿Pero que rayos haces?! — preguntó sorprendido. — ¡Yo no bebo al grado de caer al piso! — agregó acercándose hasta su cuerpo e iniciando con la zarandeada, poco le importo el dolor en la mano.

— No te recomiendo que lo sacudas así, algo malo podría pasar. — mencionó Killer.

— ¡¿Qué de malo podría ocurrir?! — respondió altanero ante las sonrisas de los presentes, obvio, no sabía que ellos ya conocían de su desgracia.

— En serio, no lo sacudas así, — agregó Kid viendo como el cuerpo de Sanji empezaba un movimiento de estómago reconocido por ellos y sus primeras borracheras. — Lo lamentarás.

— ¡Lo único que lamento es estar encerrado entre tanto descerebrado! — respondió causando las risotadas en todos.

— No entiendo capitán, ¿Por qué estás molesto? ¿Porqué Sanji esta bebiendo con nosotros? — mencionó Killer fingiendo.

Eso detuvo el movimiento al cuerpo del rubio, pero ya era tarde, de la nada Sanji vomitó y para su desgracia, todo le cayó sobre la camisa blanca, sus caras y toda la acción completa obligaron a los otros tres a carcajear hasta doblarse y caer, Kid en especial, del sofá sin dejar de reírse, mientras Law se acercaba por la espalda de Zoro y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie; mientras Sanji se quedaba sentado, desparramado en el sofá.

— Oh por… — mencionó arrepentido el de cabello verde. — Esto no puede ser peor. — luego fue ayudado por Law para sacarle camiseta sin ensuciarlo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de los chicos borró toda burla, esa enorme marca del árbol seco con sus ramificaciones, en verdad era digna de admirarse o escandalizarse, cualquiera fuera el caso ya no se reían.

— Lo sentimos Sanji, la broma se paso, sabemos lo que le ocurrió y estamos en la mejor disposición para ayudar. — mencionó Killer mientras Kid regresaba al sillón.

Kid con su irreverencia a flor de piel sacó su móvil y lo posicionó para tomar una fotografía del físico de Zoro, a lo que intervino su hermano.

— Para con eso, — mencionó cubriendo la cámara con su mano. — No es el momento.

Law miraba ensimismado a su capitán, sonriéndole de un modo que puso incomodó a Killer al mismo tiempo que molestaba al pelirrojo, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se dedicó a socorrer al cuerpo de Sanji, en apariencia su resistencia al alcohol era casi nula pero obviamente eso debía pasar, lo mismo ocurría con Zoro y el tabaco, su consumo era menor al de Sanji y por visibles razones.

— Esto será digno de redactarse. — aclaró Kid quitándole la camisa con cuidado a Sanji. — Oye ¡Está mas flaquito que tú! — mencionó entre sorprendido y burlón, mientras limpiaba el resto del ‘regalo’ que les brindó con la misma prenda enredada, del delgado cuerpo. — ¿Las marcas son iguales? — insistió acuclillado y viéndolo de cerca.

Alcanzaba a ver solo lo que la camiseta interior les permitía; su piel era tan clara como la de Killer, donde no le pegaba el sol a diario, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado físicamente pero, esa señal característica le ganaba terreno, con toda la curiosidad se animó a tocar esas moradas marcas, parecían ser venas inflamadas pero suaves al tacto.

— Ey, — le detuvo Trafalgar acercándose y tratando de levantar el cuerpo de Sanji del suelo frío. — Deja de curiosearlo así, estas alterando a los presentes. — agregó señalando con su pulgar al capitán que lo observaba sin distracción.

— Lo siento, es mera curiosidad, ¿Tus marcas se sienten igual? — se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente con la mera intensión de tocarlo, pero eso para el arte marcialista estaba fuera de contexto, lo detuvo de nuevo con la pierna.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

En ese momento Kid hizo algo que les demostró que con entrenamiento sí podrían cumplir con las disciplinas contrarias, tomó la extremidad de Zoro y la alzó hasta su frente, después de todo los casi 30 centímetros que Kid sobresalía en altura no eran fáciles de alcanzar.

Una mueca de dolor se estampó en el rostro de Zoro, mientras sus piernas empezaban a tiritar: Su elasticidad no era la suficiente y eso lo sabían bien. Aunque el orgullo si competía en niveles y es que por mas que le doliera no se quejaba en lo mas mínimo.

— ¡Basta Kid! — intervino Killer. — Lo lastimaras, además las costillas aun deben doler.

Sonriendo, bajó la pierna hasta el nivel de su cintura, apresándola con su fuerte brazo, evitando que tocara el suelo.

— Lo siento, pero si la quieres de vuelta, tendrás que quitármela y no del modo sutil o amable. — pregonó abrazando la fuerte y marcada pierna de su capitán. — Si que pesa. — agregó palmeándola sonoramente en el muslo, casi en el glúteo ante una mirada furiosa de Zoro mientras se acercaba hasta su rostro. — Si esos ojos fueran gris, ya estarías en el suelo y no a modo de lucha. — le susurró.

Eso confundió la mente de Sanji, ¿Gris? Se refería a ¿Trafalgar?

— Si bueno, el experimento acabó. — declaró soltándolo.

Años habían pasado desde que Sanji enfrentó el dolor y el cansancio gracias a los ejercicios de elasticidad y ahora, parecía que debería empezar de nuevo con ese cuerpo, pero ¿Les alcanzaría el tiempo? No tendría respuesta, por el momento lo que quería era salir de ahí, necesitaba estar en su propio recinto sin el montón de neandertales que bien supo discernir le causarían mas problemas que soluciones.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta. — ¿Puedes cuidar mi cuerpo por mí? — preguntó manteniendo su mirar en la entrada de madera.

— Claro Kuroashi, no temas que el Idiostas-ya es buena persona y no haría nada indebido, yo prometo cuidar de ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? — preguntó Killer. — No deberías de alejarte mucho de nosotros.

— ¡No puedes pedirme tal cosa, de echo, no tienes derecho! ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que siquiera es agradable estar con ustedes? Los chicos que siempre molestan, agreden, se burlan y sobre todo, ¡Tú! Y tus malditos vídeos que me hacen la vida imposible… — ahí estaba lo que ellos bien sabían ocurriría y, lo aceptaban con respeto. — ¡Son una molestia en mi trasero!

Agregó para luego salir azotando la puerta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el silencio se estancó en la habitación de Zoro y eso que estaban todos los miembros del club; Trafalgar acomodó el cuerpo de Sanji en el sofá y luego se sentó junto a él, a la altura de su cabeza solo con la finalidad de tomarla y acomodarla sobre su muslo, aprovecharía cada instante para estar cerca de Sanji sin importar que no lo fuese; pero Kid estaba ahí y pelearía por sus atenciones. Todo lo que no hizo en el tiempo anterior debía reponerlo, que tonto había sido al negarse a si mismo ese sentimiento por Trafalgar, que tonto había sido al no confesar y ahora que estaba punto de perderlo se daba cuenta. Tenía que pelear por sus afectos, se dejó caer del lado opuesto al rubio y por su cuenta tomó el otro muslo como almohada, se cruzó de brazos y empezó con las variaciones.

— ¿Le deberíamos dar más espacio? — preguntaba mirando la televisión, esperando por los mismos mimos que recibía el rubio en el momento.

— Yo creo que si, cuando menos hasta que sepa que solo no podrá hacer nada de nada, ni jugar béisbol que sería lo habitual, o entrenar en su disciplina que es lo más lógico en su caso. — respondía Law animándose a tocar esa escarlata cabellera. Nunca se imaginó llegar a tener esa visión en Kid, ese fuerte chico descendiente de los vikingos con todo y su característica personalidad agria, ¿Mostrándose como un gatito necesitado? ¡Si que una variante afectaba toda la ecuación, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, se dedicó a mimarlo también.

Solo porque si, y porque él también quería, Killer se dejó caer en el suelo, entre las piernas de Law esperando el mismo cariño, aparentemente a todos ellos les afectaba algo en el ambiente, ¿La electricidad residual en el cuerpo de Sanji? O ¿Simplemente demostraban celos? Cualquiera fuera el caso, ahora debía consentir a un montón de Neandertales que recién descubrían el calor corporal.

— Parecen un montón de gatos callejeros necesitados… — afirmó Law dejando de acariciar la cabellera de Sanji para pasar a la de Killer. — Me enferman. — agregó manteniendo los cariños.

Nunca se hubiese imagino que sus rudos amigos necesitarán tanto del calor físico, aunque eso no respondía el porque del mal humor en Kid últimamente ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando para que actuara así? Primero mal humor, después, necesitado pero, si no mencionaba nada no sabría como ayudarle o en defecto, tratar de mitigar lo que le molestaba.

{…}

Mientras Sanji en su propio espacio se ducho, acicaló, perfumó, en fin se preparó como si fuese él mismo… pero el espejo le mostró que nada estaba tan alejado de la verdad; el cuerpo de Zoro era magnífico de eso no le quedaba duda, pero, no era fácil pensar que tal vez ahora estaría atrapado en ese cuerpo por el resto de su vida y si era así, ¿Qué ocurriría con todo lo que era él? ¿Debería continuar escribiendo? ¿Debería mantener su rutina de ejercicios? ¿Debería continuar con su adicción al cigarrillo sabiendo que esos no eran sus pulmones? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspirando y sobre todo, cuidando de ese cuerpo que no le pertenecía, inició con sus tareas, esas que Zoro apuntó al mismo tiempo que respondía muchos de los mensajes de su editor y profesor de letras: Ivankov, el mismo profesor de Tae Kwan do.

— ‘¿En verdad estas bien mi dulce chico?’ — leía en su móvil. — ‘¡Vi el vídeo y es escabroso!’

— ‘Todo esta en orden, Iva-Chan, — respondió al texto. — En estos días te mando los escritos.’

— ‘De echo dulzura, quiero verte para saber que en realidad estas bien.’ — respondió el profesor metiendo en un lío extra al rubio.

— ‘Pero me viste el día de hoy, ¿No? Y viste que estaba bien, ¡No hace falta!’ — contestó.

— ‘Quien te vio fue Califa y me dijo que habías actuado extraño, entonces en verdad necesito verte y saber que estas bien, te espero mañana al termino de tus clases.’

— ‘Bien.’ — fue todo lo que respondió.

Ahora estaba en un nuevo lío, ¿Qué debería de hacer? Como destello por su mente apareció Law, pero viendo la hora en su lap (la 1:55 am) seguramente ya estaría dormido. Bueno, peor intento era no hacer algo.

Suspirando como si fuese a hacer una acrobacia, la peor de su vida, empezó primero a buscar el chat, antes le dio su número de modo discreto mencionándole que le ayudaría con lo que necesitará y ese era el momento, luego empezó a redactar el mensaje para luego enviarlo:

— ‘Perdona la hora, pero de verdad me urge saber como esta mi cuerpo.’ — texteó.

Sorpresivamente, Law empezó a “escribir”.

— ‘Esta en perfecto estado, mañana tendrá una resaca horrenda pero nada grave, ¿Tú como estas? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya?’ — respondía el moreno.

— ‘No gracias, estoy bien; a quien necesitaré mañana será a Zoro, Ivankov me acaba de citar en su oficina y de verdad es algo que no se puede aplazar.’ —

— ‘¡Rayos! ¿No crees que se de cuenta?’ — Law estaba seguro de que los problemas estaban vecinos si el profesor se percataba.

— ‘¿Crees que tengamos problemas?’

— ‘Yo creo que sí, ya que, como la mayoría de los profesores en la institución quieren lo mejor de los estudiantes, al darse cuenta de que no eres tú, exigirá que el verdadero Sanji continúe con sus labores, a si mismo, creo que Mihawk haría lo mismo, después de todo, los chicos estrellas en cada deporte es lo que les atrae el prestigio y sobre todo, el apoyo de la escuela.’

Sanji sintió un baldazo al leer eso, Law tenía razón y con eso le orillaba mas al comprender que tendrían que aprender del contrario si quería mantener en secreto todo ese desastre, con eso llegaba la pregunta que mostraría el plan a seguir:

— ‘¿Crees que el marimo acepte aprender a pelear y, a ejercitar lo que debe?’

— ‘Supongo, pero a cambio te pedirá que aprendas a jugar béisbol y que practiques con él, ¿Aceptarás?’

— ‘No me queda de otra, no entiendo nada de ese deporte ni de sus materias, tampoco sé como es en realidad cuando no esta con ustedes… ¡No tengo idea de como es Zoro!’ — se exaltaba Sanji y en sus mensajes se notaba.

— ‘La estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿Por qué no vienes? Seguimos aquí con el capitán, de echo, están dormidos el montón de anormales (como nos dices), yo estoy comiendo algo ligero, solo abre la puerta, no tiene seguro.’ — le insistía.

— ‘No puedo, en serio, aunque quiera.’

— ‘Vamos, deja el orgullo de lado.’

—‘No es eso…’

— ‘¿Entonces?’

— ‘Mi ropa no me queda y eche a lavar las prendas del marimo, entonces, solo estoy vestido con una toalla.’

Law se relamió los labios, la excusa perfecta para poder pasar tiempo con Sanji… o Zoro, diablos el mismo empezaba a confundirse, mejor llevarle algo de ropa y a ver si lograba convencerlo de regresar al dormitorio de su capitán; en la sala, Kid se mantenía dormido en el sofá donde habían estado recibiendo mimos, Killer y el escritor estaban dormidos en el suelo, luego de tender unos gruesos cobertores se dejaron caer ahí y no se les veían intenciones de levantarse, mientras Law solo buscaba algo para comer.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, entró a la habitación de su capitán y buscó calzoncillos, camiseta y un short, luego salió del dormitorio y tocó al de Sanji. Se escamó un poco al ver a su capitán enredado solo de la parte baja con la toalla abrirle la puerta, realmente era un monumento digno de una estatua en la plaza de la antigua Grecia, ¿Cómo es que antes no lo notó? Porque la verdad era que Law no poseía estándar común para la belleza; podría desear, amar, o gustar fuese un hombre o mujer siempre cuando, demostrarán tener algo que él quisiera y con Sanji así fue desde el inicio, el modo en que peleaba con Zoro, la risa socarrona, la pasión expresada al momento de los golpes, todo le sacudió una fibra en su ser que no logró dejar olvidada, pero ahora, con el cambio, su capitán empezaba a estirar la misma hebra, si a Law le gustaba Sanji por como era y no por como lucía eso le quedaba claro.

— Pasa. — mencionó dándole la espalda. — Cierra por favor.

Luego espero. — ¿Café o té?

— Café, por favor Kuroashi, aquí tienes… — Law extendió la mano con las prendas. — Creo que cuando menos te serán útiles para dormir, por la mañana tendrán que verse las caras para vestirse y lo sabes.

Trafalgar tenía razón, ya lo había echo precisamente el día antes, la ropa aparte de ser diferente estilo, en tallas tampoco coincidían y ni hablar del calzado, Sanji nunca pensó que los botines de Zoro fuesen tan livianos y cómodos, por su parte, Zoro nunca creyó que los zapatos de Sanji fuesen aparte de elegantes, cómodos y con buen agarre para correr, vaya tonterías que pensaban o, analizaban ya estando en el cuerpo del otro; Law no perdía de vista las acciones de su capitán, se puso la camiseta de tirantes delante de él y cuando pensó que se marcharía al baño para ponerse los calzoncillos, Sanji lo sorprendió con el echo de ponérselos ahí mismo, uso la toalla como cortina, se los ajusto bien y luego, acomodo el short y cuando estuvo a medio glúteo saco la toalla.

— Tienes experiencia vistiéndote de prisa, Kuroashi. — mencionó Law. — ¿Te han correteado de algún cuarto de chicas?

— Mas de lo que crees. — respondió coqueto.

— Sabes, creo que deberías de quedarte a nuestro lado, es para tu propia seguridad. — atacó Law, no dejaría que se alejará ahora que de verdad tenía una excusa para estar cerca de él.

— ¿Seguridad? — insistió Sanji sentándose en frente de Law, bebiendo café. — No lo creo, además de quien debo estar al pendiente es del marimo andrajoso, es el único que me interesa mantener cerca.

— ¿Solo él? — preguntó dolido el moreno, esperaba muchas respuestas pero ninguna como esa.

— Eres buena persona Trafalgar, no me queda duda, pero mantener cerca a Zoro es por cuestiones de causa mayor, de lo contrario lo mandaría a volar con una patada y te consta.

— Creo que tener a nuestro capitán como cuerpo, te garantiza todo el séquito del ‘Neandertales’ y eso no esta a discusión, además, eres interesante y quiero saber más de ti y sobre todo, quiero la respuesta de ¿Por qué no recuerdas al capitán?

Sanji golpeó la mesa con los dedos mientras analizaba las palabras de Law, ¿Era cierto que conocía al marimo? La primera vez que lo vio fue la universidad, justo a la entrada y todo por la sobresaliente cabellera verde, es verdad que hoy en día existen muchas variantes para teñirse el cabello, pero encontrar a un chico apuesto, varonil y sobre todo gallardo con una tintura así era extraño, y lo fue más cuando pasando a su lado se percató de que sus cejas y pestañas poseían la misma coloración, y de eso ya pasaban mas de 6 meses.

Descansó su barbilla sobre el pulgar e índice y por más que indago en su mente no lograba evocar algún recuerdo de Zoro antes.

— No, por la memoria de mi madre que no lo recuerdo…

— ¿Tú madre? — preguntó curioso Law, luego bebió de su café. — ¿Te pareces a ella?

— Si, — la tristeza se evidenció en esa sonrisa. — Falleció cuando tenía 10 años, yo vivía en el extranjero y tuve que regresar de emergencia a casa.

— ¿Dónde vivías? — insistió el moreno. — ¿Por qué eres de Francia, verdad? Eso es lo que mas rumorean por la uní.

— Si, — afirmó. — Estaba viviendo en Japón.

— Eso es interesante, ¿Me contarías que hacías en ese continente? Porque no importa como lo veas son demasiado contrarios y está muy alejado uno del otro…

— Más que nada era por negocios de la familia, ya sabes la farmacéutica Vinsmoke, casi siempre era así, cambiábamos de residencia constantemente y por ser un niño no tienes muchas opciones de llevar la contraria…

— Pero, ¿Tu madre no los acompañaba? — preguntaba Law disfrutando de las facciones que aparecían en el rostro de su capitán, de haber sido Sanji definitivamente le habría saltado encima sin importar la paliza que le propinara, de eso estaba seguro, aunque ahora su capitán demostraba muchas caras que ni de chiste reconocía.

— No, — respondía con mucha sinceridad. — Mamá poseía una salud frágil y no toleraba los viajes largos, de hecho, creo que por eso el bastardo que se dice ser mi padre empezó con las investigaciones en esa rama de la medicina, trataba de mejorar a mamá. — de repente, el silencio y pesar en voz se combinaron. — Creo que fue mejor que ella se fuera de esta tierra, así no sufriría más bajo el yugo de los Vinsmoke.

— Te diriges a tu familia de un modo muy despectivo.

— Es porque los aborrezco. — interrumpió de golpe Sanji. — Bueno Trafalgar, fue buena plática pero quiero descansar y tú hiciste una promesa que debes cumplir.

— Y porque habría de cuidar tu cuerpo, ¿No sería mejor que lo cuide a quien quieres cerca? — respondió terminando su bebida.

— ¿Me chantajeas, maldito?

— Puede ser. — Law estaba exponiendo sus cartas, se paro coqueto apoyando su mano en la barra y sonriéndole altaneramente.

— Los chantajes no funcionan conmigo, si lo que quieres es estar cerca de nosotros no veo que lo impida, ni que poseyera algún tipo de tecnología que creara un campo invisible a mi alrededor, tarado. — respondía el falso Zoro con cierto candor impropio, por obvias razones. — Pero debes mantener controlado a tu novio, no me gustaría que mal entendiera las cosas.

— ¿Novio?

— Si, Eustass, ese chico definitivamente te tiene en la mira y cree que yo estoy en medio, se siente en sus acciones y sobre todo, se entiende en sus palabras.

Trafalgar se quedó analizando, nunca antes lo pensó.

Negando se dirigió a la entrada y pensando, sin siquiera despedirse de su capitán salió del dormitorio entrando al de Zoro; los gatos callejeros continuaban desparramados sin presentar movimiento de algún tipo, pero ver a Kid dormido, roncando abiertamente y con la mano escondida entre su pantalón le hizo siquiera preguntarse ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Por inercia, o leve coraje, pasó a un lado en dirección de la alcoba de Zoro y le dio una palmada en la frente, casi pareciera reprimirlo sin saber porque, regresó con otro cobertor y luego de acomodarse en frente de los rubios, se quedo primero pensando en Sanji y su historia, para luego dormir un rato con el pensamiento de ‘Mañana será interesante.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya saben como es esto, reclamos, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, etc con mucho gusto las leo en los comentarios, nos vemos pronto. ¡Cuídense! Bye, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este escrito, espero que les guste; Kurokote93 (Kotetsu Kaburagi)gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de todo lo escribo anterior y nuevo, si es quién me muestra los errores que se me pasan y que a pesar de que me dice donde, sigo sin verlos, soy un asco para las correcciones, disculpen...

{…}

Todos ¡Todos sin excepción! Sabían que Zoro de levantaría acompañado de una horrenda resaca que lo pondría de pésimo humor por todo el día, por ello se saltaron la rutina diaria de antes de las siete de la mañana.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron los hermanos, mismos que se marcharon a sus propios dormitorios solo para alistarse para las clases, Trafalgar hizo lo mismo no sin antes preguntarle al escritor lo que necesitaría, pero él le respondió que lo tenía bajo control agradeciéndole las atenciones.

Asintiendo Trafalgar hizo lo propio y corrió hasta su recinto, ya era tarde para las clases y faltar no encajaba en los parámetros de ninguno; por su parte Sanji se preparó y luego de ducharse y vestirse con las prendas del día anterior, preparó con rapidez un almuerzo grande, ya sabía de estar cerca de Zoro su escuadrón merodearía y dejar viendo a alguien comer sin ofrecerle un poco de comida no era lo propio; luego de tomar sus cosas de la escuela y un cambio de ropa, entró al dormitorio de su vecino.

— Con permiso. — mencionó fuerte cerciorándose de ser escuchado mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro. — ¿Marimo? — insistió.

En ese instante apareció el susodicho y el semblante era horrendo, ojeras, despeinado, caminando encorvado y sobre todo, vistiendo algo que le quedaba grande.

— Te traje algo de ropa y, necesito un cambio ya que esto es lo de ayer. — mencionó con evidente pesar, su cuerpo mostraba deterioro con solo una noche de borracheras, ¿Cómo se mostraría en una semana? ¡Lo mataría de alcoholismo en menos de 10 días! — ¡Debes bajarle a la maldita borrachera, andrajoso! — recriminó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— No es momento para tus reclamos, me siento fatal y tú solo me pondrás de mal humor, ¿Qué quieres? — respondió el rubio apretando sus cienes.

— Ropa, obviamente y, te traje esto… — alzó el moreno un cambio simple, pantalones de mezclilla color gris, playera negra estilo polo y unos botines similares a los de Zoro con la variante que los presentaba en color marrón.

— Si, como sea. — de mal modo tomó la ropa y empezó a cambiarse en frente.

— ¿Y? — cuestionó Sanji. — ¿Puedo tomar el cambio de ropa? — insistió.

— Claro, pasa, la ropa limpia creo que esta en el segundo nivel del armario… creo… — agregó ante el paso de su silueta al costado.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos es esto?! — gritó desde el interior de la alcoba. — ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma, andrajoso! — insistió.

Apenas con los pantalones puestos el rubio se dirigió a la habitación.

— Te dije que no gritaras, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo, qué? — respondió ofuscado el de cabello verde. — ¡Esto es un asco! ¡Ni siquiera has ordenado los calzoncillos! ¡¿Cómo saber cual esta limpio y cual no?! — mencionó alzando un par de ellos, uno en cada mano.

— Simple, los pones sobre tu rostro y si huele bien esta limpio y si no, pues buscas otro… — incluso le mostró con el ejemplo, pobre Sanji seguro ese maldito aroma estaría alojado en su nariz aún cuando volviera a su cuerpo.

— Eres un asqueroso, menos mal tengo puestos los que lavé ayer, gracias. — el disgusto era palpable, tomó unos jeans negros, y una camiseta en color blanca, menos mal no tenía ninguna clase de mancha que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, luego agarró calcetines que extrañamente esos si estaban ordenados y en pares, al final se puso los botines.

— Bueno, la agenda para hoy es apretada, marimo tendrás que asistir a la oficina de Ivankov, el maestro de letras y mi editor. — mencionó Sanji golpeando levemente la punta de su pie contra el suelo, ajustando el botín. — Lamento mucho el inconveniente, pero al parecer notó un extraño cambio ayer en mí y necesita estar seguro de que estoy bien… — mencionó tomando la mochila de Zoro y viendo que echar y que no. — ¿Me ayudas con lo que necesito para hoy? — y no era pregunta sino una exigencia mostrándole la amplia mesa llena con libros y cuadernos varios.

El rubio descansó el cuello a los lados, recobró la postura y se dirigió a la mesa, checó el calendario con números enormes a un costado y empezó a seleccionar y buscar entre las pilas de cuadernos y librillos, la mayoría engargolados en color negro, lo que cambiaba eran los resortes de los mismos, unos eran blancos, otros plateados, rojos, azules, incluso colores como el rosa, verde y dorados resaltaban.

Acomodó todo en la mochila, aparte, comenzó a preparar otra especial para entrenamientos, echando aparte unas vendas, medias limpias, la camiseta y short interiores para luego entregarle todo a su propio cuerpo; ¡Maldición! Si que se sentía todo tan irreal, verse en frente, un jodido espejo le habría mostrado un cambio mas creíble que esa imitación barata, sobre todo por el cigarrillo y el aroma al perfume, él no nunca usaba algo similar, solo desodorante y era más que suficiente, aparte, lo había rasurado o ¿Por qué su rostro se veía tan limpio?

Cubrió su boca con la mano y lo miro incrédulo.

Mientras Sanji sentía el calor de la rabia subir de a poco y acumularse en su interior, ese andrajoso estaba dejando caer su apariencia, ni siquiera se había lavado la cara esa mañana, su cabello estaba echo un asco, y esas ojeras competían muy bien con las de Trafalgar, ¿Se había siquiera pasado el rastrillo cuando menos?, maldición estaba seguro de que apestaría, si su ropa olía mal ¿Qué le garantizaba que él no? No había comido con tal de estar bebiendo, ni siquiera se preocupaba por sus materias como él lo estaba asiendo, estaba comportándose injustamente y era mejor aclarar eso de una buena vez.

Masajeo sus cienes y luego, lo miro casi del mismo modo en que lo veían.

‘¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!’ — pensaron, pero en la puerta los golpes a la misma les interrumpieron, Trafalgar estaba de regreso.

— Chicos, se nos hace tarde, ¿Están listos? — preguntó desde la sala, esperando a que salieran.

El rubio salió de la habitación pero aun ni se había puesto la camiseta que le llevó el capitán, se mostraba con el torso desnudo mientras el moreno aparecía ajustando a sus hombros las pesadas mochilas, en especial la de beisbol; vaya cambios, un Sanji completamente desaliñado simulando ser una victima de una pelea de perros callejera en la que obviamente perdió, mientras un hermoso, acicalado y galante Zoro aparecía seguro si participaba en un concurso de modelos ganaba, pensaba Law, claro que se debía a Sanji y sus rutinas.

— Entonces marimo, ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer delante de Ivankov? — preguntaba el moreno un tanto alarmado, leyendo las ultimas notas en el cuaderno del beisbolista.

— ¿Actuar como idiota? — respondió el rubio pesada o desganadamente, tal vez la resaca si le estaba pegando muy duro, pero para Sanji ese tema era crucial y en realidad necesitaba que se lo tomara con seriedad.

— Déjate de bromas, esto es serio. — mencionó golpeando su propio muslo con el cuadernillo.

— ¡Claro que no lo es! — por fin dejaba salir la molestia el rubio. — Si así fuera no estaría luciendo como un payaso, ¿Qué soy? ¿Un jodido gigoló? ¡¿Por qué mierda me arreglas como si fuese una chica?! ¡¿Qué rayos piensas?! — agregaba.

— Oye, Zoro-ya tranqu- — intentó Law detener la agresión que definitivamente no les dejaría nada bueno a ninguno.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pienso?! — grito el de cabello verde interrumpiendo a Law. — ¡Tal vez en la presentación personal! ¡La higiene! ¡Cuando menos, el orden! ¡Cosas que un maldito neandertal como tú no entendería! Además deberías agradecerme el cambio, te sienta bien.

— Oí, Kuroashi, esp- — Law mantenía su disposición en detenerlos antes de cometieran una tontería.

— ¡¿El cambio?! ¡¿Así le llamas a todas las porquerías que me hiciste?! ¿Faciales? ¿Manicura? ¿Pedicura? — encaraba el rubio ya enojado. — ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Depilación laser?! ¡¿Uñas postizas?!

— ¡Cuando menos no hueles a perro callejero! Es justo a lo que olías anoche, malagradecido. — agregó el capitán de beisbol.

— Prefiero oler a perro callejero que a ti. — mencionó serio el rubio dejando callado a su contrincante. — Y debo agregarte que actuaré como soy, me interesa poco lo que piensen los demás, o lo que lleguen a decir, ¡Yo soy Zoro! y no un presumido y vanidoso escritor que no sabe lo que es ensuciarse las manos.

Por unos minutos el silencio reinó hasta que:

— Entonces, Tú eres Zoro, ¿Verdad? — preguntó el moreno de cabello verde.

— ¡Obviamente!

Luego una sonrisa burlona, provocativa y sobre todo, una que atemorizó al propio rubio apareció en el beisbolista y al mismo Trafalgar, acababa de ocurrir lo que no quería y aparentemente Zoro no se percató del error.

— Gracias por la aclaración... — mencionó empezando a salir de la habitación. — Me adelantaré, Trafalgar, hay muchas chicas lindas que me esperan y, que requieren de mis dulces palabras para empezar con su día.

Apenas mencionó eso, salió corriendo por el pasillo gritando a pulmón abierto: ‘¡Mellorinne!’ ante una mueca incrédula del rubio, y una muy fastidiada en la faz de Law.

— ¡Oh maldición! — expresó el Sanji falsificador. — ¡No puede ser!

— Tú te lo buscaste, capitán. — atajó Law tomando las mochilas de Sanji. — Mejor vámonos y vete preparando para las consecuencias de sus actos.

{…}

Justo como lo pensaron el comportamiento de Zoro daba mucho de que hablar en especial con nueva actitud ante las mujeres; el Zoro del día anterior se mostraba caballeroso, galante pero reservado y respetuoso. El de esos momentos en realidad causaba gracia y hasta cierto punto vergüenza ajena.

Mirarlo moverse al estilo de un inflable usado fuera de los comercios con la finalidad de atraer clientela, de esos que se mueven cómicamente usando la fuerza del viento, cortejar sin resultados extras que risillas burlonas por parte de las jóvenes y miradas contrariadas de los demás era todo lo que obtenía el capitán de beisbol.

Se tomó una pausa al ver a Law y su cuerpo aproximarse mientras encendió un cigarrillo.

— Kuroashi, debes calmarte, — mencionó el moreno, — Esto atrae muchas dudas y sobre todo, mala fama a los dos.

— ¿A los dos? — cuestionó dejando salir el humo.

— Si, ¿Qué pasara cuando regresen a sus cuerpos? ¿O que harás si una chica te corresponde?

— ¡Ja! — se mofó el rubio interrumpiendo el discurso que tal vez hubiese calmado a Kuroashi. — ¡Eso nunca pasará!

— Bueno, — trataba de poner un alto a esas actitudes que les afectaría de continuar, pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. — En el caso que si, ¿Qué pasaría con ustedes? Chicos se están dejando llevar por su mal carácter y una mala conducta y no debe de ser así, al menos no por el momento.

— Escucha niñera sin paga, — espetó el de cabello verde. — No creo recordar cuando pedí tu ayuda con todo este desastre, realmente tú estas en medio porque quieres y no porque yo te necesite, en cuanto a este pelmazo ya que él tomó la decisión de ser Zoro aunque luzca como yo, no me deja otra opción que ser Sanji aunque no lo sea, ¿Comprendes? — presionando su índice contra el pecho de Trafalgar.

— Sabes que, ¡Tienes toda la jodida razón! — Law dejó caer las mochilas que llevaba de rubio, ajusto la propia y se dio la espalda. — Veamos como les va por su cuenta, por lo pronto, están solos. — agregó marchándose y dejándolos de pie.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, parados en medio de uno de tantos corredores al aire libre de la uní, viéndose fijamente sin mencionar nada; el rubio por fin tomó sus propias mochilas y se dirigió a los edificios que frecuentaba para tomar sus clases, mientras el capitán de beisbol hizo lo mismo, tomó sus pertenencias y se fue a su salón habitual.

— ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea dejarlos por su cuenta, Trafalgar? — comentaba Kid ocultándose detrás de una de las esquinas aledañas.

— Si, les hace falta el golpe de realidad a largo plazo. — respondió.

Kid notaba el dolor en el rostro del moreno, y aunque podría sacar provecho de esa situación avanzaba a su ritmo.

— Anda, no dejes que las palabras del francés te afecten, vamos por un café, yo invito, ¿Expreso doble, cierto? — le insistía golpeándole levemente las caderas con la mochila.

—Si. — respondió mirándolo a lo alto. Realmente era bien parecido, atractivo y muy a su pesar y su osca apariencia si tenía un lado dulce y amable, quizás el cambio de cuerpos de los chicos le afectarían indirectamente a todos ellos, después de todo, estaban dentro del circulo de ese par de latosos que ansiaban ver los resultados de ese día sin ellos y sin apoyo que no fuese uno del otro.

{…}

En el caso del imitador de Zoro todo fue extraño ya que Sanji sí era conocido y todo gracias a Kid y sus videos en las redes por lo que sus profesores habituales al ver al rubio se escamaron levemente, los comentarios fueron similares: ‘Joven Vinsmoke, ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí! Dudo mucho que entienda algo así que solo le pediré que no cause problemas. ‘o ‘¡Que raro que merodees por aquí joven Sanji solo no interfieras!’ sin dejar de lado el: ‘¡Que extraño verte por aquí, pero no estorbes y guarda silencio que estos chicos sí están poniendo empeño.’ obviamente tampoco falto el ‘¿Dónde esta el joven Roronoa? ¿Lo has visto?’

Y eso era solo de la perspectiva de los maestros que lo trataron con la indiferencia propia de tener una visita indeseada, los alumnos eran un punto y aparte; muchos de ellos irradiaban la envidia hacia los dos chicos sin contar que en apariencia se alegraban que no estuviera en las clases e incluso se animaron a criticarlo abiertamente.

Escuchó los comentarios hacia Zoro, ‘El listillo de la clase, presumido, sabiondo, mentiroso adulador.’ O el mejor y mismo que le causó una risilla burlona: ‘El lame botas del maestro.’

— No te rías Sanji, es que de verdad es así, aquí nadie cree que una persona con pésimo sentido de orientación que se pierde incuso dentro de la escuela tenga tales habilidades en esta clase. — le mencionó una de las chicas populares y bonitas del salón, de esas que usan coletas altas, tacones, saco y llegan siempre con una taza de café importado.

La mirada del rubio confundía a las jóvenes, ansiaba que continuaran con sus declaraciones.

— Si, — insistió. — Según él ya casi se memorizó los tipos de cráneos distintos y sobre todo, los reconoce con solo verlos, sin siquiera tomar las medidas, o leer los informes y eso no es posible… — continuó con sus aclaraciones limpiando sus lentes.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó el rubio.

— Porque son detalles mínimos que no se pueden ver así de fácil. — y justo con esa oración, otra chica de cabello cortado en Bob style intervenía en la platica.

— Pero que la criminología no es la ciencia del detalle, ¿No pueden culparlo por tener esa cualidad?

— Bueno, tal vez le haya tomado la maña a eso, pero, ¿En balística? — ahora entraba uno de los jóvenes apuestos del salón; pareciera que en esa aula estaban los prototipos para modelos y ahora, Sanji encajaba a la perfección.

— ¿Qué tiene la balística? — preguntó mirándolo fieramente.

— Como es que siempre sabe donde entro la bala, donde salió y con unas simples mediciones la encuentra. — mencionaba molesta la primer chica, interrumpiendo esa mirada asesina al chico guapo.

— Entonces ¿Creen que hace trampa? — esa pregunta estaba pensada con la única finalidad de conocer abiertamente las verdaderas intenciones de sus compañeros de aula.

— ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo su padre es alto mando en las autoridades a nivel nacional, entonces, ningún maestro quiere problemas…

— Oh vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. — él ya sabía de ese sentir de los demás alumnos, pero no perdía su tiempo demostrando que verdaderamente entendía y aprendía de todo lo que en las clases se exponían, que sus métodos aunque no sabía como explicarlos, eran los correctos sino, ¿Cómo es que siempre le daban las medidas exactas?

— Aunque eso no le quita lo guapo. — agregaba la chica presumida de la coleta alta.

— No, ni lo despistado, incluso creo que lo hacen ver lindo.

Luego las risas que se vieron interrumpidas por la campana del termino normal de clases; el salón se vació y el escritor se quedó sentado analizando a fondo las actitudes de los demás, que hipócritas podían llegar a ser las personas. Si Sanji mencionaba que le aborrecía pero, las mentiras con él no existían incluso en su pelea previa lo constato.

Suspirando se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y cargó con sus mochilas al hombro, ahora venía lo verdaderamente interesante: El entrenamiento de beisbol.

{…}

Mientras en el caso de Sanji fue similar en rareza.

Para todos fue una sorpresa ver al chico de cabello verde en esas aulas, especialmente por que nada tenía que ver la clase de Letras Antiguas con la Criminalística.

— Joven Zoro, ¡Que sorpresa! Pero… — se interrumpía el profesor. — Lamento decirle que este no es su salón de clases, pero no se preocupe que ahorita le pido a una compañera que lo acompañé a su aula.

— No estoy perdido, profesor, es solo que acudo como favor especial. — aclaró el pícher tomando asiento, intentando lucir lo mas normal posible.

— Comprendo, — dudó el maestro pero, no perdería su tiempo con ese chico, si quería quedarse en la clase, el afectado o beneficiado era él, así que no le dio importancia extra. — Solo no cause problemas por favor ya que estas materias son importantes para los jóvenes a su lado.

Sanji quería morirse de vergüenza, mira que incluso los profesores mencionaran la horrenda falta de orientación del marimo andrajoso era de lo mas bochornoso, y lo peor, las miradas de sus compañeros cargadas con curiosidad y desprecio, mientras las chicas le veían con furor, ‘¡¿Qué tiene el andrajoso que yo no?!’ se cuestionaba internamente furioso por ese cambio, ‘Si supieran que soy yo seguramente se sentirían avergonzadas, mis bellas damas.’ Agregaba a sus pensamientos mientras tomaba notas.

Eso fue con el primer catedrático, pero con el resto… No hubo cambios.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le ofrecían del modo mas atento llevarlo hasta su verdadero salón de clases, y otros le cuestionaban el porque de la usencia de Sanji a lo que se excusaba con solo mencionar ‘Cuando lo vea, se lo pregunta.’ No se pondría a mencionar un hecho tan increíble como el cambio de cuerpo.

— Si que las clases se fueron demasiado rápido. — mencionó una de las guapas compañeras del rubio. — Tal vez es por el cambio en la compañía, ¿No lo crees? — le cuestionaba guiñándole el ojo.

— Creo que si, — agregó otra atrayendo su atención. — Es bueno descansar de los acosos incansables y fastidiosos de Sanji, al menos por unos días, ¿Cuándo regresa a clases, Zoro? — insistió sacando su móvil y revisándolo.

En ese momento el pobre de Sanji sintió un tanto de tristeza y arrepentimiento de escuchar eso, antes esas chicas sacaron partido de la amabilidad exagerada del rubio y le pidieron ayuda con unas materias y, algunos postres y ahora se entraba de que era fastidioso y que en realidad agradecían por la ausencia.

— La verdad no tengo idea, señoritas, pero estoy seguro de que las extraña. — respondió de modo habitual, sin endulzar su tono de voz, la decepción le estaba golpeando más no por ello les faltaría al respeto.

— ¡jajajaja! Ni quien lo tomé en cuenta. — respondió una de ellas.

— Ojala y ya no vuelva, — agregó la segunda en cuestión. — Así Zoro se quedará con nosotras. — esa chica ya tenía el ojo puesto en ese joven aunque, desgraciadamente para ella, la falsedad estaba plasmada en sus acciones y palabras las cuales ahora bien las discernía Sanji.

Un suspiro brotó del de cabello verde, era un golpe duro escuchar eso por parte de las jóvenes, y aunque le dolió continuó platicando con ellas, entre clases encendió el cigarrillo correspondiente, por instinto uno que otro coqueteo ligero se escapaba de él, a lo que la joven ventajosa sonreía picara ante sus avances y entonces recordó las palabras de Law ‘¿Qué pasaría si una de ellas corresponde?’ , con eso era mejor pintar una línea que no fuese cruzada, sí, era lo mejor para las chicas y para el propio Zoro.

Sus clases acabaron igual que las del propio capitán de beisbol, en medio de sorpresas, coqueteos y comentarios hirientes, pero, lo difícil estaba por comenzar ya que se dirigía al gimnasio y seguramente Ivankov no lo dejaría descansar con las preguntas y a saber, como reaccionaría esa corpulencia del marimo en su disciplina. De algo estaba seguro: Le iba a doler todo después.

{…}

Justo como lo pensó Zoro: Llegar sólo y con esa apariencia le garantizaba malos tratos.

Menos mal Trafalgar que sí les había dejado solos en las clases normales, se mantenía con la fidelidad a su capitán y los hermanos ‘Peligro’ igual, entonces, Sanji se vio protegido por los chicos mas rudos del equipo junto con el mas escalofriante del mismo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en las clases, capitán? — preguntó Killer atento.

— Fue un asco. — respondió de lleno el rubio sacando sus pertenencias de la maleta ante las miradas curiosas de los demás integrantes. — Todos mencionaron casi lo mismo, que no estorbara porque los demás sí ponían empeño.

— Pero, ¿Preguntaron por Zoro? — insistió Kid también alistando su uniforme.

— Si, a lo que no supe que decir, solo les mencioné que luego regresaría. — agregó tomando su guante pero, al agarrar la bola de beisbol se percató de que la fricción del cuero de la misma sería su acabose.

— ¿Estas seguro que puedes lanzar, Zoro-ya? — preguntó Law cambiándose la playera que llevaba por su camisola.

— La verdad, no lo sé, pero nunca avanzaré si no lo intento.

— Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea, capitán, debiste convencer a Sanji de que e presentará a este sitio. — menciono Killer agarrándose una coleta baja y poniéndose su gorra negra con el nombre en blanco.

— Eso sería todavía más riesgoso. — declaró Kid interviniendo entre ellos. — Ese chico no tiene ni la menor idea de como se juega esto, y es peligroso si llega a surgir una situación que no pueda controlar, lo ideal sería entrenarlo, pero con el carácter que tiene y por como se llevan dudo mucho que quiera aceptar unas clases privadas con nosotros. — terminando de abrochar sus ‘spikes’ y colocándose una muñequera gruesa en la mano izquierda de color negra.

— Bueno, primero centrémonos en el echo de que, Mihawk tal vez no te deje participar en el entrenamiento, Zoro-ya, recuerda que por mucho que sepas, en este momento eres Sanji y no hay modo de demostrar lo contrario. — menciono Law ayudando al rubio a abrocharse bien el cinturón, ni fajándose las dos playeras lograba ajustarle el pantalón y es que las tallas simplemente no eran las correctas, todo en Sanji lucía grande, flojo y holgado.

Esas atenciones no pasaban de largo ante sus compañeros y, efectivamente Mihawk apareció en el cuadro y no se le veía conforme, se cruzó de brazos ante los cuatro y comenzó con el interrogatorio:

— ¿Dónde esta Roronoa?

— Pues, eso es difícil de saberlo profesor. — respondió el escritor mirando de lleno en esos hermosos y letales ojos. — No lo hemos visto desde la mañana, sabemos que esta bien y que esta ocupado, yo vine en su lugar para acompañarlos y que tengan números pares. — agregó el rubio.

Mihawk no podía tomarse en serio a ese joven, trató de intimidarlo mirándolo con recelo, demasiado estricto.

— Vinsmoke, perdonaras mi franqueza pero, ¿Qué sabes tú de jugar beisbol? ¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Siquiera sabes que posición jugar? — el tono del maestro cambiaba de a poco entre las preguntas, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— Sé pichar, yo le enseñé a… Zo… — tartamudeo por el simple echo de mencionar su propio nombre con esa fonación que le gritaba nombres despectivos. — Zoro.

— ¿Tú le enseñaste? — respondió con la duda evidenciada. — Bien, entonces ¿No tendrás problemas en mostrarnos algunos lanzamientos señor Vinsmoke? — la ceja en alto del entrenador les daba a conocer que la paciencia se estaba esfumando.

Suspirando tomó su gorra y la ajustó luego entró al campo decidido menos mal Kid se mantenía a su espalda, le apretó el hombro y acercó su rostro hasta el oído del rubio.

— No te preocupes, lo harás bien, solo tu fuerza es menor, pero estoy seguro que la técnica es la misma. — mencionó atrayendo su mirar.

La altura siempre ha sido un factor benéfico en muchos deportes o, fuera de los mismos y en esa circunstancia lo era en ambos aspectos, el rostro de Sanji quedó justo a la altura para una imagen romántica entre esos dos, misma que activó un tiritar en el ojo izquierdo de Law, nunca creyó poder poseer celos pero los tenía, y aun sabiendo que el rubio en frente no era Sanji sino Zoro ¿O tal vez era porque Kid mostraba una sonrisa que antes no había visto o que ni siquiera se había fijado?

Tomaron posiciones y de inmediato la postura del rubio era perfecta sobre la loma resaltó, la presentación del lanzamiento igual, la ejecución no se quedaba atrás, un pícher profesional encajaría en ese preciso momento sobre la figura del rubio sin embargo, el único inconveniente en ese momento era la fuerza en la pichada; le faltaba mucho para alcanzar las 95-96 millas por horas que Zoro registraba en cada uno de los lanzamientos.

{…}

Ese día en particular el entrenamiento del club de Tae Kwan Do empezaba antes de que las clases de Sanji acabaran, por lo que sin importar que tratara de salirse para llegar a tiempo, no podía así que, al término de las mismas comenzó a correr por todo el campus llevando las mochilas a cuestas, rastras y demás.

Todos lo que lo veían de inmediato pensaban que estaba perdido, y a como siempre, creyeron que luego de llegar al gimnasio saldría acompañado por alguien mas que lo llevaría hasta el campo de beisbol, pero no fue así; de una de sus mochilas sacó un uniforme propio del arte marcial, se cambió de prisa y se incorporó al trote alrededor de la cancha especial.

Al igual que Mihawk, Ivankov no estaba para nada contento con esa intervención que pareciera sustituir a su amado chico dulce, como le gritaba, por lo que detuvo todo el movimiento y se acerco intimidante.

— Roronoa Zoro, ¿A que debo este placer? — cuestionó parándose con las manos en la cintura, ni siquiera el atuendo propio del arte marcial le mermaba la agresión, cualquiera diría que no se podía tomar en serio a un hombre con esas características propias de Drag Queen.

Sin embargo, Sanji sabía que eso delataba agresión y que en un descuido, lo patearía al punto de dejarlo inconsciente, solo rogaba porque el cuerpo de Zoro fuera un poco elástico, si no como él cuando menos lo suficiente para esquivar las patadas de Ivankov.

— La verdad, no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta profesor Ivankov, estoy aquí como favor especial. — respondió esperando la patada próxima.

Y así pasó, Iva alzó con rapidez propia de un lanzamiento de Zoro la pierna, intentando arrancarle la cabeza con ese movimiento, menos mal Sanji conocía sus predilecciones al ataque; alzó hasta donde pudo la pierna del marimo, no era igual, en su máximo esfuerzo solo pudo alzarla hasta el hombro, era mas corta pero mas fuerte y logró contener a duras penas esa agresión chocando el chamorro con el contrario y empujando.

La algarabía no se hizo esperar y sobre todo el asombro, pensar que otro estudiante lograba hacerle frente a Ivankov en esa disciplina era ridículo pero helo ahí, el capitán del equipo de beisbol retando al profesor y actual campeón de Tae Kwan Do en similitud.

— Vaya, si que eres hábil, pero no como mi Dulzura. — mencionó Iva imprimiendo mas fuerza a su patada, lanzándolo lejos; los reflejos de Zoro eran buenos, si pero con las manos, sus piernas resultaban ser mas torpes por lo que no logró apoyarse y terminó derrapando en el suelo de costado.

— Nada mal chico, pero insisto en que no tengo idea de que haces aquí y necesito respuestas, para empezar, ¿Dónde esta Sanji? — insistió el profesor parándose frente al tirado Zoro, tendiéndole la mano con la intención de ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

— Esta cumpliendo con su palabra. — respondió.

Sinceramente pensar rápido a ese par se le daba mejor de lo que creían, pero, que la respuesta fuese la más acertada era un punto muy distinto.

Si alguien hubiese captado en video a los chicos siendo interrogados al mismo tiempo se hubiesen sorprendido al escuchar las respuestas de: — ¡Cumple con una apuesta! — coincidir ante la presión de los profesores que obviamente no estuvieron de acuerdo en lo mas mínimo.

Tomaron a sus discípulos por los brazos y comenzaron con el camino hasta el punto contrario, simulando ser a una mamá molesta que tironea a su hijo malcriado a casa para reprenderlo.

Coincidieron en una cancha de vóley abierta, pero techada y sola por el momento, les obligaron a sentarse en medio de la misma y empezaron con el sermón.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! — gritó Ivankov. — ¡Este no es momento para tontas apuestas!

— Chicos coincido con el profesor Ivankov, el que no se lleven bien entre ustedes no significa que deban arriesgar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, ¿Qué es eso de la tonta apuesta? — cuestionó ojos de halcón, el apodo con el que lo bautizaron los alumnos.

— Pues, es que… nosotros… — dudaba el rubio en responder, mientras el capitán de beisbol mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

— ¡Déjame adivinar! Estaban peleando como siempre y decidieron que cambiarían de lugar en sus disciplinas y clases a cambio de ¿Qué? ¿Ganar una tonta de sus infinitas peleas? — Ivankov se mostraba furioso. — Roronoa sí sabes pelear, lo reconozco pero yo necesito a Sanji, no a ti y esto que están haciendo pone en riesgo todo por lo que has trabajado hasta este punto, los golpes, el cansancio, el sacrificio, ¿No cuenta para ustedes?

— Sanji, Ivankov tiene razón, me da gusto saber que sabes jugar beisbol y que pichas increíble, pero necesito de Roronoa y sus lanzamientos, entonces, no tengo cavidad para alguien que requiere entrenamiento como tú por el momento. — agregaba Mihawk.

Obviamente los chicos estaban afectados por el accidente de casi la semana atrás, pensaron, suspiraron pesada y resignadamente y alzaron la vista centrándose en el par de maestros.

— Tomen esta semana de descanso, obviamente siguen afectados por su situación, pero, el sábado tenemos las eliminatorias, Dulzura y esas no nos las podemos saltar, ¿Me entiendes? — le cuestionó Ivankov al rubio, inclinándose hasta el punto de ver su reflejo en los hermosos ojos azules de Sanji. Solo obtuvo un asentimiento.

—Lo mismo para ti Roronoa, el domingo tenemos el partido final para el pase a eliminatorias, no puedes dejar a tu equipo tirado, tomate el resto de la semana para que reposes y te tranquilices, solo no descuides tus entrenamientos. — Mihawk apretó el hombro de su estudiante. — Joven Vinsmoke, si decides algún día que las patadas no son para ti, con gusto te espero en el campo y te ayudo a tener mas potencia en tus lanzamientos. — agregó.

Ivankov se marchó maldiciendo a lo alto y fuerte, mientras el chico que pateó a Sanji, ese que le atarantó el mismo día que les golpeó el rayo le llevaba sus cosas.

— Sanji. — mencionó a lo que por instinto, Zoro volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa. — Hola Zoro, ¿Cómo estas? — cuestionó amable.

El corto circuito se mantenía, para Sanji hablar siquiera con alguien mas pretendiendo ser Zoro no era simple ni fácil, pero debía continuar y sobre todo, afrontar el echo de que debían centrarse en lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

— Bien, gracias.

— Si, me imagino que no fue fácil para ustedes superar el accidente, pero Sanji parece fuera de este mundo, bueno, espero que se recuperen y aquí les dejo las mochilas, cuídense chicos.

Se quedaron sentados en medio de la cancha por largo rato, sin mencionar nada hasta que Law apareció en escena, cargaba con todo el equipo de Zoro.

— Bueno, ¿No van a quedarse sentados aquí por siempre, o si? — les preguntó ayudándolos a ponerse de pie, primero el rubio quien no mencionaba palabra alguna; luego, tomó de la mano a su capitán quien era golpeado por la conciencia, de verdad que Trafalgar se había comportado como verdadero amigo y él le insulto por la mañana.

Acepto el gesto y se puso de pie, sin soltarle la mano, comenzó con las disculpas.

— Yo lo siento mucho, me comporte como un tonto. — mencionó agachando la cabeza ante una sonrisa coqueta del moreno, pero comprensiva.

— No te preocupes, me imagino que es algo normal ante esta situación, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que no pueden afrontar este problema solos y a como siempre. — agregó acariciando la diestra de su capitán con cariño. — Ahora es mera cuestión de organización para poder ayudarles con sus entrenamientos, siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo en que regresar a lo que saben no es prudente, no por el momento. — un abrazo sincero con un brazo lo mantuvo en su rango y al mismo tiempo, le repartía un poco de confianza y apegó por él, en apariencia Law estaba siendo serio en sus sentimientos por el rubio pero, a saber si Sanji lo tomaba así sería otra cosa.

Quien se mantenía renuente era el rubio, obviamente Zoro no estaba contento por nada de esos acontecimientos, menos mal los hermanos y compinches se mantenían cerca de ellos en todo momento.

— Vamos berrinchudo, no puedes hacer nada para regresar por el momento a tu cuerpo, y la verdad esta bien que lo tenga alguien como el rubio presumido, si te afecta en algo el cambio de imagen, solo háblalo, Kuroashi es mas comprensivo y abierto al dialogo que tú. — el rubio se tambaleó gracias a un mochilazo por parte de Kid justo a su posterior, ningún dialogo se podría tomar en serio de ese par sin una muestra de afecto de esa índole y quien mejor que Zoro para saberlo.

¿En que momento llegaron? No se percataron, pero en realidad eran un apoyo invaluable en esa situación de locos; por fin su capitán asentía y giraba para verlos, no estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero tampoco tenía tantas opciones y esos chicos eran de confianza, ni hablar, a intentar aprender y, a tratar de llevarse bien con el escritor sería lo fundamental. Y el para el chico aislado de la sociedad aprender a tolerar las impertinencias de ese grupo y Zoro sería lo esencial, ¿Igual que podría salir mal? Se cuestionaba internamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y amenazo con volver con más próximamente jejejej cuídense y nos vemos pronto bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, la misma excusa de siempre, perdonen la demora...  
> KotetsuKaburagi (Kurokote.93) como siempre, mil gracias cielo por tu infinita paciencia...

{…}

Claro que del dicho al echo, hay mucho trecho y por supuesto que lo constataron con apenas regresar a su dormitorio; completamente adoloridos, ¡Vaya día habían tenido!

Decidieron que, como tenían el resto de la tarde libre lo pasarían entrenando en el área del vóley playero, así que con el uniforme cada quien y algo de bloqueador solar le dieron vueltas a la cancha trotando.

La arena les dificultaba cada paso, especialmente para los jóvenes golpeados por el rayo sus musculaturas se sentían débiles, cansadas y en su resistencia se notaba, especialmente para Sanji; quien diría que el cuerpo de Zoro se resentiría mas rápido a ese tipo de entrenamiento, o ¿Sería el poco aguante de Sanji el que lo obligo detenerse?

— Aaa, espera… Trafalgar… — mencionó jadeando y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, inclinándose un poco. — Es un… tanto can…sado… ¡Uff! — agregó tratando de agarrar aire.

Law Sonrió y esperó mientras los hermanos y el escritor se mantenían en movimiento, claro que hablaban y hablaban de todo y nada, en especial de las preguntas sobre el cambio de cuerpo.

— Y dinos capitán, ¿Cómo es estar en el cuerpo de Sanji? — insistía Kid de modo aniñado.

— No entiendo la pregunta…

— Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan raro es? — insistió Killer.

— Oh por favor, ¿Tú también? — respondió perdiendo de vista al par que les llevaba la ventaja por unos metros.

Las distracciones en muchas ocasiones nos derivan situaciones vergonzosas y en ese momento, no fue la excepción; el capitán del equipo estaba tan centrado en pelear con Kid y Killer que nunca vio a su propio cuerpo tomando aire, apoyado sobre sus rodillas en una posición muy sugerente, cuando menos se percató llegó y empujo al moreno por el posterior con su pelvis para colmo, le cayó encima estando en el suelo; toda la parte de enfrente de Sanji quedó perfectamente embonado con el trasero de Zoro ante las risotadas de los espectadores, la furia del moreno y la vergüenza del rubio.

— Oh por… — mencionó Law comenzando a carcajearse.

— ¡¿Les consigo un cuarto?! — agregó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Killer solo se reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Quítate de encima, marimo andrajoso! — gritaba el capitán pataleando, pareciera estar en la piscina.

— ¡Oye lo siento, pero no es mi culpa, tú te detuviste de repente! — respondió el rubio apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos, dejando un espacio para que el moreno cometiera otro error.

En su afán de liberarse, se giró quedando bajo el rubio en una posición incluso mas comprometedora que la anterior; un sonrojo marcado en ambos se evidenció pero, por raro que pareciera no intentaban ponerse rápidamente de pie; no fue hasta la intervención de Law que por fin el rubio se paro de prisa mirando a todos lados tratando de evitar la pena.

— La fricción les hará daño en las quemaduras. — mencionó el moreno. — Anda Kuroashi, ¡Arriba! — agregó luego de tenderle la mano al moreno y estirando con fuerza para ponerlo de pie.

El rubio se alejó unos pasos con el afán de sacudirse exageradamente intentando ocultar la evidente vergüenza que en sus orejas (rojas) se exponía, mientras el pícher miraba a lo alto a Law con timidez marcada pero no rehuía a su toque, después de todo, así trataba a Zoro, ¿No? Como primera intención le palmeó la espalda tratando de quitarle la arena de la misma, pero si bien apenas acabo con eso, su brazo se acopló sobre el hombro de su capitán mientras lo miraba a lo bajo.

— Son un par de sonsos, — mencionó sonriendo apenas. — Pero hasta eso, no se ven patéticos ni mal, bueno, aquel cavernícola no importa el cuerpo se comporta exactamente igual así que solo tenle paciencia, Kuroashi.

Dejando todo ese asunto penoso de lado, los chicos ayudaron al rubio con patadas, en especial el capitán de beisbol, se paraba y le mostraba lo que debía hacer, obviamente su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ello y solo debía confiar en la programación previa, para el capitán de beisbol fue un tanto mas difícil ya que la bola sí tiene muchos modos de lanzarse y mas que nada, el efecto cambia al instante de soltarla a toda velocidad, menos mal las explicaciones de Zoro eran claras y Sanji aprendía rápido.

Más pronto de lo deseado, ese par estaba practicando por su cuenta aunque tuvieran compañeros de entrenamiento y eso, marcaba un decaimiento en el ánimo de Law que, al mismo tiempo molestaba a Kid.

— Ora, anímate, era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara. — mencionó golpeándole levemente la cabeza con el guante de beisbol.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Y en el momento en que mejor se estaban llevando, apareció en escena el equipo de vóley femenil playero; tanto Kid como Law sabían lo que ocurriría, un Kuroashi alborotado hasta el tuétano se presentaría y lo peor, en el cuerpo de Zoro a quien obviamente no le gustaría nada de eso.

— Deberíamos de irnos antes de que esto se ponga feo. — mencionó Killer quien había estado desaparecido hasta el momento.

— ¿De donde rayos saliste, Killer-ya? — preguntó Law escamándose por la intervención sorpresiva.

— Estaba hablando por teléfono, perdonen.

— No importa, tienes razón; Trafalgar será mejor irnos antes de que…

— ¡Melloriiiineeeeee! — gritó el de cabello verde mientras lanzaba besos al aire.

—…Eso pase. — agregó Kid con pesadez notoria.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño incluso para Zoro quien lo conocía bien: Sanji no agregó más. Fue todo lo que exclamo para después caminar hasta ellos, con calma y de lo más tranquilo.

— Eso si fue raro, ¿Todo en orden, Sanji? — preguntó Killer.

A lo que el cuerpo de su capitán solo asintió; tomó una botella de electrólitos y bebió ante los rostros marcados con la duda.

— ¿Qué? — por fin preguntó.

— ¿No vas a saltar alrededor de las chicas y les dirás infinidad de cosas? — agregó Killer con curiosidad.

— No, — respondió rotundo y serio. — No en esta ocasión, ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó cerrando la botella de plástico y echándola a su mochila.

Salieron del área de la arena, hasta la base de una enorme palmera donde comenzaron a sacudirse tratando de quitarse los residuos de arena, para Zoro y Sanji les costaba un poco mas ya que la arena se pegaba demasiado en las pieles y, las quemadas por el rayo aparte del lindo diseño que les dejaron en los cuerpos, aún ocasionaban molestias.

— No te muevas. — menciono el capitán de beisbol. — Quitaré el exceso de arena de… aquí… — agregó pasando golpeando un poco el posterior del rubio con la mano justo sobre la cadera de su propio cuerpo.

A lo que un leve brinco se evidenció en el rubio.

— Gracias.

— Ni lo menciones, es mi cuerpo después de todo. — luego mostró un cigarrillo, de nuevo pidiendo permiso para encenderlo.

A lo que el escritor asintió.

— Chicos, la verdad yo tengo mucha hambre, ¿Vamos por algo para comer? — Kid apretaba su mano contra su estómago como si con eso mitigara el apetito.

— Vamos, yo cocino. — señaló el capitán con un movimiento de cabeza mostrándoles el edifico de los dormitorios. — Supongo que de ese modo, el marimo y yo podríamos repasar las materias y ver que hacer para podernos presentar en clases normalmente mañana, además, me gustaría que me mostraran un partido de beisbol para afianzar jugadas, solo tengo de aquí al domingo para aprender lo mas que pueda.

— Y yo necesito saber que decirle a Ivankov y tratar de memorizar ataques tuyos en peleas, además, no tengo ni idea de lo que escribes y me imagino que tu editor de eso querrá hablar…

— Y tengo que terminar unos escritos…

— Y yo debo pasar los apuntes a los cuadernillos…

Se intercalaban las acciones, pero pareciera que ya cooperarían, parecía…

— Bueno, dinos que necesitas mientras ustedes avanzan en las materias, nosotros vamos por lo que necesites para la comida, ¿No? — mencionaba Killer abrazando a su hermano y Trafalgar.

Sonriendo el capitán menciono todo a lo que el moreno lo anotó en su móvil.

{…}

Y ahora, helos ahí sin energía ni para levantar un dedo, sentados en el pasillo y a la espera de los chicos que no tardarían mucho, no mas de dos horas.

— Me doy un baño y te veo en un rato. — declaró el rubio entrando en su habitación.

— Marimo, — le detuvo el de cabello verde, — ¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa?, incluso si esta sucia, aquí la lavo y la mantengo en orden, así mismo te daré unos cambios.

— Los llevo cuando me duche, ¿Esta bien?

— Seguro.

Pero eran todas las conversaciones que tenían, así de frías, secas y “x” aunque no se podía esperar más de aquellos que peleaban incluso con su sombra, de hecho lo sorprendente era que se llevarán bien de vez en cuando y a ratos.

Entraron cada quien en su dormitorio, se ducharon lo más rápido que pudieron, desgraciadamente no tenían ropa que usar por lo que andar en toalla era su opción, al menos hasta que ya pudieran juntarse y prestarse unos cambios, mismos que prepararon el uno para el otro, incluyendo calzoncillos, calcetines, camisetas interiores, playeras, camisas, pantalones, en fin de todo un poco.

Zoro aún dudaba en entrar con libertad en el departamento de Sanji aunque esté le dejara la puerta abierta, no estaba seguro de que las intromisiones fueran lo mas prudente pero, estar enredado en nada mas que una diminuta toalla, cargando un montón de ropa en el brazo tampoco lo era, por lo que luego de un fuerte: — ¡Con permiso!— entró y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cejas de sushi? — preguntó merodeando por la estancia.

Continuaba azorado del orden en tal habitación, cada cosa en su lugar y cada lugar con ciertas cosas, en realidad se sentía cómodo en ese recinto, algo en el le calmaba y sobre todo, le recordaba a cuando niños se la pasaban juntos casi todo el día, comiendo, durmiendo, estudiando, peleando…

— Lo siento, marimo. Pasa, siéntete en casa. — le recibió secando su cabellera; para Zoro continuaba siendo extraño ver su propio cuerpo en frente en especial recibiendo detalles como el perfume, la exfoliación, el cepillado especial en el cabello.

Y para Sanji era el mismo patear de estómago, su cabello estaba alborotado, no presentaba ningún otro aroma que el jabón y no era malo, pero simplemente no era algo que a él le gustara.

— Marimo, — mencionó serio. — ¿Puedes usar esto en el cabello? — preguntó entregándole un pequeño tarro de plástico.

Zoro lo tomó y leyó las indicaciones: ‘Aplíquese en pequeñas cantidades sobre el cabello húmedo para mantenerlo bajo control.’ — ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó el rubio curioseando el envase.

— Es una crema para moldear el cabello, evita que se esponje. — respondió el moreno mostrándole como aplicarla.

— Y esas son las cosas que no debes de hacer conmigo. — expresó Zoro. — No lo necesito, mi cabello no se esponja porque no es largo, tampoco necesito perfumes o que limpies mi cara a profundidad, no hace falta.

— ¡Claro que si! — respondió Sanji. — No te afecta en nada tratar de verte presentable y sobre todo, cuidar un poco mas de ti; cuando menos usa esto, ¿Si? Mi cabello sí es largo.

Con un suspiro pronunciado, Zoro accedió pero solo con la crema moldeadora, lo demás tendría que esperar o en su defecto, considerar que nunca lo haría, con orgullo Sanji vio que sí podía confiar un poco en que su cuerpo estaría bien.

— ¿Trajiste la ropa? — preguntó mirando el montón de prendas sobre el sofá. — No me gustaría que llegaran los demás y nosotros estemos así.

— ¿Y que tiene? — respondió el rubio extendiendo la mano, esperando el peine. — No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

— Si tienes razón, si gustas puedes pasar a elegir la ropa que mas te agrade a la vista. — respondió el escritor señalando con el pulgar a su alcoba.

— De acuerdo, mientras tú observa y si no te gusta algo lo cambiamos.

Mientras ambos veían las prendas de modo desganado por los gustos contrarios, se vieron emboscados por el trío que entraba como ‘Juan en su Casa’ y ni siquiera tocaron así que al ver al capitán en la sala, vistiendo solo la toalla causó: cero impresión, cien por ciento de curiosidad.

Ya conocían esa musculatura por lo que no causaba furor, lo verdaderamente atractivo era la impresionante marca del relámpago que se supone debía desaparecer en días pero helo ahí, deslumbrante como en el primero e incluso un tanto mas visible.

— Kuroashi… — mencionó Law que apenas alcanzó a poner las compras en la barra para luego acercarse con desespero ante ese cuerpo. — ¿Puedo analizar las marcas? — preguntó seriamente, casi le dio miedo al moreno, pero en sus ojos el destello de la curiosidad que seguramente era causado por su especialidad, afloró, además era de confianza y ya lo había demostrado.

— No aprietes. — fue lo que pidió.

Zoro extendió su mano y para Law fue imposible no hacerlo, necesitaba tocar para sentir las texturas y valorar los movimientos; comenzó con los análisis y al mismo tiempo los murmuros que ningún otro comprendía.

‘— Quemadas en las falanges casi recuperadas, sin daños extras aparte de la coloración… movimientos naturales y sin restricciones…—‘

— Kuroashi, ¿Puedes mover la mano normal? — preguntó con claridad curioseando la mano y los dedos, moviéndolos con cuidado.

— Si, — respondió el moreno.

— ¿Te duele? — insistió Law girando la muñeca, formando círculos en el viento. Luego una negación de su capitán. ‘— Movimientos normales en articulaciones, musculo un tanto flácido en el brazo… codo con perfecto movimiento, sin alguna imposibilidad de funciones motoras normales, bíceps lacio, hombro intacto, humero sin lesiones a largo plazo… ligeras quemaduras en la paleta… sin costillas fracturadas, marca de alta temperatura en todo el costado izquierdo…

— ¿La marca te llega al glúteo? — preguntó emocionado Law.

— Oye, basta lo estas asustando. — intervino Kid. — No es un maldito conejillo de indias para que lo estés analizando así, Trafalgar.

Law tragó saliva y vio con atención a su capitán, Kid tenía razón estaba pasando una línea que incomodaba a Sanji.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar, pero créeme que es para mis estudios.

— Lo sé, solo no toques. — pidió de nuevo el moreno. — Y si, la marca llega hasta el glúteo, y baja hasta el muslo por la parte trasera de la pierna. — agregó cubriendo solo su sexo con la toalla y mostrando lo que le dijo a Law.

Killer y Kid solo reían, no creían que ese tipo de conversación estuviese siendo llevada a cabo en ese lugar y en ese instante; pero efectivamente Law estaba siendo completamente científico y continuaba con sus susurros, hasta que del fondo de la alcoba apareció el rubio.

Si las marcas de Zoro lograban pasar un tanto desapercibidas, las de Sanji para nada; el color extravagante y fuerte en morado, rojos e incluso negros resaltaban a la vista sobre todo por el color de piel, además, en Sanji se veían hasta el pie, incluso su dedo pulgar del mismo, se mostraba oscuro.

— Gracias Kuroashi. — mencionó Law ajustándole la toalla rozando con el reverso de sus dedos la cadera de su capitán. La coquetería de ese chico ni siquiera intentaba esconderse.

— Trafalgar, ¿Las marcas son normales en el cuerpo de Sanji? — preguntó curioso Kid acercándose.

Zoro alcanzó a vestirse con un short blanco y cuando salía poniéndose la playera holgada fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

— De echo me llama la atención algo, ¿Puedo examinarte, Zoro-ya? — ahora la curiosidad estaba en el rubio, a lo que Sanji aprovechó y de modo rápido, buscó un cambio entre la ropa, una bermuda hasta la rodilla, y una playera de tirantes fue lo más acorde, y luego, lo que le faltaba para poder salir de ahí y vestirse: los calzoncillos.

— No te dejaran pasar, — mencionó Killer quien estaba sentado mirando como el dúo Kid-Law se abalanzaba sobre el delgado cuerpo de Sanji. — Sin muchos movimientos, vístete detrás de mí, estorbare a su vista con la camisola. — agregó desabotonando la prenda y extendiéndola, como si se la fuera a quitar.

El capitán de béisbol aprovechó y subió rápidamente los calzoncillos y luego la bermuda, la camiseta ya era lo de menos.

— Gracias.

— Ni lo menciones.

— Zoro-ya, ¿Te duele el pie? — mencionó Law empujándolo sobre una silla y tomando el fino pie de Sanji con cuidado.

— No, es mas ni cuenta me había dado.

— Trafalgar, mírale la planta… — agregó el pelirrojo que curioseaba también. — ¿No es mala esa mancha negra?

Law examinó con cuidado y mucha sorpresa, las marcas de Sanji efectivamente eran mucho más notorias y sobre todo, abarcaban más de su cuerpo.

— Sanji, — preguntó Kid digiriéndose al cuerpo de su capitán. — ¿Cuándo les pegó el rayo, tus piernas estaban libres?

— No, mi pierna derecha se atascó en el fango por eso fue que tuve que meter la mano para poder detener el puñetazo.

— ¡Fuiste el para rayos! —señaló el pelirrojo. — Por eso las marcas llegan hasta tus pies y las del capitán solo a la pierna, el circuito lo cerraste tú. — mencionaba el loco de la mecatrónica e ingeniería.

— ¿Entonces por eso son las marcas hasta la planta del pie? — mencionaba Law parándose y observando a fondo la delgada, torneada interminable pierna de Sanji. — ¿También tienes la marca en el glúteo, costillas, pierna? — insistía el moreno.

A lo que Zoro solo asentía, no era su cuerpo pero no lo mostraría así como así, no sabiendo que antes ya habían visto toda su silueta expuesta.

Mientras ellos continuaban curioseando al rubio que ya no sentía lo duro sino lo tupido en preguntas, análisis y sobre todo toqueteos por parte del moreno, Killer le ayudaba a su capitán con las preparaciones. Optaron por preparar carne freída y luego hervida en salsa de soya con vegetales y arroz blanco.

La maestría con la que el capitán domaba el cuchillo dejaba atónito al rubio.

— No sabía que fueras tan hábil en la cocina, Sanji. — mencionaba Killer viéndolo juguetear con el cigarrillo apagado entre los labios, continuaba con su afán de no fumar en exceso ya que el cuerpo era de Zoro, pero Killer se adelantó y le encendió el cigarrillo a lo que primero obtuvo un gracias y luego, una afirmación:

— Nunca enciendas el cigarrillo de un hombre. — mencionó sosteniendo el vicio humeante entre los dedos. — Pero, gracias.

— Si, como sea. — musitó Killer sonriendo burlonamente mientras continuaba con la ayuda.

Mientas en la sala de Sanji el trío estaba inquieto, pareciera que algo les faltaba para controlarse y claro que si, ¿Qué era lo que hacían la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Zoro? Ver partidos de todos.

Las buenas ideas entre genios a veces derivan grandes descubrimientos, como la computadora, los microchips y ni se diga de redes sociales pero, en ese caso la idea que tuvieron ese trío de locos fue: Derribar la pared divisoria entre el dormitorio de Sanji y el de Zoro.

Pero no lo harían así como así y menos porque seguramente al escritor no le gustaría la idea y, para ellos el llevar la televisión y el mueble en donde se sostenía carecía de interés y hasta pereza les daba, entonces, la mejor opción era esa; salieron sin mencionar algo pero, por la sonrisa que llevaban Killer intuía que algo harían.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio del pelirrojo después de todo, en ese sitio había más herramientas que en cualquier otro, Law continuaba sorprendido ante tal sitio con aroma a grasa, metales y demás.

— En serio necesitas limpiar a fondo este lugar, Eustass-ya, da escalofrío. — mencionaba.

Kid le ignoró completamente mientras buscaba sus herramientas; luego en una mochila especial, echo todo lo que necesitaba para luego, salir corriendo, tomar el elevador y subir al nivel en donde Killer continuaba tratando de pensar que estaban planeando.

Y apenas escuchó un desastre completo del otro lado de la pared y luego un esmeril funcionando, supo lo que planeaban hacer y sabía que algo terminaría muy mal.

Sanji escuchó tal herramienta y aunque su sorpresa fue expuesta, como no vio que Killer se mostrara de modo distinto le prestó poca atención hasta que… en la pared de su pequeña sala el ruido comenzó a ser mas fuerte.

— ¿Qué se escucha? — preguntó mirando en todas direcciones. — Killer, ¡¿Qué es eso?! — preguntó al ver primero una cuchilla aparecer al ras del techo y trazar con perfección una línea que separaba la delgada pared del mismo.

— ¡¿Pero acaso están locos?! — gruño manteniéndose en la cocina, se veía tan cómica la rabieta en el cuerpo de Zoro que nunca lo tomaron en cuenta.

Luego vio como Kid formaba pequeños cuadros con esa pequeña herramienta de mano que actuaba como sierra eléctrica, mientras Law los quitaba y el escritor los juntaba en un bote grande de basura; mas rápido que pronto la pared que antes dividía el dormitorio de Zoro del de Sanji ya no estaba y ahora, luego de la limpieza rápida que entre los tres hicieron podrían observar con claridad la enorme pantalla plana de Zoro.

Quedaba justo en la pared de enfrente y como se trataba de una pantalla gigante, se podía apreciar muy bien desde el amplio comedor del rubio.

— ¡¿Pero que rayos les pasa?! — insistió el de cabello verde. — ¡¿Por qué mierda hicieron eso?! — añadió al ver el material del que se acababan de deshacer; esta bien que la tabla roca sea efectiva para ese tipo de divisiones, pero esos miserables la cortaron como si nada; en realidad eran la perfecta representación de la locura, sin embargo, ahora que, ¿Cómo cubrirían ese enorme hueco en la pared? Y, ¿La estructura no se vería afectada por la falta de esa parte?

— Son unos idiotas, no cabe duda. — agregó antes de terminar su cigarrillo y regresar a terminar con la preparación de la cocina. — ¿Cómo le hare ahora para concentrarme con los escritos? — agregaba murmurando. — ¿Qué pasara cuando lo descubran los decanos?

— Bastará con sobornar a Luffy con comida, Kuroashi. — mencionaba Law parándose al lado de su capitán. — Y por como cocinas estoy seguro de que no dirá absolutamente nada. — agregó guiñándole y metiendo el cucharon para sacar un tanto del guiso y probarlo.

— Aún no esta listo, idiota. — respondió el de cabello verde pateándole el trasero como mera reprimenda. — En serio todo se les hace tan fácil… son extraños. — Sanji se mostraba confundido ante ese actuar, acababan de desmantelar un edifico que no era propio y que sin importar las cuantiosas cantidades de dinero que pagaran de colegiatura, obviamente les recriminarían algo al saberlo, pero ellos estaban ya sintonizando su canal deportivo favorito y gritando como locos desde la pequeña sala de estar del rubio; tampoco les importó la falta de sillones, se sentaron en el suelo e incluso se portaron como pequeños niños de preescolar ante una actuación de sus personajes infantiles preferidos.

— ¿Por qué extraños? — agregó el moreno abrazándolo sin dejar de ver a sus compañeros. — No entiendo…

— No importa. — les respondió mirándolo a lo alto, centrándose en ojos color gris tan peculiares como el propio Trafalgar. — Supongo que es parte del paquete de Neandertales.

— Lo somos. — mencionó guiñándole.

— Sanji, tengo hambre ¿Ya esta la comida? — mencionó Kid de modo aniñado, manteniéndose en el suelo cruzado de piernas.

— Si, ya esta.

Apenas si lo menciono, corrieron Killer, Kid, y el escritor a lavarse las manos para luego sentarse cómodamente en el comedor esperando.

— Mira que malditos. — aclaró el pícher. — No puedo creer que sean tan atenidos.

— Créeme no los quieres del lado de tu lujosa cocina, Kuroashi. — mencionó Law ayudándole a servir los platos. — No estas para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero Zoro-ya perdió la misma de su dormitorio cuando trataron de hacer pizza. — declaró Trafalgar sirviendo los platos.

— Entonces ¿El marimo no tiene cocina? ¿Cómo rayos sobreviven? — preguntó el pícher llevando vasos y bebida.

— Comida rápida. — respondió Killer sosteniendo la botella.

— O en ocasiones, Killer cocina. — agregó Kid.

— Aunque casi siempre comemos papitas, chicharrones y bebemos. — agregó el escritor cruzado de brazos.

— Y ¿En serio crees que eso esta bien? — le refunfuño el de cabello verde parado a un lado. — Y eso que eres deportista, deberías saber que necesitas una dieta especifica para todo el ejercicio que haces.

Pero el rubio solo rasco su cabeza, pareciera decirle ‘No me importa’; eso ocasionaría que Sanji le pateara la cabeza, pero en ese momento sus manos piernas no eran las propias por lo que perder el equilibrio era algo estándar y no desperdiciaría comida con ese sonso.

— Marimo estúpido.

— Imbécil cejas de sushi.

— ¡Por favor! — interrumpió Kid. — ¿No podemos comer en paz?

— No tienes derecho a reclamar, Eustass-ya. — aclaró el moreno. — Ni siquiera moviste un dedo para preparar la comida.

— Pero traje el entretenimiento.

— ¡No lo trajiste! ¡Rompiste una maldita pared! — refunfuñó Law mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¡Pero tú ayudaste!

Y con eso dejo en silencio al moreno. — ¿Ves? Mosca muerta… — agregó el pelirrojo.

Y mientras esos cuatro peleaban, Killer engullía todo en su camino sin pedir permisos o preguntar quien falta, menos mal el propio pelirrojo lo vio a lo que comenzó con las imitaciones, y de ahí el escritor y luego Law, pero el beisbolista se mantenía a distancia, comía en el área de la barra mientras miraba con atención la pared.

Tamborileaba los dedos contra la barra en lo que negaba.

— Te garantizo que no habrá problemas, cejudo. — le interrumpió el rubio. — Ahorita instalamos unos cortineros y le ajustamos persianas, así no tendrás que ver ese hueco. — agregó plantándose a un lado y apoyando su brazo sobre el banco en el que pícher estaba sentado.

— No es por el hueco, marimo. — respondió el de cabello verde. — Es por la intimidad que tienen ustedes.

— ¿Nosotros? — cuestionó curioso.

— Si, sus parrandas y fiestas locas, y todo lo que hacen… me distraen y yo tengo muchos trabajos que entregar sobre todo, por cumplir con los contratos firmados. — continuó el pícher incluso dejando de comer.

— ¿Fiestas locas? — la curiosidad le ganaba terreno al rubio. — Cejudo, solo somos nosotros los de siempre, ponemos la tele a volumen alto para escuchar el partido o como se desarrolla pero, estamos haciendo tareas; no existen tales cosas como fiestas salvajes, idiota. — agregó despeinando esa cabellera verde.

Se sentía tan extraño acariciar su propia cabellera y ver sus propios ojos con una expresión tan inocente e incrédula, que tuvo que desviar la vista.

— Bueno, iré por unos cuadernillos para luego de limpiar, comenzar a transcribir los apuntes. — señaló mientras atravesaba el hueco echo antes.

— Muy bien, mientras limpió y comienzo. — afirmó el pícher.

— Nosotros limpiamos Kuroashi. — interrumpió Law, — Además también tenemos que hacer tareas, entonces, ayudamos con la limpieza y nos vamos a nuestras alcobas.

Ni siquiera hubo comida restante para guardar, con el montón de beisbolistas merodeando no habría necesidad de guardar para después comían con desespero y sobre todo, con mucho deleite; terminaron con la limpieza y antes de partir, Trafalgar se acercó hasta el pícher.

— Estaré en la alcoba por si necesitas algo, Kuroashi, ya sabes que aunque las cosas se salgan de control cuentas conmigo, gracias por la comida y tu hospitalidad. — mencionó antes de besarle la mejilla.

El beisbolista solo agachó la cabeza, insistía en creer que esas atenciones eran para Zoro y por la costumbre y sobre todo la apariencia, las mantenía sabiendo que ahora él era Sanji; aunque con cada de esas demostraciones, el aura negativa que de Kid emanaba se cargaba mas y sobre todo, estaba siendo dirigida a él.

De repente su dormitorio quedo en silencio, así a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no por mucho, el escritor estaba regresando a través del mismo orificio por la pared, llevaba un montón de cuadernillos, los dejó caer en la pequeña alfombra peluda que Sanji mantenía debajo de la mesita de centro, en donde su lap ya esperaba con impaciencia.

— Si tienes dudas con los apuntes, me dices y te digo que dice, espero que mi mano ya este bien para poder tomar notas más claras. — agregó el moreno empezando con su tecleo.

— No hace falta, tienes una letra que si me permite leer claramente. — respondió el rubio ajustando los papeles y sacando los apuntes.

Se mantuvieron concentrados en sus labores al punto de que, de la nada, se les olvidó que estaban acompañados por el vecino enfadoso, ese mismo que hace unas semanas atrás hubiesen pagado incluso por desaparecerlos sin dejar rastro y ahora, se preguntaban cosas claves de sus anotaciones e incluso dialogaban cordialmente.

— Por cierto cejillas, ¿Cómo esta tu familia? — preguntó el rubio.

— Aaam… — dudó en responder. — Bien, supongo, no sé, casi no he tenido contacto con ellos, y por mí mejor.

— No seas ingrato, piensa en tu madre que debe preocuparse por ti.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda conoces a mi madre?! — el rostro del beisbolista se tornó gélido, esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria.

— Ya te lo dije, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, incluso eras mi vecino…

— ¡Mentira! — respondió golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. — El primer recuerdo que tengo de ti es del día en que entramos a la escuela, no tengo ni una sola memoria tuya antes.

— ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? Nada. — respondía calmadamente el escritor continuando con sus apuntes. — No tengo idea de porque no te acuerdas que con las tormentas corrías hasta mi casa, en frente de la tuya, y te escondías en mi alcoba metiéndote en mi cama y tapándote hasta la cabeza, o que le pedías espacio a Shanks para usar la cocina y practicar una receta que acababas de leer, o a ver dime, como sé que le temes a los insectos al punto del desmayo… creo que tendríamos como 9 o 10 años.

Luego la duda en el rostro del beisbolista le mostró que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decía.

— No… — insistió el de cabello verde. — No recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, ni siquiera me acuerdo del rostro de mi madre, todo es tan confuso, es como si hubiera dormido…— luego apretó su cabeza y agachó la mirada. — Mi madre murió en ese lapso de tiempo. — agregó con mucha tristeza.

Para Zoro fue una verdadera sorpresa la noticia; supo que una emergencia familiar de los Vinsmoke les obligó a marcharse de la noche a la mañana, y que por eso mismo no se pudo despedir de Sanji, pero, nunca pensó que la obligación fuese tan grave.

— De verdad lo siento mucho, cejillas. — mencionó con seriedad.

— Gracias.

Luego continuaron con sus labores en silencio incomodo, uno que fue roto con los golpes a la puerta en el dormitorio de Zoro, menos mal con atravesar el boquete en frente de la mesita de Sanji, lograría llegar hasta ella con unos pasos.

Pero, por actuar como lo acostumbrado quien abrió la puerta no fue otro que el rubio, eso al mismo tiempo sorprendió tanto a la visita como al propio marimo.

— ¡¿Tú?! — mencionó ante el asombro de la joven.

— Hola, perdón buscaba a Zoro, ¿Me equivoque de habitación? — preguntó alejándose un par de pasos atrás y viendo las puertas.

— No, espera un segundo. — cerró la puerta con delicadeza y luego se recargó en la misma, estaba en pánico evidente.

El pícher al no regresar su compañero de estudio, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el dormitorio del marimo, al verlo recargado en la puerta como si la sostuviera, no dudo en preguntar.

— ¿Qué te pasa andrajoso?

El rubio corrió y le cubrió la boca con la mano. — Sssh… — agregó a ese acto. — Ella esta afuera y estamos en un lío. — el marimo estaba comportándose muy extraño, incluso para él.

El de cabello verde solo atinaba a mirarlo sin intentar librarse de ese agarre tan cercano, era la primera vez que Zoro le tocaba, aunque, no sentía alarma alguna tal vez porque se trataba de su propio físico, pero efectivamente la energía era distinta y sobre todo, el pánico en los ojos azules era tan real como ellos, ¿Qué asustó a Zoro a ese grado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es lo que no me cansa hacer, agradecerles por su tiempo en leer. Muchas gracias y los veo en la siguiente entrega, cuídense mucho, bye-bye...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bueno, ya saben que actualizo en pares, o tríos o cuartétos jejeje, pero sin más aquí les dejo la continuación de este escrito. Kotetsu Kabugari (KuroKote.93) cielo, aquí está... Trafalgar Kai, ¿Ves que si me ayudan tus ideas? Bueno sin más, los leo más abajo.

{…}

Por el comportamiento de Zoro, Sanji se imaginaba serios problemas con alguien de la escuela, quizás y los maestros se percataron de su accidente, tal vez alguien delató el uso de las pertenencias de la escuela, pero el carrito de golf pertenecía a Kid, o tal vez ya se habrían percatado de la pared, aunque era tarde y el personal de la universidad ya estaban descansando, entonces, ¿Una emergencia familiar? Pensó manteniéndose alerta.

— Escucha con atención, cejillas. — le mencionó con seriedad el rubio. — Se llama Tashigi pero, nunca y lo digo en serio, ¡Nunca! He pronunciado su nombre, siempre es la ‘La chica que copia’ o ‘Maníaca de las katanas’ de cualquier modo que quieras, pero nunca uses su nombre, ¿Entendiste?

La cercanía del contrario ni siquiera pudo ser disfrutada, de nuevo los golpes en la puerta incluso obligaban al rubio a brincar; eran tan extraño verle actuar de ese modo. Sanji en su imaginación pudo ver el cuerpo de Zoro actuando así, y una risilla burlona evidenció que definitivamente le sacaría partido a lo que viniese, bueno, dependiendo del desarrollo de las acciones.

Sanji fue liberado del ataque y asintiendo caminó en dirección de la puerta ante la tercera tanda de golpes; aunque Zoro bien sabía lo que pasaría al momento de ver la visita, el rubio simplemente se expondría y eso era muy malo para él y esa situación en particular.

— Si, si, ya voy… — mencionó abriendo la puerta y llevándose la sorpresa del día, la preciosa chica de lentes y larga coleta esperaba un tanto impaciente. — ¡Woooaaahhhh! — enunció efusivaménte al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos al aire. — ¡Pero que bella madeimoselle! — agregó con su típico movimiento ondulante. — ¡Agradecidos los ojos que le ven…!

‘— ¡Maldición!— pensó Zoro incluso golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano. — ¡Necesito ayuda!—‘ y como relámpago, si así como el que les golpeó unas semanas atrás mando mensaje rápidamente a Trafalgar, por cercanía y horarios sería quien estuviera despierto.

El celular del moreno vibró: ‘¡Emergencia! ¡Sal, urge!’ — apreció en la pantalla de notificación de su móvil. ‘— Tú no me dices que hacer, capitán. —‘refunfuñó mentalmente poniéndose de pie; estaba recostado en el sofá de su recibidor pensando en muchas cosas inútiles pero, al mismo tiempo le mostraban posibilidades de como usar la electricidad y por sus gestos, ya tenía un par de conejillos de indias. Apenas asomó Law la cabeza y supo ver el desastre venidero, su capitán estaba imitando al espagueti flácido que todos conocían gracias a Sanji al adular a esa joven desconocida; guardó su móvil y caminó en dirección de la pareja.

Para Tashigi ese comportamiento era extraño y no dudo en mencionarlo.

— Amm, Roronoa, ¿Estás bien? — insistió dejando su mano entre las del marimo.

De nuevo ese nombre, que maldita situación, se recriminaba Sanji internamente.

— Claro que estoy bien, mi bella dama, ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

Y antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Trafalgar se hizo visible en la escena; vestía un pescador tan grande para su silueta que se le caía hasta la cadera exponiendo esa sexy línea y su camiseta de tirantes mostraba además de sus tatuajes, sus brazos muy bien contorneados, para cualquier mujer resultaba una atracción difícil de ignorar, lo mismo fue con Tashigi quien observó una única vez sin parpadear para después de agachar la cabeza y contemplar con el rabillo del ojo.

— Perdona Zoro-ya, — Law mencionó el nombre de Zoro remarcando sus palabras, tratando de recordarle que ese cuerpo, no era el propio y que según el día horrendo, debía cuidar las apariencias. — Pero necesito hablar con Kuroashi, ¿Sigue despierto? 

— Si, — respondió al mismo tiempo que asentía. — Está adentro pasando unas notas, entra. — mencionó abriéndole camino entre la puerta y su figura.

En su interior Law sentía que la decepción le ganaba terreno y al pasar por enfrente le dedicó una mirada un tanto… espeluznante. Pareciera amenazarlo.

Apenas entró, la mano de Sanji lo detuvo y jaló a un costado de la entrada, cubriéndole la boca con su mano sana; la puerta abierta cubría esa escena: El cuerpo de Sanji recargado sobre Law, restregándose completamente en él, cubriéndole el rostro con la mano, desatándole un sinfín de emociones en Trafalgar; de repente el aire comenzó a faltarle tal vez la cercanía con el chico que le gustaba o, quizás era que el agarre estaba siendo demasiado tosco, tan así que se vio en la necesidad de tomar por la pequeña cintura el cuerpo del rubio con la excusa de mantener el equilibrio. Su cerebro ya no trabajaba bien, sus instintos afloraban y todo por el cuerpo que en ese momento se alojaba en su espacio personal.

Zoro le dio cero importancia a esa cercanía no era la primera vez que Law y él quedaban así de juntos en un espacio reducido, y continuó viendo a través de la pequeña apertura de la puerta donde su cuerpo continuaba con los alegatos sin sentido ante Tashigi.

— Roronoa, ¿Tienes tiempo de hablar? Es un asunto serio. — con esas palabras los movimientos del pícher cesaron.

— Claro, ¿Gustas pasar?

— ¿No es inconveniente?, pareces estar ocupado.

— No te preocupes, ese par de soquetes saben comportarse, por favor, pasa.

Menos mal el par adentro estaban al pendiente y fue que con ese diálogo previo les dio oportunidad de tomar asiento y fingir leer los cuadernos que tomaron del piso, menos mal ninguno se centró tanto en lo que leían de haberlo echó, se darían cuenta de que el escritor lograba leer incluso con el libro al revés.

Al entrar el escritor no lograba apartar la vista de esa joven, no se trataba de cualquier chica sino de una especial para él, buena amiga, dedicada mujer en sus labores, atenta, fuerte e independiente.

— Buenas noches, — les saludó. — Espero no interrumpir.

— No te preocupes, nosotros nos podemos mover al dormitorio de Kuroashi, así que no hay problema. Adelante, toma asiento. — Law se mostraba cordial al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y cedía su lugar, ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie. — Vamos Kuroashi, dejémosles hablar.

Sin dejar de verla se paró y, sin soltar la mano de Law entraron por la puerta hechiza al dormitorio de Sanji, ante la mirada curiosa de Tashigi.

— Mi bella dama, ¿Le ofrezco un té? ¿Café? — insistía Zoro con las cordialidades.

— De verdad, ¿Te encuentras bien Roronoa? — y ella continuaba con su sentir de que algo no estaba correcto en ese actuar.

— Si, — se tuvo que morder la lengua para continuar con sus alegatos coquetos, Zoro no decía tantos cumplidos, de hecho dudaba siquiera que le hablara con cariño o cordialidad. — Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo importante? — señaló el sofá enfrente, mostrándole que tomara asiento aunque la duda le atacaba teniendo en cuenta que el marimo quizás y no le ofrecería cordialmente el lugar.

— Bueno, mi padre vendrá en unos días aún no estoy segura de cuando exactamente y tiene algo que comentarte con respecto al compromiso de matrimonio… — en serio la joven se mostraba nerviosa tanto como el propio joven en frente de ella que subía y bajaba su pie rápidamente sin despegar la punta del suelo.

El rostro del pícher quedó completamente expuesto, la duda y el miedo fueron los representantes; en su interior el Sanji interno daba vueltas en el mismo sitio, gritaba, aullaba e incluso deformaba su rostro al abrir de más su ojo. Mientras del lado del dormitorio de Sanji, Law cayó de sentón recargado en la pared a lo que el rubio vio y le recalcó la seña de ‘Shhh’ sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras previas.

— ¿Días? — insistió el de cabellera verde en estado notorio de pánico, tanto se centró en su papel de Zoro que evitó mencionar el compromiso de matrimonio; se cruzó de brazos y atinó en preguntar: — ¿Sabrás que quiere decirme? — y aunque por fuera lucía muy tranquilo y sereno, por dentro luchaba contra un incendio en una oficina miniatura, propia de un juego ‘Polly Pocket’ y con versiones chibis y adorables de él intentando sofocar las llamas.

— No, — respondió la joven seriamente, — Pero se veía preocupado.

La sangre del escritor se heló, incluso Trafalgar observó como palideció al punto de pensar que se desmayaría, así que se acercó arrastrándose sobre su posterior y, sin esperar respuesta alguna lo acunó en su regazo manteniendo la postura, pero sin dejar de ver a escondidas el escenario en el dormitorio de Zoro.

— Comprendo, entonces mi bella dama, ¿Cuál es el plan que debemos seguir? — insistió el beisbolista tomándole la mano, resguardándola entre las propias. — Yo cumpliré con sus mandatos aunque me cueste la vida, madeimoselle. — luego la besó.

Eso definitivamente estaba mal; Tashigi se puso de pie de inmediato retirando su diestra y resguardándola entre la otra.

— Roronoa, ¿Seguro eres tú? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Estas bajo tratamiento? ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!— en verdad demostraba verdadera preocupación.

— Nada malo. — respondió seguro el joven de cabello verde.

— Bueno, — Tashigi ya no insistió en algo negativo, si su compañero en frente insistía que estaba bien ¿Quién era ella para dudar? — Me retiro, — declaró segura de esa acción sin embargo su sexto sentido insistía en mantener la duda por ese comportamiento extraño de Zoro. — Mañana obligadamente tendré que venir de nuevo, estamos en competencia de voleibol y está es la cede, ¿Te veré por ahí? — titubeó en preguntar, quizás y Zoro si tenía estrés acumulado que le obligaba a actuar de ese modo tan ajeno al propio.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Te apoyaré desde las gradas, mi bella dama! — de nuevo las exageraciones en sus movimientos.

Mientras el escritor sentía que de continuar así saldría y lo golpearía con la finalidad de noquearlo para que cerrara la boca, lo estaba metiendo en más líos con esa mujer y definitivamente no quería eso.

— Tranquilo… — susurró Law manteniendo el escultural cuerpo de Sanji entre sus piernas cruzadas estilo mariposa, sujetándolo por la espalda con fuerza. — Esperemos a ver que pasa… — insistió sin dejar de ver el escenario.

— Bueno Roronoa, fue un gusto saludarte así rápidamente, pero debo retirarme ya es tarde y será difícil encontrar como llegar al hotel.

— Te acompaño. — mencionó el moreno de cabello verde poniéndose de pie.

— No hace falta.

— Oh, insisto, es peligroso para una bella mujer como tú merodear las calles por su cuenta.

— Es que en verdad, no hace falta…

Pero no la escucharía y ella lo supo ver en cuanto se puso tenis incluso sin calcetines. Algo que le llamo la atención porque Zoro detestaba la sensación del suelo, calzado, en fin de las mayorías del terreno sin calcetines, podría incluso andar sin calzoncillos pero no sin calcetines y mira que la imaginación volátil de la joven cuando le confesó eso se imaginó al de cabello verde corriendo a media calle desnudo salvo por unas medias llamativas color verde; sacudió la cabeza al recordar eso y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar ese gesto cordial entre amigos.

— ¡Hey! — gritó al interior del dormitorio. — ¡No tardo! — agregó tomando una sudadera negra para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de Trafalgar, mas no se movía.

— Bueno capitán, se marcharon pero… ¿A que se refería con el compromiso de matrimonio? — mencionó reponiéndose un poco ante tantas sorpresas en menos de una hora.

El rostro de Sanji se alzó y esos ojos azules se clavaron en los contrarios; pobre Law le daría un paro cardíaco de continuar con esas aproximaciones sin previo aviso, el gusto por Sanji ya lo sobrepasaba y no solo por su físico sino por el modo de ser; en ese momento sabía bien que quien estaba en su regazo era su capitán: El arisco pícher novato sensación Roronoa Zoro, pero el cuerpo qué estaba en el mismo punto le incitaba a querer mas de Vinsmoke Sanji, el escritor que le flechó y que de a poco le robaba el corazón.

— Es un… — pero no pudo contestar nada extra, Law cedió ante la tentación de tenerlo cerca al grado de que comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro y sus intenciones ni siquiera se ocultaban, un beso era lo el moreno quería y de continuar acercándose, lo obtendría, sin embargo…

El rubio cubrió su propio rostro con su pálida mano aunque no se alejó, por lo que los labios de Law chocaron con el reverso de la diestra.

— Lo siento Trafalgar, pero yo soy Zoro, tu capitán ¿Recuerdas? — mencionó con serenidad, no estaba asustado por la cercanía, era algo que esperaba con anterioridad después de todo a él le gustaba Sanji. — El cejas de remolino no esta, acompaña a la chica copiona a donde sea que la lleve, entonces, supongo que esta caricia debes dársela a él.

Una sonrisa muy triste afloró en el rostro de Law, tenía razón, pero entonces ¿Estaba bien efectuar ese tipo de aproximaciones con Sanji aunque tuviese otro cuerpo?

— Es posible que nunca tenga la oportunidad como en este momento, Capitán, — mencionó el moreno retirando con dulzura la mano del rubio. — Y sabes que mi argumento es válido, este será nuestro secreto y, prometo que será por esta única ocasión…

Zoro internamente solo atinaba a mirar la seducción encarnada en ese hombre, ¿Por qué se distrajo con su mano siendo retirada? No sabría responder, pero para cuando retomó conocimiento los labios de Law ya estaban sobre los propios. Fue un calor tan sincero y una caricia tan dulce que resistirse fue imposible, cerró los ojos y correspondió ante tal mimo; así mismo, los labios de Sanji eran tan suaves que resultaban una adicción rápida, y con el pensamiento de que sería la única ocasión en que los tendría así, Law no desperdiciaría ni el mas mínimo momento, lamió esos prominentes labios, los chupó con deleite para al termino de la caricia, morderlos.

Abrió los ojos y su capitán se mostraba confundido, más no molesto limpió sus labios con el reverso de la mano, con la venda mejor dicho y se puso de pie.

— Esto nunca paso, maldito, ¿Lo entiendes? — mencionó viéndolo a lo bajo, ¿Qué sentía exactamente Zoro? Tal vez tenía muchas cosas en mente para poder centrarse una sola, por un lado, la aproximación física con Law en su propio cuerpo eran habituales, después de todo la cercanía con los integrantes en el equipo era regular ya fuese a modo de broma o como mera representación de camaradería, por otro, el jodido cambio de cuerpo y comprender que estaba en el de su vecino no era fácil de asimilar, para colmo, su prometida llegaba de sorpresa y eso, le cambió el rostro… ¡Su prometida estaba con el cejas de diana! ¡Lo metería en un lío amoroso que estaba evitando!

— ¡Maldición! El imbécil ‘cejas de diana’ me meterá en un problema innecesario, ¡Anda a saber que estará haciendo con la maniática de las katanas esa! — refunfuño ante una risilla burlona de Trafalgar.

— Vamos Zoro-ya, no es para tanto…

— Claro que lo es, bastará con que ella le de un guiño para hacer con él lo que le venga en gana.

— Entonces, ¿Kuroashi es un chico fácil? — preguntó manteniéndose sentado en el suelo, solo extendió las piernas.

— No precisamente, si tratas de acercarte a él queriendo someterlo te pondrá una paliza digna de recordar, pero, si eres de su agrado ni lo dudara…

— ¿Sin importar tu género?

— No, la belleza la ve tanto en hombres como en mujeres. — respondió el rubio buscando la botella con el sobrante de whisky de la cena.

— ¿Lo has cortejado? — mencionó sonriendo al ver las reacciones a sus preguntas.

El escritor escupió el trago de bebida que tenía en la boca y luego de limpiar usando la venda una vez más lo vio mientras una banda roja cruzaba su rostro. No podía mentirle, ese miserable gato albino le estaba leyendo sin esforzarse. Rascando su cabellera dorada, respondió con sinceridad.

— Me gustaba mucho cuando teníamos 10 años, creo, vivía en frente de mi casa y pasábamos mucho de nuestro tiempo, juntos.

— Y… ¿Ahora?

Zoro le sostuvo la mirada zafiro cargada de fortaleza, tragó saliva y cuando pensaba en responder, la puerta del dormitorio del capitán de béisbol se abrió; Sanji estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Chicos! — los llamó pero ellos no se movían de sus posiciones. — ¡Ya volví! ¿Dónde están? — continuó hablando el pícher buscando, por fin los encontró y el aura que emanaba de esa escena delataba una confrontación.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos están peleando?!

— Es culpa tuya. — atajó el rubio dando un largo trago a la botella de whisky.

— ¡¿Mía?!

— ¡Si! ¡¿Acompañarla a donde?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Solo le darás una idea errónea!

— Solo buscamos un taxi, andrajoso, — respondió el de cabello verde encendiendo un cigarrillo. — No es para tanto.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Ella no necesita de estas atenciones…

— ¡Imbécil! Toda mujer necesita de mimos sin importar que diga lo contrario, no entiendo como es que te casaras con semejante belleza siendo... ¡Tú!

— Cierto, — mencionó Law distrayendo la pelea entre esos dos, — ¿Por qué te casaras con ella? ¿Cuando? Y si no cambian de cuerpo, él — mencionó señalando al moreno de cabello verde parado en la puerta divisoria entre ambos dormitorios. — ¿Se casará con ella?

— Oye no, — de inmediato el pícher se puso a la defensiva. — Entre mis planes próximos no esta el ser marido y menos de una bella señorita que no conozco, además, no se ve muy contenta con tal acción.

— A ninguno de los dos nos interesa, pero nuestros padres insisten en que es el modo de relacionar a las dos familias de modo rápido. — respondió el rubio antes de darle otro trago largo a la botella.

— Y ¿Por qué querrían relacionar a sus familias? — la curiosidad le ganaba terreno al de cabello verde, además, sin tener la mísera idea de como regresar a su cuerpo, conocer una parte de la historia le ayudaría a encontrar algún punto para defenderse de tal compromiso, en caso de ser necesario, claro esta.

— Como ya saben mi padre es una persona importante a nivel nacional en cuestiones de seguridad, no puedo decir mas, y el de ella, esta a cargo de la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas, entonces tienen la idea tonta de juntar a sus hijos en matrimonio y así garantizar poder absoluto al primer heredero...

— Pero eso no es posible, ¿O si? — Law se mostraba con mucha curiosidad.

— Si, en esta sociedad corrupta el poder, dinero y sobre todo, nombres hacen a las personas, pero no pensé que tu padre tuviera esas ideas en estos tiempos, marimo. — aclaró el beisbolista estirando su mano para ayudar a Law a ponerse de pie. — Y tú, ¿Qué diablos hacías en el suelo? — agregó.

— Buscando…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mi dignidad. — luego sonrió plenamente mientras miraba las reacciones del rubio.

— No entiendo, pero está bien, supongo… — luego giró para ver como su cuerpo bebía como si se tratara de agua natural. — Deja de preocuparte; esa chica es como tú: ¡Una piedra! Y no, no tomé su mano, tampoco le ofrecí mi brazo, lo cual me costó demasiado si me preguntas.

— Menos mal, además créeme, harías más difícil la situación. — respondió con seguridad el rubio.

— ¿Ella tiene a alguien mas, cierto?

—Si.

— Oh… — interfirió Law parándose a un lado del beisbolista, apoyándose sobre su hombro. — ¿Y tú, capitán? — la curiosidad malsana y la pregunta previa sin responder le incitaban a conocer la respuesta.

— No, solo voy dejando que la vida me lleve a donde quiera. — incluso en el cuerpo de Sanji la despreocupación de Zoro era tangible, tanto que desesperó al pícher.

— Estas estudiando en una universidad de paga, tu carrera es una de las mas complicadas y difíciles y dices eso con tanta facilidad…

— Bueno, no es lo que yo quería.

— ¿Y que querías hacer, Zoro-ya?

Ahora si, Zoro debía responder muchas preguntas o en su defecto, cuando menos esa de lo contrario Law no lo dejaría en paz.

— De niño soñaba con surcar todos los océanos en un velero, era un sueño tonto pero siempre he ansiado poder ver a…

— Un marlín en acción. — completo el beisbolista de modo automático, como si ya conociera esas preguntas y respuestas. De algún modo, todas esas memorias estaban emparedadas en lo profundo de la mente de Sanji y, de a poco se estaban agrietando, liberando leves escenas que no tenían sentido alguno, como en ese momento el complemento de la frase de Zoro.

Un suspiro largo brotó de Law, sonriendo liberó el cuerpo del pícher de su agarre y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

— Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y yo si duermo, poco pero si, los veo por la mañana, ¿Ya decidieron que harán? — preguntó manteniendo la puerta abierta.

— Me presentaré a las clases del marimo y tomaré todas las notas posibles, supongo que ya estando aquí, transcribimos. — mencionó el de cabello verde apagando su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros.

— ¿Y tú, Capitán?

— Lo mismo que el ‘cejillas’, trataré de mantenerme al tanto.

— Eso es bueno, en cuanto a las prácticas de los clubes, ¿Cómo le harán?

— Necesito apoyo para comprender bien el juego. — el pícher ni siquiera se inmutó, de antemano sabía que eso era lo correcto.

— Yo tendré que imitar tu rutina en todo y repetir tus patadas en la mayoría de las acciones, después de todo, las conozco bien. — mencionó sonriendo sarcásticamente el rubio.

— Son… adecuados para su situación actual, — Law salió cabizbajo. — Los veo por la mañana.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — insistió el de cabello verde. — ¿Pelearon?

— No, — el escritor continúo con su bebida de modo tranquilo. — Esta un poco desorientado, es todo… ya le pasará.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, bueno, ¿Continuaremos con nuestros deberes o ya dormimos?

— Yo tengo que terminar ese escrito, pero si quieres dormir estará bien.

— ¿Puedo ver un rato la tele sin distraerte?

— No hay problema, además yo trabajare desde este lado, y tú puedes ir a tu propio dormitorio, marimo.

— Tu sofá es más cómodo y no lo pienso cargar hasta mi sala.

— Como quieras. — respondió inflando las mejillas el moreno y dirigiéndose a su área de trabajo.

Apiló los cuadernillos de Zoro en una esquina y luego de leer los últimos párrafos, comenzó con su tecleo al tanto que una narrativa de futbol americano se dejaba escuchar; Sanji reconocía a los comentaristas sin siquiera haberlos visto antes y memorizaba los tonos de sus gritos al celebrar, en una de esas incluso sonrió burlonamente con un golpe a un defensa, luego sacudió su cabeza y se centró en su trabajo.

Justo en la mejor parte de su historia, le interrumpieron:

— ‘Cejillas’, tomaré mas whisky, ¿Quieres un trago?

A lo que detuvo abruptamente sus dedos, agudizó la mirada y trato de que no se le olvidara la siguiente palabra. — No gracias. — agregó continuando con su tecleo.

— Bueno, ¿Te acerco un cenicero? — y de nuevo sus dedos se detuvieron, se enderezó, suspiro y rascando su oreja con delicadeza, negó para retomar su labor ignorando por completo a Zoro y sus interrupciones.

Pronto el deportista se sintió abandonado, a esas horas estaba rodeado de bullicio y ahora, solo se escuchaba el tecleo y el partido, pero de los demás nada, es mas incluso le echaba de menos a los golpes en la pared por parte de Sanji exigiendo paz, era tan extraño ver su cuerpo quieto; ¿Así era estar con Sanji? O, ¿Así era el rubio? No había cambiado mucho desde su niñez, usando su imaginación pudo ver al rubio con su propio cuerpo sentado frente a esa lap, negando y rascándose la cabellera un poco frustrado.

Apagó la televisión y regresó al lado del escritor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó manteniendo el tecleo, de tanto escribir su teclado ya estaba bien memorizado aunque sí cometía leves errores gracias a que los dedos del marimo eran mucho mas anchos, pero nada que la tecla de borrar no arreglara rápidamente y así poder platicar con él y al mismo tiempo mantener su labor.

— Nada, solo continuaré con las transcripciones. — aclaró el rubio tomando sus plumas y cuadernillos, manteniendo su vista en el perfil del escritor; sin importar que fuese su propio cuerpo la atracción por el francés pedante no se cesaba y lo entendió en ese momento, el gusto que sentía por el rubio desde pequeño no había desaparecido, simplemente se quedó dormido al no saber nada de él, pero ¿Sanji aun mantendría ese sentimiento?

De reojo Sanji miraba su propio semblante y aunque sabía quien lo tenía, juraría que un poco de Zoro se asomaba sobre esa piel, estaba seguro que de a poco se acostumbrarían al contrario, pero ¿A que punto? Y ¿Era bueno que eso ocurriera? Sobre todo, empezaba a mecanizar que tal vez no volvería a su cuerpo en un tiempo entonces, tratar de sobrellevarse era lo mejor entonces, tolerar al ‘Zoro Squad’ tendría que ser una cotidianidad a la cual se acostumbrara rápidamente.

Al paso de los minutos el rubio comenzó a frotar sus parpados, algo no estaba bien, en ese momento el pícher sacó sus lentes del estuche y se los entregó.

— Lo siento, pero mi vista se cansa, estos son solo para ayudar con eso, no es como que los tengas que traer todo el día. — mencionó sonriéndole.

— Oh esta no me la sabía, cejudo.

— No tendrías porque.

— Bueno, aunque no lo creas, conozco muchas cosas de ti.

— Así, ¿Cómo cuales? — preguntó sin dejar de teclear.

— Como que le temes a insectos… — pero el moreno continuaba con su tecleo, — Que aborreces desperdiciar comida, — a lo que sonrió con claridad pero, sin tanta importancia. — Que tu bebida favorita es el té negro. — otra sonrisa socarrona acompañada del entrecejo fruncido. — Que te fascina la pasta picante y si pudieras la comerías todo el día... — el tecleo paró. — Que sabes nadar excelente a pesar de nunca haber tenido una clase particular para ello… — sus manos bajaron y se quedó atento, esperando. — Que puedes usar tus habilidades de cocina en asesinar pero según tú los cuchillos no están hechos para eso…

— ¡Para! — pidió alzando su mano. — De verdad que has hecho bien tu tarea de hostigarme, pero esto ya es acoso, maldito marimo. — luego encendió otro cigarrillo.

— Ni al caso, ya te lo dije, te conozco…

Pero la duda se mantenía en su propio semblante, — Si no fuera así, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tú creías que con la comida se curaba toda enfermedad y que practicabas en mi casa cualquier receta nueva que vieras aún cuando ni siquiera alcanzabas los anaqueles?

El rostro del beisbolista se deformó. ¿Cómo es que él sabía todo eso? ¿Acaso lo espiaba? Aunque así fuera tal vez con ello respondería las primeras afirmaciones, pero las de la natación y de la cocina nunca en su vida las mencionó a alguien, por otra parte las únicas “Pláticas” que tenía con Zoro meramente eran insultos sin fundamento, si analizaba la situación y siendo justos ¿Por qué peleaban tanto? Aunque esa pregunta, en ese momento, no venía ni al caso.

Intentó recriminar, pero nada brotó de sus labios.

—Ya te lo dije, te conozco.

La negación estaba adueñada del rostro del moreno, incluso el movimiento de su cabeza delataba tal emoción.

Y de nuevo, cuando pensaba en responder, la llamada al celular de Sanji les distrajo, se traba de su hermana mayor. Reiju.

— Oh maldición. — musitó el de cabello verde. — En peor momento no pudo ser. — miraba a su propio cuerpo esperando un comentario de ayuda.

— Ponlo en altavoz, así podremos decir que se escucha raro por lo mismo.

A lo que ni siquiera objetó un punto, el beisbolista obedeció y de inmediato inició una conversación con ella:

— ¡¿Si?! — mencionó cadencioso. — ¿A que debo el placer de tu llamado?

— ¿Sanji?

— Por supuesto, hermana mayor, ¿A quien esperabas?

— Es solo que tú vos se escucha muy grave…

— Aaaa es que tengo el altavoz puesto, tengo las manos ocupadas, perdona.

— No te preocupes, te llamo porque la directora de la universidad me aviso de tu accidente y, sobre todo enfoco un comentario que me hizo dudar de que estés bien.

De nuevo la duda, pero en esta ocasión se plasmo en ambos.

— ¿Comentario?

— Si, mencionó que un rayo te había caído y que golpeó a otro estudiante junto contigo.

Luego el silencio. — ¿Sanji?

— Si, perdón… — continuó el de cabello verde. — Pues es verdad hermana mayor, un rayo nos golpeó a un compañero y a mí…

— Si, eso me dijo la rectora, pero también mencionó que desde entonces has estado actuando extraño, que visitas salones para tomar materias que no te corresponden y, que cambiaste de club repentinamente…

— Aaamm, no verás… — dudaba, ¿Qué le podría decir que pudiera ser creíble? — Estaba buscando inspiración para mí siguiente escrito pero, ahora que ya tengo los datos necesarios, todo volverá a ser normal.

— Aaa, comprendo, no me preocupes, Sanji. — reafirmó al joven con severidad. — En unos días tendré que ir a verte para corroborar que estas bien y es una visita que no podré saltarme.

— No…

— ¡No esta abierta a discusión ni debate! — manifestó callando de inmediato al de cabello verde. — Además también tengo curiosidad de saber como esta el compañero al que le golpeó el rayo también.

— El marimo esta perfecto, nada le duele… — mencionó ganándose una mueca grosera y un chasquido de dientes. — Te puedo garantizar que Zoro esta en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Zoro?

— Si, el chico que compartió la descarga…

— Que curioso, tiene el mismo nombre del pequeño que era nuestro vecino cuando vivíamos en el extranjero.

— ¿Qué? — de nuevo la duda y sorpresa le pegaron en el rostro. — ¿Qué dijiste, Reiju?

— Si, que ese joven tiene el mismo nombre del niño con el que solías pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando vivíamos en el extranjero…

Luego lo miró con suma atención, de modo incrédulo mejor dicho a tal grado que no pudo continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Sanji….? — insistió la joven mujer desde el otro lado del aparato. — ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sanji?

— Si, perdona, me estaba acercando al celular, te decía que estamos bien y que no hace falta que vengas. — tuvo que hablar el rubio, la impresión fue demasiada para el de cabello verde.

Entonces Zoro no mentía en lo más mínimo, Zoro le conocía desde antes siquiera de empezar a pelear con él, pero, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

— Oh lo siento mucho hermanito, pero es indispensable… por lo pronto estoy de viaje a Italia, pero en una semana días más, días menos, estaré llegando para verte, ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

— No estoy bien, gracias.

— ¿Seguro? El vino que tanto te gusta logre encontrarlo…

— ¡Perfecto!

— Lo sabía, bueno, te veo en unos días.

— Seguro.

Luego del sonido de colgar los ojos carmín del beisbolista se centraron el su compañero; ni siquiera sabía por donde o que comenzar a decir.

— Anda, ya es tarde y ahora sí tengo ganas de dormir, descansemos y mañana te aclaro todas las dudas que tengas, solo hay algo que no sabría responderte y es: No tengo idea de porque no te acuerdas de mí o siquiera de esos tiempos.

Pero el de cabello verde mencionaba nada, caminaba con dificultad sobre todo, con lentitud esa noticia le afectó con descaro y ahora a esperar como evolucionaba hasta la mañana; le ayudó a arroparlo y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, el rubio se dirigió a su propio dormitorio donde al recostarse maquinó sus propios enigmas, ¿Para que quería que Sanji lo recordara? ¿Qué ganaría él con eso? ¿Era imperativo que eso ocurriera?

Con ese montón de preguntas en ambos se quedaron reposando, al día siguiente las cosas mostrarían sus propios avances, menos mal ya estaban informados de algunos eventos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer lo que no es nada mas que producto de imaginación y café, mucho de lo último jejeje, nos vemos después ¡Se cuidan, Bye-bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, muchos deberes, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo pero, aquí les traigo la continuación de este escrito. Espero que les guste...

{…}

Esa noche Sanji tuvo un sueño que se convertiría en una pesadilla regular.

Un océano azul le rodeaba tan profundo y oscuro que no lograba ver su mano si la introducía hasta la muñeca; sin importar la falta del oleaje ese pequeño navío se movía con tranquilidad, además no había viento alguno, aunque no era tan necesario puesto que su bote carecía de velas que impulsar y por lo tanto estaba estancado en esa inmensidad azul; sobre su cabeza, un color de la misma gama se mostraba no obstante, se trataba de un azul marino muerto sin brillo de estrellas ni luna, ni siquiera presumía nubes.

Era mas un desierto teñido de índigos que un océano con cielo, pero él sabía que se trataba del inmensidad del mar porque para moverse tenía que remar; en uno de sus movimientos, el enorme cucharon que usaba como remo chocó contra el pequeño barco obligándolo a analizar su transporte agudizando su alarma al percatarse que el diminuto navío que le sustentaba, se trataba de un ataúd.

Y no uno cualquiera sino uno gótico de esos de los que veía en las películas de vampiros antiguas cuando según trataba de desobedecer a sus mayores, solo para darse cuenta de que lo verdaderamente terrorífico era verse descubierto por los mismos y esperar el castigo, no, lo que le hizo entrar en pánico fue ver a quien estaba dentro del mismo.

Con cuidado y a regañadientes acercó un quinqué que de la nada apareció, su subconsciente le traicionaba aunque para todo el mundo soñador, así suele ocurrir; sabía lo que vería de acercar mas la luz, sabía que ese cuerpo dentro le saltaría encima y le estrangularía o peor, le arrancaría los ojos, conocía la identidad de tal sujeto pero, debía verlo con claridad… tragando saliva pesadamente acercó el pequeño farol solo para ver a… ¡Si mismo!

Sanji estaba remando en medio del mar muerto sobre su ataúd y por si fuera poco, su cadáver de niño estaba dentro recostado con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho; en ese momento abrió los ojos sin brillo o color alguno y le mostró los dientes podridos en una sonrisa espectral. Ese niño se movió a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo se caía a pedazos y del interior miles de insectos afloraban mismos que escalaban por todo su ser… Cuando no pudo más, dejó caer el quinqué y al apagarse la única luz, miró como los ojos de esa criatura destellaban en rojo carbón encendido obligándolo por fin a gritar.

Cuando Zoro escuchó ese grito ensordecedor se sorprendió primero creyendo que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación, pero apenas una replica de dejo oír corrió en dirección de donde su cuerpo dormía, efectivamente era su voz la que escuchaba; entró a la habitación de Sanji sin permiso y sin siquiera avisar entonces lo vio: Completamente empapado por el sudor, apretando las cobijas a la altura de su pecho y con los parpados tan apretados que seguramente le dolerían al día siguiente.

— ¡Cejillas! — mencionó el escritor zarandeándolo un poco tosco por el hombro, — Vamos, miserable ceja de sushi, ¡Despierta! — insistió apretándole un poco la frente.

Por fin Sanji lograba abrir sus ojos y al principio se asustó al ver su propio cuerpo enfrente, pensó que este también perdería la cabeza y daría paso a los cientos de miles de insectos; abruptamente intentó alejarse recogiendo sus piernas, sin soltar la cobija y cubriéndose la boca con la misma.

Respirando agitadamente lo miró y fue hasta que le habló que recuperó la postura.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, lunático?! — preguntó rascando la dorada cabellera. — De continuar con esos gritos despertarás a todo el maldito edificio.

Pero el pícher ni siquiera intentaba responder, trago saliva con pesadez para luego, de un brinco ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, el escritor alzó la ceja rizada en mueca de disgusto pero, lo siguió de cerca, algo no estaba bien con él.

Lo vio beber del vaso rápidamente, parpadeó en un sinfín de veces intentando cerciorarse de que realmente estaba en ese lugar que conocía; luego de eso, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — insistió el rubio sentándose a un lado.

El pícher aspiró profundo y luego de liberar su aliento lentamente, respondió: — Nada. — para tomar el control de la enorme pantalla, por primera vez agradecía el desastre en su dormitorio que si bien lo no había echó él, ya no le importaba en ese instante; buscó algo en la programación y al no encontrar nada de interés le dejó en el canal de History Channel donde estrenaban un programa nuevo llamado “Duelo de Carniceros” qué mejor que ver a carniceros efectuando cortes a un cadáver y sobre todo, de distintas especies de animales salvajes, ¿No?

Evidentemente el falso Zoro estaba en shock, pero el escritor ya no le insistió en lo más mínimo, mejor se dispuso a tomar otra botella de alcohol. Para su suerte restaba whisky y otro suave, tinto, seguramente el que bebía el escritor cuando estaba de humor. Vertió en un gran vaso que obviamente no era para tal acción y se lo acercó hasta el brazo del sillón, mientras él se quedaba con la botella.

— No tengo ganas de beber, marimo… — respondió el de cabello verde sin tomar el vaso, continuaba agitado.

— Anda, el alcohol es bueno para las sorpresas. — insistió el rubio sin mover su mano de posición.

No le quedó de otra que tomar el enorme vaso; en realidad ese sueño le asustó por la inmensidad y el estar solo, pero no se lo diría, no le daría más acertados conocimientos de su persona para luego, usarlos con la mentira de que lo conocía. Había estado pensando demasiado, que se llamaba Zoro como su vecino de la infancia ¿Y qué? ¿Cuántos niños se podrían llamar así? Seguramente miles o cientos de miles entonces, le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto.

Luego bebió sin perder de vista los cortes que estaban haciendo en tal show nocturno, aunque en realidad era una repetición, pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada; tragó y luego de unos minutos ya lucía un poco mas tranquilo.

— En serio, desintegrarás mi hígado en menos de un mes, marimo alcohólico, no hace ni 8 horas que estabas bebiendo whisky y ahorita, ya estas con el vino tinto. — refunfuño dando otro trago profundo.

— Pero no puedes considerar a esto alcohol, cejillas, es tan suave que lo podría beber como Gatorade y ni siquiera me quitaría la sed. — y no mentía, en realidad estaba bebiendo tal licor sin el menor esfuerzo, obviamente eso no pasó desapercibido ante Sanji.

— Si como digas. — respondió el moreno encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— No eres quien para quejarte, mira que mis pulmones se desharán antes de culminar el semestre.

Eso despertó en ellos una duda que antes ni siquiera consideraron.

— ¿Crees que duremos tanto así? — preguntó el beisbolista señalándose a tiempos.

Un suspiro se escapó del rubio al mismo tiempo que se cruzó de brazos.

— No tengo idea, pero no nos queda de otra que tratar de continuar como siempre, y me refiero a todas nuestras actividades.

— Casi todas, marimo. — pronunció el de cabello verde. — Prometo controlarme delante de las señoritas para no causarte problemas.

— Te ayudaré con mis entrenamientos y espero, que me apoyes en los que se suponen son tuyos. — correspondió el falso Sanji.

— Por supuesto y yo también espero que me expliques bien las reglas y demás, no tengo idea de como jugar beisbol pero, me concentraré en aprender rápidamente.

— ¿Tenemos un trato? — preguntó el rubio extendiendo la mano, esperando.

A lo que el beisbolista asintió al mismo tiempo que bostezo con profundidad, las desveladas no estaban en su repertorio y con ese abrupto despertar, ahora su sueño habría perdido unas cuantas horas del mismo.

— Bueno, a descansar que mañana será un largo día. — mencionó el novelista apagando la enorme televisión y lanzando el control sobre el sofá.

De un solo trago el rubio terminó la bebida y luego de dejar la botella sobre la barra se dirigió a su alcoba, su cama le esperaba y mira que Zoro bien podría romper el record del mundo en dormir, ese era quizás uno mas de sus pasatiempos, a diferencia de Sanji quien dormía apenas cuatro horas y casi nunca tomaba siestas en el día. Abrió la puerta y al ver su cama una punzada le atravesaba el pecho, ¿Y si la pesadilla se repetía? Tragó saliva con pesadez, tomó una de sus almohadas grandes y se dirigió a su sala, mejor dormir en ese sitio, tal vez su cama ahora no lo quería cerca, tal vez algo en ella le ocasionaba semejante sueño malo.

Se acomodó y luego de unos segundos se quedó dormido; su reloj biológico no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo sin importar que y justo a las 5 a.m. se puso de pie y comenzó con su rutina diaria. Entre sus ejercicios matinales los estiramientos eran lo primordial y con el cuerpo de Zoro resultaban: ¡Un desastre! ¿Quién diría que el cuerpo de Zoro con tal preparación física ni de chiste lograría un compás de 180 grados?

— ¡Maldición, marimo andrajoso, cabeza de brócoli, lechuga pasada, árbol andante! — refunfuñaba el de cabello verde tratando de alcanzar sus puntas de los pies sin siquiera acercarse. — ¡Imposible! — agregó al dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo. — Eso de decirte tronco es solo para molestarte…

Cansado de intentar en vano, se puso de pie y entró al baño, justo a como lo marcaba su agenda bien cumplida de ahí que no se percatara de la salida de Zoro bien abrigado; siempre corría acompañado por los hermanos y Law exactamente a las 5:45 am y Sanji nunca lo notaba porque a esa hora se estaba dando su baño matutino.

En su trayecto fue el propio Law quien le mencionó un error fatal que estaban cometiendo una vez más.

— ¿Qué no se supone que Kuroashi era quien debía acompañarnos a correr? — mencionó manteniendo el paso.

Eso frenó de inmediato al rubio, lo miró con sorpresa aparentemente se le olvidó (de nuevo) en que situación tan extraña e increíble estaba metido; rascó su cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿Debo volver por él, verdad?

— Pues si quieren hacer las cosas a como estamos todos acostumbrados, lo mas exacto sería eso. — Killer también daba su punto de vista, después de todo estaba tan metido en ese asunto como todos los demás.

— Aunque, ya es tarde, dormimos poco, esta fresqueando, lloviznando y, tengo hambre entonces… — Kid también detuvo su paso. — Déjenlo para mañana, por lo pronto terminemos nosotros el día de hoy.

Después de la matutina carrera de 1 hora, juntos regresaron a los dormitorios casi a las 7 a.m. a lo que Sanji ya tenía casi todo preparado excepto el horario de clases; decidido entro a la alcoba de Zoro y cuando analizaba tal agenda el invocado (en sus pensamientos) Marimo entró azotando la puerta, completamente sudado, pero como era de esperarse no iba solo.

— Bueno días Kuroashi. — le saludó Law.

— Ey Sanji, buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Killer demostraba ser un poco más educado que el resto.

— ¡Yo! — y Kid complementaba la melosidad excesiva de ese cuarteto con un saludo agrio.

— Perdona por entrar, necesitaba esto. — mencionó alzando la mochila y, al mismo tiempo dejándole la propia en el sofá e ignorando los saludos de los demás.

— No hay problema. — le respondió el falso Zoro.

— Pero claro que lo hay, — intervino trafalgar. — Kuroashi se supone que quien debe salir a correr con nosotros eres tú, nuestro capitán del equipo de beisbol, no el escritor famoso de la uní, ¿Comprendes?

— Vamos Trafalgar, déjalos en paz, ellos sabrán como arreglan sus cosas, por lo pronto, ¿Qué huele tan rico? — Kid olfateaba al aire, un delicioso y caliente aroma le atrajo como miel al oso.

Sin esperar nada entró directamente a la cocina de Sanji por la puerta provisional en la estancia de Zoro; mientras Killer lo seguía y el escritor entraba a la ducha. Trafalgar se mostraba ofuscado y molesto.

— Muy bien, — mencionó el Zoro imitador encendiendo un cigarrillo y poniendo lo que cargaba en el sillón. — ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — no se andaría por la ramas, además ya había escuchado del carácter del estudiante de medicina y en todos los comentarios destacaban que si los planes no se efectuaban como él decía, perdía la cabeza.

Law torcía la boca a un costado y lo miraba con fiereza.

— Anda, ¡Escúpelo! No tengo tu tiempo para perderlo aquí. — insistió el de cabello verde.

— Es que ese no era el plan que debíamos seguir, se supone que tú eres Zoro y mi capitán eres tú entonces, quien debe verse con nosotros eres tú por tener el cuerpo de nuestro capitán.

De pronto Law se vio mareado, tal vez ni siquiera había procesado nada y hasta apenas en ese momento le caía toda la verdad, o sería que tal vez el beso que le quitó al Sanji impostor le golpeaba apenas, si así era, que lento pensaba el rubio mientras escuchaba desde la habitación mientras se secaba.

— En parte tienes razón, pero es verdad que de alterar mi agenda aquí, tendré muchos problemas con varias materias, además, ¿Quién mierda les preparará de comer para cuando regresen, tarados?

Y obviamente mencionó eso en voz alta con la finalidad de que le escucharan.

— Escucha Trafalgar, esto es tan extraño para ti como lo es para mí, y la verdad no lo haría de no ser necesario pero en serio, estoy tratando de llevarme bien con todos ustedes entonces, ¡No me presiones! Y dime, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Porque de todo el grupo tú eres el más centrado y por lo tanto, no te andas con rodeos. — en realidad el escritor tenía razón a lo que Law no quiso hondar más en sus explicaciones, ya que tendría que mencionar sus sentimientos y sobre todo el beso y no era lo mas apropiado... por el momento.

Rechinando los dientes salió del dormitorio de su capitán sin mencionar algo extra, dejando al imitador de Zoro sin una respuesta.

— Déjalo, ya cuando se le enfrié la cabeza regresará a lo de siempre. — Kid trataba de hablar sin mostrar el contenido en su boca.

— O comes o hablas, pero definitivamente no trates de hacer las dos cosas, es desagradable. — respondió el beisbolista suspirando.

— Es normal que este ofuscado ya que no sabe a quien debe dedicarle atención, ya le pasara. — insistió el pelirrojo. — Por cierto esto esta delicioso, ¿Qué es? — agregó dando otro mordisco a lo que pareciera ser un sándwich forrado con huevo y relleno de jamón, queso y ciertas especias y condimentos.

— Es una tostada francesa.

— Pues esta riquísima, pero no creo que el tarado de Trafalgar la hubiese querido probar, odia el pan. — agregó terminando su porción y limpiando sus dedos en la camiseta.

— En verdad eres asqueroso, Kid.

Refunfuño alejándose en dirección de su alcoba, necesitaba terminar de prepararse y sobre todo, un tiempo a solas; estar rodeado de los neandertales desde tan temprano no era algo tolerable. Escuchó como los demás observaron salir al rubio y le comenzaron a hacer burla por el perfume y la cera para el cabello que Sanji le pidió en modo amable que usara, además, era extraño observar al rubio en algún atuendo que no fuera la etiqueta que demostraba desde que lo conocieron.

De echo, analizando desde que comenzaron con su cambio le brindaba a Zoro ropas con las cuales estaría cómodo o cuando menos sin preocuparse por mantener algún tipo de regla al vestir, y así los mantenía con jeans desgarrados de los muslos (Como el de ese momento), botines y una camisa en color mostaza que no abotonaba hasta el final y además, le doblaba las mangas.

Mientras Zoro trataba de atinar en que prendas darle a su compañero de travesía, pero ya había notado como los pantalones de mezclilla le resultaban tolerables y de vez en cuando una camiseta formal sin contar que en el calzado si coincidían y los botines o, los tenis hasta los tobillos le agradaban, tal vez por el movimiento o simplemente porque no eran sus habituales zapatos y no entrarían en detalles; necesitaría aclarar eso con él en algún punto.

Los escoceses salieron dejándolos solos y terminando de prepararse, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo. El escritor comió en silencio aguardando a que su compañero saliera para darle lo faltante para el día, el cual sería largo y muy ajetreado, al menos eso creían todos hasta un mensaje justamente 10 minutos antes del inicio de clases normales:

**_“Se les convoca a todos nuestros estudiantes a brindar apoyo a los compañeros integrantes de los clubes de Voleibol, Basquetbol, Futbol Soccer, Futbol Americano, Tenis, Gimnasia y Natación; quienes estarán compitiendo por sus pases a las finales el próximo mes. No se tomará asistencia por lo que no tendrán faltas.”_ **

Eso les cambiaba todo el día a todos.

{…}

Vaya decisión que tomaron, Killer iría a observar el partido de baloncesto ya que en ese equipo estaba Penguin, un chico que por ‘X’ causa le atraía en similitudes de Kid a Law, pero no le decía nada. Se mantenía atento a sus habilidades y ha como se deslizaba por la cancha, sonreía ante cada enceste que atinaba el castaño y lo miraba sin perder detalle alguno de su maestría.

Mientras Kid mencionaba que era una perdida de tiempo asistir a cualquiera de esas tonterías por lo que él se encerró en el taller propio de la uní; no le reclamaban nada al contrario, los curiosos que toleraban el semblante negativo y se quedaban el tiempo suficiente aprendían una que otra cosa que les ayudaba después en sus propios campos, no obstante por el momento estaba solo y lo disfrutaba así.

Intercaladamente Trafalgar “meditaba” en su dormitorio, con la tele encendida en un programa al cual ni atención le prestaba y todo por pensar en el beso que antes le quitó a Sanji, o ¿A su capitán? Esa situación comenzaba a exasperarle y sobre todo a ganarle terreno en su sensatez.

Entre tanto Sanji y Zoro peleaban y todo por la promesa del falso Zoro la noche anterior de ir a ver y a poyar a Tashigi en los partidos de Vóley.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es buena idea que vayamos! — imperaba el rubio. — Comprende que es una situación que no es confortante para ninguno de los 2 y en este particular caso, 3.

— ¡Se lo prometí a la bella señorita, marimo, y no faltaré a mi promesa! — el beisbolista mantenía la postura de cumplir con su palabra previa.

— ¡Que no, cejudo! Entiende por favor que nosotros no somos así; nos conocimos al iniciar la secundaría y somos buenos amigos, pero solo eso, no nos interesa las demostraciones de camaradería en especial porque a ella le dolería mas, comprende, imbécil que es por su bien.

Con esa oración el moreno de cabello verde se sentó en uno de los bancos paralelos a la pequeña sala, cruzó la pierna y luego de encender el cigarrillo esperó a que le contara la historia.

Negando y sobre todo, con mala cara el rubio tomó asiento en el sofá en frente y cruzándose de brazos, suspiró para luego mencionarle:

— Ella odia el hecho de que nos tengamos que casar, en primera por la edad y segunda porque ama a otra persona, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿No? Lo que no sabes es que ese sujeto siempre esta con ella, y seguramente anoche estaba cerca y tú ni lo notaste.

El humo del cigarrillo molestó levemente los ojos avellana del beisbolista pero, aunque eso intervino en su expresión, el rubio sí noto que dio en el blanco.

— Bueno ese chico no le profesa mucho cariño, ni calor, pero siempre esta cuando lo necesita y ella esta locamente enamorada de él; cuando nuestros padres nos mencionaron el matrimonio, esa misma noche ella pensaba en escaparse con él, pero intervine y le prometí que de un modo o de otro le haría saber a mi padre que esa decisión no era la adecuado para nosotros, pero nunca nos dieron otra audiencia para tratar el tema.

— Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que no tengas tanto contacto con ella, marimo?

— Que mi gusto por ella no debe crecer más, — confesó el rubio ante la sorpresa del escritor. — No malentiendas es hermosa, y tienes que estar ciego para no notarlo, además el modo de ser que tiene te obliga a encariñarte de cualquier modo y mantengo firme mi creencia de que sería una buena esposa, una buena madre, y una buena mujer, pero no para mí.

— No entiendo, ¿Por qué te niegas a quererla si tanto te gusta?

— En primera porque ella quiere a Smoker con locura, en segunda porque se parece demasiado a un niña que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño, mucho antes de conocerte y tuvo un final triste entonces, es abrir una herida que no quisiera ni tener.

— Que no me conoces, ¡Maldito! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Pero, dejando de lado eso, — declaró el beisbolista con seriedad. — Aprecio mucho que hayas contado tu historia y, en pos de que no tengamos más problemas respetaré tu decisión de no ir a apoyarla.

Un movimiento pequeño de cabeza en el rubio y una sonrisa fueron la respuesta.

— Sin embargo, a cambio tú cumplirás con mi rutina matinal completa a la hora del baño. — en ese momento sintió que era necesario pedir ese tipo de condición, de lo contrario nunca obtendría que cuando menos cuidara su apariencia sin pedírselo a cada instante. — Y me refiero a toda ella, desde el champú, acondicionador, jabón, crema para afeitar, loción, desodorante, perfume, cera en el cabello, etc. — agregó confiado.

El escritor intentó objetar, sin embargo unos golpes a la puerta le interrumpieron.

El falso Sanji ya estaba familiarizado con el hecho de que, cuando la puerta de su vecino fuese golpeada él debía abrir por lo que se apresuró dejando pensativo al escritor, tal vez la rutina completa sí era mucho para él, analizó al momento de abrir la puerta; no supo como reaccionar ante tal visión, un hombre pelirrojo, alto, de porte imponente, con el rostro cicatrizado y sobre todo, sin un brazo aguardaba por el anfitrión que ahora se mostraba de pie ante él.

El rostro del beisbolista le ocasionó una risilla a ese sujeto, que después cambio a una plena y muy visible sonrisa.

— Sabes, aunque estoy acostumbrado a tu desprecio, me sigue doliendo, me esperaba cuando menos un abrazo, Roronoa. — le mencionó extendiendo su brazo a lo ancho, tratando de mostrar el espacio para que lo abrazara. — ¿No? ¿Ni uno pequeño? — insistió. — Si bueno ya sabía que así sería. — agregó resignado.

Sin embargo, el rostro del de cabello verde demostraba que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era ese hombre.

— Si que estas actuando extraño, ahora entiendo el porque la directora me llamó, ¿Estás bien, hijo? — insistió el pelirrojo.

Con esa pregunta el pánico se desato en Sanji invocando una vez más a sus versiones chibis que iniciaron con las carreras en su cerebro tratando de dar pie con bola, ¿Por qué mierda el marimo no le dijo que su padre estaría ahí? El único visitante que esperaban era el padre de la joven Tashigi pero, ella no les había dado una fecha exacta, y ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo se dirigía Zoro a su padre?

— ¿Ac-Actuando extraño? — atinó a mencionar en voz alta esperando que su compañero escuchara y apareciera para cuando menos, tener una distracción que le diera tiempo de analizar que hacer.

— Y mucho, ¿No me invitarás a pasar? Siempre es lo mismo contigo Roronoa, eres mal educado. — mencionó entrando al dormitorio de su hijo importándole poco la presencia del mismo en la puerta.

El orden era el mismo, el desastre y leve tiradero le recordaba a la habitación de su hijo, aunque lo que le resultó extraño fue la puerta a media estancia, donde se supone que debería estar la cocina.

— ¿Por qué hay una puerta en medio de tu cocina, Zoro? — preguntó extrañado Shanks.

Sanji en su interior sentía el aura cambiante de ese hombre, no le amenazaba pero, sí le exigía las respuestas y sobre todo, imponía mucho respeto; uno que quizás y se podría romper levemente gracias a la sonrisa propia del hombre, no buscaría saberlo, lo mejor era responderle con lo primero que se le ocurriera.

— Proyecto de la escuela. — mencionó.

— Bueno, me imagino que debes saber porque estoy aquí aparte del accidente, el cual me gustaría que me contarás como ocurrió… — el padre de Zoro se desfilaba por las instalaciones, sin traspasar a las del vecino.

— Claro, pero… — de plano, no sabía como dirigirse a él.

— Alcohol, hijo, gracias. — menos mal Shanks se adelantaba.

Los movimientos del beisbolista parecían torpes tal vez por el escrutinio de ese sujeto intimidante; cruzó hasta su propia cocina, buscó rogando que el cosaco de su compañero hubiese dejado algo de whisky. Shanks aprovechó para cruzar y tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

— ¿En serio esto es proyecto de la escuela, Zoro? — mencionó serio, analizando todo el panorama a su alrededor; notó pues como de dos dormitorios completamente ajenos uno del otro, ahora se combinaban en uno. Y eso estaba bien, no había problema, sin embargo, ¿Quién era el chico con el que ahora, literal, vivía su hijo? Zoro no era de los que confiaban a la primera, y para ser así, necesitaba conocer a ese chico que pasó de ser su vecino a su compañero de habitación para darse una idea del porque de la confianza extrema de su hijo hacía él.

— Bueno, verás, no es en si proyecto, pero, fue mejor así ya que el chico que estudia medicina no tendría tantas dificultades para curar nuestras heridas. — respondió colocándole el vaso en frente y sirviendo.

Shanks no le hizo mas preguntas ya que mientras mas lo hacía, mas dudas emergían; extrañamente antes, su hijo le habría respondido sin rodeos, pero ahora solo le daba tangentes y dejaba abiertos espacios extras para continuar indagando al mismo tiempo, sin obtener respuesta alguna a ni una sola pregunta.

Luego tapó la botella y se la dejo al alcance, Sanji creía que si era como el marimo a la hora de beber no habría modo de que con un vaso estuviese satisfecho. Retomó su lugar en el banco y encendió un cigarrillo ante una ceja en alto del pelirrojo que claramente desaprobaba tal acción.

— No sabía que caías tanto en estrés al grado de que fumaras, hijo. — mencionó antes de beber de hilo el líquido.

— Es complicado. — contestó sonriendo fingidamente y muy nervioso, pensaba el pelirrojo sin dejar de observarlo, ‘¿Qué me ocultas, Zoro?’

Cuando el silencio se estancó en la habitación, del baño salió el rubio; primero se sorprendió tanto por la visita inesperada de su padre que casi se cae de sentón y luego, tragó saliva pesadamente al verlo de ese lado de su dormitorio. Su papá soltaría demasiada información sin quererlo y Zoro comprendía que las cosas estaban por cambiar una vez más.

— ¿Sanji? — preguntó Shanks poniéndose de pie. — ¿En verdad eres tú? — agregó aproximándose a grandes zancadas y estrechándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras el escritor disfrutaba internamente del abrazo de su padre, sabía que la tormenta ya estaba a pie de puerta y todo por la mirada del beisbolista a esa acción.

De antemano, se podría hacer las mismas preguntas que por la mente de Sanji ya estaban sobrellevándolo ‘¿Cómo es que conocía su nombre? y ¿Por qué lo trataba con tal familiaridad?’

— Hola, — respondió el rubio sintiendo golpe de culpa por la frialdad en sus palabras. — ¿Cómo ha estado? — preguntó palmeándole ligeramente la amplia espalda, sin dejar de ver al pícher.

Shanks lo liberó del abrazo, mas no de su candor. Le palmeó con fuerza el antebrazo mientras lo veía con felicidad cargada y sincera. — ¡Has crecido demasiado! Pero sigues igual de guapo. — agregaba.

— Gr-Gracias. — respondió el rubio. — Por favor, tomé asiento, esta en su casa.

Menos mal que aprendió un poco de modales.

— Este, ¿Es tu dormitorio? — preguntó.

— Si.

— Eso viene a responder muchas preguntas, ya se me hacía raro que mi hijo confiara en algún similar en poco tiempo pero, al ver que se trata de ti solo me queda esta pregunta: ¿Por qué hay una puerta entre los dos lugares? Y no me digas que es proyecto de la escuela. — aunque el tono de Shanks y sus muecas graciosas les daba a entender que, ellos ya estaban juntos como cuando niños, o… en otros aspectos y los sonrojos escasamente conocidos en su hijo evidenciaban el segundo tema.

— Bueno, vera… — respondió el rubio rascando su nuca. — Fue por dos cuestiones, una de ellas que la cocina de su hijo explotó en un accidente feo y la segunda, que así le facilitamos el cuidado al chico que estudia medicina, amigo nuestro que cuidó de nuestras quemaduras.

Cuando menos ambos coincidían en la historia del joven estudiante de medicina, y lo de la explosión de la estufa del lado de Zoro era tan creíble como el hecho de que a él le faltaba un brazo.

— ¿Explosión en tu cocina, Zoro? — preguntó Shanks atrayendo la mirada confundida del beisbolista. — Tiene mucho sentido. — continuó bebiendo del vaso que nunca soltó. — Todo esto me recuerda a cuando estabas pequeño, Sanji y, practicabas en mi cocina las recetas que veías, en serio me sorprende y me da mucho gusto volverte a ver. No te esperaba aquí y seré sincero al mencionar que este acontecimiento responde la pregunta del porque Zoro no quiere casarse con Tashigi.

Un sonrojo evidente apareció en el rubio, pero en Zoro solo acrecentaba las dudas. Lo miró pidiendo las respuestas a sus propias hipótesis.

— No finjas, hijo; hace años me dijiste que te casarías con Sanji porque sería la mejor esposa que pudieras tener.

— ¡Shanks! — gritó el rubio tan rojo por esa afirmación que al pelirrojo no le causo nada extra que ternura.

— Pero así lo dijo, Sanji, te lo juraría por mi brazo izquierdo, pero no tengo… — luego carcajadas muy animadas que avergonzaban a ese par. — Esperaremos por Aokiji, ya sabes, el padre de Tashigi y aclararemos todo este asunto de una buena vez. — agregó.

Después, regresó a su asiento y continuo bebiendo aunque las miradas que les intercalaba los incomodaba un poco; menos mal Trafalgar llegó y a como siempre, entró al dormitorio de Zoro como si fuese el propio.

— Ey chicos, ¿Están? — mencionó desde la entrada. — Aaa, lo siento, no sabía que tenían visitas. — mencionó observando a Shanks. — Buenos días.

— Buenos días. — respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y saludando. — Soy Shanks, el padre de Zoro.

— Mucho gusto, Trafalgar Law, amigo de su hijo y estudiante de medicina.

— Aaa eres el chico que les curó las quemaduras.

De ese modo una platica entre ellos se llevó a cabo brindándoles una pestaña de tiempo que el escritor aprovecho, aproximándose al área de la cocina palmeó el muslo del beisbolista atrayéndole hasta el mismo sitio.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no me advertiste de la visita de tu padre, andrajoso?! — cuchicheaba el beisbolista mientras se cubría la parte baja del rostro con una de las puertas de su alacena.

— ¡Nunca me dijo que vendría! — respondía el falso Sanji evitando que lo viera su padre. — Tenía tiempo que no lo veía. — agregó tomando un vaso extra.

— ¡¿Y ahora, que?! ¿Cómo me dirijo a él? — ese era el temor de Sanji, llamarle de modo que les ocasionara otro problema, de los cuales ya no necesitaban.

— Siempre le digo por su nombre o padre, ¿De acuerdo? No seas tan formal, pero no uses palabras altisonantes, te tumbaría la dentadura de hacerlo. — susurraba el rubio.

A lo que el de cabello verde parecía un tanto pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — insistió el rubio.

— Que tu padre parece conocerme…

Un suspiro largo escapó del escritor mientras le sostenía la mirada a su compañero. — No te mentí con respecto a eso, Cejillas, pero si quieres, pídele más información de modo indirecto.

— ¿Cómo tus alegatos infantiles?, — se burló. — ¿Tu esposa? ¿En serio, andrajoso? — le peleó.

— Ese es… — respondió sonrojado y desviándole la mirada. — Otro asunto, además hace muchos años de eso ya.

Una risilla burlona brotó del rostro del moreno que sin querer atrajo la atención del par que charlaba en el comedor de Sanji.

— ¿Se quedará por varios días, Señor? — preguntaba Trafalgar.

— No, el día de hoy es especial ya que tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con respecto al compromiso de Zoro, pero por la noche me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo que no puedo aplazar.

— Comprendo. — respondió el moreno. — Fue un gusto hablar con usted pero, ahora necesito a su hijo por unos minutos, ¿Le importa si me lo llevó por unos momentos?

— Pues si Sanji esta de acuerdo, yo no tengo porque interponerme. — Shanks se mostraba pícaro ante el comportamiento de ese trío; ya conocía las intenciones de su hijo, además se podía dar una idea de las del propio Trafalgar, pero y Sanji ¿Qué pensaba al respecto?

Por inercia el rubio se asombró aunque al mismo tiempo el falso Zoro respondió por su cuenta.

— No tengo mucho rato libre, Trafalgar, ya sabes tareas atrasadas, pero si puedo acompañarte por unos minutos.

— Prometo no tardar, de echo, hablaremos aquí afuera si estas de acuerdo.

— Te sigo. — y juntos caminaron en dirección de la salida. — No tardo viejo, — mencionó viendo a Shanks. — Cuídalo por mí un rato, ¿Puedes? — agregó viendo al escritor.

Sin los otros dos Zoro tenía toda la oportunidad de saber mas detalles de la familia de Sanji de modo tangente a él.

— ¿Cómo están tus hermanos, Sanji? — preguntó el pelirrojo adelantándose de nuevo a los pensamientos del marimo.

— Como siempre, supongo, casi no tengo contacto con ellos.

— Si, lo recuerdo, solo la preciosa Reiju nos visitaba. Una pena que no se lleven bien contigo.

— Si bueno, no importa mucho. — respondió copiando el tono despreocupado del rubio, y sirviéndose un trago de vino tinto, del que según él llamaba Gatorade.

— Lo sé; me apenó mucho saber lo de tu madre y sobre todo, el horrendo accidente que tuviste en el viaje, y aunque fue una pena que no estuvieses en el funeral ni sepultura de Sora, me alegra saber que sobreviviste.

— No fue fácil. — mencionó tanteando el terreno; ‘¿Accidente en el viaje?’ — se preguntaba al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera el moreno sabía de ese altercado, su padre nunca le mencionó nada de ello. Se limitaba a decirle que Sanji estaba bien cada vez que le preguntaba por él.

— ¡Y que lo digas! — irrumpió el pelirrojo en sus análisis. — Que una tormenta te golpee en pleno mar abierto y hunda tu barco… bueno… — luego dudo en continuar al ver el rostro del rubio confundido. — Discúlpame, no debo recordarte tan espantoso relato.

— No importa, señor, es algo que no se puede evitar.

— Lo que no entiendo, hijo… — así le decía de vez en cuando ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos se acostumbró y sobre todo, porque Sanji era educado y respetuoso (en ciertos términos) con él, como si se tratara de familia. — Es ¿Por qué perdiste parte de tus recuerdos en ese accidente?

— Bueno, evidentemente no podría saberlo, me imagino que solo alguien de casa nos podría explicar pero, no me gustaría llamarles por algo así, ¿Quién le mencionó ese detalle? — insistió el marimo usando cada gramo de su educación y sobre todo, Don nato para los detalles y aunque la sorpresa le golpeaba internamente, debía mantenerse sereno y sobre todo, inmutable; ahora comprendía mas o menos porque de la insistencia de Sanji en mencionar que no lo conocía.

— La preciosa Reiju, fue muy amable al responder a nuestras cartas preguntando por ti. — Shanks no dudaba en contestarle y lo hacia de modo cándido y amoroso. — Ya sabes, Zoro y su eterno amor jurado a ti me hacían escribirle a tu familia cada 3 días e incluso, él te envió un par de cartas. — agregó con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Comprendo. — respondió el rubio y al mismo tiempo, en su interior le reñía: ‘¡Eso no tiene porque saberlo el Cejillas, no se lo digas!’ le gritaba un mini Zoro con el puño en alto y brincoteándo furioso, mostrando sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que estaba rojo del rostro.

— Si, bueno Sanji explícame algo que si conoces a la perfección, ¿Qué ocurrió con el rayo? — preguntó cambiando de tema abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que su tono de voz giró 180 grados pasando del tranquilo y juguetón a uno serio y amenazante.

— Pues, paso que… — luego el rubio se quedó serio, sin palabras. Simplemente no sabía como explicarle ese fenómeno tan fantástico.

Zoro conocía bien a su padre y sabía que algo estaba por pasar y a como su “suerte” les estaba jugando, o ya sabía lo que les estaba ocurriendo lo cual era lo menos probable, o la segunda, le reclamaría las peleas en vano con su hijo.

— Pasó que peleaban, lo vi en un video etiquetado en la página de la universidad. Sanji, ¿Por qué pelean tanto? — menos mal que era la segunda opción, pensó Zoro escuchando el resto de las preguntas. — ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de mi hijo? O ¿De todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos cuando eran pequeños?

Lo más prudente para el moreno era afirmar que no recordaba nada del pequeño niño llamado Zoro por lo que un movimiento negativo en su cabeza fue la mejor respuesta...

{…}

Afuera, cuando Law se llevó al beisbolista la situación se tornó un tanto incomoda ya que Trafalgar solo lo miraba, pero no le decía nada lo que desquició al falso Zoro.

— Si no dirás algo, mejor regreso al interior ya que lo que tiene que decir el papá del marimo es importante.

— No, espera por favor. — insistió el moreno tomando por el antebrazo. — Yo de verdad quiero disculparme… — agregó dudando sin soltarle el brazo.

— ¿Disculparte? — el rostro del beisbolista no alcanzaba demostrar la duda tan grande. — ¿Por el alegato de hace rato? No viene ni al caso Trafalgar.

— ¿El alegato de…? — como chasquido de dedos el parador en corto recordó que gracias a su frustración de tenerlo cerca por mas tiempo, le encaró su ausencia al la hora de la carrera matinal. Sin embargo, él no se refería a ello cuando se disculpó, sino al beso que le robó a su cuerpo del cual aparentemente, no sabía nada. —…S-Si, el alegato, perdona, me exalté.

Trafalgar pensó que en realidad su capitán le mencionaría ese echó ya que insistía en que era a quien debía dedicarle sus atenciones.

— Lo sé pero no es para tanto; vamos Law, eres el mas sensato de todos los del ‘Zoro Squad’ y tal vez haga mal en creer que me puedes ayudar de necesitarlo, pero en realidad no me gustaría que perdieras la cabeza con toda esta situación.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zoro no era tan común y esa, no era la misma que demostraba cuando ponchaba a uno de los contrincantes. Pobre Law no toleraría demasiado esos gestos, en realidad sabía que Sanji era el que le sonreía así pero, su confusión comenzaba a nublar su juicio y lo peor, él lo sabía y solo se estaba dejando arrastrar por la corriente sin llevar ni un pequeño chaleco salvavidas.

— Bueno, además no se puede considerar ni una pelea Rarito, digo, el marimo y yo casi nos arrancamos la cabeza y seguimos tolerándonos, y míranos… — agregó el falso Zoro tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.

— Supongo que tienes razón aunque no me gustaría pelear contigo, no me vaya a caer un rayo y el cuerpo del capitán no es mucho de mi agrado. — Law ya se mostraba un poco mas tranquilo; se tomaría su tiempo para aproximarse a Sanji y al verídico, no al, por el momento, rubio.

— Y que lo digas, aun no me acostumbro ni un poco a esto, pero supongo que nos tomará unos días más; en fin si ya estas mejor, ¿Quieres entrar? Tu perspicacia nos ayudaría con detalles que se nos logren pasar.

— No me gustaría interrumpir nada, mejor los veo otro día, por lo pronto iré a ver unos videos pendientes de la materia, ¿Te parece? — respondió el moreno tatuado señalando su propio dormitorio.

— Perfecto, mantente al pendiente tu móvil, ya sabes, por si la reunión termina antes y se les antoja comida.

— ¿Nos harás de comer? — Law exponía su rostro sincero y atento.

— Y ¿Cuál seria la maldita sorpresa en eso? ¡Les vengo cocinando desde hace días! ¡En especial a ti y al marimo tarado! — los colmillos de Zoro salieron a flote con esa respuesta, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona en Trafalgar.

— Bien, gracias, estaré al pendiente. — y antes de marcharse, de nuevo, le besó la mejilla.

Ha como en la vez anterior, el beisbolista ni se escamó ya que insistía en que esas caricias eran para y por causa de Zoro y no para él.

{…}

— Realmente me da mucha tristeza saber eso, Sanji. — mencionaba con verídico pesar Shanks.

Él sabía que no era la mejor opción, y sabía que era bajo, pero realmente Sanji necesitaba saber muchas cosas por lo que cerró la puerta evitando hacer ruido y se recargo en la pared a escuchar la plática ajena.

— ¿En serio éramos tan unidos, señor? — preguntó el rubio sabiendo que su compañero estaba del otro lado, el perfume lo delataba.

— Si, en realidad… — luego dudo y sirvió otro vaso. — Yo me podía dar una idea del sentimiento que les acosaba, más no le di mucha importancia por “tratarse de cosas de niños” — mencionó incluso con el ademán de las comillas el propio Shanks. — Pero cuando se marcharon, en plena madrugada sin despedirse y Zoro quedo solo, triste y se hizo un pequeño niño solitario me preocupe y comprendí que sus sentimientos eran fuertes.

El falso Zoro prestaba mucha atención desde el otro lado y no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero, ya tenía muchas dudas así que se mantuvo firme escuchando…

— Me gustaba mucho como corrías atravesando la calle y entrabas directo a nuestra cocina, tomabas el bote que usaban para limpiar los pisos, lo volteabas para poder alcanzar los anaqueles de los sartenes, y las estanterías y comenzabas con tus preparaciones; nosotros te dejábamos porque realmente nos gustaba verte hacerlo y sobre todo, tus avances culinarios siempre nos sorprendían.

— Lamento todo eso, señor. — aludió el falso Sanji recordando todas las escenas.

— Ni lo menciones, hijo. — respondió Shanks. — Lo que si nos mantenía al borde del miedo era cuando tenías que usar el horno, ¡Madre mía! Cabías en el y ya encendido creíamos que en un descuido y tendríamos Sanji al horno, pero no, siempre supiste utilizar muy bien todo en la cocina, se nos hacía imposible el echo de que un pequeño de apenas 7 años fuese tan hábil…

Luego dio un respiro; tomó un trago de su vaso y continuó:

— Reiju siempre se disculpaba por el echo de que tomarás nuestros víveres para tus practicas o que irrumpieras en nuestra casa como si fuese propia y sobre todo, que en las tormentas corrieras a buscar refugio donde Zoro estuviese… — esa parte era la que necesitaba ser escuchada por Sanji con atención, así, ya le creería sin importar nada aparte. — Donde sea que fuera, la cocina, sala, su habitación, el dojo, ¡Donde sea que estuviese tú lo encontrabas!, — mencionaba orgulloso el pelirrojo, — Hasta pensaba en utilizarte como un rastreador ya que mi hijo siempre se ha perdido sin importar el sitio y tú lo encontrabas a la primera, — luego carcajeó sonoramente de modo burlón. — Pero nunca lo vi como un problema o una carga además, se complementaban bien, en especial porque ambos eran niños solitarios.

Luego la nostalgia golpeó la habitación, hasta que:

— Vamos hijo, sal, ya sabemos que estas detrás de la pared. — mencionó Shanks vertiendo mas alcohol en el vaso. — No nos reiremos de tu horrenda orientación. — agregó delatando al beisbolista.

— No me importa que digan que me pierdo. — aclaró el beisbolista cruzando hasta la pequeña sala.

— ¿Todo en orden con Trafalgar? — la curiosidad del escritor le ganaba terreno.

— Si, según él peleamos hace rato y se sentía incomodo con ello.

— ¿Por qué pelearon? — interrumpía Shanks, — Parece que te gusta pelear con todos, hijo, ¿Qué pasa? — insistía.

— No es eso viejo, — el falso Zoro encendió el cigarrillo de modo normal a lo que Sanji haría y de inmediato puso nervioso al rubio, una mala palabra saldría de su boca, estaba seguro de eso. — No esta de acuerdo con la formación del equipo de beisbol que le pedí analizar a nuestro entrenador, él es así, si un plan no le gusta se pone de malas, aunque sus propias estrategias nunca salen a como las planea. — con esas aclaraciones, el rubio pudo relajarse.

— Muy bien, entiendo, solo tengo una aclaración a eso, Zoro. — y luego el silencio, — ¿Me veo tan viejo para que me llames de ese modo? — cuestionó dramáticamente, incluso haciendo pucheros.

Así era la personalidad de ese sujeto, que sin importar que en ese momento se mostrara así de juguetón y aniñado, era peligroso y ellos lo sabían.

— No, lo siento padre, he estado bajo mucha presión y de verdad que me confundo mucho últimamente. — trataba de excusarse y al mismo tiempo, demostrarse como Zoro, aunque siendo sincero, no tenía ni la menor idea de como eran ellos 2, por lo que mejor cambió de tema con rapidez: — ¿Te quedarás para la hora de comida, Shanks? — insistió.

— Si no les molesta, si; así mismo esperamos por Aokiji, me comentó que vendría mas o menos a esta hora, por eso me esforcé para llegar temprano, pero ese maldito hippie nunca llega a tiempo…

— No hay ningún problema por ello, señor. — interrumpió el rubio. — Menos mal llegan en un día que no hay clases por el evento deportivo. — agregó.

— ¡Cierto! ¡¿Por qué rayos no están en el gimnasio observando los partidos de vóley?! — argumentó Shanks mirando las reacciones de ambos chicos; algo no estaba normal con ese par, ¿Pero que era?

El rubio tragó saliva pesadamente en lo que miraba con atención al beisbolista, casi le preguntaba: ‘¿Y ahora, qué?’

— Es que… — el falso Sanji trataba de dar una excusa clara, pero no lo conseguía. — Bueno, verá… nosotros… — y luego se quedó sin palabras.

A lo que Shanks tomó como algún tipo de confesión entre ellos; sonrió complacido y al mismo tiempo de modo travieso.

— Aaaaaa, los malditos celos atacan desde ya, vamos chicos, no tienen porque… — tanto el escritor como el beisbolista se sonrojaron al extremo de que sus orejas casi sangran, en especial las de Sanji y todo por su color de piel, mientras que quien se mostraba mas aturdido por tal afirmación era su propio hijo, exagerando sus movimientos, palabras, y demás y eso le arrojaba una interrogante extra, sin embargo, ya no pudieron continuar con los alegatos ya que golpes en la puerta del dormitorio de Sanji los silenciaron.

Y así como Sanji se programó para abrir la puerta del dormitorio del marimo, Zoro hizo lo mismo, se aproximó con cautela y al abrir, el padre de Tashigi estaba del otro lado.

— Ah… — musito quedito y de modo curioso. — ¿Me equivoque de dormitorio? Busco a Zoro, ¿Lo conoces? — agrego.

— No esta equivocado, el señor Shanks ya lo espera, adelante. — mencionó el rubio señalándole el camino con un movimiento de cabeza

Ese hombre lucía todo lo contrario al pelirrojo, tranquilo al punto de la pereza en extremo, tanto que al entrar contagió a la mayoría con sus movimientos lentos y pausados.

— Lindo sitio que tienes, — mencionó el moreno y alto hombre. — ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? — preguntó.

— Z…Sanji, — respondió trabándose, estaba por escupir su verdadero nombre, menos mal, recapacitó. — señor.

— No me digas señor, no soy un anciano como al que vine a ver.

— ¡No tengo ni un solo cabello plateado para que digas que estoy viejo, anciano! — espetó Shanks poniéndose de pie y confrontándolo. — Veo que estas lo suficientemente bien para pelear, a pesar de tu edad, cuarentón.

— No tengo cuarenta, no estoy ni cerca, — respondió Aokiji rascándose la cabeza, como si con eso dejara de lado el comentario previo. — Así que creo que me siento bien para pelear lo que quieras, pero la verdad, tengo sueño por el viaje tan largo que hice. — agregó sentándose.

— Y aún así llegaste tarde.

— Si bueno, mi esfuerzo no fue el suficiente. — luego de suspirar tomo la botella de alcohol y bebió de ella directamente.

— ¡Toma un maldito vaso! — gruñó el pelirrojo mostrándole los colmillos.

— Si, lo siento. — pero Aokiji resultaba ser experto en molestar a Shanks, tomó el vaso en el que había estado bebiendo el padre del beisbolista, lo lleno al tope con el alcohol y luego, bebió de el como si fuese propio.

— Maldito… tú… — menos mal Zoro los conocía, por lo que discretamente tomó un vaso extra y se lo brindo. — Señor Shanks. — mencionó.

— Gracias Sanji. — respondió sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabellera dorada.

De antemano Zoro sabía lo siguiente: Beberían hasta saciarse lo cual tomaría mas de 10 botellas de alcohol, después comerían y luego beberían mas hasta que finalmente hablaran de lo que sea que tenían que y se marcharían como si nada, dejando atrás todo su desbarajuste, pobre de Sanji que se quedaría sin reservas de nada; lo miró con duda y un poco de tristeza.

— Bueno, mientras ustedes platican, nosotros salimos por víveres, ¿Les parece? — mencionaba el rubio.

— Si claro…. — respondieron sin prestarle mucha atención, los hombres maduros continuaban insultándose y bebiendo y así sería por un buen rato.

El escritor le mostró la salida al falso Zoro ayudado con su pulgar, a lo que este asintió y paso de largo sin saludar a Aokiji y sin mencionarle algo mas al pelirrojo, saliendo y dejándolos a solas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, marimo? — pregunto el falso Zoro.

— Que necesitamos salir por comida y mucho alcohol, créeme, ese par no llenará con cualquier cosa, de verdad que nos espera un largo día y sobre todo, muy ruidoso.

— Pero tenemos muchos trabajos atrasados que cumplir, marimo, ¡¿Qué haremos?! — en realidad el beisbolista decía la verdad, sus trabajos se habían acumulado desde la semana que perdieron por estar hospitalizados, mas los días extras que se vieron obligados a faltar por su niñería de cambiar de salones, y ahora con las evaluaciones a escasos días tenían que trabajar al límite de sus capacidades.

— Ellos se quedarán en tu dormitorio, por lo que si estas de acuerdo, podemos usar con libertad mi espacio y roguemos porque los demás no se den cuenta, de lo contrario no haríamos nada. — reafirmó el rubio manteniendo el paso hasta el ascensor.

{…}

Y si bien apenas apretaron el botón de bajar y las puertas del elevador se cerraron, por las escaleras Kid subía de modo tranquilo; llevaba su brazo enredado en una playera y por el líquido carmín que escurría una lesión no muy favorable para él. Llegó hasta la puerta de Law quien escribía algunas notas mientras escuchaba un poco de rock clásico, menos mal el volumen de sus auriculares lo mantenía en un tono que le permitía prestar atención a los sonidos de afuera de su dormitorio.

Escuchó los golpes a su puerta, era raro ser visitado por alguien, y a esa hora lo era más, miró a través del hueco en su puerta y se sorprendió mas al ver a Kid saludándole como si nada.

— ¡Yo! — alzó su mano. — Necesito un poco de apoyo con algo que tal vez te pueda interesar. — mencionó aun siendo observado por la mirilla. — ¡Abre la maldita puerta, imbécil! — por fin demando enfurruñado.

A lo que el moreno, suspirando y de mala gana cumplió.

— No me digas que hacer, ¿Qué diablos quieres? — agregó recargándose en el marco, sin permitirle entrar.

— Ay por favor, no me dirás que no me dejarás entrar o ¿Si? — respondió Kid, — Aunque si te niegas supongo que tendré que lidiar con esto… — en ese instante alzó el brazo y la sangre que empapaba la prenda goteaba al suelo sin control. — Por mi cuenta porque no quiero ir al hospital, no, no, no, no… — o estaba fingiendo o de plano no comprendía el lío en el que estaba metido y todo por las muecas caricaturescas que hacía al decir ese ‘No’ repetitivo.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste mal?! — mencionó Law quitándose del espacio para que entrará y cerrando la puerta; luego se dirigió a su cocina donde mantenía un enorme botiquín muy bien surtido con mucho material quirúrgico, del mismo que adquiría para sus practicas y que conservaba para exámenes posteriores.

Kid se dirigió al baño y tomó asiento en el retrete menos mal la tapa estaba abajo, aunque ese era el menor de los problemas en ese instante, ¿Por qué se dirigió a ese sitio? Porque la sangre en verdad, salía a borbotones, apenas retiraba la tela, el chorro de la misma simulaba al propio del fregadero a la hora de lavar los trastes, manchó el espejo del lavabo con el primer chisguete de sangre y con el color blanco predominando ese sitio, sería un reto limpiar pensaba.

Law llegó y ahogó un suspiro al ver la sangre y el como Kid apretaba con fuerza esa zona, efectivamente sería algo difícil de conseguir.

— Muy bien, déjame ver que tienes. — mencionó ajustándose los guantes.

— Si retiró la tela, estoy seguro que terminarás cubierto de sangre, — mencionó Kid con seguridad. — Y aparte, no creo que puedas hacer tu trabajo con ese chorro interrumpiendo. — agregó parpadeando consecutivamente.

— Primero veamos que tal, ¿Te parece? — pidió el moreno sin pelearle nada; Kid por muy fuerte que se viera estaba siendo golpeado por el nerviosismo y a Law definitivamente eso le asustaba, si Kid se mostraba así, y era fuerte, frío, seguro de si mismo, ¿Qué le podía esperar a él que conocía que no le sobrepasaba en algunas características?

— Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. — mencionó para quitar su mano de la prenda y dejarle a Law el resto.

Más apenas alzó la camiseta o lo que fuese que le cubría la herida, la sangre le salpicó manchándole la camiseta gris lisa, la cubrió de nuevo ahora con gasas y fue ahí donde se percató de algo importante.

— Necesito un par de manos extras… — mencionó cubriendo toda la herida, aproximadamente 10 centímetros y con una profundidad que espantaba a Law, no por la herida en si o porque los tendones o nervios fueran visibles, ni por la sangre que salía de modo despiadado, sino porque se trataba de Kid, su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su camarada. — Deberíamos de ir al hospital, Eustass-ya, esto es grave. — agregó palideciendo y al mismo tiempo, intentando mantener la calma.

— Oh vamos, Trafalgar, si puedes, dime que hacer y te apoyo. — Kid le sonreía proyectándole tranquilidad, pero el frío rostro de Law se mostraba intimidado.

— Haremos dos intentos, de no conseguirlo, nos marchamos de inmediato al consultorio y de ahí, al hospital, y no esta abierta a debate mi condición.

— Echo, — le respondió Kid seguro y sin dudas. — ¿Qué hago?

— Solo mantén presionado esto que haré y que, te dolerá… — Law ni tardó ni perezoso quitó la tela sucia, vertió agua salina propia de la botella transparente y limpió con rapidez, para luego, luchar con la sangre e introducir gasas en la profunda cortada, pareciera rellenar un cojín al cual le sacaron parte de su interior.

Después, puso anestesia local en varias jeringas ante el miedo en los ojos de Kid, obviamente le asustaban esas cosas, pero se mantenía tranquilo, con el nerviosismo de Law era más que suficiente; lo vio pincharle las orillas de la cortada de modo profundo una y otra vez, eso le ardió incluso mas que el propio corte.

Al terminar con eso, cambió una vez más las gasas y esperó unos minutos los cuales aprovechó para ir por más de las mismas, no completaría su labor con las que acercó.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso?! — cuestionó regresando y retomando su lugar, hincado frente a Kid que se mantenía sentado en el inodoro; ese lugar se mantenía limpio y sanitizado y todo por la manía de Law de la limpieza profunda todos los días, incluso el aroma del cloro se percibía.

— Un horrendo accidente… — hablaba Kid aguantando el ardor en la herida. — ¡¿Qué diablos me pusiste?! ¡Arde hasta el…!

— ¡Cállate! — le interrumpió el moreno. — Es anestesia local, dale unos minutos y pronto no te dolerá nada, y ¿Cómo estuvo el accidente? — insistió Trafalgar cambiando de nuevo las gasas, cerciorándose de no dejar ni una sola en la herida y presionando, tratando de disminuir el sangrado.

— Estaba cortando unas láminas, pero, nunca aseguré la pieza y cuando pase el esmeril la lámina se movió y me lo aventó, me cubrí con el brazo y pues… me cortó. — respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Puedes mover los dedos?! ¡¿Te hormiguean?!

— Si los muevo, mira: — y Kid tocaba el piano al aire demostrándole que sí los podía mover con normalidad. — No duelen tampoco están acalambrados, es solo el maldito corte y la jodida sangre, si la hubiese controlado desde que pasó no te habría venido a molestar.

— ¿Hace cuanto de esto?

— Como… — luego Kid miró al techo, tratando de evocar el tiempo transcurrido. — A las 12, o 12:30, por esa hora mas o menos…

— En serio eres un idiota, ¡Eso fue hace casi 1 hora! — le refunfuñaba el moreno mostrándole los colmillos. — Bueno, vamos a comenzar, necesitaré que aprietes con fuerza el área donde te diga, pero, para evitar mas perdida de sangre te pondré un torniquete provisional y, estaremos al pendiente, cada 10 minutos me recordaras liberarlo, ¿Entendiste? — explicaba mientras se quitaba el cinturón; después rodeó el brazo de Kid a la altura del codo, pasó el cuero como si lo fuese a abrochar pero no, lo dejó correr hasta que se cerró abrazando completamente el ancho brazo del pelirrojo y frenando la sangre casi por completo.

— ¡10 minutos! — señaló el moreno tomándole la mano derecha. — Y aprieta esta parte con fuerza. — y guiándolo hasta el punto exacto a presionar. — Voy a comenzar, de verdad, te prometo que no dolerá.

Los ojos de Law transmitían el miedo y su rostro se mostraba nervioso; con todo y esas dudas comenzó con la profunda sutura, esa que de apoco y con las interrupciones del tiempo de aflojar el cinturón, avanzaba sin mas contratiempos, Kid entrecerraba los ojos, y pasaba saliva pesadamente, además comenzaba a perder fuerza, tal vez la perdida de sangre le comenzaba a afectar; a los casi 50 minutos de haber comenzado terminaron, quitó el cinturón y lo dejo sobre el lavabo, miró a Kid quien cabeceaba consecutivamente.

Asintiendo, le ayudó a pararse y luego lo llevó hasta su alcoba, vaya contrastes, en el baño el blanco tan resplandeciente que casi dejaba ciegos a los visitantes y, en su alcoba, los colores vino, y rojos oxido predominaban dificultando la vista al caminar, menos mal Law conocía bien su recamara y como siempre la mantenía en orden, no había nada que le ocasionara un tropiezo.

— Listo, recuéstate y descansa, iré por unas cosas para ayudarte un poco con la pérdida de sangre y notificaré al guardia del edificio, para que él pase el dato a los maestros. — mencionó Law sacando su móvil.

— Ni de chiste, — le interrumpió el pelirrojo tomándole de la mano. — Por eso vine contigo, porque no quiero que nadie sepa, ni siquiera le he dicho a Killer, esto es entre tú y yo, Trafalgar, solo confío en ti… — mencionó entrecerrando los ojos, el cansancio le mermaba sin contar el dolor, su fortaleza estaba expuesta, si, pero el dolor no se supera con facilidad y con él no había excepción.

— Bien, lo entiendo, no le diré a nadie a ninguna autoridad si es lo que quieres… — le respondió el moreno sujetándole la mano, — Pero, si necesito salir y no quiero dejarte solo, ¿Le puedo pedir a Killer-ya que venga? — insistió mientras le acariciaba el reverso de la misma con el pulgar.

Ya no obtuvo palabras, sólo un leve movimiento de cabeza vertical. Law retiró su celular de esa mano, mas no liberó la del pelirrojo, estaba frío y temblaba, ‘¡Que tonto eres Eustass-ya!’ pensaba viéndolo y negando al mismo tiempo; marcó al numero de Killer rogando que le respondiera a la primera, menos mal así fue.

— Killer-ya, ¿Estas ocupado?... Bueno, escucha con atención… Necesito que vengas a mi habitación lo mas rápido que puedas, es urgente pero no puedo decirte por teléfono, involucra a Eustass-ya… — Law lamía sus labios en alguna clase de tic nervioso y luego colgó; ya solo le restaba esperar y memorizar lo que necesitaría de la farmacia.

A los 20 minutos Killer entró sin siquiera golpear a la puerta.

— ¡¿Dónde están?! — gritó.

— ¡Aquí, en la alcoba, pasa! — respondió Law.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! — preguntó sorprendido al ver a su hermano pálido, mas de lo usual, y con el brazo vendado, siendo reconfortado por Law.

— Tuvo un accidente a lo que me dijo, a eso de las 12, pero conmigo llegó hace mas o menos una hora; tuvimos mucha suerte de poder para el sangrado exagerado, en serio no bromeo, perdió mucha sangre. — explicaba el moreno sin soltarle la mano. — Yo quería llevarlo al hospital, pero él se negó, no quiere que nadie aparte de nosotros lo sepa.

— ¿Estas seguro que ya esta fuera de peligro? — preguntó Killer aproximándose hasta un costado del moreno quien sonreía ante la visión de Kid dormido.

— Si, pero esta frío y es por la perdida de sangre, — declaraba Law poniéndose de pie. — Quiero ir a la farmacia por un suero y unos multivitamínicos, antibióticos y analgésicos ¿Es alérgico a algo? — continuó con el interrogatorio mientras se quitaba la camiseta completamente manchada de sangre con la intención de lanzarla al bote de basura del baño, mismo que estaba lleno con gasas sanguinolentas, y la prenda que antes uso el pelirrojo.

Suspiró al ver su baño así de sucio, pero eso podía esperar lo verdaderamente importante estaba recostado en su cama, suspirando y sudando frío.

— No que yo sepa. — contestó Killer mirando atento y analizando como es que se habría podido descuidar a tal grado. — ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre, Trafalgar? ¿Estas seguro que esta libre de peligro? — de verdad que estaba sorprendido por el panorama horripilante y escalofriante del baño tapiado en sangre, el bote lleno de residuos y las dos prendas inservibles gracias al liquido carmín.

— Basado en lo que he estudiado, creo que el corte alcanzó a rozar una de las venas profundas, por la ubicación diría que fue la vena Radial… — aclaró sacando de su closet una playera limpia y cambiándose delante de Killer. — Fue muy difícil suturar, sobre todo porque no tengo todo el equipo importante, sin contar que me faltó ayuda, pero es fuerte; jodidamente fuerte y tolera muy bien el dolor.

— Pero puedes jurarme que esta fuera de peligro…

— Lo está Killer-ya, y créeme que trate de convencerlo de llevarlo al hospital, pero es terco como cavernícola. — mencionó gracioso Law.

— Si, lo sé… — suspiró Killer. — Bueno, yo me quedó aquí y espero por ti, ¿Tardarás mucho?

— No creo, iré a la farmacia que esta fuera de la uní, ya sabes, la que esta cerca del fraccionamiento.

— O si, bueno, ten cuidado y…. — el rubio sacó su billetera tratando de darle dinero. — Si te falta me dices y te los repongo con gusto.

— Ni que no tuviera para pagar unas cuantas cosas, no me ofendas. — recriminó Law caminando en dirección de la salida. — Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Sin más salió primero del dormitorio y luego de la escuela, ajusto sus auriculares y comenzó con la caminata que gracias a sus largas piernas no le duraría demasiado, a lo mucho 20 minutos de ida y los 20 de regreso, y lo que le tomará pedir lo necesario, aprovecharía para controlar la impresión de comprender que recién efectuó una cirugía vascular con métodos rústicos y por su cuenta, negaba a lo que mantenía el paso dándose cuenta de que, de haber tardado un poco más Kid habría muerto en su habitación.

{…}

Mientras todo lo ocurrido en la habitación de Law transcurría Zoro y Sanji llegaban al centro comercial; tomaron taxi por lo que el camino les resultó un poco más corto a lo normal.

Entraron sin mucho escandalo, mas apenas aparecían las chicas lindas y el moreno perdía el porte; sus contoneos atraían las miradas y burlas de muchos de los visitantes de la tienda y para el falso Sanji resultaba una molestia sobre todo, porque se le desaparecía con frecuencia, apenas llegaban al pasillo de dulces, en un parpadeo y ya estaba en el área de carnicería, y cuando lo encontraba no tardaba ni 5 minutos y ya estaba en otro pasillo.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo, marimo de mierda! — le refunfuño finalmente el beisbolista en el área del alcohol, — ¡Deja de deambular por todo el maldito lugar! Parece que estamos jugando a las escondidas, además, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

— Lo dice el tarado que sigue las faldas que ve, además, quien se aleja eres tú y quien pierde el tiempo también. — respondió el rubio ante las miradas curiosas de los clientes y personal que trabajaba en el auto servicio.

Arto en verdad de que se le perdiera Zoro, el beisbolista optó por caminar muy pegado a él, ya no le dejaría solo de lo contrario, sería capaz de salirse de la tienda y eso empeoraría la situación; así caminando a la par y controlándose de no alabar a las bellezas femeninas, recorrieron tomando lo necesario para la comida que pronto sería para 6 o mas personas, así mismo el alcohol no podía faltar y al final, el carrito del súper delataba una fiesta salvaje, únicamente faltaba el pastel y las decoraciones, pensó la cajera al cobrar todo lo que llevaban.

— ¿De que rayos te ríes andrajoso? — cuestionaba el rubio al salir y ver una sonrisa plena en su compañero.

— Aunque te lo diga, no lo vas a entender, así que no te lo diré. — respondió manteniendo el camino hacia la estación de los taxis.

El moreno encendió un cigarrillo y se mantuvo al ritmo, le agradaba la compañía de ese sujeto… ¿Así era salir con él? ¿Así era antes cuando niños? Perdiéndose en los pasillos y verlo deambular sin sentido de orientación alguno le causaba algo parecido a: Ternura.

El marimo no era un joven malo, tampoco mentiroso, si tomaba en cuenta que todo lo que le venía profesando desde el accidente lo acababa de esclarecer Shanks, entonces ¿Estaba bien creerle? ¿Estaría bien aceptar el hecho de que se conocían desde pequeños? Y si así fuera, ¿En que les afectaría a esa altura de su vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído y ya trabajo en lo que sigue, nos vemos después ¡Cuídense muco Bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí lo sé, me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero en serio tengo muchos pendientes aunque... Si terminaré mis escritos, lo prometo. Sin más les dejo la continuación de este fic esperando que les agrade.

{..}

Luego de horas de estar bebiendo ante una sorpresa cargada al saber que Zoro ahora cocinaba, Shanks y Aokiji no tocaban el tema principal de la visita, no al menos hasta que Tashigi no llegara.

Y justo al pensar en servir la cena, la puerta fue golpeada, el escritor la abrió y ahí estaba la joven en cuestión vistiendo el uniforme deportivo, pero no iba sola, no; un joven con cara de amargado, cabello blanco y porte marcial estaba detrás de ella y no se quedó afuera, esta vez, haría acto de presencia.

El falso Sanji supo ver de inmediato quien era pero, no estaba en él mencionar algo de eso, después de todo, no le incumbía, le ofreció entrar y de ese modo, el cuadro estaba completo, los padres de los prometidos sin consentimiento, la pareja a formarse, y la pareja formada, solo faltaba el detonante y que mejor, que un trompicón del rubio que le tiró la charola completa al suelo ocasionando un regaño por parte del beisbolista.

— ¡Fíjate cabeza de lechuga! — gritó, — ¿Qué habrías echo si la comida se desperdicia? — insistió ayudando a levantar los cubiertos, platos y vasos que se hubiesen quebrado y al mismo tiempo: — A ver, déjame ver tus manos, ¿Estás herido? — mencionó mirando las manos del rubio buscando heridas.

Aokiji los miró y luego volteó a ver a su hija y a ese joven que mencionaba nada excepto gracias y si por favor.

— Creo darme una idea de porque estamos reunidos aquí, — dijo atrayendo la atención de los presentes. — Pero esperaré a que lo digas por ti misma. — no le dejaría las cosas simples, si quería realmente la libertad de elegir a quien sería su pareja oficial, tendría que pedirlo, así mismo esperaba que Zoro hiciera lo mismo y se lo dejó claro al observarlo con pesadez.

— Bueno, si ya lo sabes, no les hagamos mas difícil toda esta situación Kuzan, con que les demos la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieran con su futuro es más que suficiente, ¿No? — Shanks pareciera estar a favor de que ese compromiso quedara en ese punto.

— Es mi única hija Shanks, y quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso elegí a tu hijo.

— Pero no me parece justo. — intervino la joven mujer. — Ni Roronoa o yo sentimos ese apego del uno por el otro y, ya no estamos en esos tiempos para que nos trates de intercambiar como ganancias futuras, padre.

Un suspiró profundo junto con una sonrisa en ese hombre de semblante perezoso afloraron. — Y tú Zoro, ¿Qué piensas?

‘— ¡Rayos!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?!—‘pensaba al sacar y encender su cigarrillo.

— Creo que tenemos el derecho a elegir con quien pasar el resto de nuestra vida, incluso aunque nos lleguemos a equivocar en varias ocasiones. — respondió con seguridad sacando todo ese diálogo de uno de sus propios trabajos literarios, y justamente involucraban una escena similar, solo que en su libro, llovía, hacia mucho frío y los protagonistas no estaban en el cuerpo contrario.

— Y tú, ¿Ya tienes a alguien que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, Roronoa?

No pudo evitar el mirar a su compañero a un lado, le preguntaba con la mirada si ya lo tenía, y sin embargo, ese gesto fue mal entendido al instante declarando así al rubio como su prospecto a futuro.

— Comprendo, con forzarlos no estaría haciendo nada mas que daño a 4 jóvenes, entonces, Smoker, espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo, — se dirigió al joven musculoso, de cabello platinado que prestaba atención marcial a todo el diálogo. — No se trata de cualquier mujer, sino de mi hija, y espero que tus avances sean grandes y que le puedas dar una mejor vida de la que yo he podido ofrecerle. — Aokiji no se andaba con rodeos. — Zoro, en cuanto a ti, solo me queda decirte que lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte sin Tashigi pero, aparentemente no tienen el vínculo tan fuerte como tú con el joven rubio.

Shanks soltó la carcajada mientras a Zoro le caía el cigarrillo de la boca por la impresión, y el rubio, bueno el solo miraba al piso intentando buscar lo que fuese, incluso desechos fecales de asquéeles u hormigas.

— Me esforzaré sobre mis propios limites, señor. — mencionó Smoker asintiendo. — Garantizaré la felicidad de Tashigi aun si tengo que sacrificar mi vida…

— ¡Tonto! — espetó Aokiji. — Si tú te mueres, ¿Quién le dará la felicidad que ella quiere recibir? Conque no la defraudes, traiciones o decepciones es más que suficiente.

— Gracias, señor. — respondió.

— Bueno, aclarado este tema, ¿Qué nos queda por hacer? — mencionó Shanks.

— Yo de verdad tengo que retirarme padre, señor Shanks. — mencionó la chica en cuestión. — Fue un día largo y en unos momentos mas debemos partir si quiero alcanzar a los demás en la siguiente cede.

— Cierto, que estas en pleno torneo. — respondió Aokiji.— Bueno vamos, te acompaño hasta el siguiente lugar, además tengo mucho trabajo que no puedo aplazar. — poniéndose de pie, acomodando la silla y esperando por esa joven pareja en la puerta. — Zoro, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad y sobre todo, por la comida, te quedó todo delicioso; Shanks, nos veremos pronto en la cumbre, ya sabes…

— Cuídate. — respondió antes de dar otro trago a la botella. Y así sin más Tashigi se despidió del moreno de cabello verde con una risilla y un ademán en su mano, para el falso Zoro le resultaba difícil comprender en que momento esquivaron esa bala, pero, si ellos ya no tenían problemas con esa chica y su prometido cara de sargento mal pagado, (pensaba) estaba satisfecho; los miró desaparecer en el pasillo mientras asentía aliviado. ‘— Pensé que sería mas dramático. —‘pensaba cerrando la puerta y regresando a la compañía de su ‘padre’.

— ¿No les importa si me quedo otro rato con ustedes, verdad chicos?

— Claro que no, siéntase en libertad de hacer lo que le plazca. — contestó el rubio quien revisó el celular ya que un mensaje de Law llegó: _‘— Por favor, capitán, ¿Podrías traer algo bueno para comer?—‘_

Asintiendo, pensando que ya le había ganado el hambre, tomó un contenedor de plástico. — Voy a llevarle esto a Law, al parecer quiere algo nutritivo echo por su capitán. — se burló saliendo del dormitorio.

— Curioso tu novio, hijo. — le mencionó Shanks. — ¿Estas seguro de haber tomado la mejor decisión con el compromiso, Zoro?

De nuevo ese nombre, ya hasta se rascaba la cabeza da vez que le decían así, pero era inevitable, sacó otro cigarrillo y luego de encenderlo: — De lo que estoy seguro es que, ella no hubiera sido feliz y hasta algo malo hubiese podido ocurrir con forzarla. — respondió.

— Bueno, tienes razón con eso, y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sanji?

— ¿Hacer?

— Si, hacer… ¿Vas en serio con él? O ¿Es por curiosidad qué estás con un hombre?

— ¿Cómo crees que estaría con él por curiosidad? ¿Y sus sentimientos no cuentan? — refunfuñó y sin quererlo, afirmó la ‘relación’ con el chico vecino.

— Por eso mismo te lo menciono hijo, no es fácil el camino que están tomando, sin importar que tus sentimientos te acompañen desde pequeño, no viene al caso continuar forzándote con alguien que no te corresponderá, solo sufrirás y no quiero eso para ti. — declaraba con seriedad el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué mencionas todo esto?

— ¿Estas seguro que Sanji es para ti, que ese joven se quedará contigo hasta el final de sus días juntos?

— Por favor viejo, ni siquiera tenemos claro el camino al término de la escuela, no presiones tanto. — aclaró exhalando el humo y sirviéndole otra ronda de alcohol. — Lo que acabas de hacer es darme una oportunidad sin lastimar a nadie, ¿Me explico? En cuanto al cejillas, bueno, no recuerda mucho entonces no hay nada concreto aún.

— Hay algo raro contigo, pero no logró ver de que se trata, hijo.

— Si todos dicen lo mismo desde que nos golpeó el rayo.

— Podría ser, — mencionó antes de beber de hilo el contenido de su vaso. — Bueno Zoro, me marchó, solo venía a aclarar ese asunto con ustedes y era rápido, tengo trabajo que no puedo aplazar, pero si necesitas algo me llamas. — agregó poniéndose de pie, tomando su saco y saliendo. — ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para el mes? — Shanks no dejaría a su hijo con dificultades y le preguntaba precisamente por el banquete que recién brindaron.

— Si padre, todo esta en orden no te preocupes.

— Bueno, me despides de Sanji y pues, suerte con su relación.

Sin mas el pelirrojo se marchó y con ello el capitulo del matrimonio obligado se cerró con un final bueno para todos, incluidos ellos dos, que no sabía porque había permitido que se hicieran esa idea pero, cualquier cosa era mejor en lugar de mantener la farsa y que todos sufrieran.

— Me debes dos, maldito andrajoso, y si las estoy contando. — refunfuñó el falso Zoro al comenzar con la limpieza de la cocina y comedor.

{…}

Mientras él se centraba en limpiar, Zoro, Killer y Law se miraban entre si al ver aun Kid mucho mas pálido que les pedía mas de comer.

— Lo siento Kid, pero no me especificaron nada y solo traje un poco, estoy seguro que el cejillas tiene mas comida, pero ¿Cómo te sientes para llegar? — en realidad se sentía preocupado por la debilidad que evidenciaba el pelirrojo.

— Creo que bien, pero Trafalgar no me deja ponerme en pie.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! Si te llegas a desmayar el golpe sería suficiente para matarte, comprende, mejor dime que quieres y te lo traigo. — Law no rodeaba nada de ese tema, no quería que se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

— Quiero muchas cosas: Chocolate, pastel, barras de cacahuate, hamburguesa, carne asada, pizza con doble queso, whisky… — mencionaba Kid sentado cómodamente en la cama de Law.

— Yo te traigo el alcohol, pero tardaré, obedece a Law. — espetó Killer y salió sin esperar ni una palabra.

— Bueno, supongo que el cejillas y yo traeremos lo que quieres de comer, Trafalgar, ¿Tu cocina esta funcional? — preguntó el falso Sanji.

— Si, ¿Puedes…? — le pidió alejándolo de Kid y al mismo tiempo acercándolo a la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuchicheó el rubio.

— No creo que este bien, en serio, Killer-ya limpió el baño pero la sangre que perdió es demasiada, no quiere ir al hospital, ¿Qué hago? — Law se miraba preocupado.

— ¿Ya no sangrará?

— No.

— Pues supongo que darle algo que le ayude con la anemia que si ha de tener, créeme, nadie mejor que el cocinero pervertido para ello, deja le explico y vamos por lo que se le antojo, ¿Estás bien? — insistió el escritor.

— Si, no te preocupes.

— Bueno, voy por el cejas de diana y regresamos.

Así lo hicieron y de nuevo dejaron a solas al dúo Kid-Law; evidentemente el médico se encontraba preocupado por Kid y sus acciones le evidenciaban; se sentó a un lado con un pañuelo húmedo y limpiaba el rostro pálido del pelirrojo si ya de por si era tan blanco como la luna ahora, lucía color de vampiro y el sudor era demasiado, le costaba mantenerse despierto y en esa posición.

— Insisto en que te llevemos al hospital, Eustass-ya, no estás bien. — mencionaba presionando el paño contra la frente blanca de Kid.

— Oh vamos, solo dame de comer, déjame dormir aquí y para mañana estaré como nuevo, te lo puedo garantizar. — mencionaba Kid intentando mostrarse tranquilo.

Aunque el nerviosismo le ganaba terreno y sin embargo se le podría atribuir ese sentimiento a los gestos que Law hacía, lamerse los labios para humectarlos, morder el labio inferior, mirarlo de repente a los ojos y luego desviar la vista, ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Solo había un modo de saberlo.

— Trafalgar… — musitó el pelirrojo apretándole el muslo.

Con eso Law giró y lo miró de frente, sin titubeos ni interrupciones de ningún tipo y vaya que le gustó esa mirada profunda de Kid; un par de parpadeos y de pronto una cercanía que le permitía incluso ver las pestañas rojizas del chico vikingo, respiró su aliento y sintió la finura de esos labios un poco resecos, para al final, disfrutar de un dulce beso. Uno que no pudo haber evitado de haber querido; si bien Kid estaba débil no moribundo, lo tomó por la nuca y lo apresó en esa caricia que bastó con unos segundos y un chupeteó para que el propio Law tomara ventaja sujetándole con fuerza de la camiseta impidiendo que se alejara y correspondiéndole plenamente.

Menos mal el golpe a la puerta principal les obligó a romper con la caricia, Trafalgar se puso de pie con rapidez y le dio la espalda a la misma puerta evitando mostrar un leve sonrojo y, unos labios húmedos.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Killer al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja propia de Kid.

— Todo en orden. — respondió.

— Bueno, aquí te traigo esto. — Killer llevaba una botella de whisky, el favorito de Kid.

— ¡Ni de chiste le puedes dar eso! — intervino el moreno. — Recién le administre medicamentos para el dolor.

— Comprendo.

A ese mismo momento entraron Sanji y Zoro, el moreno de cabello verde miró con atención al pelirrojo y notó la palidez del mismo.

— No puedes quedarte sin atención médica, entonces si estarías actuando como cavernícola, Kid. — mencionó sacando un cigarrillo que sin encender, puso en sus propios labios.

— Estaré bien, solo dame algo de comer, tengo hambre. — pidió negando mientras jugueteaba con un catéter sellado en su mano.

— ¡Deja eso en paz! — Law le dio un manazo.

— Ni de chiste estarás bien, hasta acá huele a la sangre y me imaginó que ya han de haber limpiado. — insistía el capitán del equipo. — Puedo hacer un intento de darte algo bueno para que comas, pero no garantizo nada, después de todo la buena alimentación solo es apoyo para las recomendaciones médicas.

— La perdida de sangre si fue mucha, Kuroashi, — afirmó el moreno, — Pero créeme sigue igual que siempre, entonces con la buena comida que le des estará bien, lo suficiente para que se largue de mi habitación.

Vaya cambio de humor del moreno, aunque lo mas sospechoso fue la risa burlona de Kid.

— Bueno, si insisten, tengo que ir a buscar ingredientes a mi dormitorio, no tardo.

Antes de esperar por voluntarios partió directo a su alcoba, por inercia o memoria física el falso Sanji salió detrás de él y Law los siguió.

— Kid, en verdad deberíamos de llevarte al hospital, luces débil y cansado. — mencionaba su hermano con cargada preocupación.

— Vamos, es solo que no he comido en todo el día, tengo hambre, te garantizo que estoy bien.

Asintiendo le dio el beneficio de la duda, mismo que los otros 3 discutían en el dormitorio compartido.

— Law creo que deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital aunque no quiera. — mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos viendo todo lo que su cuerpo sacaba de la nevera.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, pero, si lo hacemos nunca volverá a confiar en nosotros y lo sabes.

— Entonces, ¿Solo nos queda confiar en que el cocinero pervertido logré hacer algo? — agregó el escritor tomando las ollas con varios ingredientes dentro ya, crudos obviamente.

— Puedes irte mucho a la mierda, lechuga andante, le prepararé un platillo especial, de cuando mi madre enfermaba, uno que perfeccioné con el paso de los años, menos mal estaba reservando esta codorniz para unos días más. — refunfuñó el de cabello verde.

— ¿Para final de mes? — Law estaba muy ansioso, o ¿Se trataba de la preocupación a flor de piel?

— Si, es cuando se me juntan muchas cosas y con este campeonato cerca, y nuestra peculiar situación, mis necesidades corpóreas aumentan y en mi construcción física no es bueno que me descuide o deje de comer por mucho tiempo.

Con más dudas que respuestas, salieron juntos en dirección de la habitación de Law, entraron y se estancaron en la cocina; Killer salió de la habitación pidiendo por Law.

— Lo siento Trafalgar pero, te llama.

— Claro, ¿Les ayudas?

— Por supuesto.

Intercambiando así los lugares Law entró y lo vio recostado una vez más, sudando y tiritando; chistó, en serio estaba mal y ellos tentaban a la suerte con no llevarle directo al hospital.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntaba acercándose directo a su rostro.

— Tengo frío. — mencionó manteniendo los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos con cuidado de no lastimar ni la herida o el punzo bloqueado en su mano.

El moreno asintió y de su organizado closet sacó un cobertor grueso, más que el que ya cubría a Kid, lo cobijo con él y espero unos minutos esperando a ver si lograba disminuir el tiritar.

Fue suficiente para conseguirlo, le tocó la frente y estaba dejando se sudar y el frío de a poco se retiraba. — Muy bien, aguanta un poco hasta que Kuroashi termine, ¿Bien? — pedía Law sonriendo aunque no lo viera.

En la cocina Killer y el falso Zoro preparaban todo con velocidad que lograran obtener en la cocina, si bien no estaba tan equipada como la de Sanji sí lograba defenderse y cuando mas desesperados se mostraban la comida para Kid estaba echa, servida y esperando por él.

— No creo que pueda levantarse, —mencionó Law. — Tiene mucho frío.

— ¿Eso es normal? — preguntó el falso Zoro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— Es por la perdida de sangre.

— Bueno, habrá que llevarle hasta la habitación…

— Tampoco estoy moribundo. — les interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Se dice que las acciones valen más que mil palabras y con Kid y Law se evidenció.

Apenas si miró como estaba apoyado el pelirrojo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Law corrió y lo sujetó con por la cintura y con uso de toda la fuerza en su cuerpo, le ayudó a allegar hasta el comedor; eso no paso de largo para los inquilinos momentáneos.

— ¿Estás cómodo?

Pero Kid solo asentía; el capitán de beisbol le sirvió la carne cocida de codorniz, con vegetales de todos los posibles, le acercó el plato, cuchara y esperó. Mientras Law acercaba una pequeña manta para colocársela sobre los hombros.

Era tan raro ver al jugador más fuerte y sanguinario del equipo así de débil, y a punto de desfallecer y todo por un tonto accidente. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese imaginado esa escena en algún punto de su vida, Kid temblando para lograr engullir un bocado de comida, tiritando a causa de un frío inexistente en los demás y tan blanco que sus venillas se notaban con facilidad. Negando se dedicaron a darle espacio para que comiera tranquilo.

Con el paso de los minutos, el calor le invadió brindándole un tono rojizo en mejillas y orejas, además se le vio un poco animado, no lo suficiente para dejar de preocuparse pero, si un poco para suspirar aliviados, pidió ración extra y al terminarla dejó escapar tremendo eructo que les mostró que estaría bien, un poco débil y dolorido, pero bien.

— Ustedes, ¿Están bien? — preguntó el beisbolista mirándolos y sintiendo la preocupación por el pelirrojo, tanto así que ni siquiera encendieron televisión, no revisaban móviles, no se apartaban de la mesa; en serio representaban una hermandad con un vinculo muy fuerte.

— Estamos bien, gracias. — respondió Law.

— Bien, si llegan a necesitarme, solo llamen, Trafalgar y el marimo tienen mi número, debo retirarme tengo muchos escritos que necesitan atención y mi fecha limite se aproxima. — declaró con vergüenza. — Lo siento.

— Ni lo menciones, gracias Sanji. — aclaró Killer.

El capitán del equipo se marchó dejándolos sumidos en un silencio incomodo; de pronto Kid se puso de pie y caminó bostezando sin soltar su manta dirigiéndose a la habitación de Law. Su equilibrio asimilaba al de un ebrio en la calle, pero cuando menos trataba de mantenerse en pie. No le dijeron algo en particular, miraron a Law quien les asintió diciendo que estaba bien.

Así con ir a verlo desde la puerta, Killer tecleando entretenido en su móvil y el falso Sanji mirando a todos lados pasaron las horas; todos necesitaban un descanso, cuando menos ‘pegar el ojo un rato’.

— Me llamas… — susurró el rubio saliendo de la habitación del moreno ante una mera mueca de asentir.

Ya era demasiado tarde casi las 3 de la madrugada, y seguramente Sanji estaría dormido, entonces lo mejor era entrar sin hacer el mínimo ruido, de lo contrario se levantaría y ya no retomaría su sueño.

Mientras Killer bostezaba profusamente manteniéndose en el sofá de Law, quien le acercó un par de almohadas grandes y un cobertor. — Descansa, yo estaré al pendiente.

— Gracias.

Law luego de poner el seguro en su puerta, cerciorarse de haber guardado todo en la nevera y, observar que su invitado estuviese cómodo por fin entró a su alcoba; Kid estaba cobijado hasta las orejas, solo su escarlata cabellera se asomaba. Actuando de lo más natural se quitó el calzado y lo acomodó a un lado del de Kid, cambió sus pantalones por un short, y su camiseta sucia por una de tirantes, acercó su libro al buro de su cama, alzó las cobijas y se acomodó con la intención de leer a como siempre, tomó su libro y cuando comenzó con su lectura, el pelirrojo se aproximó hasta él, pero no lo hizo de modo peligroso por la escena, sino de modo tierno, buscando calor. Se entrometió en los brazos de Law y el libro, obligándolo a abrir espacio para él.

— Pareces gato callejero. — susurró el moreno dejando el libro a espaldas de Kid y correspondiéndole a la petición, lo envolvió con sus brazos. No comprendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, tal vez porque sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de él porque le confió su vida, o, por qué era su amigo-camarada desde que entró a la escuela. Cualquiera fuera el caso se dedicó a resguardarlo en su regazo; rompiendo por mucho su modo de ser comenzó con caricias a su escarlata cabellera. — Pero sigo enojado contigo. — insistió sintiendo como las grandes manos de Kid le apegaban mas a él por la espalda.

— ¿Me podrías llegar a querer? — preguntó quedito el pelirrojo.

Un suspiro escapó del moreno, y de repente recuerdos de su llegada a la uní le golpearon, sonriendo se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba en la mayoría de ellos, ¿Cómo es que se le había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de los detalles que él le brindaba? ¿Cómo siquiera se le pasó notar que la pulsera roja que portaba en su muñeca izquierda, fue un regalo de Kid? — Ya es tarde, luego hablamos — respondió bajito. — Por ahora descansa que falta te hace. — Law no se animaba a darle entrada en ese tema, no tendría que decirle incluso, tenía que responderse a si mismo un montón de preguntas.

Minutos pasaron en los que él mantenía los mimos a la cabellera de Kid para que por fin se quedara dormido; ya al día siguiente le reclamaría el beso robado y ese arrumaco, si, eso haría que abusivo de su parte haberlo echo, y mientras pensaba en eso le rodeó con la delgada pierna acunándole más en su ser, transmitiéndole calor que le hacía falta y al mismo tiempo brindándole un lugar donde dormir con tranquilidad.

Mientras en el dormitorio compartido, el tecleo incesante no paraba, Sanji estaba demasiado inmerso en sus trabajos, tanto que nunca se dio cuenta de cuando su compañero regreso a la alcoba, el falso Sanji ya se había preparado para dormir, pero, en apariencia el beisbolista ni de chiste se levantaría de esa gris alfombra acolchada, mantenía sus piernas cruzadas estilo mariposa y la vista en la pantalla de la lap.

Por momentos se detenía pero, con la única finalidad de encender un cigarrillo.

— Pasan de las 3 de la mañana cejillas, ¿No dormirás? — le interrumpió el rubio recargado en el marco improvisado que separaba ambas habitaciones.

— En un momento más, — respondió mirándolo por un leve momento y luego retomando su tecleo intenso y veloz. — Tengo que terminar este capitulo y no va ni a la mitad. — agregó.

Luego detuvo su tecleo y miró en su mesa y a los costados en la alfombra. — Maldición. — musitó apretando los puños.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se me olvidó acercar un libro… — luego lo miró en la parte más alta de su estante y suspiro con pesadez.

— Dime cual es... — pidió el falso Sanji entrando a la estancia del rubio, en frente del librero.

—Ese de portada azul del rincón, por favor. — le señaló antes de dar un gran y largo bostezo; sus ojos se llenaron de agua por lo mismo, los limpió, tomó el libro que le dieron y luego comenzó a buscar entre sus paginas.

Para el falso Sanji verlo así era curioso, siempre pensó que por su modo de ser coqueto poseería noches agitadas y locas acompañado por alguna femenina, pero nada mas alejado de la verdad; recargándose en la barra observó mientras continuaba con su tecleo así que hizo lo único que pudo por el momento, darle café. Tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido se dirigió hasta la cafetera y vertió en una de las tazas el líquido, le puso una cucharada de azúcar solo por si le ponía o no, y se la dejó a un lado de su lap, luego salió a su propia alcoba bostezando sin mirarlo siquiera.

Sanji continuó redactando hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando sintió la necesidad de beber algo, sin quererlo golpeó la taza, el café ya estaba frío incluso le había puesto el libro encima, ¿Cuándo se levantó para prepararse tal bebida? Pensó mirando la taza; la tomó y le dio un trago, tenía un leve sabor dulce y así como el trago pasó por su garganta de modo vigorizante, la imagen de su compañero brindándole ese detalle le devolvió la energía para continuar, sonriendo, le dio otro trago y luego de ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar, siguió con sus tecleos.

{…}

Por fin terminó con ese trabajo, justo a tiempo para… ¡Ducharse y preparar todo para el día de clases!

Sus escritos siempre le tomaban ese tiempo pero, con las interrupciones no planeadas por parte del ‘Zoro Squad’ ahora simplemente le reducían sus actividades, como dormir; refunfuñando guardó el escrito y luego de enviar el documento digital a Ivankov pensó en meterse a duchar, sin embargo, en ese momento observó como su compañero de habitación ya estaba en la puerta vistiendo pants y sudadera gruesa.

— ¿Marimo? — le interrumpió justo antes de salir. — ¿Qué haces?

— Mi carrera diaria, cejillas. — contestó ajustando las agujetas de la sudadera.

— ¿Solo?

— Dudo mucho que Eustass este bien, y lo mas probable es que Trafalgar se quedé cuidándolo, de Killer no tengo idea.

— Si me esperas, me puedo cambiar rápido y te acompaño.

— ¿Puedes en menos de 15 minutos?

— Seguro.

Ni tardo ni perezoso entró a la habitación e imitó las prendas que llevaba el falso Sanji, salió brincando en un solo pie, ajustando el tenis y luego de verlo, asintió; al abrir la puerta Killer esperaba por ellos recargado en la pared frontal.

— Por un momento pensé que no saldrían, estaba por marcharme.

— ¿Cómo está Eustass? — preguntó el capitán del equipo.

— Según Trafalgar bien, durmió toda la noche pero, me temo que te molestaremos con…

— Ni lo menciones, ya lo sé, regresando de esta carrera, me alisto para la escuela y le preparo algo bueno para el desayuno y la comida.

No hubo mas charla, comenzaron con el estiramiento al salir del dormitorio y luego, vino el trote; Sanji no conocía del aguante del cuerpo de Zoro ya en condiciones, su mala salud había quedado atrás en algún punto y el único vestigio del rayo estaba plasmado en sus pieles. Al ver el cuerpo contrario, suspirando corrieron por todo el campus, no eran los únicos, la mayoría de las estrellas de diferentes equipos copiaban esas acciones y para el escritor fue revelador.

— No…creíste que… seriamos los únicos… ¿O si, cejillas? — preguntó el rubio exhalando con pesadez.

— No… es solo que no creí que a tantos les importara… su futuro deportivo… — el resuello del marimo eran mucho mas tardado que en su cuerpo, evidenciando que a él le faltaba condición física y que Zoro en realidad cuidaba muy bien de su anatomía, de nuevo, el golpe de consciencia al saber de su adicción por el tabaco a la larga le afectaría, bueno, dependiendo de cuanto estuvieran en el contrario.

— Para la mayoría es un pase importante, Sanji…. — intervenía Killer, — En especial para… los que no tienen aun definido su futuro… — mencionaba con el mismo resuello que él; solo el escritor estaba fuera de condición.

Sin más diálogo terminaron con la carrera matinal, igual que siempre, regresando a las 7 am; Killer subió junto con ellos con la finalidad de ver por su hermano y Law, entró al dormitorio del estudiante de medicina sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Los veo más tarde chicos,

— Seguro. — el rubio respondió con una profunda exhalación.

Ya dentro del dormitorio compartido, el falso Zoro le brindaba un vaso con agua. — Lo siento mucho por la condición física, yo no pensé que necesitará correr tanto.

— Bueno, — el rubio bebió un largo profundo del líquido. — En el beisbol se trata de correr, saltar y atrapar, ya lo verás…

— Por cierto, hoy hay práctica del equipo, ¿Verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Eso estará bien para Kid?

— La verdad no lo sé, cejillas, pero ya veremos como sacarlo del apuro, por lo pronto me voy a duchar, mi primera clase o, tú primera clase es a las 8:30, ¿Cierto?

— Si, pero la tuya es a las 8, entonces, supongo que nos vamos juntos y nos separamos en la facultad.

— Bien.

Ambos se mostraban mucho más accesibles con sus clases y preparaciones; el escritor se duchó con rapidez y efectuó cuando menos, el aseo en el rostro, y cabello para al final, ponerse un pantalón de vestir negro, bien planchado, camisa blanca abierta hasta el segundo botón y un cinturón negro combinado con zapatos sencillos, completando así el atuendo.

Comenzó a preparar su mochila, bueno, la que le daría a su compañero con todos los cuadernos pertinentes, también alistó la de beisbol y al salir de su alcoba, logró ver como el cejillas ya preparaba algo especial para el almuerzo de Kid.

No se veía mal, no era lo que acostumbraba a vestir, pero si Sanji no replicaba, él tampoco lo haría, además los jeans negros deslavado y rasgados los usaba de vez en vez, la camisa blanca con los limites en rojo no le agradaba mucho pero, la camiseta interior negra le mataba un poco los tonos claros, si, así estaba bien para él; con lo que seguía exagerando pero ya no le diría algo era con el perfume, ‘— ¡Ni un maldito zorrillo apesta tanto como tú!—‘ pensaba al entregarle la mochila y el horario.

— Lo siento mucho, marimo, pero ¿Podríamos comprar algo para el almuerzo? Quiero cerciorarme de que Kid coma bien y ya no me quedó tiempo para nuestra comida. — obviamente se estaba entrometiendo también con los demás, eso podría ser bueno, pensó el falso Sanji asintiendo.

Esta vez no llegaría Law por ellos, tampoco habría peleas innecesarias, no cuando el falso Zoro sentía que de a poco, la falta de sueño le mermaba, pero, necesitaba cumplir con todo como su compañero lo estaba haciendo, no sería de hombres no cumplir con su palabra; antes de salir del dormitorio cargados con mochilas y demás, llegaron hasta el de Law y le entregaron la comida a Killer, los otros dos ya estaban despiertos pero, estaban ocupados con las curaciones del brazo de Kid.

Se despidieron de Killer y juntos salieron a tomar su día a día.

{…}

Si bien sus días no fueron iguales a los que conocían y efectuaban antes de su altercado con la naturaleza, ese tampoco fue como el primero en el que intentaron tomar el lugar contrario; sí, al rubio le tuvieron que acompañar hasta la facultad de lingüística y en todas y cada una de las materias no comprendió nada, sin embargo tomó todas las notas que pudo y se centró en detalles que consideró importantes, también marcó una distancia con los compañeros del mismo, puesto que ni los conocía y no le interesaba el socializar, no fuese que luego se arrepintiera de algo que pudiera hacer o decir, no metería a Sanji en mas líos.

Y mientras el falso Sanji cumplía con todo de modo discreto, para el beisbolista no fue tan similar…

El poco descanso y nulo sueño comenzaron a afectarle al grado de que, en una clase particular, apoyó su rostro en su propia mano, según prestaba atención y cuando menos acordó, ya estaba dormido, incluso babeaba pero, para las chicas resultaba tierno. Su mano descansaba sobre el pupitre y a la vez el rostro en la palma, ¿Cómo mantenía el sueño con semejante postura? No lo comprendían, y con ello, de nuevo los envidiosos murmuraban palabras hirientes mencionando que era típico del presumido del salón y que solo fanfarroneaba; a los profesores les daba lo mismo, sí aprendían que bien y si no, pues ellos cobraban igual.

El maestro solo silenció a la clase y pidió a las chicas que ya no tomaran mas fotos, luego continuaron con la enseñanza, no fue hasta el termino de la misma que el escritor entró; sinceramente pensó que debería regañarlo o burlarse pero, el recuerdo de él tecleando sin cesar, preparando la comida para Kid, y así sin dormir acompañarlo a correr le enterneció. Primero dejó las mochilas a un lado, luego miró al pizarrón y tomó una foto clara de lo escrito en el, para al final, despertarlo de modo tranquilo:

— ¡Ey, cejillas! — imperó apretándole el hombro lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos. — Cejillas, es hora del almuerzo, — insistía. — ¡Cejillas! — por fin gritó sorprendiéndolo al instante, tanto que su cabeza cayó de la mano y por poco se golpea la barbilla.

El escritor se mantenía atento y alcanzó a intervenir deteniendo la barbilla con su mano, entre el pupitre y su mentón (literal), luego sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la baba de su rostro.

— Pareces un bebé, podrás oler bien, pero esto rebaja mucho mi imagen. — susurraba limpiando el líquido viscoso.

La visión borrosa del falso Zoro le mostró el trato cándido y realmente se asustó por ello; se puso de pie de inmediato y dio dos pasos atrás con la excusa de tomar sus mochilas y comenzar a guardar todo.

— Por eso te dije que mi rutina esta completamente coordinada, no puedo hacer todo siempre. — refunfuñaba al acomodar todos los útiles en el interior.

— Lo comprendo, y de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, tú ayuda y apoyo hacia mis compañeros es muy valiosa.

Se le quedó viendo atento, no bromeaba, le estaba hablando en serio y su agradecimiento tenía mucha valía; asintiendo terminó con su mochila, y suspirando sacó un cigarrillo que no encendió, pero, que conservó en sus labios.

— Bueno, no es nada, siempre y cuando pueda ayudar al ‘Zoro Squad’ no habrá problema. — le mencionó al marcar el trayecto a la salida del salón primero y luego, del edificio. — Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a tiempo? Eso si que es muy extraño en ti. — le preguntó burlón el moreno de cabellos verdes, sonriendo.

— Pues ya que los edificios siempre están moviéndose de lugar, — ‘Si claro’ pensó el beisbolista moviendo el cigarrillo de arriba abajo. — Verás… este pues… — dudaba, a lo que Nami, estudiante de economía intervino.

— Menos mal que alcanzaste a Zoro, Sanji-Kun. — mencionó sonriéndole plenamente.

Eso avivó al Sanji interno en Zoro y lo demostró con escupir el cilindro vicioso para comenzar con sus movimientos ridículos de contoneo y el bullicioso repertorio de palabras sin sentido lo cual, el rubio trató de ignorar respondiendo a la pelirroja.

— Si, gracias. — mencionó agachando la cabeza, ¿Cómo siquiera trataría de explicar esa conducta en su compañero? No tendría idea.

— ¡Oh Nami-Swan! — mencionaba el de cabello verde. — ¡Gloriosos los días en los que logro ser testigo de tu belleza! — insistía bailándole alrededor ante una mueca nerviosa del escritor.

— Zoro, ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó curiosa. — Estás actuando como Sanji-Kun y eso, definitivamente no es propio de ti…

Con esas palabras el falso Zoro se detuvo de sus halagos y contoneos de cadera; raspó su garganta, y luego de sacar otro cigarrillo y esta vez, encenderlo, comenzó con las excusas.

— Si, me siento bien, es un experimento que estamos haciendo, verás Nami, — su Sanji interno se mordía la mano por hablarle de ese modo tan despectivo, pero no tenía opción. Esto no era parte de sus coqueteos que se iniciaron al conocerla, justo cuando Luffy se presentó como encargado de vigilar los dormitorios y la llevaba con ella solo para valuar los daños en los mismos. — Estamos haciendo un experimento porque, el escritorcillo esta en un nuevo libro y trata de ver una perspectiva distinta de lo que hace, digamos que quiere verse con otros ojos, ¿No sé si me de a entender?

— Si, y espero leer con ansia tu nuevo libro, Sanji-Kun. — respondió dirigiéndose al rubio que solo la miraba, no es que no notara la belleza de esa mujer, sin embargo conocía de su reputación y sabía que de bajar la guardia le iría mal.

— Gracias Nami-Swan, — respondió secamente el rubio. — Te entregaré una copia en cuanto las tenga.

— ¿Será gratis, cierto? — insistió guiñándole.

— Por supuesto. — para el Zoro interno esos gestos le resultaban molestos, y sus ojos blancos al contestar lo evidenciaron, pero para el verdadero Sanji, eran su motor a continuar y sin importar que la joven tuviese novio y que aparte, él ni siquiera le dijera las cosas directamente se alimentaba de los mismos con frenesí; y así lo expuso sin importarle el cuerpo que ahora portaba.

Con la cara de enamorado exagerado y exhalando peor que locomotora el moreno de cabello verde fue arrastrado hacia la cafetería por el rubio, bueno, mas que arrastrado empujado desde la espalda. En serio que ahora era tan extraño verlos así de juntos sin que hubiera patadas y puñetazos de por medio, además de que las actitudes que mostraban no coincidían con todo lo que habían mostrado desde el inicio de su educación en esa escuela.

— Estás cansado, — mencionó el rubio ante un pronunciado bostezo de su compañero. — Te traeré un café, espera. — agregó dirigiéndose a la maquina expendedora que estaba en el rincón de la cafetería.

Ese lugar era amplio y sobre todo, se mantenía limpio y preparando de todo lo que los estudiantes que no dejaban de entrar, dependiendo de las horas libres que tuvieran, claro. Mientras el escritor llevaba el vicio líquido, por la mismísima entrada aparecían Kid y Law, y vaya que el pelirrojo se notaba muy cansado, apagado y pálido.

El falso Zoro les hizo señas a lo lejos, atrayéndolos a la mesa en la que esperaba por su compañero.

— Si que te ves cansado, ¿Te dieron lo que te preparé para tu almuerzo? — preguntó el moreno al verlo sentarse o, dejarse caer en frente suyo.

— Si, — suspiró Kid. — Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy; mi estómago se siente extraño. — agregó jalando aire con dificultad y estirando la manga larga de su camiseta negra con estampado de AC& DC que se atoraba en la gasa.

— Ya te dije porque es, — interrumpió Law sacando el contenedor de plástico de su mochila. — Pediré que lo calienten, no tardo. — mencionó antes las miradas cansadas de ambos chicos.

— Tú te ves del asco, Sanji. — le mencionaba Kid parpadeando consecutivamente mientras sacaba su móvil del ajustado pantalón de mezclilla azul rey.

— Y tú te ves como la mierda aplastada por un camión. — respondió el de cabello verde.

Ambos suspiraron resignados mientras sus acompañantes ordenaban y pagaban alimentos y bebidas.

— Kuroashi luce muy cansado, Zoro-ya. — Law tamborileando los dedos en la mesa de acero inoxidable.

— Si, no durmió nada; — respondía el rubio continuando con la preparación del café y al mismo tiempo pidiendo algo de comer para ellos. — Anoche cuando me fui de tu dormitorio estaba terminando uno de los capítulos de su escrito, lo único que pude hacer fue llevarle café, ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia.

— Lucen del asco, si pides mi opinión y lo peor, el entrenamiento no se puede posponer ya que solo nos quedan 4 días para el partido de pase a finales.

— Lo sé, pero, ¿Cómo le haremos? ¿Será buena idea mencionarle al entrenador? — preguntaba el rubio mirando a esa mesa.

— La otra es que nos podemos saltar el resto de las clases y llevarlos a descansar. — respondió Law. — Le insistí a Eustass-ya que nos quedáramos en mi dormitorio por el día, pero no quiso, según él tenía un asunto importante con el profesor Iceburg, no tengo idea si ya lo solucionaría.

— ¿Sabes que? Eso sería lo mejor, y por que presiento que nos mandarán a volar con las sugerencias y a cambio nos meterán en un tremendo lío…

Luego, exhalaron con pesadez mientras los veían bostezar y parpadear; minutos más tarde les entregaban sus pedidos para el rubio dos hamburguesas con todo, café, refresco y de postre ensalada de frutas. Law por su parte pidió estofado de carne, arroz blanco, refresco y, de postre arroz con leche, para Kid fue el recalentado que Sanji le preparó temprano, eso que a regañadientes le permitió que lo hicieran ya que insistía en que así no se debería de calentar el guiso que le preparó con la carne de la codorniz que le quedó la noche anterior y que guardó con extrema precaución, además de los vegetales adobados, y sobre todo, la bebida de jengibre.

— ¿Y esperas que coma esto? — cuestionó el falso Zoro mirando con desdén el plato, alzando la ceja.

— Se supone, por eso te lo traje.

—La verdad, con este tipo de comida me dará más sueño, marimo. — refunfuñó para luego prender un cigarrillo.

— Si no dejas de fumar como locomotora, si dejas de dormir y encima te pones quisquilloso, mi cuerpo se debilitará y necesito mantenerme con fuerza ya que el partido de este fin de semana es muy importante para mí y los compañeros; — regañaba el moreno la rubio mientras partía su hamburguesa. — Si no quieres que yo, tú cuerpo, coma todo eso bien, pero si necesito que tú, o sea mi cuerpo, se mantenga con fuerza. — agregó entregándole la mitad aparte de la propia.

La mirada fue tal que el golpe de raciocinio le atacó de nuevo, no tenía la misma condición física, le estaba desvelando, fumaba sin control y todavía se ponía quisquilloso con la comida, definitivamente se estaba portando mal. Asintiendo apagó el cigarrillo y comenzó a comer.

— Eustass-ya, come… — le pidió el moreno entregándole una cuchara de plástico y empujándole con cuidado la bebida en su termo.

Suspirando Kid miraba los alimentos sin muchas ganas, pero, dedicaba vistazos a sus camaradas y todos comían de modo un poco quieto e incomodo, pero lo hacían. Con la mano temblorosa tomó el primer bocado y engulló, mastico lento, agotado y luego, tomó sin permiso un trago de la bebida de Trafalgar, solo para molestarlo y romper el silencio.

— Miserable, ¡Eso no es tuyo! — Law refunfuñó mostrándole los colmillos.

— Ahhh, perdona, como lo dejaste de mi lado pensé que sí. — Kid intentaba mostrarse animado. — Bueno, ¿Qué haremos para el entrenamiento de esta tarde? — preguntó mirando especialmente a su capitán.

— No tengo idea, — respondió volteando a verlo. — Ni siquiera hemos visto un partido y no sé ni como agarrar una bola para poder lanzar lo que llaman curva. — añadió a su comentario enredar su servilleta en el envoltorio de la hamburguesa y dejarlo sobre el plato usado.

— Ese no es problema, — el rubio giró sobre la silla, hacia la mochila de beisbol y sacó una de las pelotas. — Mira, pon tus dedos así, — le enseñaba con su propia mano sobre la esfera de cuero, — ¿Ves? El índice y el medio están separados, mientras el pulgar esta justo en medio pero, por debajo de ellos, siguiendo la curvatura de la pelota.

El moreno prestaba atención a los movimientos en los dedos del rubio.

— Esa es una curva, luego, para una recta, juntas más el índice y el medio, ¿Te fijas la leve diferencia?

— Si, logro ver el espacio entre ambos dedos. — respondió el falso Zoro imitando los movimientos del escritor, se quedó mirando como en sus dedos, sobre las yemas una gruesa capa de piel existía. — ¿Esto es…?

— Un callo. — le respondió, — Cuando ya domines ese movimiento, te mostraré como mover el codo y la muñeca, aunque estoy seguro que el cuerpo lo mostrará por su cuenta, solo confía en la memoria muscular, todos la tenemos.

— ¿El codo también es importante? — el rostro del capitán del equipo se veía un tanto espantado.

— No te asustes, Sanji. — le hablaba Kid. — La fuerza del capitán viene desde el brazo, por lo que el codo no tiene mucho que ver, sin embargo el movimiento de la muñeca si, ejemplo, cuando lanza la curva su muñeca gira y la bola sale disparada entre el pulgar y el índice, — le explicaba Kid. — Inténtalo.

Con la ilusión expuesta lo hizo, y se sorprendió mucho al ver el movimiento sobre la mesa, obviamente en una escala menor; giró a ver a su compañero con tal sonrisa que el falso Sanji se sonrojo, cubrió su rostro y se puso de pie con la excusa de tirar los desechables en la basura.

— ¡Bien echo! — le felicitaba el pelirrojo. — Ahora, para la recta, no vas a girar la muñeca, sino que la jalarás hacia ti, cuando sueltes la pelota y este a punto de salir de tu alcance, con el índice y medio, le darás un tirón como si la pellizcaras con los tres dedos, y la muñeca no se mueve, ¿Entendiste?

El moreno de cabello verde asentía mientras sonreía.

— Veamos, inténtalo.

Y de nuevo, consiguió el cambio que se evidenció en la mesa, al soltar la pelota y frenarse unas milésimas de metro para luego continuar con el recorrido.

— ¡Excelente! — de nuevo Kid le felicitaba alzando la mano, esperando chocarla con la contraria. — No me dejes así, es parte del festejo. — añadió.

Asintiendo el moreno correspondió y con eso, ya comprendía la teoría de las pichadas del marimo, ahora hasta ansioso se mostraba para pisar el campo y practicar las mismas; pero Kid era otro cantar.

Al terminar de comer, el sueño comenzó a pegarle, se recargó en el hombro de Law, primero quitó el cuello propio de la camisa negra Polo y luego cerró los ojos no sin antes mencionar: — Solo unos minutos. — para luego dormir.

Trafalgar no se movía ni un centímetro, continuaba comiendo con lentitud en sus movimientos mientras, el par en frente sacaban cuadernos y se explicaban mutuamente lo escrito en ambos. Sentía que, primero se logró acercar a un punto tal que con robarle un beso al legítimo Sanji sin importar que estuviese en el cuerpo del capitán, lograría tenerlo, y ahora, una grieta se había transformado en un cañón que simplemente le estaba alejando de un alcance imaginario.

Y sin embargo no sintió coraje alguno, tampoco desesperación, en su lugar sintió una presión en el pecho que no supo como identificar, así mismo una pálida mano que se estancó sobre su pantalón azul claro de mezclilla le mostraban que no solo estaba Sanji en su vida por lo que tenía muchas opciones y solo le faltaba abrir bien los ojos; parpadeó en un par de ocasiones y se mantuvo en silencio suspirando.

— Entonces, Trafalgar, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Pero no les respondía, estaba con la mirada fija en la pelota de beisbol y acariciando la diestra de Kid con su pulgar.

— ¿Law? — insistió el rubio atravesando su mano a su mirar. — ¿Estás bien? — insistió.

— S- si, — respondió el moreno despertando del sopor. — Perdón, ¿Preguntaron algo? — obviamente ni atención les dio.

— No, nada importante, no te fijes. — respondió el rubio mirando las atenciones que le dedicaba al pelirrojo, ¿Por fin habría notado esos sentimientos que de vez en cuando afloraban en Kid? Solo ellos podrían saberlo y él, no preguntaría.

El barullo en el sitio aumentó obligándolos a marcharse, Kid fue despertado y en su rostro se notaba el sueño profundo previo, mientras en el hombro de Law una mancha de humedad quedó acompañándolo por el resto de las clases; Kid se mostró mejor, no a como siempre pero, cuando menos se lograba mantener en pie; el moreno de cabello verde prestó mucha más atención al resto de las clases y anotaba lo que podía de las mismas, así mismo, trataba de dibujar los distintos esquemas para que los analizara Zoro en el dormitorio después; por su parte el rubio usaba pegatinas de colores en las paginas de los libros y recalcaba con colores distintos las palabras que usaban y sus definiciones. En fin, todos traban de mantenerse lo mas natural posible, todos salvo Killer que sonreía ante los mensajes en su móvil, y saludaba con cordialidad a todos los que pasaban a su lado, definitivamente algo bueno le estaba pasando.

{…}

Por fin lograron evadir las clases de modo cotidiano, con la única variable que ahora, tanto Zoro como Sanji se buscaban mutuamente al término de las mismas.

— Disculpen bellas señoritas, ¿Han visto al guapo escritor? — preguntaba el moreno de cabellera verde a las chicas que salían del edificio.

— ¿Sanji? — dudaban al mismo tiempo en que sus facciones cambiaban mostrando el desagrado. — Esta terminando de anotar unas cosas, Zoro. — respondieron pesadamente.

— Gracias.

Esas muecas le dolían en el interior, esas chicas de verdad que le decepcionaron pero, no por eso sería grosero con ellas, simplemente marcaría una diferencia a tomar en cuenta; entró y justo lo vio anotando las últimas frases en latín que estaban en el pizarrón.

— ¿Te falta mucho, marimo? — preguntó sentando a un lado. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, ya lo tengo, ¿Listo para el entrenamiento? — preguntó el rubio guardando todo.

— Eso espero.

— Estarás bien, te lo puedo asegurar, cualquier duda le puedes preguntar a Trafalgar, Kid o Killer.

— Lo sé, — respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo. — Tú, ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó luego de dar la primer calada al vicio. — Lamento mucho decirte que no tenemos apoyo en el dojo, no soy el favorito de los compañeros de entrenamiento.

— No es de sorprenderse, es lo mismo que en las clases, pero es problema de ellos. — Zoro trataba de animarlo de eso no le quedaba duda.

— Bueno, andando que se nos hace tarde. — se puso de pie el de cabello verde, tratando de avanzar, sin embargo, su pie se enredó en uno de los tirantes de la mochila de béisbol obligándolo a trastabillar y caer entre los brazos de su compañero; para Zoro esa proximidad no hubiese representado nada unos días atrás, y sin embargo en ese instante todo su ser se estremeció, por que sin importar que estuviesen en el cuerpo contrario, lograban ver quien verdaderamente estaba en sus brazos.

Parpadearon consecutivamente, sin importar la misma altura, o la complexión distinta, Sanji sabía que Zoro le abrazaba y lo malo del asunto era: Que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, ese calor le transmitía confianza y poder de saberse capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Así se quedaron unos momentos ya que no sabían como romper tal contacto, el rubio abrazaba al beisbolista con leve desconfianza, sobre todo por el lugar, pero disfrutaba de cada momento, memorizando el aroma contrario, sin importarle que ahora oliera como zorrillo o que su cabello fuese mas suave, y que la piel de su rostro fuese de porcelana, Sanji era Sanji sin importar el cuerpo.

No fue hasta que el móvil del de cabello verde sonó que rompieron el abrazo, avergonzados.

— ¿S-si? — respondió dudoso el beisbolista mientras el falso Sanji terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la mochila. — ¡Ya vamos… no las clases de este día siempre terminan a esta hora! — aclaraba. — Muy bien, ya salimos para allá.

Colgó al móvil, tomó las mochilas y luego, giró para sonreírle a su compañero.

— ¿Listo para la paliza que nos darán?

— La verdad no, pero supongo que no tenemos opción. — contestó el rubio imitando la mueca del moreno de cabello verde.

— Andando pues.

Juntos salieron del salón primero, luego del edificio para al final salir de la facultad.

{…}

El falso Sanji llegó corriendo al dojo justo al momento en que ya estaban trotando alrededor de la cancha, todos lo miraban y susurraban esperando ver las marcas que, según los rumores de la uní, se veían espectaculares.

Y si lo confirmaron apenas con verlo ponerse su Dobok, bueno la parte superior, la inferior se la puso en el baño; las chicas murmuraban que la estructura física del rubio, les gustaba delgado pero, fuerte, marcado pero, ligero, en fin Sanji poseía la estructura perfecta para un bailarín de ballet y a varias de ellas les gustaba. Los chicos no comprendían como es que con esa delgadez lograba imprimir tanta fuerza en las patadas que daba, si, sabían que saltar era la ventaja, y sin embargo, lo hacía más que cualquiera con la misma fisionomía. En fin ese joven era un enigma sin importar desde lo donde lo vieran.

Y si ahora a eso se le sumaban esas líneas moradas por su cuerpo, pues simplemente ocasionaba tropezones entre los compañeros, mismos que Iva suprimió con un solo grito: — ¡Concéntrense o habrá castigos! — acompañado de tales palabras el rubio se integró al circulo mientras ajustaba su cinturón.

Ivankov lo alcanzó en el trote y comenzó con las preguntas: — ¿Cómo te sientes, dulzura? — Zoro no tenía ni menor idea de como responder a tales diálogos, el rubio nunca le mencionó que ese sujeto le hablara de tal modo, entonces tendría que esquivar.

— Un poco mejor. — respondió manteniendo el movimiento.

— La mano, ¿Ya no te duele?

— No.

— Muy bien, porque me gustó mucho la entrega del capitulo anterior, — en ese momento el falso Sanji recordó al rubio y su cansancio, lo miró de reojo esperando. — Y, espero que el próximo no te tome tanto como este.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — contestó el rubio enojado. — ¿Crees que es fácil escribir? ¿Has pensado en que no es lo único que tengo por hacer? ¡Debo dormir! Solo para que lo sepas… — agregó saliéndose del círculo mientras se frotaba la mancha morada en su talón, la fricción al desnudo con la duela le estaba ocasionando una molestia visible.

— Si tienes razón, dulzura, — Iva lo seguía de cerca, incluso le ofrecía el brazo para que se apoyara. — Debí pensar en que no solo debes escribir, tienes tus clases y aparte el club, entonces… — mencionaba soportándolo con cada salto. — Si, toma tu tiempo, además solo resta el último capítulo de ese escrito y, me imagino que ya estarás pensando en alguna otra historia.

El rubio brincaba en dirección a su mochila, necesitaba cubrirse esa escoriación.

— Si, creo que si, aunque aun es solo eso, pensamientos. — mencionó sentándose y sacando una venda que empezó a envolver en su pie con cero técnica.

Suspirando el profesor tomó la venda y comenzó a envolver el pie. — Interesante marca, Sanji, ¿Seguro que ya puedes participar en la práctica? — le daba curiosidad como las líneas moradas adornaban la pierna y subían hasta perderse en el interior del pantaloncillo.

— Si, es mera precaución.

— Muy bien, practicarás con Kálifa, ¿Está bien? — preguntaba antes de llamar a la joven con la mano en alto.

El falso Sanji meramente asentía, ¿Cómo se supone que debía cumplir con ese entrenamiento? ¿El ‘cejillas’, con su modo de ser, golpearía a esa joven incluso en práctica? ‘— ¡Maldición!—‘.

— Kálifa, por favor, entrenen patadas altas, pero con cuidado.

— Muy bien. — contestó. — Espero que esta vez, te tomes en serio el entrenamiento y no solo esquives mis patadas y no regreses ni una. — le dijo viéndolo furiosa, ¿Qué le habría echo Sanji para que estuviese así de enojada? Pero bueno, con eso le dio la respuesta y ahora, solo a tratar de no golpearla para no levantar sospechas.

Así lo hicieron, comenzaron a lo usual, dando patadas en todas direcciones y, efectivamente ella sí le golpeaba sin piedad, pero, cuando él tenía oportunidades claras frenaba sus piernas de modo automático, lo cual molestaba aun más a la joven que imprimía más fuerza a sus piernas.

Zoro lograba defenderse recordando de las previas peleas con Sanji; usar las largas piernas del rubio contra esa joven en verdad resultaba ser natural, demasiado, y si a eso se le sumaba movimientos aprendidos de la U.F.C ese combate terminó a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado con la victoria del rubio manteniendo su racha, y al mismo tiempo, conservando su buen nombre al no golpear la a joven; ella cayó de frente al tropezarse con el pie del escritor que intencionalmente, atravesó en su trayectoria.

La furia en esos hermosos ojos resplandecía, pero, no lograba comprender el porque y sinceramente no le interesaba; el entrenamiento fue similar, no igual, a todos los demás. Lo único que faltaba eran los piropos, galantería y sobre todo movimientos ridículos ante las chicas y eso, sí se extrañaba en especial para Iva. Continuaba con el pensamiento de que no estaba recuperado al 100 por ciento y sinceramente, ¿Quién lo estaría luego de haber sido golpeado por un rayo?

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, terminaron el entrenamiento y lo observó empacar sus cosas, no se cambió de prendas y el modo de organizar con velocidad le mostraba que tenía prisa.

— Pareces tener mucha prisa, Dulzura.

— Si, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos del beisbol.

— Ah. — las reacciones del profesor alertaban a Zoro. — ¿No estarás peleando de nuevo con Roronoa, verdad?

El rubio no respondió, al contrario bebió de su termo pero, no dejaba de verlo directo a los ojos.

— No, le estoy ayudando con unas cosas que no puedo contarte. — contestó.

— Oh, por fin diste el paso con ese joven, ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! — la felicidad y los bailes del profesor, le obligaron a escupir el agua.

— ¡Pero qué…! — expresó limpiándose la boca con el reverso de la mano. — ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?!

— Ay por favor Sanji-Kun, han sido demasiado obvios desde que entraron a la escuela, peleando por todo y nada, sinceramente yo pienso que ya están muy grandes para molestar a quien les gusta y, si presionas demasiado, él podría odiarte lo cual te dolerá más que ni las lesiones del rayo… — musitaba Iva sujetando su barbilla y viendo al techo y luego al rostro del rubio intercaladamente, dándole un poco de privacidad.

No le dijo nada más, se puso los croc’s que Sanji le empacó en la maleta y cargando con sus cosas salió en dirección del campo de beisbol, menos mal, unos chicos que corrían por las facultades, inconscientemente le mostraban el recorrido. Los siguió de lejos mientras pensaba en lo que le mencionó Ivankov, ¿Realmente a Sanji le gustaba Zoro? O más importante aun, ¿A él (Zoro) le gustaba Sanji? Con esos pensamientos llegó hasta el campo de beis donde, lo primero que notó fue que estaban jugando ‘gato’ luego, mirando por todos lados intentaba ubicar a su compañero.

{…}

En lo que el marimo se dirigía al dojo, el falso Zoro llegaba al campo, una de las extrañezas ya que él siempre llegaba tarde y todo gracias a su dislexia en cuestiones de direcciones; incluso se adelantó a los hermanos y el propio Trafalgar. Mirando el campo en todas direcciones comenzó a cambiarse, no necesitaba de publico que se le quedara viendo a su físico, no especialmente cuando le cuestionaban lo mismo que al ver su brazo expuesto: ‘¿Te dolió? ¿Se te van a quitar esas feas marcas? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Te gustaría repetir la experiencia?’

Refunfuñando por eso comenzó a alistarse con su equipo, vendas, canilleras, guante, spikes, cinto, gorra, y en ese momento Kaku, el joven pícher que competía con él por el titulo de mejor en su posición apareció en el estadio.

— Roronoa, ¡Si que es una sorpresa verte en este sitio antes que los demás! — mencionó de modo suave, dulce, el Sanji interno pensó que sería amable y le dedico una sonrisa. — ¿Esta vez si activaste el GPS en tu cerebro?

Y con esa declaración ácida supo ver que no era del agrado del marimo y, viceversa; sonriendo de modo pesado sacó uno de sus cigarrillos, lo encendió y luego de darle una calada, sopló el humo cerca del joven, no en el rostro.

— No quiero problemas contigo, de hecho, no quiero problemas con nadie.

— Lastima, todos o, la mayoría aquí los tienen, y no solo contigo sino con tu grupo de lambiscones.

El falso Zoro se mantenía con calma, esperando a que llegara quien fuese y tratara de inclinar la balanza a cualquier lado estaría bien, solo necesitaba saber como se resolvían los problemas en ese club; y justo en ese momento Killer apareció parándose detrás de Kaku.

— ¡Buu! — resopló ocasionándole un brinquillo. — No estarás peleando de nuevo algo que todos sabemos aquí no te corresponde, ¿O si?

— ¡Eso solo lo decidieron ustedes! — farfulló molesto Kaku. — Solo porque él lanza con más fuerza no le da derecho de ser capitán y menos, de hacer lo que quiera en los partidos.

— Todo lo que Roronoa hace dentro y fuera de partidos es por orden del entrenador, si tienes algún problema, coméntalo con él. — Killer no se dejaba amenazar por ningún joven de ningún lugar.

— ¡Suficiente! — y justo cuando se encaraban de frente el entrenador apareció. — Yo fui quien nombró a Roronoa capitán del equipo porque no hay nadie aquí que se lleve bien con todos, o cuando menos con la mitad, tu por ejemplo Kaku, no toleras ni a la mitad de tus compañeros o cuando menos no logras ignorar a quienes no son de tu agrado y eso es lo que no te hace bueno para el equipo, en cuanto a jugadas y demás, todas las que Zoro efectúa, son las que yo le pido que haga.

El trió de jóvenes se quedo en silencio mirando al piso, justo en eso, llegaron todos los demás salvo Kid y Law, ellos llegaron ya cuando estaban corriendo alrededor del campo.

No entraron directamente al mismo, se entretuvieron a hablar con el profesor que recorrió la muñequera larga que usaba el pelirrojo como atuendo o, protector y miró con asombro marcado la enorme herida, el capitán se acercó al ser llamado a señas.

— Roronoa ¿Cómo ves a tu receptor? — mostrándole el brazo; obviamente ese grupo sabía lo que ocurría con Kid.

El falso Zoro tragó saliva, no tenía la menor idea de que decir; no entendía los sentimientos de Kid, ¿Qué tal si él quería participar completamente en el entrenamiento? ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Podría hacerlo siquiera? Alzó la cabeza, lamió sus labios y luego:

— Me gustaría practicar con él, yo no me siento bien completamente, pero… — enfatizó la palabra mirando a Kid, rogando por una señal. — Depende de como se sienta él.

Trafalgar sonrió; esas muestras de empatía por parte de Sanji continuaban ganando terreno en su ser, y al paso que iba, no lograría ganarle a la marejada de emociones que se estaba formando en su interior.

— Yo estoy bien para recibir tus pichadas. — mencionó Kid asintiendo con solemnidad.

Suspirando discretamente Mihawk los miró. — Pero ante cualquier molestia, de inmediato se retiraran al consultorio de la universidad, ¿De acuerdo? — esa pregunta era más una orden que otra cosa.

Juntos se dirigieron al pequeño espacio hecho especialmente para calentamiento de los pícheres en los partidos, con una copia exacta de la loma de lanzamiento y un home.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Yo lo dije así solo porque sí, no pensé en como te sentías…

— No te preocupes, o que, ¿Me crees así de débil acaso? — bromeaba el pelirrojo colgándosele por el hombro y palmeando con fuerza el pecho de su capitán. — Además, es buena oportunidad de mostrarte bien como pararse en la loma y los detalles que hay que cuidar, sobre todo, las pichadas.

Así, mientras los demás cumplían con el entrenamiento habitual, Zoro y Kid se mantenían en ese sitio, Killer no dejaba de ver a su hermano, le costaba pararse para lanzar la bola, y con cada sentadilla, el sudor aumentaba por supuesto que para Law no pasaban de largo esos síntomas; menos mal, Sanji también se mantenía atento. Cuando notó como la fuerza comenzó a mermar y el aliento se resistía en el pelirrojo, detuvo sus acciones y se aproximó, le entregó una bebida energética y luego se acuclilló en frente.

—Ya comprendí la mayoría, y el cuerpo del marimo lo tiene muy bien memorizado, podemos descansar, Kid. — mencionaba mirándolo de frente a esos hermosos ojos amarillos.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta que espero, como amigos, me respondas con franqueza? — Kid cambió a la seriedad y en sus toscas facciones se notaba; asintiendo el falso Zoro le respondió sin palabras. — ¿Tienes algún tipo de interés romántico con Trafalgar?

La sorpresa le golpeó empujándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo sentado mirándolo con mucha seriedad. Sin embargo la cara de Kid exigía una respuesta y por su semblante, le ofendería si lo hacía de modo exagerado.

— No. — respondió de tajo y sin rodeos. — Como sabrás ni siquiera le hablaba antes de todo el incidente del rayo; no tengo ningún otro interés en él que no sea una amistad, así como contigo, con Killer si quieren, pero solo eso.

— Entonces, ¿No te gusta en lo más mínimo?

— No es que no me guste, además… — luego, solo lo miró mientras humedecía sus labios con la lengua mientras en sus ojos la duda se evidenciaba. — Tú tienes mucho interés en él y sinceramente, no quiero problemas de estos con nadie.

— Si, tengo interés en él, pero no creo que me tome en cuenta ya que, a él le gusta mucho Sanji.

Con esas palabras la cara de Zoro cambió completamente; él sabía lo que ocurría en ese escenario: Chico interesado en él, él no le toma en cuenta; otro chico interesado en el primero, pero tampoco es correspondido… lo mejor era mantenerse a raya con ese tema, de lo contrario todos saldrían lastimados.

— No sé ni que decirte, nunca le he dado motivo alguno para eso, yo sinceramente creí que así se comportaba con ustedes por ser parte del equipo de beisbol. — aclaraba con pena cargada.

— No te preocupes, solo preguntaba para saber qué hacer, es todo.

—Solo decídete, estoy seguro que saldría algo positivo de todo esto. — sonriendo aconsejaba a su compañero.

— Por cierto… — Kid se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. — Esta charla es privada, ¿Me explico? — agregó estirándolo con tal facilidad que dejaba en claro que no se andaría con rodeos de no cumplir con su petición.

— No tienes porque mencionarlo, ni quien quiera estar metido en medio de ligues entre hombres. — refunfuñó encendiendo un cigarrillo y manteniendo el paso con dirección al coach.

En el trayecto, el brazo del moreno comenzó a punzar, para mitigar la molestia el falso Zoro frotaba con fuerza, así mismo que abría y cerraba el puño.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No lo sé, se siente como el día en que llovió, pero, no me había molestado.

— ¿Deberíamos de preguntarle a Trafalgar, no?

— No, no duele, solo pica y arde un poco. — mencionó el capitán. — Me preocupa un poco mi cuerpo, seguro le dolerá más.

— ¿Tú cuerpo o Zoro?

Justo cuando pensaba en responder, por la entrada principal del estadio el rubio estaba haciendo acto de precedencia.

— Y hablando del diablo. — le mencionó Kid enseñándole con el pulgar sobre su hombro; y aunque Sanji lo negara, su cuerpo simplemente no podía y con esa sonrisa que presumió su rostro al ver entrar a su compañero se expuso. Sus sentimientos comenzaban cambiar y él ni cuenta se daba de ello.

Corrió atravesando lo que restaba del campo e ignorando a los integrantes del equipo, mientras Kid llegó hasta Killer. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestionó el último mirando como su hermano se inclinaba y apoyaba sus manos sobra las rodillas, el aliento le faltaba, y su color cambiaba.

— Me siento un poco agitado, pero todo bien. — respondió manteniendo la postura pero, mirando a ese par.

— Es por la misma anemia Eustass-ya, te lo dije. — Law entraba en la escena, parándose a un costado del pelirrojo, — ¿Cómo lo ves para el partido del sábado? — preguntaba sacando una pequeña toalla de mano de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. — ¿Crees que salga bien librado? — agregó limpiando el sudor de Kid con cuidado y mirando a sus compañeros de aventura intercaladamente.

— El equipo del sábado no es tan bueno, sin embargo, no hay rival pequeño y sin Zoro no nos podemos arriesgar.

— Tú tampoco estas muy bien que digamos, hermano, y eres clave del equipo también. — mencionó Killer.

— Si es verdad, — afirmando se puso de pie y tomó la toalla que mantenía Trafalgar en la mano y continuó limpiando el sudor de su frente. — Yo soy necesario, y sin embargo, ese miserable cabeza de musgo es indispensable, así como ustedes y sus reflejos en las posiciones más atacadas.

Y mientras daba su discurso y miraban a Sanji y Zoro, Kid limpiaba su rostro, cuello y clavículas con la toalla de Law, sin quitarla de su mano tatuada. Killer pretendió no ver ese acto, y Law fingió que no se dio cuenta, pero ambos vieron como el pelirrojo con alevosía y ventaja mantuvo sujeta la diestra del moreno.

— Solo debemos preocuparnos por el partido del sábado, después tendrán un receso de 3 semanas obligatorio, no sé el porque. — el entrenador también miraba con atención a ese par. — Hay algo extraño con esos dos pero, no logro comprender que es, ¿Ustedes, lo saben?

Los miró de reojo. Sus facciones mostraron un cambio cómico, un gato sonriendo en cada uno de ellos se podía admirar y eso le respondió, ¡Obviamente lo sabían! Y como buena hermandad no dirían nada, entonces, al ver como Kid no soltaba la mano de Law y que, este tampoco luchaba por recuperarla, especulando, creyó que tenían una relación.

— Bueno mientras no interfiera en nuestras actividades no hay problema, — mencionó para si mismo. — ¡Última entrada del día! — gritó Mihawk atrayendo la atención de todos. — ¿Kid, como te sientes para un turno al bat?

— ¿Quién me pichara?

— ¡Zoro!

— ¡Echo! — respondió irguiéndose de inmediato, recuperando la energía.

El coach se aproximó hasta el par que platicaba sin prestar mucha atención al campo.

— ¿En serio lograste derrotar a Kálifa? — el falso Zoro no se la creía, ella era su oponente mas fuerte de todo el dojo, bueno, solo debajo del profesor. — No le habrás golpeado su lindo rostro, ¿Cierto?

— Relájate, — respondió el rubio cambiando esos croc’s por unos tenis, y la parte superior de su Dobok por una camiseta simple blanca. — Ella se tropezó con mi pie y cayó al frente, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, aunque no sé si sea prudente.

El falso Zoro prestaba atención mientas encendía un cigarrillo.

— Anda, pregunta, responderé sin mentiras y sin rodeos.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esa mujer? — cuestionó de frente, con mucha seguridad, incluso parecía que le reclamaba; eso no era malo, no, lo ‘malo’ fue que el entrenador escuchó esa pregunta y decidió intervenir, en especial porque Zoro dejo caer incluso su cigarrillo y creyó que lo habían descubierto con un romance ajeno a ellos.

— No es de mi incumbencia, y sin embargo disculparan que me entrometa, Sanji, lo que haya ocurrido con esa mujer antes de que Roronoa estuviera contigo debe quedarse en el pasado, estoy seguro que ahora, él solo quiere permanecer a tu lado.

Los chicos lo veían y luego a su contrario, y no comprendían de lo que hablaba; sonriendo y olvidándose del tema por el momento, el falso Sanji hizo una petición que al entrenador le pareció la mejor manera de solucionar ese problema.

— ¿Podría participar en los últimos out’s?

— Claro que si, Roronoa le picharas a Kid para empezar con la ultima entrada. — agregó dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose al campo.

— Escucha cejillas, Kid es un bateador muy fuerte, necesitarás lanzar con toda la fuerza que puedas aplicar, y sobre todo, lo vences con las curvas afuera, ¿Entiendes? — mencionaba el escritor ajustándose la cachucha y corriendo al jardín central.

— Trataré.

En la loma, lo esperaban Killer y Law. — Kuroashi, ten mucho cuidado, Eustass-ya es bateador de poder y aunque casi siempre golpea un cuadrangular, hay ocasiones en que batea hits pero, con mucha fuerza. — no comprendía lo que mencionaba.

— Trata de decir, que si le pega a la pelota pero, no es cuadrangular, saldrá a una velocidad espantosa en dirección de Trafalgar, mía o peor, tuya; concéntrate y no dejes de ver la bola. — agregó el rubio entregándole la misma en la mano. — ¿Ya te dijo Zoro como le ganas, verdad?

Solo asentía.

— Bueno, no hay de otra.

Luego cada uno se posicionó en su lugar, el entrenador jugaría de cácher y solo esperaba ver a sus chicos a como siempre; el falso Zoro tomó la bola, y recordando las pichadas y todo lo que practicó con Kid lanzó la primer pichada retándolo y dejándola justo a la altura de las rodillas, cualquier otro se hubiese arriesgado e intentaría dar el batazo, pero no Kid, poseía la experiencia de un jugador veterano gracias a tantos partidos que miraban en televisión.

— ¡Strike! — gritó Mihawk, luego regresó la bola al pícher.

Mirando la sonrisa sádica en el pelirrojo supo reconocer que a la siguiente, haría el swing sin importar nada; temió un poco ya que, estuvo viendo a Law en la malla y si, él no era el fuerte y la bola se veía como una línea blanca, entonces Kid debía regresar la pelota al campo con una fuerza peor que esa, no debía equivocarse, tendría que arriesgarse y tratar de lanzar a la pequeña esquina baja que se forma al imaginarse el rectángulo que se forma de las rodillas a la cintura.

Tomó aire profundo, agarró la bola y al esconderla en el guante colocó sus dedos en posición; después, lamió sus labios y al momento de alzar su pierna y lanzar la bola, tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo y soltó la misma; Kid sonrió complacido al ver esa figura conocida, ya solo sería cuestión de que practicara, por lo pronto, enseñarle que debe mantenerse alerta en todo momento parecía ser lo fundamental. Cumplió con la amenaza y le hizo swing a la bola, misma que regresó como cohete por la misma dirección que llegó; el falso Zoro parecía ver todo en cámara lenta ya que a instantes de haber sido golpeada, la bola se dirigía justo a su rostro, pero se veía en pausa, incluso lograba percibir las costuras rojas de la misma. Abrió los ojos al extremo y con el uso de sus máximos reflejos, atrapó la pelota con el guante a escasos centímetros de su nariz, el golpe fue tal que la parte interna de sus nudillos crujieron y se le acalambraron los dedos.

— ¡Estas fuera! — gritó Mihawk.

Kid se aproximó al moreno que no se movía de esa posición, con el guante frente a su rostro y los ojos fijos en algún punto a la distancia.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó tomándole el guante con todo y bola y bajándolo, — Sanji, — susurró, — ¿Estás bien? — insistió tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y alzándolo a que lo viera a los ojos.

— S-si, — respondió entrecortado sin parpadear. — Es solo que… la pelota… — y luego se quedó inmóvil.

Eso alarmó al equipo pensaron que por la misma fuerza al impacto, el guante y la misma mano de Zoro habría impactado el rostro del capitán; el falso Sanji corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y sustituyó a Kid.

— Ey, ¿Te pegó? — preguntó. — ¡Responde! — le gritó zarandeándolo, sacándole del shock de semejante impresión.

— ¡No! — gritó mirando a todos lados. — Es solo que la pelota no giraba, lo vi y se me hizo extraño.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Si gira pero tú lo ves así por la misma adrenalina, ¿Sigues o no? — preguntó el rubio revisándole los ojos.

— Claro que si, esto me esta gustando y mucho…

Luego de esa impresión el partido continuó a como lo esperaban, y el falso Zoro estuvo lanzando bien, Kid estuvo jugando intermedio, Sanji impresionó con un par de jugadas a la defensiva tanto en los jardines por su gran velocidad, como en el campo corto por su reflejos.

Al final del entrenamiento, Mihawk les recalcó lo que antes le mencionó a Sanji y Zoro.

— Después del partido del sábado, tendrán un receso de 3 semanas, solo eso sé. — les mencionaba. — Se llevaran unos ejercicios que deberán cumplir al pie de la letra, mas que nada para reforzar su técnica, no se sobreexploten, descansen, coman bien y por el momento, vayan a terminar con el resto de sus deberes.

Ya habiendo cumplido con ese día, los chicos comenzaron a maquinar que tal vez, de quedarse así, podrían mantenerse con esas rutinas y sin embargo, al llegar a los dormitorios la cosas simplemente no eran a lo usual; si bien antes se reunirían en el dormitorio de Zoro y verían algún partido mientras hacían tareas, ahora cada uno tomaba una dirección distinta; Killer mencionaba que tenía un compromiso más no decía con quien ni a donde; Law mantenía vigilado a Kid que necesitaba de cambiar los vendajes y curaciones, mientras Zoro y Sanji asentían al entrar a su dormitorio compartido.

— Me ducho rápido y luego de preparar algo para comer, comienzo con las tareas, ¿Te parece? — preguntaba el falso Zoro dejando las mochilas en uno de los sillones del dormitorio del beisbolista y esperando las propias.

— Claro, yo quisiera ver un rato tele, pero, me siento cansado. — respondió el falso Sanji. — Por cierto, ¿No te ha molestado el brazo? — preguntó abriendo y cerrando el puño derecho.

— Si, justo cuando terminamos Kid y yo de lanzar comenzó a picar y punzar.

Luego no hubo más, cada quien se dirigió a su baño, tomo una ducha y salieron casi al mismo tiempo, el primero fue el rubio quien se adueño de la mesita de centro de su compañero, recorrió la laptop un poco para tener espacio y comenzó con los repasos y tomando sus propias notas. Le gustaba la caligrafía de Sanji y los dibujos y sobre todo, el modo en que tomaba hasta la menor nota pensando que sería necesaria, al parecer se le olvidó que Zoro era algún tipo de genio en esas materias.

Remarcó lo importante con marca textos en lo que el falso Zoro aparecía. Se paró detrás de su cuerpo y se inclinó un poco para ver que hacía, al ver las notas que resaltaba comprendió el mensaje: ‘No necesitas tomar tantas notas, solo el titulo y las referencias al mismo.’ Entendió.

Manteniéndose en esa postura sonrió.

— ¿Quieres café o, algo para comer? — preguntó manteniendo la mueca.

— Lo que prepares estará bien. — contestó. — Pareces estar de buen humor.

— Es increíble el juego del beisbol, en serio, nunca pensé que una pelota tomara tal velocidad…

Ahí estaba la causa de tales acciones, el golpe de adrenalina aún se mantenía estancado. Preparó las bebidas con tal velocidad que a Zoro le preocupó, ¿Qué antes no había sentido tal droga en su cuerpo? Aún hablando a toda velocidad regresó con el café para ambos y los puso sobre la mesita, a un lado de los cuadernos y la lap.

—…En serio que Kid es demasiado bueno al batear… — continuaba.

— Oye, — interrumpió el rubio sus palabras sujetándolo de la mano y estirándolo para que se quedara quieto por unos segundos. — Estas actuando extraño, ¿Qué te pasa? — insistió manteniéndolo sujeto por la mano.

— Me siento bien, no se a que te refieres.

— Practicas artes marciales y no sabes de los golpes de adrenalina, no te creo.

— Practico artes marciales para defenderme. — respondió hincándose completamente en frente de su compañero.— Mis hermanos no eran muy amables conmigo, por eso cuando nos mudamos de ciudad en realidad fue un alivio; sin embargo al regresar las cosas continuaron a lo acostumbrado sin importar los años que estuve alejado de ellos, por eso, no me quedó de otra que aprender a defenderme.

— Oh bueno, pues eres muy hábil en combate, lo constate el día de hoy y por cierto, esas patadas altas que consigues son espectaculares…

De ese modo, charlando juntos terminaron sus deberes y, al mismo tiempo, compartieron historias chistosas hasta que el sueño por fin comenzó a afectarles. Despidiéndose se retiraron cada uno a su habitación no sin antes preparar todo lo del día siguiente; un rato después de recostarse, una tormenta comenzó a formarse. Inició con viento tranquilo, luego relámpagos y de pronto, los truenos junto con el aguacero que despertaron al falso Zoro, poniéndolo de pie al instante y, al verse sorprendido por el relámpago corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas fueron capaces de hacer y sin pedir permiso, sin avisar nada entró en la alcoba de su compañero.

Al cerrar la puerta recobró el sentido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no era un niño asustadizo para actuar de ese modo, se recriminaba y sin embargo, apenas destelló otro relámpago y retumbó el trueno, entró a la cama del marimo; pensó que bastaría con solo estar en la misma con él, pero no, los relámpagos y truenos, el agua golpeando con fuerza la ventana y el viento aullando le obligaban a aproximarse a él, a su espalda cuando menos.

Intentó calmar su respiración para no despertarlo, si que tenía el sueño pesado, pero no funcionaba; cubrió su boca con ambas manos, arrastró sus piernas y se hizo ‘bolita’ tratando de no brincar al saber que, luego de ese destello un trueno se escucharía. Fue inútil, apenas el sonido estruendoso atacó el brincó y eso, despertó a Zoro que al principio se sorprendió de verlo ahí, mas apenas notó la lluvia, suspiró.

Se recostó de perfil mirándolo y estiró su delgado brazo esperando por él; no era Zoro, era su propio cuerpo, lo conocía bien, la piel, el cabello, todo, entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba de aproximarse? Pues porque no importaba la fachada, Zoro era Zoro y ese seño fruncido lo delataba, no tuvo oportunidad de refunfuñar o negarse, un destello mas le impuso que se acorrucara. Lo que acató sin reclamos.

Se escondió en ese estrecho espacio, su delgadez en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho, y sin embargo se sentía satisfactorio, cálido, a salvo, tranquilo; no mencionaron nada, el falso Zoro puso sus brazos en frente de su pecho estorbando al contacto completo con el contrario, mientras el falso Sanji sí lo rodeó por la cintura con el brazo extra y lo apegó más a él, subió el cobertor cubriéndole la espalda, cerró los ojos, apoyó su barbilla en la frente contraria para después quedarse dormido; a pesar de la tormenta Sanji también pudo cerrar los ojos y con solo unos minutos, se quedó dormido tranquilamente.

{…}

Mientras la tormenta se desataba sin control alguno, Killer estaba encerrado en su dormitorio cumpliendo con sus tareas y enviando mensajes a quien le sacaba una sonrisa coqueta; mientras Law y Kid debatían en el dormitorio del morenos algo importante.

— ¡No puedes quedarte de nuevo conmigo! ¡Ya no estás moribundo para ello! — refunfuñaba el moreno señalándole la puerta.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿Qué no se nota? — Kid se comportaba como niño pequeño y dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor de Law, cruzó los brazos y se negó a moverse.

— ¡Obviamente no! ¡Casi le arrancas la cabeza a Kuroashi en el entrenamiento y dices que lo estás!

— De nuevo Kuroashi… — gruñó Kid. — ¿Sabes? Tuve una plática con él durante el entrenamiento de bateo y mencionó algo que llamó mi atención y solo puedo decirte que: ¡Pierdes el tiempo con él! — le encaró primero parándose y al terminar su oración le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida.

Law se quedó de pie mirándolo pero, sintiendo la ira hervirle en el interior. Él sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Sanji de echo, se lo dejo en claro su capitán el día que tomó los labios del rubio. Aunque no era una verdad fácil de digerir en especial, porque a él le había gustado ese rubio pedante desde el inicio de la escuela; manteniendo la mirada en la nuca de Kid, buscó con rapidez lo que fuese que estuviera al alcance, su guante de beisbol fue lo que miró, lo tomó y se lo arrojo a la nuca.

Kid giró mientras se frotaba la nuca.

— No puedes estar seguro de lo que dices.

— Solo estoy seguro de que pareces un perro faldero detrás de él, y te pierdes de quien sí te correspondería a la primera. — Kid exponía sus sentimientos, se agachó y levantó el guante solo para guardarlo debajo de su brazo. — Tú sabes bien que es lo que siento por ti, pero prefieres estancarte en alguien que no te toma importancia, espero que lo aceptes antes de que dejes de gustarme. — agregó para salir de la alcoba llevándose el guante. — Gracias por las curaciones. — y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Le dolía haberle dicho eso a Law y sin embargo no era mentira; dentro Trafalgar se quedó de pie pensando en todo lo acontecido desde que llegó a la escuela y en realidad, cuando intentó buscar memorias de Sanji y él no encontró salvo unas pocas en las que el rubio le pasaba de lado y se atrevía a mirarlo hacia abajo: ¡Efectivamente no le gustaba!

Se dio la vuelta y se refugió en su alcoba, estaba cansado, fastidiado así que lo mejor era dormir; dejó sus pies con todo y zapatos fuera de los limites de la cama y por mas que trataba de dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kid no lo conseguía, incluso se mezclaron con los truenos y ahora, cada vez que uno de ellos se dejaba escuchar ‘Estas perdiendo el tiempo con él.’ aseguraba oír, ‘Sabes lo que siento por ti.’ le secundaba.

Tomó la misma almohada que Kid uso la noche anterior y se cubrió el rostro esperando dejar de pensar, poco a poco se tranquilizó luego, sintió como si Kid estuviese refugiado en su pecho una vez más, alejó la almohada y comprendió que el aroma del pelirrojo estaba en esa prenda. Pensó en lanzarla lejos, sin embargo la abrazó con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en la misma, nadie le diría algo por dormir así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, ¡Se cuídan mucho Bye-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguro ya deben estar hartos de la misma excusa, pero en serio, son muchos escritos así que, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en las actualizaciones; sin más, les dejó el siguiente capitulo de esta singular aventura.

{…}

La temperatura esa mañana estaba baja, por lo que el frío les golpeaba y para el cuerpo delgado de Sanji precisamente esa era una desventaja muy evidente; por la madrugada cambiaron de roll siendo el rubio quien se arrastró hasta el regazo del beisbolista, y así se quedaron, con el escritor abrazado incluso con una pierna al falso Zoro que lo resguardó como si de una almohada se tratara.

A las 5 de la mañana la alarma sonó en sus celulares pero, ni la escucharon; menos mal Killer no saldría a correr tampoco, se había desvelado en vano y no se podía mantener despierto; Trafalgar estaba enojado con todos y no se puso de pie y también tomo la decisión de que si golpeaban a su puerta, los ignoraría; Kid por su parte Necesita tiempo para pensar y mientras mas alejado estaba de ellos mejor, el grupo de apoco se estaba desintegrando y todo, según pensaban, por la llegada de Sanji al mismo.

Para ese par en especial, situación cada mostraba un cambio radical, claro ejemplo: Despertar esa mañana.

Zoro nunca en su vida se imaginó abrir los ojos y estar al lado de Sanji, y aunque pudo haber disfrutado de esa acción semanas atrás, en ese momento no fue tanto así; se sorprendió sí pero solo porque estaba siendo resguardado por su cuerpo, ¡Rayos! Lo que diera por estar en frente y mantener a Sanji en sus brazos, se cortaría un dedo con tal de conseguir esa oportunidad.

Se quedó tranquilo viendo su propia barbilla y el modo tan distinto de dormir, sonriendo se puso de pie y salió de la alcoba, pensó en tomar las cosas con calma y disfrutar un poco más de esa cercanía una vez que tomara un poco de agua, pero apenas si vio la hora, estalló en gritos y algarabía:

— ¡¿Cuánto mas piensas permanecer dormido?! — gritó sacando la ropa del armario. — ¡Cejillas, despierta!

A lo que el falso Zoro bostezó primero, luego se sentó y rascó la verde cabellera. — ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó modorro.

— ¡Pasan de las 7 de la mañana! — gruñó el rubio lanzándole ropa a diestra y siniestra, cubriéndole con una camiseta negra simple, con un par de botones a presión, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y los calcetines limpios.

Adormilado el moreno tomó la ropa y se dirigió a su propia alcoba, se cambió y de nuevo, no preparó nada de comida para ellos, es más, ni para el pobre de Kid.

— Ya es tarde para preparar comida, ¿Invitamos a Kid y a los chicos a almorzar con nosotros, te parece? Así cuando menos, le pido algo nutritivo para que le ayude con el cansancio, ¿Tendremos entrenamiento? — cuestionó empacando la mochila.

— Si, ese es todos los días, ¿Yo tendré entrenamiento? — preguntó el rubio saliendo. Por primera vez desde que empezaron con su travesía vestía de etiqueta, camisa color mostaza con franjas azules, pantalones negros, chaleco del mismo tono, y corbata, mal atada pero, intentaba anudarla.

Esos cambios para Sanji valían mucho, Zoro estaba tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz, entonces, que así fuera. Sería todavía mas comprensivo con sus compañeros de equipo, les ayudaría, vería partidos con ellos, incluso escucharía su ruidosa música con él cuando quisiera.

— No, el día de hoy no, pero… — mencionó acercándose para ayudarle con la corbata, — Tienes que asistir a la facultad de gastronomía y entregarle esto a Bonney, no tiene nada que ver con su materia, y sin embargo, es necesario para su negocio. — sonriendo cumplió con su misión de atarle bien la corbata para después retirarse a buscar una carpeta.

— Por cierto, — menciono el falso Sanji ya bien vestido y con la mochila colgando. — ¿Por qué diablos estabas en mi cama?

— Si bueno… mira, esta es la carpeta que te mencionaba… — no le respondía, a cambio entregaba el folder azul. — Solo pregunta por ella, es muy conocida.

— ¡Responde! Estamos siendo honestos en todo.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo, lo miró y aunque tratara de desviar la mirada, no podía, estaban hablando con la verdad al cien por ciento y de eso no que quedaba duda alguna: — La tormenta me sorprendió. — respondió con serenidad. — Los truenos y relámpagos no los tolero.

— Si, lo sé, bueno vayamos ya que se nos hace tarde y seguramente los otros estarán molestos por no haber salido a correr, lo que me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Cejillas el frío es normal en ti de ese modo? — declaraba entregándole la mochila y, tomando la propia y la carpeta azul.

— Si, es por… bueno, luego te digo pero si, el frío me lastima. — con eso comprendió que definitivamente tenía frío; se adelantó un poco y tomó una chamarra de piel negra no demasiado gruesa, y sin embargo lo suficiente para abrigarlo.

— Será suficiente para este clima. — mencionó entregándole la prenda. Sin dudarlo el falso Sanji la tomó y se la puso, olía bien, olía a tabaco y perfume a lo que Sanji representaba antes de todo el cambio, aspiró con profundidad la esencia e incluso mostró un leve sonrojo al ponérsela y sentirse calientito.

Para el falso Zoro esos sentimientos expuestos le causaban un revuelo interno, uno que intentaba mantener controlado, no se adelantaría y le daría más conocimientos sobre si mismo, le dio la espalda y luego de aspirar del cigarro, le llamó a señas para salir.

Asintiendo salieron igual que en esos días; Law no los esperaba y eso le molestaba a Sanji, las atenciones que había tenido las agradecía con mucho valor, pero ¿Por qué se estaba alejando de ellos? ¿Acaso no quería a Zoro? O ¿Las palabras de Kid eran verídicas? El rubio adelantándose a sus acciones se aproximó y golpeó a la puerta en varias ocasiones, mas no obtuvo respuesta que el silencio, intentó entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

— Tal vez ya se marchó, andando cejillas que se nos hace tarde. — mencionó el escritor desistiendo de su labor para luego dirigirse al elevador; mientras el beisbolista miraba a la puerta del moreno con cierta preocupación.

Trafalgar estaba dentro, y los vio partir. Sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control, necesitaba un descanso de todo, pero no era el momento no cuando tenía demasiadas responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir; palmeándose el rostro, suspiró y luego de tomar su mochila salió corriendo para alcanzarlos.

— ¡Hey, esperen! — les gritó al salir de la habitación. — Perdonen, estaba en la alcoba cuando tocaron. — se excusaba.

— No te preocupes, pensamos que ya no estarías en el edificio. — declaraba el escritor.

— No, se me hizo muy tarde anoche con unas guías para los exámenes, y sinceramente me dormí a después de las 4 de la mañana, discúlpenme por haberlos dejados plantados.

— No te preocupes, tampoco nos levantamos, el clima no me dejo dormir y el marimo me perdonó el ejercicio matutino. — respondía el falso Zoro encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— En el elevador no puedes fumar, tonto. — el rubio le quitó el vicio encendido, acariciando sin querer los labios del moreno y apagando el cigarrillo en el piso del elevador.

En apariencia eran más cercanos, pero eso no lo podría saber Law, además, con cada una de esas acciones el capitán del equipo de beisbol lo miraba con cautela exponiendo un crimen se llevaba a cabo al mismo tiempo que la pena se evidenciaba, las palabras de Kid continuaban muy frescas. Caminaron juntos por los edificios, aunque esta vez el silencio no les permitió comunicarse entre ellos, salvo ya hasta dejar al rubio en la facultad.

— Recuerda, Bonney a la salida, y ya después tienes la tarde libre. — mencionó el de cabello verde.

— Bueno, te veo en el campo de beis al terminar, aunque esta vez no participaré, me molestan los dedos de los pies, y sobre todo el talón derecho.

— ¿Es por la quemada, Zoro-ya? — Law insistía en sus atenciones a ese par.

— Si, creo, no sé, algo tiene que ver la complexión del cejillas y el clima.

— Ya te dije, después te explico. — refunfuño el falso Zoro mientras le ajustaba el cuello de la chamarra delante de todos.

Ya ni se escamaba con esas atenciones por lo que solo lo dejó hacerlo y confió en que no se propasaría aprovechando la cercanía; aunque, el falso Zoro sinceramente ni siquiera se fijaba en él de ese modo.

— Gracias. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse al salón.

Las miradas de los estudiantes de esa facultad se centraban en los chicos beisbolistas, Sanji realmente pasaba desapercibido aunque no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que realmente le interesaba era poder cumplir con sus obligaciones hacia el rubio, y sin embargo una de los compañeras del mismo, le atajó apenas tomando asiento.

— ¿Ahm, Sanji tienes un minuto? — preguntó. — Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor.

Pensando en que el rubio nunca se negaba a las peticiones de las femeninas, asintió mientras la seguía a dos pasos de distancia. Salieron del aula y se detuvieron en una de las pequeñas áreas para descanso: Una mesa de concreto muy bien detallada junto con sus bancas y una carpa natural gracias a los enormes arboles.

— Y bien, ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó recargándose en la mesa y viéndola con seriedad.

— Pues verás… — dudaba y jugaba con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que estaba sonrojada. — Yo quisiera saber si, tú le pudieras dar mi número de teléfono a Zoro, y pedirle que me escriba…

El rubio rascó su nuca, no sabía que responder después de todo él la estaba viendo y aunque fuese una chica bonita, no le interesaba, y ni de chiste le diría al enamoradizo que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo, capaz y le daba el ‘Sí, acepto.’ Con solo verlo bonito.

— Zoro tiene pareja en este momento, y creo que lo meteríamos en un lío que no necesita. — respondió el rubio con seriedad, tanto que el sonrojo que estuvo en ella todo el tiempo, se fue con mirarlo directo a los ojos azules. — Lo siento, pero es así, y de cualquier modo, no te escribiría si no tienes el valor de darle tu misma el número, le gustan las personas valientes. — agregó mientras, sin darse cuenta, presumía una sonrisa pura. — El profesor esta por llegar, si era todo lo que necesitabas, con permiso. — alegó al dejarla de pie, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo divagando en sus palabras, que ya tenía una relación, ¿Con quién?

En todas las clases esa chica volteaba a verlo con atención y aunque no le interesaba eso, a su Zoro interno comenzaba a molestarle y su termómetro de paciencia iniciaba a descender. De la nada, su móvil vibró y al atenderlo un mensaje le hizo cambiar de semblante: _‘¡Que no se te pase entregarle la carpeta ala preciosa Bonney!’ ‘Aaa si, ya sé que ordenaremos el día de hoy para la comida, lo siento pero según tu horario no tendrás horas libres que coincidan, nos vemos al termino de las clases.’_

Le parecía una tontería que unos simples mensajes de texto le cambiaran el animo y sobre todo, que le dieran la paciencia que recién perdió, incluso volteó a ver a esa chica y le sonrió con candor.

Esos detalles se repetían en todo el día y en todos los días desde que asistían a clases distintas; para Zoro intentar hablar con las mujeres de modo cariñoso quedaba en eso, intento ya que ninguna continuaba con el tema, para Sanji tratar de hablarle a las chicas a como él lo hacía podría meterlos en un tremendo lío y por eso, se limitaba a solo saludar y no hablarles, muy a su pesar y combatía consigo mismo pero, comprendía que era lo mejor.

Como bien dijeron, no se vieron en el resto del día, el falso Sanji terminó con sus clases y apenas al hacerlo se dirigió a la facultad de gastronomía buscando a la chica de cabello rosa, salvaje y linda; con ayuda de algunos que relacionaban la visita del rubio a esa facultad le mostraron donde estaba y la sorpresa del escritor fue mucha al verla conversando con Kid.

Se quedó de pie al término del pasillo del salón, esperando a que terminaran. A lo que Kid le gritó: — Ey, Sanji. — ese chico se ajustaba muy bien a los tiempos y las situaciones y obviamente, no le llamaría por su nombre verídico delante de alguien que no supiera ni que rayos pasaba.

— ¿Kuroashi? — giró Bonney. — ¿Traes mi encargo? — sumó a su giro la aproximación a él con Kid detrás.

— Si, — respondió el rubio entregándole la carpeta. — No pretendía interrumpir nada.

— No lo haces, no seas tonto. — intervino Kid. — Estábamos discutiendo un rumor muy fuerte sobre el cierre de la escuela, ya ves que incluso el entrenador Mihawk lo mencionó ayer.

— Cierto, ¿Qué escucharon?

— Pues que, aparentemente, los profesores harán una huelga y no vendrán a trabajar a partir del lunes próximo, por eso están planeando dar el aviso el viernes, el problema es que muchos de los estudiantes son de intercambio y están pidiendo apoyo a quienes vivan por aquí para que reciban en sus casas a algunos chicos, y los que queden solos, se les pagará una pequeña vivienda por las tres semanas.

El rubio escuchaba con atención y analizaba, tanto como él y el cejillas eran foráneos, igual que Kid y su hermano y Law; se quedó pensativo mientras Bonney leía el contenido de su carpeta

— ¿Ya estas pensando qué hacer? — interrumpió el pelirrojo.

— Si, recuerda que soy extranjero al igual que tú, creo que deberían de dar ese aviso ya, así no tendríamos solo un par de días para buscar un sitio, ¿Acaso hay posadas por aquí? Yo no he visto.

— Eso mismo discutíamos Kid y yo, Killer ya tiene con quien quedarse, pero no sé si Penguin pueda darle alojamiento a mas de uno. — mencionaba Bonney.

— ¡¿Cómo que Killer ya tiene con quien quedarse?! — expresaba Kid mostrando una expresión completamente embaucada.

— Si, Trafalgar y yo nos dimos cuenta por el propio Penguin. — respondió ella.

En ese momento Zoro analizaba, ¿Dónde les pudo haber dicho? Y, ¿Por qué él no estaba enterado? Siempre le daban las primicias de los chismes de la escuela.

— ¿Cuándo les dijo? — insistía Kid sacando su móvil, limpiándolo en su camiseta y luego de desbloquearlo, marcó a su hermano.

— Nos lo dijo… — respondía ella sujetando su barbilla. — Por video llamada, si, estábamos hablando Trafalgar y yo de como tratar la intoxicación por alcohol.

— ¿Y por que yo no estaba en la llamada? — se enfurruñó Kid.

— Porque necesitaba de médicos, no de ingenieros o de escritores. — agregó al chica volteando a verlos con las menciones de las especialidades.

Era por eso que ni él sabía del chisme. Killer nunca le respondió el celular, y Kid estaba molesto con Law por lo que no le llamó para nada, fue entonces cuando, el acontecimiento siguiente le dio el paso necesario para que dos cosas pasaran: O él se enamoraba de Bonney que desde que entraron a la escuela le tiraba indirectas, o Law aceptaba sus sentimientos.

— Ya te lo dije, no pasarías nada de esto si me aceptas como tu chica, ¿Qué dices? Quédate a mi lado en estas semanas y después de ellas me das tu respuesta. — mencionaba ella guiñándole y guardando su carpeta en su mochila.

El falso Sanji sabía que no aceptaría, sabía que antes hablaría con su hermano y buscaría opciones…

— ¡Acepto! — respondió el pelirrojo ante la boca abierta del rubio y una sonrisa coqueta de la chica de cabello rosa.

— Perfecto, tendré tu habitación lista para cuando nos digan, avisaré al maestro para que tu nombre este junto al mío. — menciono guiñándole. — Muchas gracias por las notas Sanji, me serán de mucha utilidad, ahora si me disculpan, tengo clases, nos vemos chicos. — Bonney se alejó triunfal.

— Vámonos, Zoro. — mencionó Kid tomando sus mochilas.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? — cuestionaba mientras miraba por turnos al piso y luego el semblante del pelirrojo. — ¿No deberías hablarlo primero con Killer… o Law?

— No tengo nada que preguntarles o mencionarles, aparentemente ellos ya tenían sus planes los bastardos. — estaba mas que furioso y en el ceño fruncido se notaba.

No tuvo el valor de llevarle la contraria, después de todo eran amigos si, pero tanto él como el propio Zoro tenían una vida aparte de su grupo y el club, la escuela, en fin; eso solo demostraba que conocían una minúscula parte de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al campo de beisbol los reclamos por parte de Kid a Killer no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste nada?! — le preguntó empujándolo por el hombro. — ¡Tú también lo sabías, miserable! — confrontó a Trafalgar también. — En serio que no me esperaba esto y menos de ustedes.

Se miraban entre ellos y por tiempos al pelirrojo, no alcanzaban a comprender que ocurría y ni por error pensaban que él ya se habría dado cuenta del chisme y del abandono de Killer.

— Hablamos con Bonney, y comentó algo acerca de que Killer ya tiene con quien quedarse y nosotros aun no sabemos ni que esta ocurriendo… — pregonaba el rubio.

En ese momento, el falso Zoro entro a la escena.

— ¡Chicos! — mencionó dejando sus mochilas en la grada, pero no obtuvo respuesta extra que el silencio incomodo y el aura amenazante.

— ¿No lo sabían? — Killer insistió. — Creímos que tal vez se darían una pequeña idea, o que tal vez lo habrían escuchado por ahí y como Kid no mencionaba nada pues…

— ¡Mentira! Eso lo decidiste porque andas detrás de ese chico, el imbécil de gorro estúpido, ni siquiera dudaste en aceptar, ¡Me dejaste de lado! — Kid estaba obviamente dolido con su hermano y si a eso se le sumaba la pena por los alegatos con Law, pues simplemente su estado anímico no era el mas fuerte por el momento.

— Esperen un momento, — menos mal el entrenador se mantenía atento. — Chicos esto no es culpa de alguno de ustedes, y no se pueden echar en cara las acciones que tomen de aquí en adelante; — Mihawk les apretaba el hombro a cada uno de ellos mientras les mostraba un sitio en el cual tomar asiento y escuchar. —La directora no ha hecho gran escandalo de esto porque los maestros tenemos el problema con el sector de la educación, no contra nuestra jefa. Ha estado tratando de ubicarlos a todos de modo silencioso, basándose en los datos recopilados.

— ¡Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?! — Kid continuaba furioso y siendo honestos, no habría nada que pudieran hacer para que se controlara. — ¡Ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de buscar a alguien o un sitio!

— Es porque aun no estaba segura la directora de si llevaríamos a cabo el paro de labores, no quería dañarlos de ningún modo, pero, se salió de control el chisme y veo que algunos ya tienen incluso compañero para pasar estas 3 semanas, lo cual es bueno y si no, no se preocupen, todo esta previsto y el sábado al termino del partido se les a citado al auditorio principal.

— Oye, marimo, ¿Ya sabías de todo esto? — susurraba el falso Zoro al rubio en el oído. Estaba sentado en la grada inferior, entre las piernas del beisbolista.

— No, — le respondió girando su rostro y respondiéndole en la oreja, — Nos dimos cuenta justo cuando fui a llevarle a Bonney tu encargo.

El moreno giró y quedo a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro del escritor, luego, ignorando el hecho de que su sangre se agolpó al verlo tan de cerca, se centró en las palabras de Mihawk.

— Y por cierto, quienes ya tengan con quien permanecer en esta pausa obligada de labores, me pasa su nombre y con quien se quedaran. Por lo pronto, vayamos a entrenar y por favor, no piensen tanto en lo que sigue, es algo simple que no les perjudicará en sus notas académicas.

Suspirando la mayoría de los jugadores se terminaron de cambiar y preparar para comenzar con todo el show, el falso Zoro sacó una vianda desechable con comida especial para Kid y le llevaba de nuevo el termo con la bebida echa para él; entre su coraje y su sentimiento de abandono el pelirrojo no pensó que esas atenciones continuaran de su parte, no tendría porque ser y sin embargo, le sonreía entregándole los alimentos.

— No espero que lo comas con mucho gusto, pero, espero que lo hagas por tu bien, trate de pedirte lo mas nutritivo que pudiera ofrecer el menú de la escuela, supongo que la señora gruñona encargada se molestó cuando le hice el pedido especial, menos mal logré convencerla al pagarle del doble, como sea, come por favor y la bebida es por tiempos, es un té especial a base jengibre. — y todo se lo mencionó manteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios y sin borrar esa sonrisa pura y sincera.

Kid se quedó tranquilo, sonriendo mientras negaba, tomó la vianda y al abrirla frunció el ceño gracias a todas las verduras cocidas y el pescado que las acompañaba, y sin embargo no dejaría la preocupación de Sanji basándose en la apariencia y no porque no fuera carne roja la dejaría de lado. Tomo un trozo de brócoli con uno de pescado y caldo del propio, lo engullo y disfrutó. Su orgullo fue golpeado con el sabor y sin pensarlo, comenzó a comer sin control hasta terminar con todo en el desechable.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntaba el falso Zoro sonriendo.

— Está muy bueno. — Kid dudaba en mostrar sus emociones pero, no podía en ese momento solo hacerlo discretamente, en especial porque Sanji parecía ser el único en preocuparse; se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando ambos brazos de su capitán en su pecho, lo cargó y comenzó a sacudirlo a los lados, como un péndulo en reloj. — ¡Muchas gracias, capitán! — gritaba zarandeándolo sin problema alguno, los pies de Zoro se movían con la gracia de un muñeco de trapo ante las risas de los presentes, salvo las de Law quien estaba molesto.

— ¡Ya bájame, cavernícola sin cerebro! — le gritaba el de cabello verde mostrándole los colmillos y empujándolo sin fuerza por el pecho. — ¡Con un gracias bastaba! — insistía ya cuando le pusieron en el suelo.

Miró a su compañero de equipo y notó como las emociones de Trafalgar definitivamente no estaban centradas, el enojo estaba a flor de piel, pero en sus ojos la duda y tristeza estaban presentes.

— Con permiso. — mencionó ajustando su gorra y entrando al campo. El falso Zoro pidió instrucciones y después se dedicó a cumplirlas, mientras Law se estancaba frente a Kid.

— Mi guante, — pidió, — Lo necesito. — agregó extendiendo la mano, esperando por su equipo.

— ¡Cierto! — Kid se giró sin verlo a los ojos, hurgó en su mochila y luego de sacar el guante, cerró la propia; el desprecio en sus acciones fue tan notorio que entregó el artículo sin voltearlo a ver para después dirigirse al campo esquivando el cuerpo de Law, ignorándolo físicamente.

Eso para el moreno fue como hielos en su espalda, el desprecio en Eustass era tan desconocido como el contenido de un libro de hojas negras con tinta del mismo color; se quedó pensativo ante la mirada del falso Sanji.

— Parece que tuvieron una pelea, ¿Quieres hablarlo? — preguntó, no era de su incumbencia, pero Law y Kid eran amigos cercanos y, por como se estaban comportando con ellos en esa situación tan bizarra, no podría solo darles la espalda.

— No…— Law negaba mirando al piso. — No hace falta, pero gracias Zoro-ya.

— No te distraigas por el momento, recuerda que los golpes son peligrosos. — le mencionó acercándose y acomodándole un mechón de cabello.

Esa escena no paso de largo ante Kid y de nuevo, el sentimiento de abandono y un poco de rencor se avivó en él, solo que él centró esos sentimientos negativos en sus bateos y lanzamientos; no se daría por vencido con Law así como así, pero sí le mostraría como sería si él no se mantuviera cerca.

El desempeño de Zoro fue el habitual, el de Kid mermaba solo por los leves mareos y la falta de aliento que de vez en cuando se mostraban, pero Law estaba distraído y cometiendo errores, tras errores y todos de novato. Killer por su parte sentía la culpa al ver a su hermano, sinceramente aceptó la invitación del chico por que sí le gustaba, pero también porque se vio atrapado en la conversación y sintió que de negarse, perdería el avance que tanto le había costado tener con el joven castaño.

— ¿Puedes prestarme atención, Kid? — imperaba Killer acercándose hasta donde el pelirrojo aguardaba por su turno al bate.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, las cosas no son como las crees, en serio que me vi en una conversación que sentí, no me dejo alternativa y respondí sin pensar, pero de inmediato le aviso que no podré quedarme con él y buscamos un sitio tú y yo…

— No lo hagas, yo ya tengo con quien quedarme.

— ¡¿Con quien?! — preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

— Con Bonney, — respondió de tal modo en que Law también escuchara.

Y así lo hizo, incluso giró su cabeza al momento de escuchar ese nombre y perdió de vista la bola que, sin querer, le golpeó en el antebrazo; pero la impresión fue tal que no sintió ni el golpe. El falso Zoro quien pichaba se aproximó un poco asustado.

— Trafalgar, ¡¿Estás bien?! — preguntó intentando tocarle el brazo.

Nunca hubiese pensado que ese golpe accidental le causara una molestia similar al enojo, pensó que tal vez estarían acostumbrados a los golpes, pero al sentir el manotazo que le alejó la diestra, le dejo en claro que estaba furioso.

— Perdona, pero… — luego le mostró los dedos, ya se habían levantado los pellejos propios de las ampollas e incluso, sangraba. — Esa última pichada me hizo esto y, no sé si el marimo continuaría con estas lesiones.

El profesor estaba atento a sus alumnos y aunque se admiró por el modo en que Zoro hablaba, se sorprendió mas al ver las ampollas reventadas y exponiendo la piel fresca debajo.

— Suficiente Zoro, no puedes continuar con el entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no mencionaste las ampollas?

— Es que no habían dolido. — se excusaba el moreno mirando sus propios dedos.

— ¿Trafalgar te duele algo? — preguntó el entrenador.

— No. — solo eso mencionó mirando con recelo al pelirrojo, quien lo ignoraba aunque sintiera que le estaba viendo con la excusa de hablar con Killer. — Me descuidé, fue todo.

—Zoro, ya no puedes continuar lanzando, el daño sería peor y debes cuidarte los dedos para el sábado, ¿Si sabes como cuidar las ampollas, verdad?

— Si, me puedo dar una idea. — respondió desanimado el de cabello verde.

— Bueno, ya sabes qué debes hacer, te veo mañana. — Mihawk le señaló la salida. — Trafalgar, ¿Continúas o te retiras? — le preguntó.

— Me quedo.

Sin más ellos continuaron con el entrenamiento mientras en las gradas, el falso Sanji recogía las cosas de su compañero y aguardaba por él.

— Déjame ver la mano. — imperó estirando la propia.

No replicó algo innecesario, estiró su dañada mano y la depositó en la del escritor. — Tonto, ¿Cómo es que no te ibas a dar cuenta? — mencionaba mirando con cautela los dedos rojos sin la piel superior. — Menos mal sé como tratar esto.

— No duele.

— No se trata de que duela o no, sino que te impedirá lanzar con propiedad, ¿No querrás golpear a los oponentes en el partido del sábado, o si?

— ¡Claro que no! — expreso dramático, — ¡Con tu fuerza y sería capaz de romper algún hueso! — agregó sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. — Y no quiero eso en mi consciencia.

De ese modo, juntos emprendieron el camino a su dormitorio compartido, ninguno mencionaba algo con respecto a lo del paro de labores de la uní, sabían bien que es lo que tenían que hacer: Llamar a casa y avisar para poder tomar decisiones.

Asintiendo y gruñendo, pensando en todos los pros y contras de tales sucesos llegaron hasta su puerta, vaya sorpresa al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa claro, las piernas largas y fina silueta sin contar, la peculiar ceja rizada del rubio: Reiju aguardaba por ellos. Se mantenía recargada en la pared de en frente al corredor.

— ¡¿Reiju?! — enunció el de cabello verde atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Zoro? — respondió suavemente. — ¡Increíble! Años de no verte. — esa era la característica de la familia de Sanji, la frialdad y con ella, no se rompía con facilidad. Sí expresaba sus emociones aunque, no del modo habitual en los seres humanos.

— Ah, si, supongo. — contestó calmado el beisbolista.

— Sanji, te dije que vendría, ¿No es así? Y parece que llegué en buen momento.

El rubio solo lamía sus labios, ¿Cómo debía hablarle a la joven?

— Si, algo así, creo. — respondió cruzándose de brazos ante un mimo de palmearle la cabeza, gracias a sus altas zapatillas eso era fácil, si los alcanzaba.

— Es bueno saber que están bien a pesar de tan horrible accidente.

— Si, gracias Reiju. — respondía el rubio alejándose un paso, la silueta de la joven lo incomodaba pero, no por su anatomía femenina, sino porque no le gustaría que Sanji se hiciera una idea errónea. — Adelante, pasa. — agregó después de abrirle la puerta y mantenerla así para que entrara.

— Gracias.

Apenas puso un pie en la habitación de rubio y notó, aparte del comedor lujoso, y su cocina soñada, el enorme boquete en la pared que dividía su dormitorio del de Zoro.

Raspó su garganta y cuando el rubio volteó, ella le señalaba la puerta con el pulgar.

— Proyecto escolar. — mencionó el falso Sanji.

— Si tú lo dices. — respondió caminando y tomando asiento en la barra, mirando la cocina y como su hermano la compartía con Zoro, algo extraño para alguien que aseguraba y juraba no recordar al actual compañero. — Pase antes a la oficina de la directora y me comentó algo muy necesario de platicar, Sanji. — preguntó aguardando por la bebida que le preparaba Zoro, mientras él tomaba sin recatos vino directo de la botella.

— ¿A si? ¿De que se trata? — respondió el escritor limpiándose la boca con el reverso de la mano. Algo fuera de lugar para su refinado hermano.

— Bueno comentó que tendrán que cerrar la universidad por espacio de tres semanas y, que los chicos de intercambio tendrán que conseguir donde pasar esos días, lo cual me parece bien que este ocurriendo, ya que nuestro padre quiere verte para una revisión completa.

Al mencionar eso, a Zoro se le cayeron los platos y tazas que llevaba en la charola. — Ey, ¿Estás bien? — corrió el falso Sanji hasta donde estaba acuclillado mirando los trozos de cristal sin parpadear pero, con evidente miedo.

— Dile que no. — susurraba el beisbolista.— Miéntele y dile que nos quedaremos con tu padre. — insistía cuchicheándole, aunque sus labios tiritaban y sus ojos expresaban el terror.

— ¡¿Estás bien, Zoro?! — preguntaba Reiju poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la barra, mirando con tranquilidad.

— Estoy bien, Reiju, es solo que mi padre ya nos mandó dinero para los pasajes de ida a casa, invité a San- Sanji a quedarse conmigo en estas semanas, además, a mi papá le dará gusto verlo. — contesto titubeando el de cabello verde, sus recuerdos de los tiempos en los que estaba con sus hermanos en casa no eran para nada placenteros y con el tiritar en sus manos y labios lo demostraba.

— Así que ya recordaste que eran vecinos y que se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, antes, Sanji.

— Ahmm… si, bueno… — dudaba el rubio en responder. — A grandes rasgos, sigo teniendo lagunas mentales.

— Eso es de esperarse, después de todo, el trauma en altamar, la muerte de mamá, y el maltrato en casa no son buenos recuerdos para mantener en mente.

— ¿Trauma en altamar? — murmuró el moreno de cabello verde, su Sanji interno exigía respuestas.

— Si, puedo contarles la historia, si gustan…

— Si, por favor… — respondía el beisbolista.

— Aaaa, bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo? — se preguntaba Reiju. — Como recordarás un día nos tuvimos que marchar repentinamente sin avisarle a nadie y eso me dolió mucho ya que Sanji contigo parecía encontrar la comprensión que mis hermanos no le daban… — se quedó en silencio mirando como Sanji tomaba a Zoro por los antebrazos y lo llevaba hasta un banco, enfrente de ella pero, del lado de la cocina mientras él continuaba con las preparaciones del té.

— Lo que no sabíamos, o bueno, nadie puede adivinar el clima en altamar, era que una tormenta nos atacaría a medio camino, por la noche; los truenos eran horribles, crujían conforme atravesaban el cielo, y los relámpagos iluminaban todo a su alrededor haciendo el mar aun mas tétrico para Sanji, ya sabes, por su miedo a las tormentas; una ola golpeó nuestro barco y nos volteo hundiendo el navío y dejándonos a la deriva.

Mientras ella narraba esa historia el moreno de cabello verde lograba vislumbrarla en su mente, sus recuerdos estaban volviendo a la luz, se concentró en las palabras de su hermana mientras continuaba con la historia.

El rubio interrumpió la narración entregando el té y regresando al área de la estufa.

— Desperté por la mañana, estaba en una playa y el clima era frío, no como para congelar pero si para que lo notáramos y lo sufriéramos sin zapatos y sin ropa adecuada. Caminé por un largo rato por la costa esperando ver algo del barco o a alguien y a la lejanía por fin miraba a Sanji; corrí hasta él… una tabla gruesa que mantenía entre sus brazos fue la que le ayudó a mantenerse a flote y llegar hasta ahí. — luego bebió de su taza. — Claro que son solo recuerdos sin orden alguno, ya hace muchos años y era muy pequeña para recordar bien lo que ocurría; pero te puedo garantizar que 3 eventos ocasionaron la perdida de memoria de Sanji, la tormenta, el quedarnos varados y, la muerte de mamá. — El Sanji interno en Zoro escuchaba mientras su cerebro rebobinaba todo como si de película se tratara, uso toda su fuerza para no ceder ante tal drama y gritar o llorar por su madre.

Al contrario, logró mencionar cuando menos algo: — ¿Du-ruró mucho sin recordar? — mencionó el beisbolista con evidente palidez.

— Pues se ajustó a la situación; nos perdimos el velorio y sepulcro de mamá; Sanji aborreció más a las tormentas, aunque gracias a eso se pudo defender de Ichiji, Niji y Yonji. — respondía con paciencia mirando como su hermano ni se inmutaba por lo que estaban revelando de él, mientras Zoro se mostraba alterado, temblando de manos y labios, sufriendo por la memoria de su hermano.

— De ti, no estoy segura que recuerde mucho, Zoro lo cual es una lastima ya que en serio, parecía quererte demasiado cuando éramos vecinos… — mencionó sonriendo apenas visible. — Bueno, eso a grades rasgos y sobre todo lo poco que logró recordar.

Después el silencio se adueñó del lugar por unos instantes, el beisbolista ni alzaba la cabeza. Aparentemente la pena le embargaba completamente, mientras Sanji mensajeaba en su móvil lo cual para ella era extraño.

— Lo demás ya es historia conocida, nos encontraron a las 3 semanas después del naufragio, el personal logró evacuar a tiempo el barco y pidieron ayuda, nosotros sobrevivimos gracias a la fruta en la isla. — terminó la joven con a historia mientas Zoro se quedaba mirando fijo a un punto en la barra sin parpadear siquiera.

— Bueno chicos dejando de lado mi visita para cerciorarme de que estaban bien, necesito saber si es verdad que ya tienen lugar para quedarse estas 3 semanas.

— Si… ya… — respondió por fin el de cabello verde. — Mi padre se hará cargo de eso, y como nuestro proyecto escolar requiere que estemos juntos, pues por eso aprovechó y rentó una casa no muy lejos del campus pero, aún así oculta.

— Es por el trabajo de tu padre, — sonrió Reiju. — Me parece bien, haré una transferencia bancaria a Sanji para que tengan lo suficiente por aquello de los gastos imprevistos, me imaginó que terminándose el partido del sábado se marcharán a ese sitio, ¿Necesitan ayuda con la mudanza?

— No, no te preocupes Reiju, lo tenemos bajo control. — mencionó el escritor.

— Bueno, solo por eso estaba aquí; le diré a papá que no necesitas la revisión médica profunda, que confíe en mi juicio. — mencionaba poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolsa de mano. — Si me disculpan chicos yo tengo otras actividades que desgraciadamente no puedo posponer, pero si están de acuerdo puedo volver mañana para comer juntos.

— Sería un placer. — el beisbolista parecía sobreponerse a la historia de su compañero ya que respondió con rapidez.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Zoro?

— Si, es el cansancio; — respondió sacando uno de sus cigarrillos y encendiéndolo. — El entrenamiento ha estado siendo algo rudo, es por el pase a las finales, ya sabes, lo usual para nosotros. — y con cada palabra el humo escapaba de su boca demostrando el vicio arraigado, pero su mirada demostraba todo lo contrario, algo le decía a Reiju que necesitaba estar a solas.

Por su parte su hermano no había sacado ni un solo de los cilindros viciosos habituales, por el contrario bebía como cosaco, algo más que estaba afuera de lugar, además su hermano ni siquiera sabía esa historia por lo que debería de tener ciertas reacciones similares a las de Zoro; desde que llegó y los vio en su interior un remolino de emociones le hacía dudar de lo que a su vista se presentaba, era su hermano sí, y sin embargo no se sentía como él; Zoro estaba enfrente sí, pero ni siquiera el semblante asimilaba a ser el del pequeño niño, ¿Qué ocurría con ese par?

— Muy bien, mañana paso a eso de las 8 ¿Está bien para ustedes? — preguntaba mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

— Si, estaremos preparados. — respondió su hermano.

— Perfecto, nos vemos mañana pues. — agregó sonriendo apenas mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— Te acompaño. — el escritor sabía que debía ir con ella o de lo contrario las sospechas aumentarían además, Sanji era así con todas las mujeres entonces, con su hermana no habría diferencia alguna.

— Gracias.

Juntos salieron del dormitorio dejando a Zoro sumido en pensamientos profundos, difíciles de digerir, pensaba ella al verlo sentado en ese banco sin mover ni un dedo y el cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus labios.

Cerraron la puerta y el silencio les acompañó por todo el recorrido, a su hermano los temas de conversación se le acabaron y a ella no le interesaba mucho preguntarle como le estaba yendo después de todo, era la encargada de las notas de la universidad y los pagos de las colegiaturas, además, todos los contratos que le ofrecían a el escritor contaban con su firma ya que Sanji aún no poseía la edad para signar esos convenios, le faltaba 1 año para alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

Mientras ellos salieron Sanji se mantenía en sus pensamientos, entonces Zoro no mentía, Zoro le hablaba siempre con la verdad, ¿Cómo es que lo pudo olvidar por tanto tiempo? Aunque el saber su historia no le regresaba todas sus memorias, no, tendría que arriesgarse e intentar recordar por su cuenta aunque eso significara que, debía recordar a su mamá y con ello, reavivar el recuerdo doloroso de sus últimos días con ella y los posteriores a estar sin ella.

{…}

Mientras ellos se debatían en su propia historia, los otros desarrollaban una alterna; Killer al termino del entrenamiento se marchó sin decir nada y dejando a Kid por su cuenta. Suspirando empacaba sus cosas con calma mientras intentaba formar un plan que le diera una proximidad a Law de nuevo, aunque en su estado emocional actual seguramente pelearían si se quedaban solos por un rato sin importar que tanto fuera.

Mejor ignorarlo que decirle algo que no fuera cierto, si mejor hacer eso, pensaba al colgarse la mochila al hombro y salir del estadio, en ese instante el azote de sus pensamientos platicaba con Luffy quien se acompañaba de su novia.

— Entonces, ¿Seguro que no hay problema para él si me da alojamiento por estas semanas? — preguntaba Law analizando las facciones de sus entrevistados.

— No, estará contento, después de todo su novia se irá a su casa por ese tiempo, entonces, estará solo y no le afecta en nada. — respondía la pelirroja. — Solo habrá que ayudarle con la renta, Koala paga la mitad de la misma.

— No te preocupes por eso, gracias de nuevo por tener mi nombre en mente. — respondía Law alzando sus mochilas. — Terminando el partido, solo tomó una maleta que haré y nos marchamos.

— ¡Seguro! — respondía Luffy. — ¡Esto será divertido! — agregaba.

— ¿Por qué lo sería?

— Por que Sabo siempre ha dicho que le gustas y que le encantaría pasar tiempo contigo para conocerte más.

Al momento de mencionar esas palabras Nami le dio un codazo en las costillas, Kid dejó caer la mochila y Law sonrió de modo tranquilo pero coqueto. — Bueno, supongo que podría ser un cambio para todos en la universidad y pues solo nos queda esperar para ver que pasa, por lo pronto gracias Mugiwara-ya. — respondió Law dándose la vuelta. — Nos vemos Nami-ya. — se despidió alzando la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

No le importó la mirada asesina de Kid, y menos se centró en sus emociones, mejor que todo rodara y a esperar a ver que ocurría; sus esperanzas con Sanji estaban casi perdidas, con Kid ni siquiera se habían formado, lo había echado a perder sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Casi para llegar miró al escritor cerrando la puerta del auto de lujo de esa joven hermosa, y esperó por él.

— Capitán. — le mencionó.

— Ey, ¿Apenas terminaron el entrenamiento? — preguntó el rubio acercándose.

— Si, según el entrenador ya estamos listos para los rivales.

— Estas demasiado desconcentrado, te meterás en un lío y a tus compañeros igual, — recriminaba el escritor. — Recuerda que en el partido todo lo demás debe quedar de lado, ¿Comprendes? — aseguraba el rubio sin voltear a verlo, dándole con eso una privacidad para que analizara sus errores.

Y si Law entendía muy bien lo que le intentaba decir, suspirando mantuvo el paso en silencio, tal que el camino se les hizo eterno y nunca se alegraron tanto de ver la entrada a los dormitorios, luego de subir al primer piso y ver a Killer entrar a su alcoba, recordaron a Kid, pero en modos distintos. El escritor sentía que Kid si se sobre esforzaba podría colapsar, se lo llegaba a imaginar siendo sacado del campo en camilla; y Law mantenía fresca la sonrisa nueva que vio al zarandear al capitán del equipo.

Nunca antes la había visto y sinceramente, ¿Qué tantos detalles omitió de Kid por estar obsesionado con Sanji? ¡Todos! Pero por el momento no debía acercarse a él, además en apariencia Kid ya tenía a alguien que le compensaría su presencia.

— Trafalgar, ¿Quieres compañía? — le mencionó el rubio con seriedad al verlo entrar en su dormitorio.

Law no estaba bien, en su rostro de notaba y a Zoro le daba miedo dejarlo por su cuenta; sin importar que no fuese él mismo, su amistad debía traspasar cualquier barrera, ¿No? Entonces en ese momento el estudiante de medicina lo necesitaba, no había dudad de ello. Asintiendo se apartó de la entrada y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que el escritor entrara.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? — le preguntó lanzando la mochila del beisbol sobre el suelo, y colocando la que tenía su lap en su pequeño escritorio.

— Corta el rollo, ¿Qué pasa? Y no digas mentiras, no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros y sabes que solo yo lo sabré. — el falso Sanji se mantenía recargado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

Para Law era tan difícil verlo y comprender que ese Sanji no era a quien debía cortejar, que ese rubio no estaba ni cerca de ser el altanero que le gustaba, aquel de boca grosera y señas obscenas que le cautivaba al punto de fotografiarlo a escondidas; tan así que decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones y sin aviso previo, atrincheró al escritor contra la pared, dejándolo entre sus brazos extendidos sin alguna posibilidad de correr.

Para el Zoro interno del rubio, ese escenario era repetido, mantuvo a raya al moreno empujándolo por el fuerte abdomen con ambas manos mientras lo veía con seriedad, esperando.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — mencionaba triste.

— Esto ya lo habíamos hablado, Trafalgar, ¿Recuerdas? — le respondía el rubio.

— Lo sé y aunque conozco bien la situación no logro creerlo por completo.

— Bueno, pues es mejor que lo hagas ya que yo no te corresponderé del modo en que lo pides, y menos con un cuerpo que no es mío.

— Entonces, ¿Lo harías teniendo tu cuerpo de vuelta? O…

— ¿O?

— Si lograra avanzar con Kuroashi y me lo permite, ¿Aceptarías mi toque en tu cuerpo?

Un suspiro profundo escapó del escritor mientras desviaba la vista al suelo, luego la regresó a los ojos plateados de Law.

— Solo responde, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el cejillas? Trafalgar, ¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres con él? Porque si permites mi opinión, Kid ha estado mucho mas tiempo detrás de ti y tú por estar obsesionado con el imbécil ceja de remolino, ni le has prestado atención y ahora, que anda detrás de alguien mas y lo ves perdido, actúas en pánico tratando de conseguir en una noche lo que no has conseguido desde que entramos a la uní.

Las palabras le dolían cierto, pero el falso Sanji tenía razón y era justo por eso que actuaba tan fuera de si; analizando se comportaba como niñato caprichudo gracias a que el pelirrojo estaba por aceptar a la chica de cabello rosa que siempre le había insistido abiertamente a tener una relación con ella.

— Lo siento. — mencionó bajando los brazos y girándose. — En serio que me siento algo fuera de…lugar. — agregó caminando en dirección de su cocina.

El escritor lo siguió de cerca y aguardó por la continuación de sucesos; Trafalgar preparó café para él y su compañero de charla nocturna, luego le acercó la bebida hasta el comedor pequeño que tenía.

— Por favor, toma asiento, no intentaré nada tonto de nuevo. — aseguro estirando la silla, ofreciéndosela a su compañero.

Zoro ni siquiera desconfiaba de él, además con la estructura física de Sanji lo podría noquear de quererlo, pero era Law y estaba mal, confundido, las agresiones no serían requeridas; tomó asiento y con la taza entre sus manos lo miraba con atención. Necesitaba un empujón para que le contara todo:

— ¿Ya tienes con quien quedarte en este paro de labores?

— Aaa, si, con Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy. — respondió con pesar.

— ¿Seguro? Puedo hablar con mi padre y con facilidad nos dará asilo a los tres, si quieres.

— No me lo tomes a mal, Zoro-ya, pero creo que no es buena idea que pase ya mas tiempo con ustedes y menos cuando tú tienes esa… forma… — mencionaba señalando la figura del rubio.

— Entiendo el punto, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Eustass? ¿Lo has pensado?

— La verdad no tengo idea…

— Oh vamos Trafalgar, hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta de tu interés por él.

— No es eso… —respondió antes de darle un trago a su bebida, misma que Zoro miraba con atención ya que para él , el café no resultaba apetecible, es mas, el aroma simplemente le ocasionaba una punzada y no sabía ni porque.

— Es solo que… — dudó una vez más. — Olvídalo, ya se ajustara todo a la normalidad, o no, y ya veremos que se puede hacer, por lo pronto creo que debemos centrarnos en nuestras obligaciones, nosotros en el partido y tú en tu pase, por cierto ¿Si tendrás esa competencia?

— Hasta el día de hoy no me han confirmado nada, y en lo personal sería mucho mejor que no participara, no es lo mismo a saber como esquivar las patadas del cejillas a tratar de atinarlas. — mencionaba con tranquilidad jugando con la taza entre sus dedos.

— Pues solo piensa en el movimiento de antes al que esquivas. — Law sonreía con tranquilidad mirándolo, aunque en su interior no estaba tan tranquilo.

— Es buena idea, bueno Trafalgar, no es que no me guste tu compañía pero, tengo muchos trabajos que transcribir sin contar que debo atender mis propios dedos, el imbécil del cejudo no sabe ni que ocurre con ellos. — declaró el falso Sanji poniéndose de pie. — Me retiro y gracias por el café, por cierto no deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto con Eustass. — agregó al detenerse a un costado de Trafalgar, en realidad le podía mucho tener que dejarlo en ese estado, pero continuar ahí sería malo ya que sus dudas continuarían o de lo contrario se acrecentarían y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Sin embargo Law no se daría por vencido así como así, mas que nada, necesitaba dejar salir lo que sentía, se puso de pie a tal velocidad que tiró la silla azotando el respaldo contra el suelo y abrazó al falso Sanji por la espalda; fue un abrazo tan simple y sincero que el escritor ni trató de alejarlo, las manos de Law tiritaban junto con su mandíbula y sus respiraciones aceleradas delataban sollozos; Zoro podría ser una piedra, cierto, pero no dejaría que sufriera solo, además de todo ese alboroto él tenía un poco de culpa, después de todo al enfrentarse a Sanji por nada a diario lo introdujo de modo indirecto a la vida de Trafalgar y ahora, ahí estaba sufriendo. Tomó las manos del moreno con las propias pero no mencionó palabra alguna, solo espero a que se tranquilizara.

Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás estaba sobreactuando por algo que nunca ocurrió, pero recordando, ¿Cuántas veces él había añorado por un abrazo por parte de la persona que le gustaba? ¿Cuántas veces, el propio Zoro rogó al cielo por la compañía de Sanji? Entonces podría comprender los sentimientos de su amigo a la perfección.

Luego de unos minutos por fin Law hablaba: — No voltees. — pidió tragando saliva con pesadez. — Estaré bien, lo prometo. — agregó entrecortado. — Solo sal y te veré mañana. — Trafalgar inflaba el pecho con violencia pero, el falso Sanji respetaría sus peticiones, asintiendo comenzó a caminar intentando librarse del fuerte agarre de Law que no aflojaba ni un poco, hasta que por fin lo liberó permitiéndole continuar con su camino en dirección de la puerta, sin voltearlo a ver, sin titubear, de hacerlo tiraría por la borda la valentía de Law de dejarlo ir y de por fin comprender que Sanji no había sido nada mas que una obsesión que no le conducía a ningún lado, sobre todo, porque el propio nunca le dio entrada de ningún aspecto a su vida.

Sin girar el rubio cerró la puerta solo para escuchar los sollozos del moreno en el interior del dormitorio; pero, confiaba en la palabra de su amigo y si él insistía en que estaría bien, así sería. Con lo que no contaba era con la presencia de cierto joven pelirrojo. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba quien podría ayudar al moreno a salir de tal embrollo emocional. Trago saliva y después de lamer sus labios atinó a mencionar: — Solo debes tenerle paciencia. — mencionó asintiendo.

— ¿Bromeas? — Kid se mostraba confiado y hasta cierto punto, contento. — Es lo que vengo haciendo desde que lo vi.

— Si tanto te gusta deberías de decírselo abiertamente y no andar con rodeos, ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo? — le incitaba el rubio, mofándose de él.

— ¿De ti? Para nada, ¿De Sanji? Pudiera ser precaución, pero, si tengo la oportunidad lo haré mío.

— La tienes. — respondió apartándose de la entrada. — En serio que no quería que nada de esto ocurriera.

— No te preocupes que no has hecho nada malo, su obsesión por lo imposible siempre lo jode, pero, yo me encargaré de él, lo prometo.

Sin más Kid entró y cerró la puerta detrás solo para ver a Law lavando los trastes sin mirar quien había entrado.

— ¿Zoro-ya? — preguntó rogando en su interior que efectivamente su compañero se hubiera regresado, que considerara la oportunidad de abrazarlo una única vez; y cuando se limpió las manos y vio quien era, su torbellino emocional se agitó una vez mas, Kid estaba enfrente y la actuación debía continuar. — Ah, Eustass-ya, ¿Sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar? — mencionó tratando de controlar su garganta y sorbiendo discretamente su moco delator del llanto previo.

— ¿A si? La puerta estaba abierta y como, ya es tarde y mis curaciones requieren el mismo horario, pues… aquí me tienes. — mencionó Kid en su tono habitual. Le dolía verlo así de triste, pero estaba empeñado en demostrarle que efectivamente lo necesitaba cerca.

— Ah. — musitó el moreno sin mucho interés. — Es verdad, tus curaciones, gracias a todo el alboroto del día se me olvidaron, pero espera un momento por favor, ya vuelvo. — los ojos de Law estaban a años luz de ser lo que Kid conocía, altaneros, prepotentes mismos que poseen los que se creen dueños del mundo capaz de comprar todo o, tomarlo sin importar los medios; los que en ese momento vislumbrara esos eran patéticos, los de un perro callejero que anhela no ser golpeado más los representaban a la perfección.

— Si no tienes inconveniente, ¿Me dirías que es lo que se necesita para cada curación? No quiero estarte molestando a diario con esto… — Kid realmente quería demostrarle que de no estar cerca, estaría solo.

Mientras el moreno regresaba con lo necesario: Agua saliniza, gasas y tela adhesiva junto con un rollo de malla.

— Pues esto es lo necesario, pero aún tengo bastante así que no necesitas comprar nada. — mencionaba suspirando y poniendo todo sobre la mesa.

— Si lo necesitaré. — mencionó Kid quitándose la chamarra y mostrando su brazo, las gasas estaban sucias y la cinta levantada de las esquinas, además que se veía la tierra adherida al pegamento residual. — Recuerda que no nos veremos por un tiempo, además no sé si Bonney sepa de curaciones. — agregó ante una mirada sorprendida y resignada de Law. — ¿Me enseñarías lo que debo hacer?

No mencionó palabra alguna, solo asintió mientras comenzó con las curaciones, rompió la malla que sujetaba la gasa con las tijeras, luego mojo un montón de gasas con la solución propia de la botella para comenzar a humedecer las cintas y despegarla con cuidado, para la final mostrar las puntadas, restiradas, inflamadas y enrojecidas. — No deberías de usar mucho este brazo, Eustass-ya, la herida no luce bien. — mencionando vertiendo líquido directo del envase de plástico y frotando con las gasas sobre los puntos. — ¿Duele? ¿Te da comezón?

— No, solo se siente muy extraño el contacto de los hilos con la tela blanca…

— Gasas. — interrumpió Law. — Creo que deberíamos de administrar más antibióticos, ¿Podrás cuidar un catéter y suero por esta noche en tu propia alcoba?

— Si, supongo que sí. — afirmó Kid mirando con atención el movimiento de las manos de Trafalgar.

¿Que pasaba con ese desarrollo? Se supone que Kid diría que no podría e insistiría en que necesitaba quedarse con Law, y haría todo lo impensable por quedarse con él; pero no, ahí estaba aceptando que no lo necesitaba mas de lo esencial e incluso, menos. Sus manos se detuvieron al momento lo cual obligó al pelirrojo a observarlo directo a los ojos.

Muchas dudas estaban plasmadas en su mirar y aunque el remordimiento le azotaba estaba dispuesto a enseñarle que sí era importante para él.

— Bi- bien… — musitó el moreno retomando sus acciones. — Aaa, déjame ponerte la vía intravenosa. — agregó poniéndose de pie y tragando saliva pesadamente. — No tardo.

La vista no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo; podría estar sonriendo pero realmente Kid sufría por hacerle ese daño y comprendía que de salir mal su plan, perdería a Law para siempre. Suspirando sacó su móvil y le mando mensajes a Killer pidiendo oportunidad de quedarse con él por el tratamiento a lo que su hermano le dijo que si, entonces ya solo faltaba que Law regresara y continuara con sus acciones. Minutos después regresó el estudiante de medicina y comenzó con su labor.

— ¿No te asusta hacer todo esto? — preguntaba Kid mirando como la aguja entraba en su piel y era dejada en la vena.

— No te comprendo. — respondía el moreno continuando con retirar la liga de la mano de Kid, poner la manguerilla y encintar todo en su sitio.

— Si, ¿No te da miedo picar el lugar incorrecto y dañar a la persona?

— Por eso se tiene que hacer sin dudas o miedos. — Trafalgar ajustaba el goteo y Kid se sentía mas y más atraído por él; quería saltarle encima y quitarle todo el pensamiento que tuviera por Sanji y sustituirlo con besos y caricias propias, pero no, debía resistir y continuar con su plan.

—… Eustass-ya, ¿Me escuchas? — Law le hablaba. — Ey…

— Si perdón, ¿Qué?

— Que debes tener cuidado al dormir, no puedes dejar la botella abajo, tiene que estar sobre nivel y, también debes quedarte quieto ya que podrías obstruir la manguera y ocasionar una lesión ¿Comprendes?

— Si, ¿Es todo?

— Solo le administro los medicamentos y te puedes ir.

En silencio mezclo el contenido de la inyección en el frasco diminuto para después, ya mezclado, revolverlo en la botella plástica; y todo en completo silencio, sin mencionar algo ninguno de los dos; cuando por fin terminó y sacó la jeringa que contenía el antibiótico Kid se puso de pie.

— Muchas gracias. — para después besarle la mejilla y retirarse a su propio dormitorio. Ya no le daría mas poder sobre él, no sin antes ganárselo.

En serio que verlo partir así le golpeaba en un punto que no lograba entender, tal vez estaba muy dolido aún e intentaba forzar sus sentimientos en Kid, tal vez en serio necesitaba alejarse de todos y comprender sus propios deseos antes de dar un paso del cual se arrepintiera… y en ese momento Trafalgar corroboró que con solo la presencia del pelirrojo y un simple beso en la mejilla le quitaba pesares de encima y sobre todo, le daban paz.

— No es… verdad… — mencionó para si mismo limpiando todo el desastre y negando.

Decidido dejó de lado todas esas situaciones y mejor se fue a dormir luego de cerrar bien la puerta.

Mientras Kid llegaba a su propio piso, pero se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano que ya lo esperaba mientras negaba, — Te dije que tendríamos que ir al hospital. — mencionaba Killer dejándole la amplia cama y ayudándose se un gancho de ropa metálico, ajustando la botella en alto para que mantuviera el goteo. — Tú descansa, yo te cuido.

— No seas tonto, no me duele nada, además, si puedo dormir en una sola postura. — mencionó acomodándose en la cama mientras Killer le quitaba los botines.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó cobijándolo. — En estas ocasiones es normal que te quedes con Law.

— Si bueno… — dudó. — Es un experimento.

— Experimento mis nalgas. — Killer se preparó para dormir quitándose los pantalones de mezclilla quedándose en bóxer y poniéndose una camiseta simple. — ¿Por qué no mejor le dices lo que sientes sin rodeos? — preguntó metiéndose en la cama a un lado de su hermano, manteniendo la postura de perfil, mirándolo.

— ¿Así como tú con el enfermero de gorro tonto? — Kid giró el rostro para poder verlo.

— Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Penguin no es un libertino que se deambule por ahí dando de que hablar.

— ¿Y Trafalgar si? — atacó Kid. — ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que ese hombre es mas solitario que el ermitaño del nacimiento puesto en cada pesebre navideño!

— Entonces, solo dile que sientes en palabras que entienda.

— No es tan simple, la obsesión con Sanji no lo deja ver nada más, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que el francés ni en cuenta lo toma.

Con esa plática los hermanos se quedaron hasta altas horas charlando, mientras en el dormitorio de Law muchas dudas le golpeaban y en el compartido, el falso Sanji lidiaba con problemas un tanto diferentes.

{…}

Al regresar de acompañar a Reiju el rubio pensó que sería interrogado hasta el cansancio pero no, en lugar de eso, el falso Zoro ya había limpiado todo y estaba escribiendo como poseso, sin embargo algo no estaba del todo bien; el semblante sombrío estaba sobre el beisbolista y muy a lo que había aprendido Zoro en esos días de su compañero Sanji estaba mal; bebía directamente de la botella que Reiju recién le dejo y ya llevaba casi la mitad ingerida.

— Bueno, según tu hermana viene mañana por nosotros para llevarnos a comer, y tenemos clases muy temprano, entonces, creo que deberíamos de ir a dormir, ¿No lo crees?

— Déjame solo… — pidió el falso Zoro tomando la botella y bebiendo de ella. — Necesito pensar a solas…

Y aunque se esperaba un comportamiento similar, ya había tomado la decisión de no dejarlo solo; se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a un lado. Mientras su compañero bebía sin control y trataba de escribir él analizaba el comportamiento de Trafalgar, ¿Por qué es que a él le seguían ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Qué todos los que tenían dramas así estaban encadenados a seguirlo? Cualquiera fuera el caso no les daría la espalda, Zoro no era de esos. Suspirando observó a su compañero, sin importar cuanta resistencia al alcohol tuviera su cuerpo, no comía a lo usual y tampoco dormía a lo que él estaba acostumbrado entonces de a poco le afectaría el alcohol tan puro y fuerte que le había llevado su hermana, de eso estaba seguro.

Lo observaba con discreción mientras curioseaba su propio teléfono, hasta que en un vistazo sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¡¿Qué diablos me ves?! — mencionó ofuscado el beisbolista.

— No te miraba…

— ¡Si lo hacías! — insistía el ebrio falso Zoro. — Deja de verme, o verte o… ¡Como sea! — insistía ocasionándole una risilla al escritor una que ofendió con creces al beisbolista.

— Mucha mierdosa gracia, maldito... — agregó atacando (según él) al falso Sanji con puñetazos aún manteniéndose sentado y con una sola mano.

Para el escritor resultaba gracioso y tierno ya que sus golpes provenían de una sola mano y en modo horizontal, y si, en apariencia estaban jugueteando hasta que los pucheros en el rostro del beisbolista golpearon en su interior al falso Sanji; por las reacciones previas en la narración de Reiju comprendió que nada de lo descrito se alojaba en la mente de su compañero entonces, todo era nuevo y para una persona tan apegada a sus emociones como él, no sería fácil de digerir.

Suspirando tomó la mano del beisbolista y lo estiró hasta él, arrinconándolo en su pecho permitiéndole expresar todo lo que sentía y para Sanji en ese momento lo que le apuñalaba el corazón desgarrándoselo era el recuerdo de su madre; tan hermosa, cariñosa y siempre cuidando de él y de los mal agradecidos de sus hermanos que no pregonaban el ejemplo que ella les había dado, solo Reiju valía la pena para él y saber o recordar a grandes rasgos que no la pudo ver en sus últimos momentos de existencia y que gracias al incidente en altamar tampoco estuvo en su funeral le quebraron.

Sus sollozos aunque leves, golpeaban a Zoro en su interior, nunca hubiese querido que eso ocurriera de ese modo y menos gracias a una visita especial como la de Reiju, ella se portaba bien con él cuando niños, discreta y con el porte marcial, aunque cuidadosa y cariñosa a su modo frío, claro pero siempre atenta de que Sanji estuviera bien; y ahora le traía noticias tan desoladoras que incluso le hacían apretar los puños sobre la camisa y arrinconarse más en su ser.

— Shhh, — susurraba acariciando la verde melena. — Ya pasará… solo déjalo salir… — agregaba girándose, abriendo las piernas para que su cuerpo alojara bien al beisbolista, se arrastró hasta acunarlo bien y con ambos brazos lo resguardó, se dedicó a mimarlo mientras sentía los sollozos aumentar.

Acariciaba su cabellera, frotaba su amplia espalda e intentaba encontrar palabras que le ayudaran, pero él era Zoro sin importar el rubio de su cabello; minutos más tarde se calmaba e incluso limpiaba su nariz con la prenda que usaba, estiraba la misma hasta introducir la parte baja de su rostro y usaba la parte interna para hacerlo.

— Lo siento… — dijo ya mostrando su rostro lloroso y medio limpio. — Es solo que, — aunque lo bebido no le pasaba. — No me acordaba de muchas cosas… — agregaba sin soltar a su compañero, al contrario, apretaba la camisa con más fuerza, y de nuevo los pucheros.

— No te preocupes. — contestó el falso Sanji, — Es normal que te sientas así, pero pasara estoy seguro de eso. — al hacerlo limpiaba con los pulgares las lagrimas que resbalaban del que era su rostro y de nuevo, sin importar la ridícula situación en la que estaban lograba ver a Sanji a través de su propia carne, como si una impresión descendiera sobre él y sin importarle el maltrato que se ganaría con eso, se aproximó hasta el roce con su nariz y se detuvo a milímetros de sentir los labios en frente.

Para Sanji era igual, esos toques de a poco crecían y le brindaban una visión distinta a lo que era Zoro en sus maquinaciones personales, pero ahí estaba, cerca y cuidándolo, fue él mismo quien completo la caricia acercándose y eliminando el espacio restante, solo puso sus labios sobre los contrarios y cerró los ojos, imaginándose en su propio cuerpo para poder recibir esa caricia completa.

Por supuesto que Zoro copió esa acción y de pronto, ese beso que comenzó tierno y a pausas se transformó en uno con maestría y mucho deseo mismo que se vio interrumpido porque para el falso Zoro sin importar la resistencia, el alcohol ingerido le noqueó. Rompió de súbito el contacto y cayó sobre el pecho de su compañero dejándolo con los labios entreabiertos.

— ¡Maldito cejillas! — musitó furioso el rubio apretando sus puños, mas al verlo dormido y sonreír como gato mimado suspiró.

Era imposible cargarlo y sinceramente estaba cansado, mejor fue por los cobertores del escritor y las almohadas, lo acomodó ahí en la suave alfombra y se recostó a un lado, lo abrazó y de ese modo compartieron una noche mas desde que habían comenzado con esa travesía digna de un libro o una película.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su tiempo invertido en leer, nos vemos después, ¡Cuidense, Bye-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin excusas ni pretextos, les dejo la continuación de este fic...

{…}

¿Cómo rayos se habían torcido las cosas a ese grado? Solo había una respuesta: Los hermanos granujas y abusivos de Sanji.

Reiju no bromeaba al momento de decir que iría por ellos para llevarlos a cenar, con lo que no contaban era con la aparición de los hermanos del rubio quien al verlo disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana y de ese chico que compartía color de cabello con uno de ellos, no dudaron en actuar a como siempre...

Pero antes:

{…}

Sus clases fueron de lo más habitual salvo por un leve detalle en ambos, el pensar en el contrario; ya era imposible no hacerlo en especial luego de despertar y verse abrazados mutuamente, sin contar el beso previo a ello. Si bien el gusto por Sanji lo supo reconocer desde niño, ahora Zoro poseía la facilidad de saltarse la línea del espacio personal y sustituir los insultos y golpes antes del cambio por leves mimos que solo brindaba cuando su compañero dormía.

Pero para Sanji darse cuenta de que ese joven realmente le conocía de tiempo atrás y comprender a grandes rasgos el sentimiento que “ocultaba” le causaba un conflicto interno además, ese beso que él terminó le pegaba, ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora delante de Zoro? Entonces, ¿Qué eran ellos? No se supone que renegaba de toda esa situación, ¿Por qué había correspondido al beso? Debería de decirle a su compañero que todo había sido un error y continuar como si nada, si eso sería lo mejor. Aunque por el momento el no mencionar nada era lo más acertado.

Luego de ponerse de pie y asistir a clases y entrenamientos como debían, regresar al dormitorio y vestirse de etiqueta porque según Sanji su hermana los llevaría a algún lugar elegante y le apenaría (aunque no lo dijera abiertamente) que alguno de ellos no luciera a la altura del sitio.

— Ya te lo dije marimo, debes vestir bien ya que conociéndola y sabiendo los lugares que visita es necesario. — insistía el beisbolista ajustándole el saco cazador sin botones color negro lustroso, ese mismo que contrastaba con la camisa de cuello de tortuga lisa en negro mate.

— Pero, ¿Es necesario que usemos este tipo de ropa? Tal vez tú estás acostumbrado pero yo no, ¿Podré moverme con libertad?

— Si me puedo mover yo usando esto tan ajustado en tu cuerpo, — extendió los brazos a los lados mostrándole el ajustado chaleco corte en ‘V’ frontal, enfocando la vista en la camisa color vino y la corbata negra mate, esos que le ceñían la figura a la perfección. — Supongo que eso que vistes te dejará moverte a como mejor te plazca, además, vamos a comer no a un cuadrilátero a buscar pelea.

Entre suspiros y refunfuños terminaron de vestirse; solo se miraban entre tiempos pero ninguno hacía mención del beso anterior; y a como lo planeado y a la hora acordada Reiju estaba llegando por ellos. Su vestido blanco holanado sobre el muslo y sus zapatillas negras altas, eran suficientes para hacerla lucir presentable, una capucha roja de lado le brindaba un toque de realeza y al mismo tiempo, de presunción.

Si en apariencia ella no había cambiado nada más que en lo físico desde niña.

Continuaba presumiendo de vivir bien gracias a las ganancias de las compañías de su padre de las cuales, ella por ser la mayor, mantenía vigiladas en el área de contaduría manteniendo rigor con sus deudores y contribuyentes; si Judge Vinsmoke era el descubridor de muchas drogas y fármacos que les daban el renombre pero, Reiju era quien amplió el imperio del cual gozaban todos las ganancias incluido Sanji aunque refunfuñara por ello.

En el auto Reiju conducía, a pesar de ser la cabecilla en las cuentas y la hija del magnate farmacéutico no dejaba que nadie se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos privados de ahí que ella se manejara a su antojo en su auto particular, iba y venía según sus labores o necesidades (como en esa ocasión); su auto ultimo modelo BMW Gran Coupé en color negro mate resaltaban lo presumida que podría llegar a ser.

El falso Sanji manteniendo su papel y porque el beisbolista le empujó, se convirtió en el copiloto mientras el falso Zoro se sentó justo en medio del asiento trasero manteniéndose en el rango de vista de la hermosa chica y el rubio.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, no hubo muchas preguntas por parte de ella salvo la mas importante: — ¿Seguros que ya tienen donde alojarse estas semanas?

A lo que la respuesta fue positiva por parte de ambos y coincidieron en que ya gracias a Shanks ya tenían un lugar, incluso le repitieron la frase de ‘Terminando el partido de beisbol nos mudamos, ya tenemos todo listo.’

Sin más llegaron hasta el elegante y refinado restaurant, quien le abrió la puerta al bajar fue Zoro y la mantuvo así hasta que ella estuviera de pie, con su porte esperando al ballet parking, lo cual le agradó bastante, ese joven se había convertido en un caballero con el paso de los años, similar a su hermano que actuaba un poco extraño, insistía en sus pensamientos.

Entraron juntos y no era de sorprenderse el sitio, en realidad era la parte trasera de un hotel 5 estrellas que al mismo tiempo poseía un casino en el cual sus visitantes pasaban el rato, los lugares que ella frecuentaba por sus viajes siempre mantenían esa similitudes y el falso Zoro sabía que ahora vendría lo difícil de la velada, mantener a su cuerpo en línea en cuestiones de etiqueta.

Luego de tomar su lugar en la mesa a un costado de una de tantas ventanas semicirculares en lo alto, con cornisas muy bien detalladas y adornadas con leves luces blancas brillantes, y unas pequeñas macetas en la parte baja; el beisbolista pidió hablar con su compañero a solas por unos momentos, se puso de pie asintiendo y luego le mostró el camino a seguir.

El falso Sanji refunfuñando intentó seguirlo, pero antes Reiju le detuvo por el antebrazo: — Sanji, es una cena entre nosotros, dile a Zoro que no tiene porque estar nervioso, que no es para tanto.

— De acuerdo, yo le digo. — respondió comenzando a caminar evitando las mesas y sillas, siguiendo el rastro de la cabellera verde que se mantenía estático al final de la barra de bebidas, justo donde un enorme, amplio y alfombrado pasillo unía la entrada principal del hotel, con el casino-restaurant donde ellos cenaban y el lobby del mismo.

— Marimo estás demasiado tenso, y ella comenzará a dudar y, empezará con preguntas que nos podrían meter en un lío, ¿Me explico? Trata de controlarte no es la gran cosa estar en este ambiente, será solo por unas horas, lo prometo. — sonreía quitándole una pelusa del hombro, intentando tranquilizar al falso Zoro, pero al mismo tiempo y por la cercanía de lograr ver esos labios que sintió la noche anterior, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— De echo, me acaba de mencionar algo que nos pueda servir a todos y me dijo que era algo entre nosotros y que no tenías porque mostrarte nervioso, bueno, Zoro, tu me entiendes. — respondió el rubio ajustándole una de las esquinas del chaleco negro, mirándolo las reacciones de su compañero,’— ¡Maldición, este tonto me esta provocando!—‘pensaba al verlo así de nervioso y sonrojado y poco le importaba que su cuerpo se mostrara así de predispuesto.

Esos coqueteos no pasaban desapercibidos ante la chica de cabello rosa que incluso se animo a pensar que Sanji era feliz, como en mucho tiempo lo había sido y que su compañero a pesar de la cara agria también lo era, ya que unas leves marcas de risa en los labios aparecían levemente. — Tontos, lindos pero tontos. — musitaba al beber de la copa de vino tinto. — Veamos como resulta todo. — agregó esperando por los chicos que ya estaban de regreso, luciendo un poco mas tranquilos y naturales.

— Me vi en la necesidad de ordenar por ustedes, espero no les moleste.

— Para nada, Reiju, estamos para acompañarte. — respondió su hermano de modo tranquilo.

— Así es.

De modo relajado disfrutaron de la cena. El falso Sanji copiaba los tiempos al usar los cubiertos de sus compañeros, y lo hacía sobre todo por no avergonzarse a si mismo y en el proceso, al par de hermanos. Y cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa, de la entrada principal unas carcajadas burlonas que retumbaron en los oídos del falso Zoro y, que atrajeron las miradas de todos los comensales y no por la etiqueta que vestían en similitudes con la única variante en color sino por la vulgaridad en sus acciones, delatando así la intromisión de los hermanos de Sanji: Ichiji, Niji y Yonji.

Reiju suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, el falso Zoro apretó los puños mientras el escritor meramente observaba al trío aproximarse a la mesa y del modo mas descarado y petulante, tomar unas sillas extras que acomodaron de modo salteado, quedando Yonji entre el falso Sanji y Reiju; Niji entre el falso Zoro y Reiju e, Ichiji entre el falso Zoro y el rubio. Las cosas no terminarían bien para nadie en ese sitio y la chica del cabello rosa lo sabía a la perfección.

— Reiju, no nos dijiste que la cena sería con Sanji y su… ¿Amigo? — preguntó burlón el de cabello azul, abrazando a su hermana y al mismo tiempo al beisbolista quien solo miraba con atención al centro de la mesa.

Estar cerca de ellos le revolvía el estómago y le obligaba a querer salir de ese sitio en ese momento: ¡Los detestaba! Luego miraba a su hermana que demostraba nada y a su propio cuerpo que sostenía miradas a quién hablara entonces, como destello supo reconocer que el tiempo de encarar a sus abusivos hermanos estaba por llegar.

— Zoro. — mencionó seguro de si mismo el propio Sanji presumiendo el nombre de su compañero, no tendría porque titubear después de todo, ellos no tenían idea de con quien hablaban en ese momento. El marimo se mostraba tranquilo, fuerte, inamovible e incluso estaba en ese sitio tan impropio para él y solo para no dejar en mal a Sanji entonces, ¿Por qué tendría que dudar o acobardarse? Además, si el propio Zoro supiera de las palizas que le brindaban y las humillaciones de las que había sido presa por parte de ellos, comprendería el porque de la defensa de llegar a ser necesaria.

— ¿Zoro? — se mofó el similar en color de cabello. — ¿Qué tipo de nombre tan tonto es ese? — luego, se carcajeó sonoramente tomando la copa de vino de “Su hermano” intentando molestarlo, pero el rubio continuaba degustando el postre, ese pastel de chocolate fundido no era lo propio, las cosas dulces no representaban un antojo para él, pero no desperdiciaría la comida delante de Sanji y sobre todo, no menospreciaría a Reiju, no se lo merecía.

Esa burla causó cero 0 gracia en los presentes, pero para Ichiji algo en ese par no cuadraba, ¿Por qué Zoro se veía que los quería moler a golpes si no los conocía? ¿Sanji le habría contado algo de ellos? De ser así, ¿Tenían una relación secreta y por eso estaban con Reiju ambos? Porque sabían de la cena con Sanji más nunca pensaron que habría un invitado extra.

— Cuando menos no es tan tonto como Yonji, ¿Qué? ¿Se le acabó la imaginación a tu padre al nombrarlos? — respondió mofándose el falso Zoro.

Tan así que el escritor se tragó la risa pero no por completo, un gruñido burlón escapó de su boca alterando a Yonji quien golpeando a la mesa intentó comenzar la pelea.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo si tienes las agallas!

— ¿Hablo en otro idioma? ¿Tartamudeo? — encaró el beisbolista mirándolo de frente sin alterarse, mostrándose frío. — Cierto, tu retraso impide que comprendas bien las palabras, perdona a la próxima trataré de explicarlo lento para que entiendas los insultos con facilidad. — y de modo altanero, bebió de su copa de vino sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos; ya no les temía, es más, esperaba cualquier oportunidad para vengarse y esa pareciera ser tal.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Salgamos! — exigió el de cabello verde y cejas rizadas.

— ¡Eso no pasará! — Ichiji se puso de pie, y luego los miró con atención. — Parece ser que llegamos en mal momento, nos vamos… ¡Ahora! — pidió a sus compinches que tomaron las botellas de vino y enmarcaron su trayecto a la salida.

Reiju supo discernir de inmediato que no estaba hablando en serio y que planeaban hacer algo contra ellos, pero ¿Dónde y en que momento? Su estómago revoloteó sin embargo, se sintió feliz de saber que Sanji no estaba solo y que Zoro le ayudaría a encarar a esos altaneros de ser necesario.

— ¿Debo recordarte de lo que son capaces? — preguntó dudosa la preciosa joven, — Sabes bien que lo que Zoro dijo, se lo cobraran, ¿Verdad? — agregó mirando directo a su hermano quien no se mostraba nervioso en lo mas mínimo.

— No te preocupes, estaremos bien…

Pero, como el dicho dice ‘Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo’, un botellazo desde la entrada se estampó en la cabeza de Zoro, estrellándose al instante y espantando a los pocos comensales que salieron despavoridos del lugar; mientras Sanji se ponía de pie y atendía al beisbolista quien comenzó a sangrar casi de inmediato.

Reiju trató de intervenir, pero Yonji la detuvo torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás y lanzándola contra una silla, meramente tendría que observar como sus hermanos comenzaban con los ataques al pobre del beisbolista quien no se reponía del duro golpe contra la parte trasera de la cabeza y sangraba escandalosamente; el falso Sanji por tratar de atenderlo comenzó a mostrar el interés por lo que Niji lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, la giró hacia atrás y torció su brazo apuntando a la nuca, con mucha fuerza.

— Si tratas de moverte, te romperé el brazo y según creo es necesario para ti, ¿No es así? — recalcó susurrándole al mismo tiempo en que le sujetaba la barbilla obligando a ver como Yonji e Ichiji pateaban al indefenso Zoro en el suelo sin darle oportunidad de levantarse.

En su interior Zoro sabía que de continuar así, el beisbolista no estaría listo para el sábado y necesitaba ese pase para continuar con las expectativas del equipo, no le importaba que a él le afectara, le importaban sus compañeros que sudaban e incluso jugaban lesionados solo esperando que al ganar el campeonato, algún cazatalentos se aproximara a ofrecerles un contrato profesional, debía detener eso y que mejor modo de hacerlo que pelear, además, estaban golpeando a Sanji y eso simplemente no lo dejaría pasar.

Recordando las clases recién aprendidas con Iva y sobre todo la elasticidad de su cuerpo, alzó su pierna hacia atrás golpeando en las partes bajas al de cabello azul, y al aflojar el agarre, de un salto se alejó lo suficiente para con un giro implementar una patada y lanzarlo contra la barra, atarantándole por un rato, tal vez; luego, se centró en Yonji, tomó impulso y saltó lo suficiente para golpearle la nuca con su rodilla, obligándolo a caer hincado, no le daría tiempo de levantarse, no, sabía que se metería en un lío de permitirlo, así que aprovecho que estuviera a una altura cómoda para patearle el rostro arrojándolo lejos. Yonji derrapó sobre el suelo llevándose a su paso bancos, mesas y sillas, pareciera ser un derrumbe arrasando con un pueblo y todo a su paso.

Ahora solo restaba Ichiji quien se veía era el mas fuerte, el mas rudo, y sobre todo el cabecilla del grupo; mantenía un pie sobre el rostro de Zoro y no lo movía, por el contrario, imprimía mas fuerza en su pierna aplastando la cabeza del marimo contra el suelo sin piedad.

— ¡Apártate! — le pidió el rubio manteniendo la pose, pero pensando en como atacar, los otros dos no tardarían en ponerse en pie y necesitaba ver y atender al beisbolista.

— Bueno… — respondió el pelirrojo, quien antes de alejarse, tomó impulso y pateó al falso Zoro justo en el rostro, haciendo girar y sobre todo, obligándolo a trabarse de dolor, en posición fetal, cubriéndose la cara pero, sin gritar.

— ¡Abusivo! — ahora Zoro se podría dar una leve idea del porque Sanji se expresaba así de sus hermanos, entonces golpearlos sin miedo estaba bien, ¿No? Bueno eso lo discutiría con el cocinero después, por el momento, sentía la enorme necesidad de golpear a ese abusivo por 2 razones: 1, estaba golpeando su cuerpo y 2, estaba golpeando a Sanji y lo segundo le daba mas rabia que lo primero.

Lanzar patadas era lo propio, y aparentemente ese sujeto sabía bien de la técnica del cejillas; lo delataba que se cubriera todos los golpes con los antebrazos bien pegados a las costillas y buscara los huecos que, por la complexión del rubio y sobre todo, la naturaleza en sus golpes, alcanzaba cubrirse, y justo cuando pensó que le atinaría uno, el escritor uso sus manos para apoyarse en la pierna contraria, tomar impulso, girar en el aire y caer a una distancia satisfactoria de su oponente.

— Whoa, alguien ha estado entrenando, no puedo creer que te reveles de este modo, Sanji.

— Reiju, ¿Estás bien? — mencionó sin voltear a ver a la joven de cabello rosa. — ¿Puedes revisar a mi compañero?

— Si. — mencionó antes de caminar en dirección de Zoro que continuaba ocultando su rostro entre ambas manos.

Ichiji no aguardó por nada se lanzó al ataque con una combinación de patadas, altas, bajas, a los pies y todo por intentar derribar a su contrincante pero el rubio le sobrepasaba en agilidad y con lo que no contaba el pelirrojo era, que al instante de querer usar sus manos, también Sanji pensó lo mismo deteniendo un puñetazo al rostro con la mano cicatrizada, esa donde el rayo impactó semanas atrás. La fuerza en brazos era la misma, en piernas también, en habilidad, en todo.

— Entonces, no me ganaras… — mencionó el rubio pateándolo con fuerza en el estómago; la suficientes para empujarlo alejándolo unos pasos. — Y ellos obviamente tampoco, ¿Qué sigue?

— Lo de siempre, hacerte trizas entre los 3. — Ichiji resollaba tratando de retomar el aliento, esa patada no había sido tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente contundente para sacarle el aire y, enfurecerlo al mismo tiempo; de repente la confianza rebozó, especialmente porque sus hermanos ya estaban de pie.

— Parece que ya se te olvidó el curso natural de las acciones, Sanji. — Niji sangraba de una ceja, pero no por eso se mermaba.

— Debo desquitarme de esto… — señalaba Yonji su labio roto que sangraba así como el pómulo.

— Eso les pasa por confiados. — mientras Ichiji demostraba el exceso de convicción, estaba seguro que ganarían a como siempre, con lo que no contaban era que para frenar a Zoro, o a su cuerpo, hacía falta más que un simple botellazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y una patada de las conocidas, lo peor ahora estaba molesto.

— ¡No debes pararte Zoro! — mencionó Reiju intentando detenerlos.

— Deberías de salir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán muy feas, Reiju. — le respondió sin voltear a verla para después escupir a un costado, la boca por la parte interna y el tabique nasal sangraban sin control.

Y ella sabía que Zoro no mentía, sin importar la lejanía entre ellos previa a la universidad, siempre había sido así en su niñez, aunque era la primera vez que una confrontación de esas magnitudes se llevaba a cabo; tomó su bolsa y salió con rapidez del lugar, el único que quedaba aparte de los 5 coloridos bandoleros era el barman que oculto detrás de la barra llamaba a la policía informando de la situación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los uniformados llegaran y un escandalo peor se presentara, eran estudiantes menores de edad, entonces, ¿Qué procedería con ellos? Dependería de las autoridades y de los movimientos legales que Reiju estuviera efectuando.

— ¿Quién lanzó la botella? — preguntó el falso Zoro con tranquilidad, apretando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— Yo lo hice, ¿Algún problema? — respondió Yonji tomando su pose ruda.

— Si debí suponerlo, del retrasado mental que no reconoce ni un insulto aunque este le golpeara la cabeza…

Y justo en ese momento el falso Zoro se lanzó al ataque, en realidad estaba furioso, menos mal aprendió de las peleas previas con Zoro y supo manejar muy bien sus fuertes brazos, además, las piernas por mucho que no fueran las propias sí lograba efectuar movimientos rápidos y precisos, no a tanta elasticidad a como estaba acostumbrado pero, si la suficiente para golpearle el estómago con un rodillazo y luego, mandarlo al suelo con un gancho a la barbilla.

— ¡Te lo mereces! — mencionó de nuevo antes de escupir.

Niji que esperaba su turno se apoyó en una de las sillas creyendo que con la altura extra en su salto tomaría ventaja, con lo que no contaba era que el falso Zoro sabía bien como lidiar con oponentes mucho mas altos que él; cazó el brazo del chico de cabello azul, lo abrazó con fuerza entre su axila y lo azotó contra el suelo sofocándolo al instante. No le ganarían...

Minutos pasaron en los que las sillas, mesas, botellas, vasos, floreros, bancos, en fin todo lo que estaba dentro del establecimiento volaban por los aires estrellándose contra el suelo o, el despistado al que le golpeara, para que la policía por fin hiciera acto de presencia; los uniformados no creían el espectáculo y menos creíble resultaba al enterarse de que se trataba un desastre echo por jóvenes universitarios que en esos momentos lucían horrendos con moretones, cortadas, ropas desgarradas y sangrantes, tuvieron que separar a Ichiji del beisbolista y al falso Sanji de Niji y Yonji.

— Pero… ¡¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?!

— ¡Él empezó! — gritaron los 5 al instante señalando al contrario, algo cómico de esa situación y lo único rescatable de todo el escenario era que ninguno ameritaba atención hospitalaria, sin embargo, los padres tendrían que ser citados; eso o que un mayor se hiciera cargo de firmar por la liberación de todos y el pago de los daños.

De modo discreto, el que lograron efectuar puesto que los liosos aún estando sobre la patrulla continuaban dándose de patadas sin importar las esposas, llegaron hasta la comisaría donde comenzaron con los alegatos legales, Reiju ya estaba en ese sitio, y no, no era adivina, simplemente siguió el curso natural de las consecuencias a las acciones de ese quinteto problemático. Ahora solo debía convencer al dueño del lugar de no poner la demanda legal.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que interpondré la demanda! ¡¿Acaso sabe usted cuanto dinero he invertido en ese sitio?! ¡¿Sabe cuanto me hicieron perder esos problemáticos esta noche?! ¡Con facilidad serán 20 mil dólares! — el encargado del lugar estaba completamente enfurruñado, cambiaba de color y las venas del rostro se saltaban. Reiju se imaginaba que con un grito más y la vena de la frente dejaría escapar un chisguete de sangre que golpearía el techo.

— ¡Echo! — respondió ella confiada poniéndose de pie. — Si con esa suma de EFECTIVO — remarcó la palabra para que escucharan todos en la sala. — Ellos me serán entregados en este instante, sin antecedentes y sin mencionar sus nombres, saldamos la cuenta, en este mismo instante.

Y mientras ella negociaba en las oficinas, los rijosos dentro de la celda continuaban con las hostilidades; no obstante observaban como Sanji intentaba revisar a Zoro.

— Eso dejará cicatriz. — mencionaba alzándole el rostro, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla revisando el tabique. — Y este moretón no bajará para el sábado.

Pero el falso Zoro no lo veía a los ojos, se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — y de nuevo, solo desvió la mirada. — ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! — insistió girándole el rostro.

Los hermanos del rubio miraban con atención; ahora ya sabían que punto explotar para poderse vengar.

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Niji comenzó con tal plan. — Cuando ni tu novio te quiere y andas mendigando cariño, que bajo, Sanji.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! — respondió el falso Sanji.

— Si Niji no molestes a los tortolos, déjales en paz. — agregó Ichiji.

— ¡Tú ni te metas que aún no termino contigo! — de nuevo correspondió el rubio cayendo así en la trampa.

— ¡Ja! En igualdad de condiciones nunca nos ganarías y lo sabes, ¡Siempre hemos barrido el piso contigo! — Yonji hizo su parte.

— ¡3 contra 1 siempre tendrán la ventaja! — y de nuevo el falso Sanji les mostraba que las agresiones le molestaban.

Mientras el beisbolista analizaba la situación, el marimo estaba cayendo en las burlas de los contrarios ¿Por qué? ¿Lastimaron su orgullo? ¿O porque se trataba de él? La cabeza del falso Zoro comenzó a doler y con apretarse las cienes lo demostró; lo tomó por el antebrazo y estiró un poco hacia atrás, tratando de ocultarlo de los abusivos.

— En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar aceptamos el reto, digan de que lo quieren y con gusto lo tomamos. Pero aclaro que el resultado será el mismo, les patearemos el culo igual que hoy. — el beisbolista se mostraba confiado, adolorido pero confiado.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — enardecidos Niji y Yonji trataron de encararlo, pero se detuvieron ante los brazos extendidos de Ichiji.

— Aceptamos el reto, ¿Qué dices de una competencia pentatónica en casa? Tenemos entendido que por 3 semanas estarán fuera de la universidad y por ende, tienen la oportunidad.

— ¡¿En su casa?! ¡Ni de chiste! Si quieres que sea pareja e indiscutible la declaración del ganador, será en un territorio neutral, ¿Qué dices de una instalación de seguridad nacional? Puedo conseguir el espacio si es que no le temen a los terrenos nuevos…

— ¡Nosotros no le tememos a nada! — espetó Yonji.

— Entonces, tenemos un trato, nos veremos en una semana, les avisamos con Reiju del lugar.

— Echo. — Ichiji les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la pared trasera de la celda mientras el falso rubio pensaba en reclamar sin embargo los chiflidos ensordecedores, las palabras obscenas y alboroto en general lo impidieron, Reiju estaba apareciendo y con ella el celador.

— Vámonos.

— Señorita, para mantener el perfil bajo de los jóvenes le recomiendo que usen la puerta oculta, la que esta bajo el tanque de agua, ¿La ve? Si no, todo los esfuerzos de mantenerlos ocultos habrán sido en vano. — y tenía razón, en esa celda solo estaban ellos y nadie mas, aparte se encontraban hasta la parte mas oscura del sitio.

Al ser estudiantes universitarios menores de edad, estarían en un lío pesado de descubrirse tanto para el dueño del sitio donde la pelea se llevó a cabo, como para la institución educativa a la que pertenecían; los hermanos de Sanji se fueron como llegaron, por sus propios medios, el cantar no fue el mismo para los invitados de Reiju que insistía en llevarlos al hospital, pero sinceramente ya estaban cansados aparte, asustados ,al parecer estar cerca de ella les dolería en todos los aspectos, por lo que decidieron que los llevara a la escuela.

Incluso en la entrada principal, les preguntó si estarían seguros a lo que respondieron que sí y que mejor se fuera ya que, a esa hora comenzaban a salir a correr los chicos; asintiendo se marchó no sin antes ser advertida del mensaje o llamada telefónica para el reto con los demás.

Sin muchos ánimos llegaron al dormitorio compartido, cerraron la puerta con llave y después de una ducha comenzaron con las revisiones a las lesiones. La que más le preocupaba a Zoro era la de la cabeza, así con el cabello húmedo, atrajo beisbolista hasta la sala y con la linterna de su móvil, comenzó con la revisión más de cerca.

— Rayos, cejillas, ¿Seguro que no te duele? No sé si poner unas vendoletas sea suficiente… — pero de nuevo, no le respondía, mantenía la cabeza agachada y en apariencia la pena le ganaba. — ¿Qué te pasa? — insistía.

— Nada. — contestó sin ganas.

— ¿Ocultando cosas de nuevo? Tenemos un trato y nos han funcionado bien hasta ahorita, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Suspirando el falso Zoro alzó el rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos, si, la vergüenza y pena era lo que le embargaban en ese instante.

— Lamento el mal trato a tu cuerpo, mis hermanos siempre han sido así y, nunca me había defendido hasta el día de hoy; me ayudaste y aún así, no pude proteger tu cuerpo… — de nuevo agachó la cabeza.

Eso fue hasta cierto punto enternecedor para Zoro, él también tenía lesiones pero nada serías, no como el pobre de Sanji que presumía aparte del golpe en la cabeza, el corte sobre su tabique y uno más en la parte interna del labio inferior.

— A quien le duele es a ti, el físico se recuperara así que solo tenemos que descansar, lo que me lleva a informarte que definitivamente el día de hoy me saltaré todo en tu agenda, en serio, le mentimos a tu hermana las dos veces que nos preguntó si teníamos todo listo, no tenemos nada cocinero y lo sabes, además, estamos molidos. — con ese tema, cerró el anterior mostrándole que todo estaba bien, pero Sanji por ser él, no alejaba el cargo de consciencia, más le seguiría la corriente aunque, también decía la verdad.

— Lo sé marimo, — mencionó el de cabello verde encendiendo un cigarrillo, — Estoy pensando en eso aunque no lo parezca, solo dame unos momentos para continuar buscando. — luego de una calada intentó deja su vicio en los labios, pero resultó imposible, dolían, por lo que lo sujetó entre sus dedos y se frotó la barbilla. — Si estas de acuerdo, yo tampoco asistiré a clases el día de hoy ni al entrenamiento, en serio me siento agotado. ¿No te afecta en nada? — insistió.

— No, en lo más mínimo… y, no deberías de cargar toda la responsabilidad de buscar donde residir, estamos juntos en esto, yo también puedo buscar información.

— ¿No te perderás en eso también? — se mofó el beisbolista soportando la risa, sabía que con efectuar la mueca, su labio sangraría de nuevo.

— ¡Tsk! — chistó el rubio. — Yo no me pierdo, solo sigo mi camino. — agregó cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, te lo encargo marimo, por lo pronto en serio, necesito descansar.

— Duerme de lado o boca abajo para que no se peguen las almohadas en la herida.

— Echo. — respondió entrando a su alcoba y entrecerrando la puerta, a lo lejos el falso Sanji observó como se despojó de la toalla para ponerse meramente calzoncillos y todo en cámara lenta, casi sintió que le estaba seduciendo y si no fuera porque le temía a lastimarlo, le saltaría encima en ese instante, Sanji lo traía loco y necesitaba tocarlo de eso no había duda. Por ultimo vio como se dejo caer sobre la cama y fue todo; mientras en su maquinación, atinó a pensar, ¡Yo soy Sanji!

Se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, entró en su baño y aunque temía hacer algo tan irrespetuoso ya no podía tolerar por mas tiempo, además su miembro despierto clamaba atención; sujetó la camiseta por una parte con los dientes mientras miraba con atención, esa exquisita figura, los pectorales bien definidos y esos pezones rosas que le incitaban a tocarlos, los pellizco con leve fuerza y le gustó la sensación de sentir entre sus dedos el físico de Sanji, recorrió con la palma de su mano abierta todo el tórax sintiendo la fuerza en el abdomen, la suavidad de esa piel, delineando las líneas de las costillas y el musculo del abdomen bien marcado, bajó hasta la hombría mas que despierta y la acarició con alevosía y ventaja, intentando imaginarse al rubio siendo embestido, gimiendo, y diciendo su nombre. Y todo eso lo hizo con manteniendo los ojos cerrados no fuera que al ver su reflejo, sintiera el peso verdadero de lo que estaba haciendo; frotó con más fuerza y rapidez y pronto, junto con un leve gemido dejo escapar su lívido en la mano, aun contrayéndose miró el resultado de ese pensamiento, tenía que aclararlo con el propio Sanji y mientras mas rápido mejor.

Enjuagó sus manos, acicaló sus prendas, para luego salir; se recostó en su amplia cama mucho m mas relajado, con el móvil en mano y comenzó a buscar locaciones para poder quedarse 3 semanas, no importaba pagar el alquiler completo del mes, pero todos los sitios vacante ya estaban ocupados, salvo, las habitaciones de los hoteles, sabiendo que su compañero podría ser algo quisquilloso en esas cuestiones, apartó una habitación a espera de confirmación y luego, se quedó dormido, también estaba cansado.

{..}

Ese había sido el día para los chicos intercambiados, pero, para el resto del ‘Zoro Squad’ las cosas no fueron de lo mas ordinarías. Law estuvo aislado del resto de su clase, distraído, mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención en nada lo cual llamaba mucho la atención ya que sus tecleos incesantes siempre remarcaban un eco por toda el aula; y ahora, ni miraba el pizarrón o las guía positivas en frente, y de echo, se saltó las ultimas clases.

Lo vieron caminar en dirección del campo de beisbol por lo que relacionaron ese actuar con nervios por el pase del sábado.

Llegó mucho antes, se preparó y luego se puso a correr mientras escuchaba música; intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo que pasó la noche anterior, el desprecio de Kid seguía pesando y sin embargo, sentía merecerlo con creces.

Luego de correr por un largo rato, preparó la maquina de bateo y se metió en la reja, en ese sitio dejo escapar la ira con cada batazo, las pelotas marcaban una deformidad escabrosa en la malla que retenía las mismas, tanto que el profesor se alarmó al verlo; ese comportamiento no era propio de una persona nerviosa, no, ese comportamiento escondía algo de mayor peso, pero ¿Qué sería?

Trafalgar se caracterizaba por siempre mantener sus emociones al ras de todo y la discreción siempre fue su apodo, entonces, llegar y preguntarle solo garantizaba que se alejara o que incluso, molesto, se fuera y no se presentara al partido. Mejor darle espacio para que se tranquilizara.

Mientras él anotaba sus jugadas y nombres para el partido, los chicos comenzaron a llegar sin embargo, quien nunca apareció fue el pícher estrella, primero se asustaron, pero luego recordaron las ampollas del día anterior y supieron que no se presentaría al menos, para no lastimarse más.

El entrenamiento fue el de siempre, pero entre Killer, Kid y Law un aura distinta se notaba; no era la misma que dos días antes, incluso, se podría adivinar una pelea entre ellos, pero, ¿Por qué? Y ¿Les afectaría en el partido? No estaban seguros; al término de toda la sesión de entrenamiento, Mihawk los llamó a las gradas, se acomodaron en los respectivos grupos, Killer, Kid y Law junto con Zoro conformaban uno, y aunque el capitán del equipo no estuviera, ellos mantenían esa ceremonia; luego comenzó con los discursos que ya sabían. Y de nuevo, el clima amenazaba con la lluvia, aunque el aire frío era el principal atacante, tanto que para Law fue su azote, comenzó a tiritar sobre todo porque su playera estaba completamente empapada.

Mientras mantenían atención en el discurso del entrenador, Kid se quitó la chamarra que llevaba y sin pedir permiso de ninguno, sin dejar de escuchar y sobre todo, sin mirar directamente a Law lo cubrió con ella, luego retomó su postura; el moreno sintió de nuevo paz y tranquilidad sin contar ese calor que le embargaba completamente y que incluso, le teñía de rojo el rostro y las orejas, además el aroma tan propio de Kid resultó un enervante tan potente, que las palabras de Mihawk perdieron sentido, se olvidó donde estaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en Kid durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Cuando el entrenador dio por terminado el entrenamiento miró en todas direcciones buscando al pelirrojo, pero ese día continuaba siendo uno nuevo y cuando planeaban marcharse en la puerta del estadio Bonney apareció y los sentimientos de Law, quien pensaba en aclarar todo en ese instante, cambiaron 180 grados.

Aunque no fue para bien, su estado de ánimo pasó de ser nublado a uno completamente oscuro y aunque le enojaba también le dolía, ¿A que jugaba Kid? No alcanzaba a comprender pero, sinceramente comenzaba a darle lo mismo, se quitó la chamarra y se la dio a Killer.

— Entrégasela por favor a Eustass-ya. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de ajustarse sus auriculares y emprender la caminata a su dormitorio.

Killer no se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos, su hermano y ese sujeto representaban auténticos polvorines y con una palabra mal empleada, todo saldría volando y entre ellos nada se daría; no mejor dejarlos a su ritmo.

Killer se aproximó hasta la pareja que charlaba y extendió su mano y con ella, la chamarra.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Nada, solo me pidió que te la entregara.

Un suspiro escapó de Kid mientras negaba.

— Como te decía. — mencionaba la chica de cabello rosa. — Ya tengo todo listo para recibirte, y si gustas, el sábado al término del partido te puedo ayudar con lo que necesites.

— No te preocupes, con tu hospitalidad es más que suficiente. — respondió el pelirrojo, — Aunque espero sea un lugar que conozca, no me gustaría copiar los comportamientos de cierto tarado de cabellera verde. — se burló.

— Ay para nada, es un vecindario conocido, de echo en ahí viven varios que conoces aunque sea de vista como Luffy y su hermano, Vívi la amiga de Nami, Kaku, creo que el también esta en el equipo, ¿No?

— Vaya, si que hay varios conocidos en ese sitio, bien, terminando el partido pasó por la maleta y nos vamos, ya si falta algo puedo regresar el domingo.

— Bueno, te veo hasta el sábado. — Bonney partió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sabes que juegas un juego muy peligroso, ¿Verdad? — a Killer no parecía gustarle tanto el curso de las acciones.

— No, con ella no tengo ningún tipo de plan que seguir, acepté meramente por ser algo propio de la universidad, pero no porque quiera algo con ella, además en ese vecindario Trafalgar estará cerca, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿Tu hasta donde diablos quedarás? — declaraba Kid mientras caminaban juntos con calma hasta el dormitorio.

— Pues la casa de Penguin esta justo en el centro, a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de la plaza central de la ciudad, creo que es una zona muy adecuada ya que así puedo contribuir con víveres y cosas que necesiten, no estaré de sanguijuela, ¿Verdad? — con ese comentario Killer le daba a entender que tenía que copiarle en eso y que debía ser recíproco a las atenciones de Bonney de permitirle quedarse con ella.

— Si, ya entendí. — refunfuño Kid mientras se ponía su chamarra. — Es un tonto. — mencionó aspirando el interior de la misma.

— Son unos tontos, en lugar de que le digas lo que sientes, y aprovechar estas semanas para avanzar con él, te vas con Bonney…

— Él ya sabe lo que siento, pero esta tan obsesionado con Sanji que no lo ve, y lo pe--

— Lo sé, Sanji no le corresponde, y no lo hará, esta completamente prendido de Zoro y no lo sabe.

— Oh no lo acepta.

— Bueno, veamos que pasa después, por lo pronto a descansar y por favor, si vas a comer que sea algo bueno. — pedía el rubio llegando a sus dormitorios.

— Cierto y ¿Si pedimos pizza y la comemos en tu cuarto?

— Y ¿En el tuyo porque no?

— Como quieras, anda, ya que no nos veremos en unas semanas.

Sonriendo Killer sacó su móvil para hacer el pedido y juntos entraron al cuarto del pelirrojo planeando disfrutar una cena tranquila, de esas que se habían brincado por días; mientras Law duchándose recordaba muchas de las escenas de como conoció a Eustass y de como, por él se animo a entrar al equipo de beisbol...

‘— ¡Ey tu, ojeroso, ¿Me puedes pasar la pelota?! — gritó el pelirrojo a medio campo; Trafalgar estaba usándolo para correr, pero lo hacía paralelamente a la barda, hasta lo mas recóndito del campo intentando no molestar a nadie de los presentes y, meramente para mantener la condición física. Cuando el pelirrojo le mencionó lo ojeroso se detuvo planeando confrontarlo, aunque estaba muy lejos y acercársele no le interesaba; entonces miró la pelota casi a sus pies y al pelirrojo que agitaba su mano cerca de la loma de lanzamientos, al fondo de donde él estaba de pie; Killer se dirigía a él, pero como Kid le pedía el articulo, se le hizo fácil tomarlo y lanzárselo con tal fuerza y precisión que impactó al propio Killer y así mismo a Kid.

— ¡Qué brazo! — pronunció Killer. — ¿Entraras al equipo de beisbol? — le preguntó directamente.

— Aaa, no, solo uso el lugar. — respondió dubitativo el moreno, mientras planteaba el como salir de ahí.

— No temas, no mordemos, pero enserio tienes un brazo prodigioso, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? — insistió el rubio.

— Muchas gracias, pero no es de mi agrado… — Law se mostraba aunque tímido, cortes y educado y sonreía apenas.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo va a ser?! — en ese instante Kid ya estaba frente a él, a un costado del rubio, sujetando su guante y la pelota que recién le lanzó; lucía eufórico y al mismo tiempo centrado en ese chico. — ¡Tienes la puntería requerida y la fuerza! Anda, vamos con el entrenador para que hagas la prueba, estoy seguro que te quedarás en el equipo… — y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, lo sujetó con fuerza de la mano y lo guió hasta el entrenador, que obviamente vio todo lo acontecido y si, Kid tenía la razón junto con Killer de mencionar la precisión en el lanzamiento así como la fuerza.

De ahí en adelante el cuento se hizo trillado, Trafalgar fue aceptado en el equipo y aunque no conocía nada de esa disciplina, con pasar el tiempo con los escoceses y ver partidos fue mas que suficiente para que aprendiera, a si mismo, Zoro a quien ya conocía, entró y fue nombrado capitán gracias a sus lanzamientos y de ahí que tomara un poco de confianza en ese entorno; pasar tiempo con ellos fue lo mas común y cotidiano, pero lo que no veían los demás eran las atenciones que Kid le profesaba fuera del club.

Como cuando fueron a comprar su equipo él le mostró lo mejor y mas acordé a su estructura, lo invitó a comer, le cumplió cada miserable antojo que tuviera y gracias a eso, memorizó lo que le gustaba y lo que no, con las tardes frías le llevaba el café que le gustaba aunque tuviera que recorrer una gran distancia y solo para verlo sonreír, incluso se animó a regalarle una pulserita roja, discreta, que aún conservaba en su muñeca…’

Maldiciéndose internamente no lograba comprender el porque no notó nada de eso antes. Suspiró y luego de envolverse en la toalla, salió a su pequeño recibidor, abrió su lap y comenzó a teclear, necesitaba terminar unos pendientes, mientras lo hacía, si vista se estancó en la pulserita tejida, ‘— ¿Significara algo?—‘ pensó. Aprovechando que su lap estaba abierta, uso el navegador para saciar su curiosidad y el resultado que le arrojó, lo obligó a hacer pucheros:

‘ **Las pulseras rojas o hilos rojos son considerados amuletos de buena suerte que actúan como escudos de protección contra las malas vibras** **…** **Si una persona ata el hilo rojo a tu mano, debe ser alguien que te ame y que solo desee el bien para ti** **…** **’**

— Estúpido Eustass… — agregó sin dejar de ver la pulsera, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí? El suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

Todos pasaron el resto de la tarde y la noche en sus respectivos dormitorios, algunos pensando, otros soñando pero todos, intentando concentrarse en el partido del día siguiente donde muchas cosas pasarían, de eso estaban seguros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, nos vemos en la continuación ¡Cuídense mucho Bye-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen la entrega de la continuación de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza, son varios proyectos en mente y quiero mantenerlos todos en el rango de constancia, sin más, les dejo para que lean...

{…}

\- Muy bien chicos, la alineación ya fue dada, entonces, deben calentar adecuadamente tendrán 15 minutos para ello; ya saben que es lo que tienen qué hacer. - indicaba el entrenador a los chicos.

El partido del sábado llegó más rápido a lo esperado y sinceramente al falso Zoro el nerviosismo le afectaba; demasiada gente se abarrotaba en las gradas del estadio universitario y no solo estudiantes sino maestros y algunos familiares invitados, así mismo, los cazatalentos a los cuales sus compañeros necesitaban impresionar.

— No te presiones por eso, Sanji. — mencionó el pelirrojo ajustándole bien la cachucha, acomodándole los mechones verdes de cabello que se asomaban sobre las orejas, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. — Tú solo haz lo que estuvimos practicando con tus pichadas y sobre todo, no dejes de verme cuando, en alguna jugada, debas lanzar a alguna de las bases, ¿De acuerdo? — agregaba dedicándole una risilla confiada.

— B- bien. — respondió, pero sinceramente toda esa gente le apabullaba, no era su ambiente. En las competencias propias no se sentía de ese modo ya que conocía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y no temía a los contrincantes, sin embargo jugar contra sus propios compañeros de equipo no era lo mismo que jugar en contra de chicos que pelaban lo mismo y que estaban igual de preparados que el legítimo Zoro, quien por cierto, veía desde las gradas.

El rubio se mantenía frío, confiado y sobre todo acompañado por Ivankov, quien le llevaba noticias de su disciplina.

— Bueno dulzura, no tendrás competencia mañana ya que, como lo sabes, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer. — le mencionaba mirando con atención como su escritor no apartaba la vista de Zoro. — Se ve nervioso o ¿Estoy imaginando?

— Lo está. — afirmó poniéndose de pie. — No tardó. — agregó dirigiéndose hasta la parte baja de las gradas, y alzando la mano hablándole a señas a su compañero de aventura.

— Kuroashi-ya. — Trafalgar le daba las últimas instrucciones, meramente como recordatorio. — Zoro-ya te llama… — le mostró con una mueca y apuntando con su rostro.

Salió corriendo en su dirección y ante las miradas de los presentes, tanto los del equipo foráneo como los locales, sus pasos delataban el cuidado a las acciones, mientras los cuchicheos en las gradas no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los murmuros coincidían en que ellos estaban en un relación y otros meramente destacaban lo increíble del echo de haber sobrevivido al impacto de un rayo, cualquiera fuera el caso, ese par daba de que hablar.

— Cejillas, estás demasiado nervioso, intenta relajarte esto no es diferente a lo que entrenaste. — aclaraba el rubio sacando la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la camisa blanca que vestía, el propio Sanji se los dio a guardar antes de comenzar con el evento. — Solo lanza a como Kid te lo pida y a donde te lo indique, y si tú no quieres dar las indicaciones de este partido dile al entrenador que deje a Law a cargo, él sabrá como ajustar los movimientos. — agregó encendiendo el cigarrillo y luego de darle una calada, pasárselo por el orificio lateral a donde mantenía sujetos los dedos del moreno.

El falso Zoro asintió y luego de tomar el vicio con los labios, de los propios dedos de su compañero sin importarle el lugar, y darle la calada, lo miró de frente, para el falso escritor le resultaba tierno el verlo cumplir con sus labores sin importar las lesiones previas, mismas por las cuales se escandalizaron al verlo llegar. El entrenador lo regañó por los descuidos al “caerse de la bicicleta”; Trafalgar le refunfuñó por no haberle pedido que lo revisara y Kid y Killer se burlaron al saber que unos “perros” lo había correteado hasta hacerlo caer en un pozo profundo. Ni de chiste les dirían que una pelea en un bar, les había costado eso y mucho menos mencionaron la prisión.

Le ajustó la cinta en los dedos para después, tomar el vicio una vez más y dejarlo marchar a donde el cuadro mencionado se reunía.

Después de eso y ante las miradas del publico, regresó a su lugar, a un lado del profesor, terminó con el cigarrillo y luego de apagarlo en la suela de su botín, esos que combinó con un pantalón de mezclilla color gris, guardó el residuo en la misma cajetilla; juntos agudizaron la vista, el partido estaba por comenzar.

Luego el grito de batalla de los Súper Novas, corrieron cada uno a sus posiciones, mientras Zoro efectuaba sus primeros tiros de calentamiento en lo que Kid se ajustaba sus protecciones. Dentro de su rango de vista, el rubio destacaba y le sonreía plenamente mientras asentía, eso le brindaba confianza de saber que estaría haciendo lo correcto.

El primer bateador llegó al home y aunque intentó atemorizar al pícher con la mirada, no lo consiguió; para poder llevar a cabo ese tipo de estrategias debes ver a los ojos al contrincante, pero el falso Zoro no dejaba de ver a Kid y sus movimientos de manos, las señas propias con las que le pedía los lanzamientos, dependiendo de como fuera la postura del bateador, en ese caso, ese chico delataba ser un jugador experto en lanzamientos bajos, entonces, lanzarle a la cintura era lo mas apropiado; el falso Zoro asintió y luego de acomodar la bola en el guante, alzó la pierna y soltó el lanzamiento, mismo que fue tan rápido que el bateador ni alcanzó a distinguir la pichada, el ampáyer cantó el primer strike y con ello demostró el poderío de Zoro en el partido.

Mientras el escritor sonreía confiado, el cejillas cumplía con las expectativas, pero no debían bajar la guardia, la cinta que le ayuda con las lesiones en las yemas de los dedos no duraría para siempre y, cuando comenzaran a sentir ardor, los lanzamientos cambiarían sin importar que lo quisiera o no, de eso no había duda alguna.

En la segunda entrada, los jardineros tuvieron un poco de acción luego de que Kid pidiera ciertas pichadas que, para eso eran; y por eso se le consideraba uno de los cátcheres genios, de esos que visitan la tierra de vez en cuando; para al final de la entrada, ponchar al último contrincante de la misma.

Ahora, sería el turno de batear propio y en eso el falso Sanji si representaba a un novato completamente, por lo que, de modo discreto se aproximó a Trafalgar.

— Ey, Law, — susurró manteniendo la postura a un costado. — ¡No tengo ni puta idea de como batear! — susurró alarmado.

El rostro del estudiante de medicina mostró la sorpresa y analizando y sobre todo, recordando asintió en esa oración, se centraron tanto en enseñarle a pichar que nunca le mostraron como pararse siquiera, en el home, y ni hablar de mostrarle a usar el bat.

— ¡Maldición! — musitó el moreno cubriendo su boca sin dejar de ver al capitán. — Muy bien, — pensó rápidamente y la única opción que tenía era que: No bateara. — Presta atención en esto que le dirás al entrenador, dile que al agarrar la brea para el bat, te ardieron los dedos y que tienes que cambiar la cinta, con ello tendrá que cambiarte por tu bateador designado ya que no nos darán tanto tiempo y una vez que entré, no lo sacara hasta después de la 7ma entrada, ¿Entendiste? — declaraba Law quitándole toscamente la cinta.

— Bien.

Justo al terminar se aproximó al entrenador y luego de decir lo que Law le dijo, Mihawk le tomó la mano y comenzó con las revisiones, se alarmó al verle los dedos aunque, sinceramente pedirle a ese mermado Zoro que bateara no sería lo prudente, no cuando sus labios se mantenían morados, y en la cabeza, obvio sin su gorra, se notaba la gasa usada en cubrir la herida, así mismo el tabique nasal se mostraba dañado, si lo mejor era que solo pichara.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sanji? — preguntó Kid sentándose a un lado de Law, su turno al bat era el numero 4, así que solo tendría esa chanza de hablarle.

— Que nunca le enseñamos a batear. — contestó sin dejar de ver a su compañero en el área de bateo.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó el pelirrojo peinando su escarlata cabellera. — ¡Es verdad! — agregó luego ajustando su bandana negra, manteniendo su rostro despejado.

— Nos centramos demasiado en enseñarle a pichar que de plano se nos olvidó el mostrarle como batear. — agregaba Law.

— Aunque tu plan fue bueno, para el final tendrá que batear y lo sabes, ¿No es así? — mencionaba Kid ante el asentimiento del parador en corto.

— Si, si nuestros cálculos no cambian, o, las carreras nos permiten la ventaja, para la octava entrada tendrá que “subir al plato”.

— Hey, — les interrumpió Killer quien se dirigía al círculo de espera. — Están en medio de algo importante, olvídense de lo demás y concéntrense en el partido, ya tendrán tiempo de solucionar sus problemas. — él sí mantenía la postura y sobre todo, el orden en el cuadro sobre todo con su hermano y el latoso de su ligue.

Kid se puso de pie detrás de Law, luego de Killer era su turno para demostrar lo que podía hacer, y luego de él Kid, quien mostraría su poder al bateo a como siempre lo hacían.

Mientras Killer aguardaba el falso Zoro regresó sonriente y tomó la cinta blanca de su mochila, cortó un largo trozo y comenzó a enredarla en sus dedos, de un modo muy mal hecho a lo que Kid le socorrió.

— Nunca te enseñamos a batear, pero no es difícil, la fuerza en tus piernas y tu estabilidad en la cadera debe ser suficiente para que cuando menos, logres dar un buen swing y con ello, llegues a primera base. — mencionaba encintándole los dedos con cuidado.

— Una vez que le pegue a la pelota, ¿Solo debo correr a la almohadilla?

Entonces Kid realmente vio que sin la instrucción adecuada el falso Zoro podría correr en la dirección contraria, necesitaba darle una demostración adecuada y que mejor ejemplo que Killer y Law; ellos siempre se embazaban, esa era su labor como segundo y tercer bat entonces, mostrarle con ese ejemplo como correr las bases tendría que ser suficiente.

— Observa con atención como lo hará Killer y sobre todo, memoriza bien el camino que sigue porque no debes traspasar la línea blanca enfrente a la que marca el cuadro, ¿La ves?

Pero sinceramente el falso Zoro estaba perdido en ello y sus ojos en pánico silencioso lo evidenciaban.

— ¡Maldición! Esto es mala idea, muy bien, hagamos lo siguiente, para cuando la entrada numero 8 llegue, yo te diré cuando es, le dirás al entrenador que te sientes cansado, a esa altura del partido tu labor debería haber terminando y Kaku entraría en tu lugar, ¿Comprendes?

— ¿Sin importar si vamos ganando o no?

— Iremos ganando, — respondió confiado el pelirrojo. — No te preocupes por eso, tú haz lo que sabes al pichar y nosotros nos encargamos del resto, ¿Si? Olvida lo de batear, solo concéntrate en ponchar a cuantos oponentes puedas.

— Muy bien. — respondió exhalando con calma, en serio que batear no era la mejor opción.

Y a como lo predijo Kid, al final del primer tercio de partido (3 entradas) los Súper Novas ganaban el encuentro por 4 carreras y de nuevo, era el turno de bateo de los primeros 4; si la lógica no fallaba, aumentarían su ventaja. Mientras ellos hacían lo propio, un chistido desde las gradas le atrajo, se trataba del escritor, le hablaba con señas.

— Escucha con atención, los bateadores se repetirán ¿Sabes lo que significa? — preguntaba con seriedad.

— Si, bueno, eso creo…

— Significa, cejas de diana, que ya conocen como los poncharás, ahora Kid deberá cambiar las pichadas y si no, te sales de la loma y pides tiempo, si puedes hacer eso.

— Zoro… — dudó en continuar, humedeció sus labios y luego intentó continuar.

— No temas, ya hiciste mas de la mitad, si quieres que te cambien, solo pídeselo al coach, no se negará, pero, te pedirá una buena excusa.

— No quiero dejar el juego, pero no quiero ensuciar tu nombre o cometer un error que te llegue a costar… — el falso Zoro en verdad se veía conmovido.

Pero sí él que estaba jugando en pésimas condiciones lo estaba, el escritor que observaba y comprendía el enorme sacrificio que estaba llevando a cabo simplemente se sentía inalcanzable, demasiado importante para una sola vida y con eso reafirmó el sentimiento de gusto por Sanji, no había duda ya.

— No pasará nada malo, solo haz lo que sabes o te pidan tus compañeros, yo creo en ti. — le respondió colocando su mano sobre la malla, esperando que el copiara el gesto; sin dudar y asintiendo, el falso Zoro le correspondió añadiendo una sonrisa plena.

— Lo intentaré.

— ¡Lo harás! — aclaró el rubio, — No me queda duda de eso.

— ¡Ey, tortolos! — interrumpió Killer. — Es nuestro turno de entrar al campo.

Asintiendo el rubio retomó su lugar a un lado del profesor Ivankov quien no le perdía de vista.

— Ay dulzura, ¿Por qué no mejor le dices claramente como te sientes? — declaraba de modo pícaro ante un sonrojo marcado del rubio.

— No confundas, es amigo solo eso.

— ¡Por favor! — exclamó dramático el maestro, — Roronoa ha sido demasiado obvio desde el inicio en la escuela, ¿Molestándote solo para que lo voltees a ver? Eso es comportamiento básico y tú lo sabes, lo has usado en tus escritos.

El rubio volteó a verlo, la incredulidad impidió que le dijera algo para contradecir.

— ¿No me dirás que no sabías eso? — preguntó negando. — Ay Sanji-Kun, en verdad que eres despistado, Roronoa te ha molestado con la mera intención de que lo voltees a ver cuando menos, su atracción hacia ti ha sido tan palpable como la de ese joven pelirrojo por el moreno. — señaló el maestro con su rostro al par dentro del campo. — Son demasiado jóvenes, de eso no queda duda, y sin embargo están perdiendo el tiempo, créeme la escuela les absorberá al grado de que cuando quieran mencionar algo, será tarde…

En su mente Zoro analizaba, era verdad que lo molestaba por seguir la corriente a los insultos propios de Sanji, pero, ¿Por qué comenzaba en primer lugar con ellos? comenzó a desglosar sus emociones, intentando recordar como empezaron con las peleas y… ¡Él lo molestaba! Zoro en lugar de cumplir con una simple petición como bajar un poco el volumen de su música y con ello llevar una relación de vecinos sana, hacía completamente lo opuesto y ¿Para qué? Pues para poder ver el rostro de Sanji una vez más; sabía que los diálogos obscenos solo garantizaban peleas que le dejarían más tiempo para poder contemplarlo. Sanji le gustaba y lo peor: Estaba enamorado.

Su concentración se interrumpió al momento de escuchar un sobrecargado ‘Uuuufff’ por parte de la audiencia, el falso Zoro acababa de golpear a un contrincante.

— ¡Que golpe! — mencionó Iva mirando sorprendido al campo.

El pícher caminó en dirección del bateador, le atinó justo a la muñeca y en la mueca demostraba que lo había lastimado seriamente.

— En verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención... — se escuchaba mencionar.

— N-no te preocupes, — le contesto su contrincante. — Esto es parte del juego. — agregó retirándose a su lado, su entrenador le esperaba para revisarlo con calma.

Mientras Kid se paraba en frente del capitán, alzó su careta sin quitársela y con la mano abierta, sosteniéndola enfrente esperando por la de Zoro comenzó con los alegatos.

— Te dije que la cinta no duraría para siempre, ¡Tus dedos! — exigió el pelirrojo.

Law negaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior. — No podrás continuar, los dedos están mal Kuroashi-ya.

— ¿Es malo? — preguntó consternado el falso Zoro.

— ¿Para nosotros? No, para el cuerpo del capitán, será doloroso, pero en cuestiones de la disciplina, del equipo y demás, no tienes porque preocuparte, lo hiciste bien. — declaró Kid.

El ampáyer se aproximó hasta ellos, según las reglas, se permite un llamado de atención en esa cuestión, sin embargo ese pícher dejo en claro con sus atenciones a su victima involuntaria que el golpe fue accidente. — ¿Todo en orden jóvenes? — comentó quitándose su careta.

— No. — respondió el moreno de cabello azulado. — El pícher no puede continuar. — agregó mostrándole las lesiones en 4 de los 5 dedos de la mano derecha; la piel colgaba y la carne expuesta sangraba, así mismo, en el anular una enorme ampolla estaba inflamada al punto de que, con tocarla mal, tronaría.

— Comprendo, y si supuse que el golpe había sido involuntario. — el juez del partido atrajo con señas al manager quien corrió hasta el montículo, observó la mano y negando, preguntó: — ¿Tengo tiempo para que caliente quien lo sustituirá?

— Por supuesto, — expresó el ampáyer. — Y por el nivel de lesión que presenta, el joven puede retirarse para que lo atiendan.

— Gracias, señor. — Mihawk se mostraba calmado, conocía de la resistencia y terquedad del pícher entonces, esa lesión estaba mas que contemplada.

En las gradas el falso Sanji observó como sacaban al cejillas y sin avisar, corrió hasta la entrada trasera del estadio, misma que utilizaban los jugadores para entrar al campo, por ahí saldría su compañero, estaba seguro.

Esperó unos momentos y luego lo vio aparecer, estaba acompañado por el entrenador.

— ¡Sanji! — Mihawk no lo esperaba en ese sitio, su concentración estaba dividida en el partido y su pícher.

— Entrenador, — respondió haciendo un ademán apenas visible con su cabeza. — ¿Cómo esta?

— Muy bien Sanji, gracias, es Zoro quien me preocupa.

— Nunca aprende, si no le importa, yo lo cuido, así usted puede volver al partido.

— ¿No es problema?

— Para nada.

— Te lo encargo. — mencionó el entrenador alejándose en dirección del campo de juego; en la loma Kaku tomaría el lugar de Zoro y tanto Kid, como el resto del equipo rogaban porque la resistencia del chico aguantará hasta el final.

Mientras en el pasillo que marcaba la salida, el falso Sanji tomaba la mano de su compañero y la revisaba con cuidado.

— ¿Te quieres quedar a ver el resto del partido, marimo? — preguntaba el capitán del equipo con pesar.

— No, estoy seguro que saldrán del apuro, nosotros tenemos que empacar y sobre todo, revisarte bien los dedos. — respondía el rubio. — Anda, dame la mochila y vámonos al dormitorio.

— ¡Dulzura! — les gritó Ivankov apenas dieron unos pasos a la salida. — ¡Sanji-Kun! — agregó alcanzándolos. — Dulzura, no creas que mi visita fue solo para ver el partido de beisbol, sino, para mencionarte que tienes una entrevista con el presidente de la editorial, ¿No lo has olvidado, verdad?

Quien tragó saliva pesadamente fue el pícher; esa editorial no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y ni hablar del presidente de la misma, le desagradaba el modo en que se dirigía al personal, pero, según Ivankov, era el indicado para los libros de Sanji.

— No es que lo haya olvidado, es solo que tengo muchas cosas mas en mente, ¿Podemos discutirlo otro día? Justo en este momento debemos empacar. — menos mal el falso Sanji se mantenía atento a los gestos de su compañero, y con la pura mención el rostro se deformó completamente demostrando así que no le interesaba nada de ese tema.

— Cierto, — contestó el profesor. — Bueno, ¿Te parece si lo hablamos el miércoles de la semana que viene? Tengo libre ese día. Vamos a comer y lo discutimos, los dos…

— Tres. — interrumpió el falso Sanji. — Irá con nosotros. — agregó señalando a su compañero con un movimiento de cabeza lateral.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Iva no le pelearía nada en esas cuestiones, no quería que su escritor estrella se molestara por algo tan simple como una comida. — Entonces, ¿El miércoles a las… 5 de la tarde? — insistió.

— Seguro, me mandas los detalles por mensaje. — el rubio ya no quería estar ahí, no fuera que una palabra u acción les delatara.

Se colgó la mochila y juntos salieron del lugar; en todo el trayecto el falso Zoro fumaba como loco, alertando a su cómplice que algo le incomodaba.

Al llegar al dormitorio compartido la rutina fue la misma, dejar mochilas en sus lugares, ducharse y para al final, el falso Zoro salir y mostrarle los dedos a su compañero, que lo esperaba sentando tranquilamente en el amplio comedor de Sanji, bebiendo; así mismo, muchos materiales sobre el escritorio y todos de curación.

— Este daño no es de una entrada, cejillas. — mencionó el rubio untando una pomada que le ayudaría con las heridas. — ¿Desde que punto comenzaste a sentir las molestias?

— Desde… — analizaba el moreno de cabello verde. — desviando la vista de tal cercanía con su compañero, algo se sentía extraño de unos días para acá, esos labios aunque fueran los propios le llamaban con locura, y esos ojos de a poco desataban un caos en su interior, pero sobre todo, los recuerdos de su compañero cumpliendo con su palabra le enternecían. — El bateador numero 4, creo… — mencionaba al mismo tiempo que su índice se estancaba en sus labios.

— Eso es la segunda entrada, tonto debiste pedir tu cambio al instante, estas lesiones son dolorosas y para alguien que escribe como tú, te molestará.

— Aammm, no podía hacer eso, marimo. — respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo el beisbolista. — Sé lo mucho que significa para ti y tú grupo de seguidores este tipo de encuentros y la verdad, no quiero que por un desgaste mío, tú pagues el precio… — declaró viendo de cerca ese orbe azul.

Para Zoro que estaba mas que enganchado de Sanji esas palabras valían demasiado, dejó de lado la mano que atendía, y con la otra le quitó el cigarrillo mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a sus propios labios, ya no le importaba la vista, Sanji estaba enfrente, eso era lo valioso, pero, para el beisbolista sí era extraño ese tipo de aproximaciones, y no por que su compañero fuese el marimo, sino, porque se trataba de su propio cuerpo.

Intentó reaccionar y quitarse, mas el rubio lo regresó a la silla con rapidez y sin tiempo de nada, lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza y lo besó, del mismo modo que el propio falso Zoro lo había echo un par de días atrás; aunque trató de contenerse, no pudo, la maestría de su compañero en esa área le sobrepasaba y mas temprano que tarde, él también correspondía a esa caricia; no le importaba el dolor por la ruptura en su labio o el leve sabor de la sangre que emanaba de la misma, Zoro le estaba besando una vez más.

Sin embargo, apenas terminaron con ese beso, el pícher se puso de pie y amenazó con marcharse; menos mal los reflejos del falso Sanji se mantenían en mejor forma, por lo que lo tomó del antebrazo y lo jalo con fuerza hasta su ser, abrazándolo por la cintura, uniéndose completamente a ese cuerpo.

— No huyas… — susurró con candor. — Oh, ¿Te acobardarás ahora? — agregó recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro contrario y esperando por la reacción de su compañero.

— Y-Yo no tengo miedo, es solo que… — luego se detuvo y giró la cabeza con lentitud, dudando en encontrar esos orbes que no le dejaban de ver.

— ¿Qué? — Zoro no le dejaría partir sin una buena excusa, no cuando ya habían tenido tanta proximidad.

— Y-Yo no tengo… bueno, este no soy yo… — respondió el moreno tragando saliva con pesadez, sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero, sin intentar alejarse de ese contacto directo.

— ¿No lo toleras? — insistió el falso Sanji besándole el cuello, justo debajo del oído causándole un escalofrío tan pronunciado que los poros de sus brazos se erizaron demostrando que la interacción era válida. — Cierra los ojos. — mencionó antes de treparlo sobre la mesa y volver a besarlo con pasión.

Todos los sentimientos de Zoro estaban desbocados y necesitaba exponerlos de cualquier modo, y en Sanji, aunque lo negara, esas interacciones le sobrepasaban en medida, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenía abrazado al rubio por el cuello con ambas manos y copiaba los movimientos que Zoro efectuaba con su lengua dentro de la propia. Disfrutaba de cada lengüeteo, succión, y mordida que le propinaba su compañero pero, algo no dejaba de molestarle y es que, cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos, ese destello dorado le recordaba la situación y perdía la concentración.

El propio falso Zoro rompió el contacto y lo miró con tristeza.

— No puedo, lo siento. — mencionó intentando bajar de la mesa una vez más.

Pero claro que Zoro no le dejaría partir así como así, lo trepo una vez mas a la mesa, le rompió la camiseta de tirantes, simple, que vestía y con un trozo de tela de la misma prenda, le vendó los ojos.

— Con esto no tienes excusa, solo siente… — agregó deslizando sus suaves manos por todo ese escultural cuerpo, sintiendo cada borde de los músculos, delineando los huesos con delicadeza, mordiéndole el cuello, lamiendo las orejas, en fin Zoro sabía lo que hacía y con el despertar del miembro contrario, el falso Zoro supo ver que no podría detener el curso de las acciones y menos cuando, con solo alzarle un poco las caderas, ya le había desnudado de la parte baja.

En un simple suspiro el falso Sanji ya acariciaba el miembro despierto del pícher, frotando con cuidado y al mismo tiempo, con un poco de fuerza, mostrándole que podría hacerlo sentir bien si le permitía continuar con todo, pero, el propio Zoro comprendía un detalle que en ambos merodeaba en su mente, ‘¿Se puede hacer de todo sin preparación?’ por mucho que el cuerpo de Zoro tolerara el dolor quien lo tenía no demostraba quererlo lastimar bajo ninguna circunstancia y eso, lo venía demostrando desde el principio, entonces, ir por partes era lo mejor, pensaba el escritor al bajar el cierre del pantalón y liberar su hombría despierta que clamaba por atención; con un movimiento de cadera juntó ambos porciones de carne fuerte y dura.

Pero no era suficiente para sentir; de modo brusco pero seguro, tomó el cuerpo del pícher y lo giró aún sobre la mesa, cuando estuvo boca abajo, tiró de él solo para que las puntas de los pies tocarán el suelo y de ese modo, que apoyara con comodidad, obviamente Sanji intentó respingar al sentir a donde iba todo el cambio, sobre todo en las caricias a su posterior.

— N-No… — mencionó alzándose completamente.

— Shhh, no haré nada. — susurró el rubio a su oído. — Lo prometo. — agregó cerrando las piernas de su compañero, apresando su miembro con ellas, sintiendo la estrechez envolverle junto con la calidez.

Para Sanji sentir entre sus piernas ese fracción del contrario que rozaba entre sus testículos y su propio miembro, resbalando con suavidad y calor comenzó a crear una sensación de relajación, incluso libero unos gemidos apenas audibles, mordía su labio inferior tratando de mitigarlos; el falso Sanji estaba en la gloria, simulaba embestidas rítmicas tomándolo por las caderas con fuerza y golpeando con su pelvis, al sentir que no toleraría mas, lo giró del mismo modo tosco para tenerlo de frente, juntó ambos miembros y para ayudarse en todos los aspectos, uso la mano izquierda de su compañero formando una cavidad en ambas partes. El movimiento natural de ambos al empujar y retraer hizo el resto. En verdad que Sanji no pensó que una simple paja entre ellos fuese a ser tan intensa, ladeó su cabeza a un costado, casi ofreciéndosela a su compañero quien ni tardo ni perezoso, aceptó y luego de lamerlo y chuparlo, mordió una fracción del mismo; el falso pícher liberó un gemido tan profundo, que el escritor liberó su cuello pero solo con la intención de besarlo una vez más. El falso Zoro soltó ambos miembros y se abrazó al escritor completamente, apretando sus ropas, arrugándolas y liberando toda la excitación acumulada en la mano del rubio, quien por las palpitaciones del contrario, no toleró sus impulsos y copió los espasmos culminando así ese primer encuentro entre ambos.

Sin dejar de besarlo, el escritor exprimió (literal) hasta la ultima gota en ambos, por el momento claro, con otro de los pedazos de la camiseta interior que desgarró, limpió sus manos, y la entrepierna de su compañero, al igual que su propio miembro, subió los flojos pijamas que usaba el falso Zoro para dormir, ocultó su hombría dentro del bóxer y pantalón, para luego, besar la frente del pícher.

— Ya te puedes quitar esto. — mencionó despojándole de la venda provisional.

Obvio que el pícher ni lo miraba, la pena le ganaba, tragó saliva y sin verlo, se dirigió a su cuarto, en esa ocasión cerró la puerta completamente. Tenía mucho que procesar, cubrió su boca con la mano ilesa y mirando a todos lados sin enfocar, recordó ese encuentro, ¡No lo había rechazado! ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? Pues nada, solo debía admitir que Zoro le gustaba y con creces, suspirando se recostó sobre su cama y se dedicó a descansar.

Mientras en la cocina, el rubio, complacido, tomó una botella de alcohol de la alacena y se dirigió a su propia sala, un tiempo a solas ya que, aparentemente su consorte quería estar solo; encendió su enorme pantalla plana y luego de sintonizar un partido de baloncesto se cruzó de piernas y se quedó tranquilo. Se sentía solo sin el tecleo incesante de su compañero, o sin los gritos y algarabía de los otros, ¿Cómo les estaría yendo en el partido? No tenía idea y no planeaba molestarlos con llamadas, mejor esperaría porque seguramente al término del mismo harían lo de siempre: Ir a celebrar y el dormitorio de Zoro sería el perfecto lugar para ello.

Y justo pasadas las 9 de la noche, los revoltosos llegaron bailoteando, gritando y celebrando; llevaban consigo carne en cantidades exageradas, alcohol de igual modo, papitas, dulces, y demás, aparentemente una celebración grande estaba por ocurrir, lo malo del asunto era que, varios de los fanáticos del equipo estaban con ellos, entonces, la pared y sobre todo el asunto del cambio podría estar expuesto.

Entre los invitados-colados estaban Luffy junto con su novia, que aparte de celebrar revisarían los dormitorios antes de la obligada partida, Penguin un estudiante de medicina compañero de Law y, el ligue de Killer, así mismo Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy quien a su vez, daría alojamiento a Trafalgar; luego estaban Usopp, estudiante de diseño gráfico y mejor amigo de Luffy, Vivi compañera de Nami y como cereza en la receta del pastel desastroso, Bonney quien estaba ahí con intenciones de pasarla con Kid.

Al principió el escandalo estalló por la pared del dormitorio, Nami de inmediato respingó por tal daño, sin embargo, les hizo prometer a los 5 que, a cambio de su silencio ya que en apariencia no dañaban a nadie más, participarían en un evento próximo, luego de regresar de vacaciones de verano; no les quedó mas remedio que decir: ¡Si! Pero luego lo que mas les causó curiosidad fue ver a Sanji en el dormitorio de Zoro y sobre todo, bebiendo y sintiéndose como en casa propia.

— Entonces, Zoro, ¿Duerme en su alcoba? — preguntó la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad.

— No, duerme en la mía, es más silencioso. — respondió el rubio con un poco de molestia.

— ¿En tu alcoba?

— Si.

— Que extraños son. — replicó la chica del cabello rosado que ya arrasaba con la pizza. — Pelean como perros y gatos y duermen juntos, si que son raros.

— No es algo que entiendas y tampoco lo explicaré. — el tono de voz en Sanji hacia la joven extrañaba aun mas que todo lo anterior y es que, él nunca le hablaba así a las mujeres que conocía y venía haciendo tratos con la joven glotona desde que ella, por robarle un pedazo de su almuerzo, se percató de los grandes dotes culinarios que poseía.

Sus compinches de inmediato lo notaron y le adjudicaron ese comportamiento al alcohol, pero entonces, Luffy preguntó lo definitivo en esa fiesta:

— ¿Y Zoro?

— Voy por él. — Kid intervino, mientras Killer ponía la música y comenzaba con las preparaciones de la comida.

Se apropiaron de la cocina del escritor.

— Justo como esperaba de ti, Sanji. — Bonney no dejaba de comer mientras abría las alacenas revisando todo lo que estuviera ahí, no fue hasta que el propio Sabo le dio un manazo a sus blancas manos que se detuvo.

— Oye, — mencionó acompañando el pequeño golpecito. — No seas metiche.

— Bueno, esperemos al capitán para comenzar. — agregó el rubio acercando los vasos y hielos.

— No tiene caso, él no se enojará por eso, mejor empiecen, total, Kid lo traerá.

Justo en eso, miraron todos a la habitación del rubio, la puerta estaba cerrada pero, el retumbar de la música sí alteraba el sueño del moreno de cabellos verdes; mientras Kid lo miraba dormir, de lado cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, en su mano resaltaban las curaciones a sus dedos.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a zarandearlo por la cadera. — Hey, Sanji, despierta hombre… — insistía moviéndolo con tosquedad de un lado al otro, pero el falso Zoro ni se movía.

— Vamos Sanji, arriba que los demás nos esperan. — insistió apretando el costado de su glúteo, luego, se le ocurrió darle tremenda nalgada que retumbó por la habitación.

Obvio eso molestó al capitán del equipo que se enderezó mostrándole los colmillos al mismo tiempo que le gruñía y gritaba.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa, imbécil cavernícola, idiota?! — y todo mientras se frotaba el posterior. — ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡¿Por qué estas en mi alcoba?! — insistía molesto.

— ¡Jajajaja! — Kid se carcajeaba al verlo frotarse el glúteo. — Lo siento, no logré resistirme, — agregó intentando ahogar la risa, en serio Sanji estaba molesto. — Pero tenemos un problema del cual tienes que ser participe.

— ¿Problema? — de repente el falso Zoro se tranquilizó, aunque no dejaba de sobar su pompi. — ¿Qué problema?

— Pues que como era de esperarse, ganamos el partido, pero… — en ese “pero” el capitán bajo su pijama e intentó mirar su posterior sin conseguirlo, entonces se puso de pie, se paró frente al espejo y ahí vio la enorme mano marcada del pelirrojo, ocupaba todo el glúteo derecho y estaba roja la marca.

— ¡Maldito! — le refunfuñó girándose. — ¡Cualquier mierdoso problema que te pase, te lo mereces! — refunfuñaba acomodando su pijama y alcanzando un cigarrillo. — Pero ya dime, ¿Qué problema?

Una sonrisa burlona en Kid estaba plasmada y no se marchaba, miraba algo en su capitán que le brindaba una burla para después.

— Tenemos invitados y están justamente en tu cocina, y antes de que salgas, déjame decirte que, “Sanji esta actuando raro con las señoritas por el alcohol” ¿comprendes?

— ¿No les estará faltando al respeto, verdad?

— Para nada, pero no les dedica coqueteos y como sabes, Zoro ni de chiste lo hará entonces, por favor, contrólate ya que entre ellos están Luffy y su chica y obviamente ya vieron la pared.

— ¡Nami-Swaaaannnnn! — gritó acompañando sus palabras con sus movimientos de espagueti dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Kid actuó con rapidez y no le permitió salir, por el contrario, cerró la puerta arrinconando al falso pícher entre él y la pared.

Sanji se alertó. Kid era buen sujeto de eso no le quedaba duda, pero, nunca pensó que intentaría algo así con él, desgraciadamente para el pelirrojo si trataba de sobrepasarse, lo patearía hasta donde le alcanzara la fuerza; le sostuvo la mirada y mantuvo la calma, viéndolo a lo alto.

— No puedes salir así. — le dijo. — A menos que quieras que vean esto… — agregó poniendo su dedo índice sobre una enorme mancha morada justo en su cuello.

El sonrojo en el capitán fue evidente junto con la sorpresa, también algo de pánico se evidenció, por reflejo se cubrió la zona con la mano vendada mientras veía los ojos de Kid.

— Tranquilo, yo no he visto nada, pero no te garantizo que no lo usaré como chantaje próximo. — declaró alzando ambas cejas y dejándolo pasar. — En serio eres un tonto, ¿Cómo pensabas salir así? Ya de por si las cosas entre ustedes dan de que hablar, y no por una relación, sino por las extrañas conductas. — expresaba viéndolo buscar una camiseta que lograra cubrir semejante marca. — Necesitas una camiseta con cuello de tortuga, Sanji. — mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

— Si bueno, las conductas extrañas no puedo explicarles a ciencia cierta que es lo que pasa, no me creerían además, creo que el alboroto sería peor. — pero no mencionaba nada de ‘La relación’ entre ellos.

— Has pensado que tal vez se queden así de por vida.

— La verdad, no. — respondió sin miedos, entregándole el cigarrillo para poder ponerse la camiseta negra de manga a tres cuartos y cuello de tortuga. — Han pasado tantas cosas que ni tiempo me ha dado para asustarme a ese nivel.

— Pero si para otras… — Kid puso el cigarrillo en sus propios labios y alzaba las cejas, burlándose.

— ¡Maldito!

— Si como sea, ¿Estás listo? Porque sabes que Zoro es nuestra estrella, ¿No? Entonces, mejor prepárate para una larga noche y por favor, trata de no ser tan meloso con las chicas.

— No prometo nada.

— Oh que mal, porque se me podría escapar decirles de tu marca extraña.

— ¡¿Me estas amenazando, maldito?! — de nuevo se enfurruñaba el pícher.

— ¡Si! — Kid ni se inmutaba por esos berrinches. — Recuerda que es por su bien, no pueden levantar más sospechas o hacer más escándalos, suficiente es con la pared.

Y tenía razón y Sanji lo sabía.

Asintiendo ajustó sus prendas y esperó a que Kid abriera la puerta; apenas lo vieron salir y los chicos se abalanzaron para palmearle los antebrazos y felicitarlo por los lanzamientos, pero la verdad no le importaba, sin los compinches de Zoro, nunca habría podido hacer algo así y seguramente el precio lo habría pagado el marimo.

Miró a Killer que preparaba toda la comida por su cuenta, mientras el rubio lo miraba de lejos, los recuerdos le ganaban y aunque, se percató de que su compañero limpió bien el comedor, lo volvió a hacer mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba. La celebración no tuvo nada de relevante, solo los celos cargados de Kid a Sabo que no se alejaba de Torao, ya que su curiosidad era mucha en especial por los tatuajes en sus manos, así mismo, Trafalgar dedicaba ciertas miradas a la joven de cabellos rosas que le servía alcohol y le aproximaba la comida al pelirrojo.

Todos tenían algo que celar, todos salvo Killer que se desvivía por el joven castaño y que este a su vez le correspondía.

Pasadas las 2 de la madrugada el dormitorio compartido comenzó a vaciarse, Usopp acompañó a Nami y Luffy que llevaban a Vivi casi a rastras, las bebidas que Killer preparó no sabían a alcohol sin importar el gran contenido por lo que, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba completamente ebria, así mismo Sabo que insistía en no alejarse de Law, que ya se tambaleaba.

Bonney demostró una gran resistencia al alcohol ya que ella se marchó por su propia cuenta no sin antes decirle a Kid, con confianza rozando en descaro, que al día siguiente pasaría por él y sus maletas.

Suspirando Killer acomodó a Penguin en la sala de Sanji, claro con permiso del capitán de beisbol, lo cobijaron y dejaron dormir, mientras el falso Sanji llevaba a Trafalgar a su propia alcoba; siempre era así en las borracheras previas, se pasaba de tragos y se adueñaba de la cama de Zoro y en ese momento no hubo diferencia, se acorrucó de lado, abrazó la almohada que mas le gustaba y se quedó dormido; entre tanto el falso Zoro también se retiró a su alcoba dejando la puerta entreabierta, mientras Killer, Kid y el falso Sanji se posesionaron en la sala del rubio con la única finalidad de terminarse el alcohol.

— ¿Así que este es el chico que te trae loco, Killer? — mencionaba Kid al ver babear al joven castaño boca abajo, al mismo tiempo que roncaba. — Tiene cara de tonto.

— Yo creo que es dulce, y sobre todo, me acepta como soy. — Killer jugueteaba con la cabellera del joven completamente noqueado.

— Y tú capitán ¿Cómo vas con Sanji? — curioseó el pelirrojo antes de beber de la botella y, esperando cualquier mueca que delatara las acciones con el mencionado.

— No te importa, metiche, mejor dinos, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Trafalgar? Porque Sabo se ve muy decidido a tener algo con él. — luego bebió de la botella directamente.

Kid cambió el semblante y arrugó el ceño.

— Lo extraño de esto es que Sabo tiene novia, se llama Koala o algo así. — Killer trataba de no dejarlos caer en negatividades.

— Cierto, son una pareja famosa en la uní por la gracia del rubio y la belleza de Koala…

— Pues eso parece, pero quien sabe…— respondió Killer.

Y cuando mas centrados estaban en su platica, un grito espantoso proveniente de la alcoba de Sanji los asustó al mismo tiempo que alarmó; miraron a todos lados buscando en vano a quien liberó semejante lamento y no fue otro que el propio falso Zoro. El escritor se puso de pie y se dirigió a la alcoba del mismo; de nuevo, estaba sudando excesivamente, y se quejaba aun estando dormido.

Ese sueño donde su propio cadáver lo atacaba estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Ey! — le hablaba delante de los otros dos que solo atinaban a ver. — ¡’Cejillas’ abre los ojos! — insistía sacudiéndolo intentando despertarlo. — ¡Vamos hombre, despierta, es solo un sueño, abre los ojos!

Luego un suspiro largo, entrecortado y la expresión de horror en su rostro así mismo, los ojos llorosos y la duda de saber donde estaba; una vez mas los brazos de su compañero le resguardaban, el mal sueño estaba quedando atrás, y sin embargo, el miedo se mantenía latente.

— Ssshhh, — el falso Sanji mecía el cuerpo de Zoro con candor mientras frotaba su espalda. — Ya pasó, estas conmigo, ya pasó…

Los hermanos sonriendo se dieron la vuelta, cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos, Killer se sentó de nuevo en la sala se recargó en el sillón donde Pen estaba dormido mientras le mostraba el camino a Kid, debía ir con Law, de eso no había duda.

Asintiendo lo hizo, entró en la alcoba de Zoro, se recostó a un lado de Law abrazándolo por la espalda y rejuntándose completamente a él, aspirando su aroma. — Eres un tonto. — susurró apretándolo por el pecho, uniéndolo mas a él. — Date cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por cierto, estaré publicando este fic en WatPadd por si gustan verlo también por aquella plataforma tengo el mismo nombre (Sanjiko BlackLeg), nos vemos luego, ¡Se cuidan Bye-bye!


End file.
